The Tiger's Imprint
by alphawolf237
Summary: The Cullens left Forks, leaving a battered and broken Bella alone in the forest. She's soon met by Victoria and Laurent who take her to meet w/ their new shifter friend; completely obliterating any humanity left in her. Two centuries later Bella is a monster more powerful and dangerous than any can imagine. Now she's a feared member of the Volturi ready to destroy all who opposes.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I sat huddled into a corner trying to calm my quaking body in the hopes of staying undetected by him, but I knew it was useless. No matter what I did he would still find me simply from the sound of my pounding heart beat. "Bella, I know your in here so come here now before I lose my patients." he growled from his new place on his bed.

I immediately moved from my hiding place inside his closet and cautiously made my way towards him before he ruffly grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to him.

"How many times must I tell you not to go anywhere near those mangy dogs?! YOU... ARE... MINE! My mate, so you will learn your place and do as you're told!" he growled before tightening his grip on me, enough to where I knew there will be a bruise left, and tossing me onto the bed.

My body automatically stiffened upon landing, bracing myself for the known pain I was to receive for being disobedient.

I stared with terror filled eyes back into soulless abysses as he crawled towards me and sank his razor sharp teeth into the exact same place as James did. I watched helplessly as eyes that use to make me feel warm and cared for grew harder and colder as he continued to drink my blood; making me feel as if I were watching my own death.

Feeling as some of his venom was injected into my system I tried my best to withhold my screams of agony as it burned in my veins. Allowing only quiet whimpers and groans to pass my lips for I new they would only lead him to induce more physical pain by "accidentally" braking bones.

Growling a final time he retracted his teeth from my wrist and licked the wound close leaving the small amount of his venom to course through my veins a little longer. "This is exactly what you deserve Bella." he snarled at me while looking at me with disappointment and pity.

"If only you would stop trying to defy me and listen to what I tell you. Now look at what you made me do. You've forced me to have to punish you again. But you know that I'm only doing this because I know what's best for you and because I love you right?" he whispers while gently stroking my head.

I nod my head and watch as his eyes lighten to an amber color and his lips curve into that crooked smile that use to make my knees weak but now only caused paralyzing fear.

"Good, now what do you say?" he asked while continuing to pet me.

I reply immediately,"Thank you...Edward...for...looking out...for me. I...love...you." I ground out through the unfathomable pain. He then leans down and sucks the venom out and reseals the wound before kissing my head.

"Get cleaned up and rest Bella, the others should be back from the meeting with the dogs soon and I need to hunt. I should be back in a few hours." was the last he said before blurring out the room.

I continued to lay where I was, trying to get my body to calm down from the pain of the venom. After a few more minutes I stumble my way into the bathroom and turn the water to near scolding before getting in and just let the water pore over me while I inspected the freshly closed bite mark on my wrist.

It was no bigger than when it was firstly given to me by James, do to Edward being careful to bite in the exact some place each time, but I could see the area around the bite was even paler than before and upon touching it could feel that it was nearly as cold as a vampire's skin. I was broken from my inner thoughts by the sound of Alice calling for me outside the bathroom.

"Bella! When your done meet us downstairs, the family has a few things we need to discuss with you and Edward."

"Will do, Alice. Thanks!" I yelled over the spray of the water even though I knew she would hear even if I whispered it.

It was nearly an hour later when I finally decided to evacuate the shower.

Deciding to wear a long sleeved purple shirt, to cover up the marks left by Edward, and some dark washed jeans, I got dressed then made my way downstairs to meet with the rest of the family.

Upon arriving I notice Edward sitting in a love-seat, having just returned from his hunt, his eyes were now back to their normal molten honey gold color. I immediately make my way to sit next to him; being sure to hide my emotion do to fear of Jasper sensing them and Edward then reading his mind.

I had just sat down when Carlisle's calming voice was heard. "Edward it seems the wolves have detected the sent of vampire around their land and ours and have a feeling that it may be Victoria. They have agreed to keep a watch out for her and will report to us if they find anything."

"WHAT!" Edward snarled and shot off the couch.

"Calm down son. You are upsetting Bella." Carlisle calmly sounds as he tries to sooth his son's rage.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! Carlisle this is fucking ridiculous! Not only is there a vengeful vampire after us but now we have to work along side those disgusting, mangy FUCKING DOGS?!" he fumed while shaking from pent up anger.

I watched in fear as his eyes changed from honey gold to pitch black.

"Edward! Language!" Esme chided him before turning her attention towards me.

She must have seen some of the fear in my eyes because she immediately got up and sat next to me in Edward's now vacant seat and gave me a hug.

"No, Esme! Those dogs are always breaking the treaty and causing us hell. Thinking that they are somehow better than us. And what's worse is that one of those mutts keeps trying to take Bella from me! SHE BELONGS TO ME!" he finished with a roar that nearly shock the windows.

I held my breath as I watched as Edward's eyes become even darker and his pupils become slits. My body then froze becoming as still as a statue when his head slowly turned for his eyes to pierce into mine allowing me to see how thin his grip on sanity truly was.

He began to walk towards me causing me to unconsciously move more into Esme's body. His advance was then halted, causing him to growl in warning. When the offender still refused to relinquish their grip on him his head whipped around causing him to come face to face with Carlisle.

"Son you need to get control of yourself and calm down. You are scaring Bella. Go out and hunt to blow some steam and come back when you feel calm, alright?"

Edward continued to growl but nodded in acceptance. He then glance back at me one final time, silently saying that this wasn't over before blurring out the door. There was a moment of silence before it was broken by Alice.

"Well, that could have gone better. That Edward always acting like a drama-queen, getting angry and possessive over anything not going his way." She lets out a sigh of frustration before giving Jasper a kiss and turning to me.

"Come on Bella, I'll take you home. I'm sure you don't want to be here anymore after Eddie-boy's temper tantrum."

"Thanks Alice, I really appreciate it." I said while fallowing her out to her car to go home.

(Time Skip)

* * *

It's been two weeks since I've last seen Edward and with today being my birthday I'm hopping nothing goes wrong because I'm already under a lot of stress.

Alice had texted me last night, saying how she would be here at 8 PM to pick me up for the party she and the others had planed for me at their house. I have already told her months ago that I didn't want any party but as always she didn't listen. So with this, the knowledge of how Edward and I's last encounter had ended and the fact I haven't seen him in two weeks has me ready to pull my hair out from all the stress and fear of what's to come.

Alice arrived at 8 on the dot and instantly came in, got me dressed, and dragged me off to be driven to her house.

Upon arrival I was immediately greeted by everyone from Esme and Emmett being the most excited to Rosalie and Jasper who were always reluctant to be too close to me. I was just finishing with giving Carlisle a hug of thanks when I heard the sound of hid velvet voice call me.

"Bella"

I turned to find him coming down the stairs with a foreboding look on his face.

"Edward" I said before walking up to him and giving him a brief hug.

Well, it would have been brief if he hadn't tightened his grip on me and lean down to smell my neck.

"Ahh...my sweet Bella. Still so tempting and naive. The lamb who refuses to stay out of the lions' den." he cryptly whispered before giving me a final squeeze and pulling back to look at me. He kissed my head before going to sit down.

I watched him go with a puzzled look but decided to let it be for now.

It was time to open the gifts and Edward had decided to stand by me at the gift table while I opened them.

I was opening a gift card when I felt a slight sting on my finger and look down to see that I had gotten a paper cut. I watched as a small drop of blood pooled out of the cut and at the same time I heard someone let out a vicious growl.

I look up to find Jasper being held back by Emmett. He had some how got free of Emmett's grip and was charging towards me when I felt myself being shoved back and crashing through a glass table causing me to gain more cuts.

I slowly eased myself up from the damaged table to see Jasper now being held by Carlisle and Emmett while Alice tried to calm him down.

Esme and Edward were having what looked to be an argument, speaking to low and fast for my human ears to hear. The argument was soon over and Edward was stalking towards me where he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him out to his car.

''Where are we going, Edward?"

"I'm taking you home." he replied without taking his eyes off the road.

We arrive at my house where he walked me to the door and waited for Charlie to answer before going back to his car and driving away.

It was almost midnight when I woke up to the feel of my bedroom window being open. I sit up to find him sitting in my rocking chair looking out the window.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I asked and when I didn't get a response I decided to ask again but was cautious.

"...Edward?..." he still didn't respond so I walk up to him and froze when he turned to face me with eyes blacker than coal.

He then slowly rose to his feet and walked toward me like a predator stalking its prey.

"Edward,...wh...what?" I was cut off by him grabbing my bitten wrist.

"Bella,...you have upset me once again and now must be punished. You have let your precious blood to be spilt resulting in you burdening my family. This I just can allow."he said while slowly tightening his grip on my wrist.

"I...it was an accident Edward. I didn't mean to get cut, I'm sorry."I whimpered, starting to shake in fear of what he has in plan for me.

"I'm sure you are." was the last thing he said before the pain started. It lasted for hours with him finally stopping just before dawn broke and then he left.

(Time Skip)

* * *

It was three days later when Edward showed up again.

I had walked into my room from getting out the shower when I found him standing by my open window. I watched as he turned to face me with a somber expression on his face. He walked towards me and grabbed me by the shoulders before saying, "Bella come with me, I need to talk to you." he then carried me out my window and ran with me to a clearing in the middle of the woods.

Looking around I began to feel a sense of panic rise up at how far we have went from civilization and that it was only the two of us here.

"What are we doing out here, Edward?" I nervously ask while taking a step back from his in the weak attempt to distance myself from him.

"My dear sweet Bella, I wanted privacy so I brought you here. I'm here to tell you that we are leaving." he said while stroking the side of my face.

"Leaving? But charlie and school, Edward we can't leave. not yet, it would break Charlie's heart." I countered and stared in horror as his eyes became cold and cruel.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that "we" aren't leaving." he said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I nervously questioned.

He let out a small chuckle before replying, "Oh my naive Bella, I mean that me and my family are leaving. You are going to stay here and live out the rest of your pathetic human life."

I can feel the sense of panic strengthen and the beginnings of desperation starting to sink in. "Edward,...you,..you can't be serious. You said you loved me. That I'm your mate. You can't leave me, Edward!" I was becoming hysterical.

I felt tears pore down my face as I tried to stop my heart from braking. He just continued to look at me with those cruel eyes as he said, "Now Bella, don't cry. You must have known that you were little more than a pet to me. A human toy that is no longer needed or wanted. The only reason that I even noticed you at all was because of your ability to block my gift and the sent of your blood. You were nothing to me but a puzzle that I wished to solve and a way to test myself in my resolve to not be a monster. But that's all over now, I have grown tired of trying to pretend to be something I'm not and so have the others."

As I continued to to listen to what he said I could feel my heart begin to crack and with each a stab of pain far worse than any before was shot into the very core of my being. "But, Alice,... Emmett,...Esme...? They..." I weakly crocked out as I was trying to stop my tears from falling. Determined not to allow him to see how much he was breaking me.

"They too have all grown tied of you and have already left. They had only put up with you because of me; and even though I wish I could just drink you dry before I leave and be do with you, I don't think you are worth it enough to risk Carlisle's disappointment. Besides, I was the one to bring you into our world so I felt it only fair to tell you goodbye before we leave you for good." was the last thing he said before turning around to leave.

"Oh and another thing. Try not to do anything to become a burden to Charlie, he's a good man and deserves better than you." was all he said before disappearing into the forest.

I stood there for a moment, in shock, before taking off in the direction Edward left; gaining cuts and scratches on my face, arms and feet from running bear footed through bushes thorns and branches.

Even knowing that he was most likely long gone from the area I continued running until I collapsed from exhaustion. Finally allowing myself to feel the full brunt of my emotions I curled up into a tight ball and released a shattering howl of complete agony.

Feeling as my heart was completely shattered and its fragments merged into my bloodstream causing my veins to freeze. I could feel I my sanity slowly slipped away as I recalled what had been said. 'I was nothing more than a pet to them, a human toy. Alice, Emmett, Esme... everything... was a lie.' I felt as I slowly began to lose consciousness and was soon surrounded by total darkness.


	2. Author's Note

Author's note

Just to let you all know,Ii hate Edward. I've always thought of him as a abusive, possessive controlling bastard so I tried to show that in the prologue. Also I was always one to like having a good back story to help tell a little bite of why they will be the way the are in the future. Another thing is that every time I read a story concerning Jane she always seemed to have a really hard and painful past so i thought to give Bella one as well. Anyway hopefully now the real story can begin, and I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week, wish me luck.

P.S.-Remember to comment or send reviews i look forward to knowing what you think. til next time_ Ravenal ;0


	3. Breaking Ties, Strengthening Bonds

**Finally this chapter is done! I took me far longer than I thought and I had to keep rewriting certain scenes because they weren't coming out right. Anyway here's what you all been waiting for hope you like it. Oh, and beware there is a rape scene in this chapter so trigger warning! Talk to you all later I'm off to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **words italicized and underlined are Bella's confiscations to herself**

Breaking Ties Strengthening Bonds

It has been nearly three months since the night I was found in the woods by the pack and ever since the Cullens had left I could feel myself slowly slipping away from reality; becoming nothing more than a living zombie, a corps that cared for nothing and did nothing but the essentials. And since Sam felt it would be easier to protect me from Victoria if I stayed closer rather than in forks, I've found that when I wasn't at school I was spending most of my time at the reservation.

Charlie felt both relief and worried about this because even though I'm not acting like a lifeless cops as much now, he feels that I'm setting myself up for more heart break being around so many boys so soon after the"incident". That didn't really matter to me though, because they helped in giving me a sense of reality which allowed me to keep what little sanity I had left.

And as time went on I've found that I've seemed to have somehow grown closer to Leah and Seth. With both being some what outcasts to the rest of the pack, Seth being the youngest and Leah being the only female shifter, we have unknowingly formed some what of a sibling bond. Protecting and helping each other out when needed.

I'd always grow sad upon remembering when Jake and I use to have the same bond before he shifted.

He was the little brother that I never had. He'd always make me laugh with his quirkiness, stand up for me when the other kids decided to pick on me because of my pale skin and help me make mud pies.

Now he's grown to be nearly identical to _Him,_ in the regards of how possessive he has gotten of me and being quick to anger that it terrified me. Not to mention how he keeps dropping hints and making suggestions towards his, more than platonic, feelings towards me and how I should give him a chance. With all these combined our relationship had just plummeted, getting even more strained as time went on. It has gotten to the point where I no longer feel comfortable being alone with him and will avoid it whenever possible.

Right now Angela, Ben, Leah, Seth and I are all on our way back from the movies in Seattle. We had just dropped off Ben and Angela and where heading to Leah's house so I could pick up my truck so I could go home, seeing as Leah had driven us. We had just arrived at the Clearwater's house with Leah and I discussing the movie we just seen and Seth in the backseat playing a video game when I noticed Jacob's truck in the driveway.

I immediately stopped our confiscation when I saw Jacob walking out of the house fallowed by Sam and Paul. Leah noticing my extended pause asked what was wrong, "What's wrong, Bella?"

I pointed her towards the direction of her backdoor and quietly seethed, "What are they doing here?!"

Upon finally noticing the others she let out a quiet growl before replying, "I don't know, but they sure as hell aren't welcome." she grumbled before turning off the engine and unclipping her seat belt.

"Maybe they've found something about that vampire chasing Bella.", Seth quipped from the back.

"Maybe, but even so they have no business just showing up here. If they needed to get a hold of us they could have called." she growled again before getting out of the car with Seth and I fallowing after.

Jacob, having to have been waiting for Seth and Leah, saw me exit the car and was instantly making his way to me.

Grabbing me by my shoulders and pulling me in tight to his chest he held me in a hug that was a few squeezes shy of crushing. The act of my body instantly stiffening upon him grabbing me went completely unnoticed by him as he began to speak. "Where have you been, Bella? I was so worried when the others reported to having seen that red headed leech sniffing around the treaty line and I couldn't find you."

His hold grew tighter and my body stiffer as he continued. "I thought she had some how got past us and took you."

His hold on me finally became to tight to remain silent and I let out a quiet whimper. This got the attention of the others and before I realize it, I'm being pried out of Jacob's hold and into the soothing arms of Seth; who wraps them around me for comfort in a brotherly manner as Leah shouts at Jacob. "Now you look here Black! You know damn good as well that Bella was at Seattle with us and that she doesn't like when you touch her, so BACK OFF!"

At first Jacob looked shocked at having been separated from me, but that shock quickly turned to anger at seeing Leah and hearing what she said.

"What are you talking about, Leah? Of course Bella's fine with me touching her, I'm her best friend.", he growled out as he began to shake.

"That's bull shit and you know it, Black! You have been looking to get in a relationship with Bella for years now and it has been putting a strain on your guys' friendship to the point that she no longer feels comfortable being alone with you. Face it Jacob, you have put an end to your friendship with her a long time ago." she growled back at him. Getting so close to him that he was force to take a step back.

"You're lying! Bella and I are friends and the only reason she feels uncomfortable with me is because of that leech Cullen. It's all his fault she has been acting like a walking corps all this time, rarely if ever feeling anything but depression. I had tried to tell her, show her that I was the better choice and that he would only hurt her but she wouldn't listen! Now look where we are! They're gone, left her here broken and with a crazy blood sucker still chasing after her and us to clean up their mess!" he growled even louder.

I couldn't help but flinch at everything Jacob said seeing as it was all true. They did leave me, I was clinically appointed of having savvier depression, which had gotten to the point to where Charlie has threatened to send me back to Renee if I didn't get my act together which lead me to spending more time with Leah, Seth, Angela, and Ben. My flinch must not have been as discreet as I hoped because Seth's hold on me tightened a little as he let out a quiet growl of warning towards Jacob which got the attention of Leah.

Leah turned and saw me huddled in Seth's arms and let out a roar of anger before turning back towards Jacob.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU NEED TO HURRY AND GROW UP BECAUSE THE CULLEN'S AREN'T THE ONLY ONES CAUSING HER PAIN!" she roared before taking a breath and calming herself down a little.

"Look Jacob, you need to understand that you trying to force your feelings on her while trying to pretend to still just be her friend is hurting her and you need to stop. Bella may be depressed but she is far from stupid. She knows what your doing and has told you multiple times to stop but you refuse to listen. A perfect example of this was when you almost crushed her and completely ignored the fact that she had stiffened from the moment you touched her. Which she only grew even more so the longer you held her, until it got to the point of you nearly crushing her and she whimpered and I had to pull her away from you. She's not, nor will she ever be yours, so you need to stop being so possessive of her and if you still are her friend, you would give her the space she needs." she finishes before walking back to me and Seth and giving me a hug.

"Are you alright, Bella?", she asks while looking into my eyes to make sure I wasn't lying.

"Ya, I'm alright Lee. Just a little shaken up is all.", I said while giving a nervous grin. She must have seen I was telling the truth because she just nodded her head before continuing to hug me. Our moment was soon broken by a ferocious roar and Sam who, until now was on the sidelines observing everything, was trying to calm Jacob down.

"Jacob, calm down!", but it was too late. Jacob had already exploded into his wolf and was looking as if he was ready to charge when, before I knew it, Seth shifts and stands himself protectively in front of Leah and I growling at Jacob in warning.

Leah tightened her grip on me in reassurance which caused Jacob to growl back and crouch in preference for attack. This caused Seth to go on the defensive and crouch in preference to counter Jacob's attack. They both were about to leap at each other when Sam decided to interfere again.

"Jacob! Calm down and head back to Emily's for the meeting. The rest of us will meet you there, now go!", he ordered in what must have been the alpha's voice do to how much strain I could see Jacob's body was under in trying to oppose it. I could see him struggle some more, looking as if he would try to stay before he turned and disappeared into the forest towards Emily's.

Sam signaled for Paul to fallow him and watched as the two disappeared before turning back towards us.

"Have Seth turn back and get some clothes on before the three of you come to Emily's for a pack meeting. It seems the red headed leech has brought a friend this time because we have found a new sent lingering around our territory besides hers and they seem to be venturing a little father into our territory each time. We need to make a plan to trap and dispose of them before they start killing any of our people.", was all he said before getting into Jacob's truck and leaving to Emily's.

The three of us watched as the truck disappeared down the street before we called for Sue to get Seth some cloths. She quickly ran out of the house holding a pair of shorts and a white tee and handed them to Seth, who hid behind a tree to shift back.

"You kids really need to stop with how much clothes you destroy, at least try to take off your pants before shifting. I've already made three runs to Port Angeles in the last two months for clothes and really don't want to have to go a fourth time already.", she sighed while giving us each a hug before going back into the house.

"Oh, and Bella, because the meeting might run a little long I took the liberty of calling Charlie and asked if you could stay here for the night. He said it was fine so don't worry about your truck and just come back when it's over. Dinner will be at nine, even though I'm sure Emily will feed you all there, just try to be back by then.", was the last she said before closing the door.

It was only five right now but we knew base on past experience that the meeting would and will last longer than necessary and silently agreed to try and get back as soon as possible before getting back in the car and heading to Emily's.

(Time Skip)

* * *

As expected the meeting lasted far longer than needed with everyone arguing about the vampires in the area and Jacob making a scene about how much he could protect me and how I refuse to give him a chance when I was willing to give "that blood sucking leech", his words not mine, all the time in the world. It was all beginning to become so predictable, to the point where Seth, Leah and I all made a game out of who can guess what the others will say next correctly. Anyway, the point is we didn't get back until around ten-thirty.

Upon us walking through the door we were greeted with a pissed off looking Sue. And if you knew anything about that women, it's that you don't want to see her when she's mad. She ends up being like a protective mama bear and angry oxen combined as she fires off questions while staring at you with a look that sets your stomach on fire. All three of us freeze where we stand and begin to look anywhere but at her.

"When I told you all to try to make it back by nine I figured you'd be a few minutes late, with half hour to forty-five minutes being the latest, BUT AN HOUR AND A HALF! You all are still in high school, which you have to go to tomorrow, and have to be in bed to wake up for! What does Sam think he's doing?! And I bet he wants the two of you to go patrolling tomorrow, doesn't he now how much energy that takes? And while we are on this did you even eat? I bet they where so worried about keeping you out late over this meeting that they didn't even feed you and now your plates are all cold!"

She continued to rapidly fire questions at us while looking us over. I had to finally elbow Leah to get her to stop Sue so we could get a word in before she gets herself sick from worrying too much.

"Mom, stop okay. The reason we got back so late is because everyone kept getting distracted at the meeting which caused it to run over time. We did eat so you can stop with trying to check our stomachs for grumbling sounds and signs of starvation. Yes, we know we have school tomorrow and yes, I'm sure Sam knows how much energy it take to do patrols, seeing as he has to do them too. Now will you stop worrying so much, we're fine.", she finished while giving her mother a hug and stepping a side so Seth and I could do the same.

As soon as we stepped away from her she looked each of us in the eye and ask one more time,"Are you sure you all are alright?", and we all answered as one,"Yes." she then gave us each a kiss before going to her room for the night. We watch her go to her room before we each left to our own with me going with Leah to her room.

"I see Sue is still the same as ever. Always worried about her little babies.", I laughed a little at the joke and receive a gentle punch in the arm from Leah.

"Ouch! what was that for?" I continued the joke which caused Leah to laugh with me.

"Oh stop it! You know that didn't hurt. Now stop playing around and go to sleep, as mom said, we have school in the morning." she said while laying down on her bed.

"Man, I hate school. The only reason I can still make it through is because Angela and Ben. I wish you and Seth could be there then maybe it wouldn't be so bad with the four of us there together." I finished somberly before tuning off the lights and falling asleep in my own bed.

(Time Skip)

* * *

It's been a week now since the meeting with the pack and everything seems to be calming down and going back to normal. This all would be fine if it wasn't for how Jacob has been acting lately. For even though it seems as if he has taken Leah's advice to heart in giving me space, I also get the feeling that he's planning something. He no longer pesters me about giving him a chance when I see him, which was a rarity these days, and when I did it was always form a far and he would give me a look that said he knew a secret before sending me a smile, that would send a shiver down my spine, and continue on his way.

I was taking a walk through the forest as a way to help myself calm down after waking up from another nightmare; which I seem to have on a regular bases ever since the Cullens left, and they would always contain the same thing.

(Bella's Dream)

I was be surrounded by black smoke which continued to close in on me, smothering the air out of my lungs. I could feel myself approach unconsciousness when suddenly I was being surrounded by bright white light, that banished the smoke and released me from its grasp. I then had to shield my eyes to help them adjust to the brightness and after a while I looked up and seen the Cullens. They were all standing in font of me with happy smiles; then suddenly, all the smiles turn into disgusted frowns and I had to watch as one by one they all disappear until only **_he_** was left.

"Edward...? Edward, wait! I don't want to be left alone, please take me with you. Edward, don't leave me, please! Edward!", I would call and plead as I tried to run to him, not wishing to be abandoned again, but no matter how fast or how long I ran I could never reach him.

Finally I would collapse back to the ground, exhausted, and unable to get back up do to my body becoming as heavy as lead. He would then flash in front of me and kneel down to lift up my head so I could look into his eyes. Eyes that I expected to be their normal honey golden color were now pitch black, coldly staring back at me with feelings of hate, disgust, and hunger. I could feel myself start to shake in fear which soon turned to terror when he showed me a malicious grin before repeating the words that have been haunting me since he left me in the forest, "You must remember my dear Bella, you were never anything more than a pet. A human toy, something that can be discarded and thrown away once their owner no long has any use for it. And believe me, those mutts, just as we have, will leave you once they realize how useless and broken you really are so enjoy their company while you still can." he said before standing up and letting my head fall back onto the ground.

"Because it won't last long.", was the last thing he said before disappearing and I was once again plunged into total darkness with the smoke coming back thicker than ever; burning my insides every time I took a breath. I would just be on the brink of unconsciousness again when I would wake up.

(End of Dream)

I was broken out my thoughts by the sound of a twig snapping. Looking around in fear of it being Victoria, I turn around at the feeling of someone watching me, only to be greeted with the sight of Jacob standing behind me. Letting out a sigh of relief I begin making my way back to Leah's before starting to talk, "Damn Jake, you almost gave me a heart attack there. What are you even doing out here?" I asked but got no answer. All he did was give me that strange look of his again before making his way towards me.

I instantly took a step back from him getting the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

"Ja, Jake, seriously wh, what are you doing out here? I thought you were on patrol around the treaty line with Paul."

"I was, we just finished and now Leah and Quil are on watch." he replied, but instead of stopping, he just continued after me until he had me backed up against a tree.

"What's wrong, Jake?", I asked, my voice shaking as fear took hold of me.

"Oh nothing's wrong my sweet Bella.", he cooed softly while stroking my hair, and instantly I was reminded of all those time with Edward when he was punishing me for disobeying him.

I immediately began to tremble in terror of what he may do. It was all coming back to me: the possessiveness, the quick to anger, the strange looks that held a secret promise. I've been so caught up in Victoria and everything else that I had somehow completely ignored how obsessed Jacob has become with me. And what's worse is I'm out here alone with him and pined against a tree. Based on the hungry, lustful look in his eyes I had a good idea of where this was headed if I didn't do something and immediately began squirming and pleading.

"Please Jacob don't do this.", I begged while trying to shove him away but he didn't even shift instead he seemed to have moved closer; pressing his body even further into mine.

"Do what Bella?" he countered while he began licking and kissing my neck and shoulder. I could feel panic and terror fill me and flood my system with adrenalin giving more strength to fight back. But all my struggling steam to do was aggravate him, causing him to bite down roughly on my shoulder. Crying out in pain I start struggling even more, punching and shoving at him to try and get him off, but it seemed to only make him more determined in his actions. I try once again to plead with him, to reach the friend I once had, who would protect me from anything and comfort me when I was sad.

"Jake please! Stop! I don't want...!" but my cry was cut off by him grabbing my neck and yanking my face closer to his before he smashed his lips onto mine; kissing me roughly and using so much force that I felt it when our teeth clinked. The kiss soon turned from rough and clumsy to hungry and forceful with him using his tongue to force his way into my mouth and shove it so far down my throat that I began to gag. He seemed to like this way of kissing and decided to continue.

This lasted for what seemed like hours but was really only a couple minutes and I was starting to run low on air supply. I began to panic, thinking that he would actually go so far as to kill me to satisfy his abusive hunger, so I started grabbing at his face to try and pry it away from mine, but I was unsuccessful. Instead it seems that I only succeeded in making him tighten his grip on me. It was now so tight that escape was no longer even a possibility. I was just about to pass out from the lack of air when he finally decided to break the kiss.

Finally able to breath I galloped down a hand full of precious breaths before resuming my struggle, using every last ounce of strength I could summon up. This seemed to aggravate him enough to get him to temporarily halt what he was doing.

Snapping his head up from my neck, where he had resumed his earlier licking and sucking, he stared back at me with angry eyes before growling, "I'm done kidding around Bella. You've been stringing me around for years; saying how much I mean to you, running to me any time you needed comfort, and then going back to that leech Edward, saying how much you love him and I'm sick of it! You were always meant to be mine! And now it's about time I claim what's rightfully belongs to me." he finished while ripping my shirt and tarring my pants off, leaving me in only my underwear and bra.

He then smashed his lips back onto mine and began dragging his hand up my thigh, and with each second he would get closer and closer to his goal. I instantly began to cry silent tears and let them fall down my face as I felt him rip my underwear off my body. I began shaking as I heard the sound of him undoing his zipper and when I felt the bare skin of his legs touch mine I knew it was over.

 _'_ _He was really going to do this to me. Jake, my best friend since childhood was really about to rape me_.' My body became limp, my mind numb and I could feel as some more of what little sanity I had vanished and I began to shut down. I could no longer think or feel anything, I was completely numb to everything. Well at least I thought so before I felt the agonizing pain between my legs because of him forcing himself inside without any care for proper lubrication and tearing the tissue inside.

And for the next twenty minutes I suffered through the pain of him forcing himself onto me, unable to do anything but whimper and groan in pain because of his lips continued assault on mine. His thrusting soon turned into short, hard jerks until finally he finished, releasing himself inside me. Finally spent and having reached his goal I watched Jacob with cold, dead eyes as he pulled out and relinquished his hold on me. With no longer being held up by him I simply crumbled to my knees and continued to stare up at him. Watching as he pulled up his pants and redid the zipper and button I seen as he turned around with a huge boyish grin on his face before he seen me and it turned into a horrified and grief stricken expression.

"Oh...oh god, Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't...I don't...Jesus what's wrong with me?! How could I just rape my best friend like that?!" he questioned and started passing back and forth in front of me while pulling on his hair.

"It was just,... I've been in love with you since, forever and when you started dating that leech I just,... got so angry. He was always hurting you,... and I was the one you always ran to for comfort. I just,...I just wanted to show you... that I was the better choice. But you would never give me the time of day and it made me even angrier. Then they left and you sill wouldn't give me a chance. I just, I just wanted to prove that I was the better choice,... that I could love you... protect you better than that blood sucking leech. I just didn't,...God, I didn't mean to hurt you Bells, I swear. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." I listened as he continued to repeat himself as if it would erase what he did.

Tired of hearing him apologize for doing something I know he enjoyed far to much to mean those apologies I stood up shakily and looked at him with eyes that displayed the amount of damage he has caused. They must have been terrifying because as soon as he looked into them his face turned pale and his eyes grew wide in horror, all this making it seem as if he had seen his own death and it was in one of the most agonizing ways possible. Staring at him a little longer I blinked before stating in a voice so calm that you would never know I'd just been through one of the most traumatizing experience of my life.

"Jacob, what you have just done tonight is something unforgivable, and no matter what you say or do you can never repay or make up for what you have taken. I hate you Jacob Black and hope you burn in hell." I finished before stumbling my way back to the Clearwaters', leaving Jacob in the forest without a second glance.

The sun was just beginning to rise when I finally made it back the the Clearwaters' house. Knowing that everyone was still a sleep and that Leah had most likely already returned from patrolling I decided to simply take a shower. While in the shower I turned the water to near scolding and just let it pore over me, burning the feeling of Jacob off my body. I then commenced with scrubbing my body raw. Once I was done I got out and dried off and proceeded back to Leah's room for some new clothes. Finally cleaned and dressed I climbed back into bed, wrapped myself up in a blanket and waited for the others to wake up so I could go home and just sleep and try to forget.

(Time Skip)

* * *

It's been three weeks since I've been to the reservation and the same time since the Jacob incident. I've been waking up early in the mornings recently and been throwing up for no apparent reason so I'm on my way to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test. Though I'm hoping it's not what I think it is I still have to check to be certain. But really what are the odds that the first time I've ever had sex would also be the time I get pregnant?

I had just got back from the drug mart and immediately made my way to my bathroom to take the test. I then waited the the two to three minutes for the results and couldn't believe what I seen. I was pregnant. I started to panic.

 _'How could this be?! I mean not only was it my first time but it was nonconsensual and I'm not even out of high school yet! I can't take care of this baby, I don't even have myself together yet. And what about the way it was conserved? I hate what Jacob did and everything that had to do with the incident, I don't want to be one of those mothers who end up treating their kid horribly because I hated how they were conserved.'_ I began to pace around my room as I thought about what I should do, then I remembered the reason I started spending so much time on the reservation in the first place.

"Victoria," I whispered to myself.

 _'Shit, I had nearly forgotten about her and she will most likely try to kill me which will lead to the death of the baby. And if not that then all the stress I will be placed under will.'_ I let out a quiet sigh in both sadness and relief of what I had decided to do. _'Well at least this way I won't either kill it or leave it practically orphaned if Victoria gets to me.'_ I finished thinking before I started making plans on how to come up with the money for the abortion.

I then made my way down stairs and to the kitchen to look through the unemployment section in the paper and began to make some calls. I ended up taking two jobs both in Port Angeles. The first was working as a librarian in a book store from six in the evening until nine at night Fridays and Saturdays, while the second is working at a convenience store from five in the evening until nine at night Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. They both were during after school hours and paid decent wages so I was pretty satisfied. I started my first day as a librarian tomorrow after school so I had to make sure all my homework gets done on time so I don't fall behind.

Satisfied with what I had accomplished today I head back to my room to spend the rest of the day watching you tube videos.

(Time Skip)

* * *

I've now been working for nearly two months and have already made over half of the money for the abortion but have found I no longer have any need of it. No, instead I miscarried do to what Black did to me having caused so much damage that I had became unable to carry a child and ended up losing it. I could feel as more of myself broke away when the doctor told me the news and it just made me despise him even more. I just continue to find more things to add to the list of reasons why I wish to see Jacob black burn in hell. Not only has he stolen my innocence, betray my trust, and give me a child I had no other choice then get rid of do to my circumstances, but he also took away the ability for me to have any children of my own in the future if I'd survive this thing with Victoria. Besides her showing up and torturing me I really don't think my life could get any worse.

I've already fallen into a routine schedule that others can use as a clock. Consisting of waking up, going to school, coming home to do homework, going to work, coming home to cook dinner and finally going to sleep. I tend to stick closely to this routine and rarely stray from it to socialize.

Today I'm going to Seattle with Angela and Ben to see a new movie that had just came out. Normally I wouldn't do this but Angela has been worrying about how distant I've been getting and had demanded I go with them to the movies or she would drag me to La Push. Likely to say, it was a no brainier which I preferred out of the two so here I am getting ready for her to pick me up.

Angela had just pulled up and I was getting ready to get in the car when I noticed two extra figures in the car. Getting closer I instantly recognized them as Seth and Leah and immediately stiffened up. Getting into the car I made sure to keep myself pressed up as closely as possible to the door and my eyes on anything but them.

We have only been in the car together for twenty minutes and I already felt as if I was going to go crazy with how much they were staring. Finally fed up with it all I turned towards them and snapped,"What?!"

I watched as they both gave a little start at how I snapped at them before they calmed again and began to shoot looks between each other and finally settling on Leah being their spokes person.

"Bella, we've really missed you down on the reservation and was wondering when or if you ever plan to come back. Mom has been missing you as well and has been acting more worried than ever giving herself unnecessary stress.", She finished while reaching her arm out to try and give me a hug, but I flinched away.

Noticing my flinch she instantly pulled away and shot me a sympathetic look confirming my fears. _'_ _They knew.'_ I quickly turned my head to look out the window in shame. _'_ _Of course they would know, any time they shift they are able to see into each others' minds so why would I think any different. They were probably disgusted by what they seen and think of me as broken goods. Well they wouldn't be wrong, I am broken and I wouldn't hold them to anything if they decided I was no longer fit to be around them once this thing with Victoria was over.'_

"Bella?"

I was broken from my thoughts by someone calling me, I turned around and found it to be Seth who spoke.

"You know we don't think any less of you because of what happened, right? We know it wasn't your fault and we have already taken care of that bastard so you don't have to worry about him anymore." he finished with one of his quirky smiles and a punch into his own hand to emphasize how he had "taken care of" the bastard.

''Ya Bella, you should know better and that we would never think less of you because of something like this. We're family remember and family sticks together no matter what." Leah added and finished with her own smile and pose; hers consisting of her flexing her right arm muscles and grabbing her bicep with her left hand.

We all stared at each other for a moment before busting out in laughter. We eventually settled down and I thanked them for their support.

"Thanks guys, I really needed to hear that."

"You're welcome, now are you going to start coming back to the Rez' now? Mom really does miss you and its not the same without you." Leah asked while sending me a hopeful look.

"Leah, you know that with working, school and cooking dinner for me and Charlie it would be hard to find any time to go down there just to spend time with you guys and goof around." I explained and watched as they both deflated a little bit. I then decided to put them out their misery and finished the rest of my train of thought.

"But,...I guess I could make time to come down during the weekends to spend time with you guys." I finished and watched as both their faces lit up like a child being given a cookie.

"Ya!"

"Woo whoo!"

"Nice!", Leah and Seth cheered while sharing a high five.

"I've gotta call Mom and tell her the news, she'll be so excited." Leah chimed happily while flipped out her phone.

"Hello?... Mom?... She said yes Mom!...This weekend...No, she said she will try to make it every weekend...Ya, I'll ask her...Okay Mom, love you too. Bye." as I listened to Leah's conversation with her mom I could see Angela smiling in the mirror and knew she had planned this entire thing on purpose. _'That sneaky fox, she knew that they could cheer me up and get me to enjoy myself. I'll have to repay her someday.'_

"Bella?"

I was once again broken from my thoughts by someone calling me, only this time it was Leah instead of Seth.

"What is it Leah?", I asked turning back towards her.

"Well, um Bella, mom wants to know if, when you come to visit this weekend, would you want to spend the night since you haven't stayed over in such a long time?", Leah nervously asked while keeping her eyes trained on her hands.

Upon hearing the question I immediately froze in my seat. _'Me staying at the reservation overnight? Somewhere closer to Jacob and where he could easily get to me if he chooses. I know they said that they had taken care of him but he is a member of the pack and the chief's son so he can't very well get banned form pack meetings which I would have to go to because it concerns me. And even without that while I'm really confident that Leah and Seth's opinion of me hasn't changed because of what they seen I'm not so sure about the rest of the pack.'_ I quickly cut myself off from those thoughts knowing that all they will lead to is unnecessary stress.

I went to reply to her question when I was quickly cut off by an unknowing Seth.

"It's alright Bella, you don't have to. We understand that it may be too soon to do something like that right now. We just thought because it's been such a long time..." he cut himself off do to nerves. Taking this as my chance to clear the air before we end up making everyone in the car depressed I let out a small chuckle, catching their attention, before continuing,"I don't mind spending the night when I come to visit, it would be nice to see Sue again and to hang out with you two cracking jokes like before."

"Really Bella? Are you sure you'll be fine with it, because you know we will understand if your not ready." Leah asked with a worried look on her face reminding me a lot of Sue when she's in mama bear mode.

"Ya, I'm sure Leah. The only thing I'm worried about is if Jacob will become a problem during meetings and what everyone else thinks about what happened." I confessed with a shrug and a sheepish smile.

"That's it? Really?", Leah persisted

"Yes, really." I laughed at the flabbergasted look on her face.

"Woo whoo, two for two we're on a roll."Seth cheered in happiness causing all of us to laugh at his antics. Our celebrating was cut short with Angela telling us we've arrived at our destination.

"Alright we're here, now everyone get out of my car.", she joked as she turned the ignition off. We all then made our way to the ticket selling booth to buy our tickets for the movie before heading into the theater.

(Time Skip)

* * *

Angela had just dropped me off a home from the movies when I got a voice mail message from Charlie saying how he was working late again and to not bother with making dinner. _'I guess Seth wasn't kidding around when he said it was a two for two day.'_ I thought to myself as I got ready for bed. Climbing in and making myself comfortable I turned the lights off and instantly felt the lour of sleep hook me the moment my head touched the pillow, exhausted form all today's excitement. The last thought I had before falling pry to sleep was _'I hope nothing happens to rune my contentment for the rest of the week.'_ then I was out like a light not to be relit until morning.


	4. Old Enemies, New Life Part 1

**Finally this chapter is done! Sorry it took me so long to update I had to keep rewriting certain scenes because they weren't coming out right and was having a bit of writer's block. Anyway here's what you all been waiting for hope you like it. Beware, trigger warning for physical and mental abuse in this and the next coming chapter. Also, thanks to those of you you who had reviewed back. You all really helped me push through my writer's block and in trying to better my story. Well, talk to you all later I'm off to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **words italicized and underlined are Bella's confiscations to herself**

Old Enemies, New Life Part 1

It was finally Friday and I was at work just about to lock the store up for the day when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" It was Leah.

"Oh, hey Leah. What's up?"

"Bella where are you?" she seemed panicked.

"I'm at work, about to head home. Why, what's wrong?" I asked, getting worried with how she was acting.

"No! Don't go anywhere. I'm coming to get you. Where do you work?"

"I, I work at the Queen Anne book store in Seattle. Wh, what's going on?" I asked, getting nervous at how hurried she sounded.

"Fuck!" I heard her say but knew it was meant more for herself than for me to hear. Unable to handle all the nervousness and worry I was getting from hearing how panicked she was and not knowing the reason why, I exploded.

"Leah, just tell me what the hell is going on! Why can't I leave and why do you sound so panicked?!" I shouted with worry coating my voice.

" It doesn't matter. I'm on my way right now, just stay where your at." she said completely hedging my questions.

"No Leah, tell me what's going on right now!" I said with more authority in my voice.

"I'm sorry Bella there's no time for that now, but I promise to tell you everything once I arrive. Besides, I don't think this is a discussion to have over the phone."she said before hanging up.

I had only been waiting for two hours before I heard Leah pull up in her dad's old 1993 ford f-150 lightning pickup. _'She must have been speeding to complete a three hour trip in only two.'_ I quickly made my way out to the truck, being sure to lock up behind me, before we were speeding our way back to Forks. I one hand immediately shot out to grasp on to the door handle while the other snapped my seat belt in place. Once I felt secure in my seat I whipped my head around to face Leah.

"Alright, now tell me what's going on!" I demanded voice cracking from both fear of crashing and of what I will hear.

"Bella, the pack have sighted Victoria while patrolling and she doesn't seem keen on leaving anytime soon. Also we have heard of attacks happening around Forks where people's necks have been ripped out and with their blood completely drained. they are blaming it on animals but we know better. lastly, we've heard of people coming up missing, we decided to check into it and found that they all were people we know." she explained, her voice at first filled with fear and anger but later drifting into sadness and regret. I began to get a forbidding feeling in my gut and knew that I wouldn't like the answer to my next question because it would only confirm what I already knew.

"Wh, what do you mean, they're all people we know?" I asked hoping that what I had that was wrong but deep down I knew I was right."

"I'm sorry Bella, but they got them. They took Renee, Charlie, and Phil." and with that I felt as the fear and desperation I've been trying to suppress consume me and allowed tears to run down my face as I cried for my family.

"That's not all Bella. They've got Angela, Ben and their families as well." I was now completely frozen and could feel as panic began flooding my system once again.

I could feel as my breath began to shorten and my heart beat tripled in time as my head begun to spin at what I just heard. ' _I had already expected her to go after my family. I mean, James had done it before with using my mom to lour me out last time, but Angela and Ben. Even though they are my friends I didn't think she would go after them or their families. I don't even understand how she knew about them, because I never really spent any time around them except for school and when we did do something together it was with Seth and Leah and the times were far in between. I just don't understand how...'_ And then it came to me, "She's been watching me." I unknowingly said out loud.

"Bella?" Leah questioned but I ignored it, too caught up in my own thoughts.

' _How did I not realize this before? All those times when the pack would catch her and another's sent around the boarder or glimpses of her in the woods, those weren't coincidences, she was keeping track of us. Watching us to see how far the wolves traveled when patrolling, their numbers, who all I interacted with and where their families lived.'_ "It's all my fault."I had unknowingly spoken out again in a whisper.

"What? What do you mean Bella? What's your fault?" Leah questioned in curiosity.

"Angela, Ben, their families, it's my fault that Victoria has them. She's been watching me. All those times when she was spotted or scented in the forest she's been watching us. Gathering information on the wolves and the people I interacted with, that's how she knew about Ben, Angela and their families."

"What? Bella that's crazy! It's not you're fault and even if it is then it's the rest of ours' as well. As you said she was watching all of us, we should have paid better attention to what was going on." she said trying to cheer me up.

"BUT IT IS! VICTORIA WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THE WOLVES IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, SO IT IS MY FAULT!"I shouted trying to get her to understand.

"It's not your fault Bella, now take a deep breath and calm down. We should be back at the Rez' in a few minutes." she said voice calm and not allowing for anymore argument.

I did as she said then turned to look back out the window and realized she was right, we had already past Port Angeles and should be arriving back in Forks within the hour. I then decided to just continue looking out the window and finish thinking about Victoria's captives. _'Now that I know how she got to Angela, Ben and their families, I'm curious to know how she was able to get Phil and Renee. Last I checked they were back in Phoenix because Phil's season was over, so how did she get them? It's too sunny there for her to risk going after them herself, and from what **he** told me its against their laws to reveal yourself to humans and can result in death, so how did she do it?'_ I continued to muse on this thought until I was interrupted by Leah telling me it was time to get out.

Looking out I found that we had arrived at her house with Sue and Seth already standing outside. _'Leah must have called them at some point to tell them we were coming.'_ Getting out of the car I was immediately pulled into a hug by the two of them. Letting go after a while Sue began to speak.

"Bella we're so sorry for everything and are glad that your safe. When we heard about what happened and who those missing people where we instantly knew what was going on and went to look for you, but couldn't find you. Leah finally thought to call you and because she was already out looking in the truck she was the only one able to go get you, even though Seth and I want to go as well. It was a matter of time and we wanted to get to you before that vampire did." she finished with another hug before letting go.

"Thanks guys for worrying and looking out for me." I thanked all three of the Clearwaters and watched as each nodded in acceptance before Sue turned and walked back into the house leaving the rest of us following after. Upon entering the house Sue instantly made her way towards the kitchen and started to pull things out of the refrigerator.

"It's late, we can't do much about that vampire now so we'll finish this discussion with everyone else tomorrow, but first lets eat. I'm sure all three of you are starving and tired so I'll heat you all up some left overs then you can go to sleep." She then pulled out the now heated food and divided it up between three plates, making sure to give double portions to Leah and Seth because of their heightened metabolism, before heading to her own room to sleep.

It was about half past one when the three of us where finally able to go to bed after cleaning and putting away the dishes we used. Climbing up the stairs I followed Leah to her room where I instantly fell asleep when my head touched the pillow of my bed.

(Time Skip)

* * *

I had only been a sleep for about three hours when I was awoken by my phone ringing. Not wanting to wake anyone in the house I quickly answered it; not even thinking about the fact that anyone that would call my number were currently being held captive by a vengeful vampire, because of how tired I am.

"Hello?" I groggily spoke into the phone.

"Oh Bella, did I wake you? I do hope not seeing as that would be entirely rude of both me and you." My breath instantly caught and my body froze at hearing that sultry voice speaking through the phone.

"Victoria." I chocked out in shock and fear.

"You remember me do you, that's good, but really Bella, your parents and darling friends would be a shamed of you. To think that the person responsible for them getting in the situation they're in now is sleeping while there here being put through hell. How heartless of you." she then let out a sadistic laugh.

"Yo,You're lying." I weakly countered, even though I knew she wasn't. I was just trying to buy time so I could come up with a plan to save them.

"You think I'm lying do you? Well how about a bit of demonstration to prove that I'm no lair, hum?" She inquired before I heard the phone get removed from her ear and moments later I was met by the sounds of tortured screams. I could make out two of them being children four belonging to females and the others belonging to males do to their pitches and knew they we experiencing unimaginable pain. unable to stand hearing them anymore I beg her to stop.

"Stop, please. I'll do anything you want, just stop hurting them." I harshly whispered, trying to be loud enough so that I was made sure she knew I was sincere in my claim but quiet enough to not wake Leah up.

"Really now? Okay then, I want you to get away from your guard dogs and come to the border, I'll send someone to pick you up. I'm sure you know the rest of the rules; don't tell anyone, get followed or bring anyone with you. If you do then a few of these people may just become an early breakfast, understand?"

"Yes." I replied instantly.

"Good, now you better hurry, I'm only giving you one hour." and that was the last thing she said before the line went dead. I immediately jumped out of bed and quietly made my way out the door down the steps and out the house. Knowing that the boarder was at least five miles away from the Clearwaters' house I began to look for a way of transportation that wouldn't bring any attention to me. After looking around I found an old bicycle in the garage of one of the neighbors. Grabbing it I start to make my way to the treaty line.

I had just made it to the treaty line with ten minutes to spare when I heard a familiar voice speak from behind me, one that brought about almost as much fear as Victoria's.

"I see that your blood hasn't lost any of its lure since the last I've saw of you, little Bella. Still smelling just as exquisite as ever." he whispered into my ear before quickly blurring back a few step when I began to turn to face him.

"La, Laurent, I th, thought you went to Alaska to learn the vegetarian diet from a coven residing there." I stuttered in confusion while taking a step away from him.

"Oh my dear I was, but I found that that type of life didn't suit me very well and besides, Victoria had called in a favor from me and asked that I help her get revenge on the Cullens for killing of her mate. Of course that meant we had to also get a hold of you so I just had to agree and now here we are. Now we really must be going, Victoria is back at our hide out with a new friend of ours entertaining our guest and I'm sure none of them want to be kept waiting." and that was the last thing I heard before I felt a blow to the back of my head and falling into unconsciousness.

(Time Skip)

* * *

I awoke from my forced rest to being chain against what seemed to be a brick wall by my arms and legs and the room being completely covered in darkness with no source of light in sight. I began to struggle against my bindings, trying to break free when I heard someone let out a sadistic laugh causing my blood to freeze in my veins.

"Victoria."

"Oh yes pet it is I. I'm glad you have awoken from your little nap, I was beginning to think that Laurent might have used a bit too much force, and to think I was surprised when I found out you survived not one but two vampire bites without changing, I wounder how?" she questioned with curiosity lacing her voice.

"It was him, he sucked out the venom before it could spread too far into my system."

"Him? Who is this him you speak of and how did they have enough control to do that without killing you?" she pressed on, growing impatient with wanting to know the answers to her questions.

"E, Edward." I chocked out his name for the first time in months and felt as the old feeling of depression began to take hold of me once again. I could feel as my body started shutting down, throwing my mind back into all the painful memories I've gained over the past year. I was broken from these memories by Victoria.

"Well that makes sense seeing as you are his mate, anyway back to the point at hand, where have the Cullens gone? I know they are no longer in Forks and haven't been for quiet a while so where are they?" she questioned while slowly making he way closer to me.

"I, I don't know. Last time I seen them was months ago, before he took me into the forest and told me how I wasn't his mate but only a toy then leaving me alone in the forest with no way to get back." I squeaked out from the pain of the memory.

"What?! Your not his mate?! So what, all this was for nothing?! He put us through all that trouble to protect you, stopped the change and killed my mate, my James only to later confess that you're not his mate and leave you!" she screamed out in anger before getting so close to me that I could feel the chill radiating off her icy skin. Her screaming soon turned into maniacal laughter and I instantly knew that something important had finally broke inside of her, turning her into a completely different being than what I had already experienced. I listened as her laughter died down only to be replaced with a voice so cold and deadly that you would think you were talking to the personified version of the frozen north itself.

"First my James and now my revenge, he has truly taken everything from me, that malevolent bastard. And to think, all this over a human that wasn't even his mate. Humm..., that's it!" her voice soon turned light and airy but still holding that forbidding undertone, reminding me of a sociopath laughing as they kill an entire family.

"That bastard Edward may have taken away my ability to exact revenge on him, but he also just handed me another target on a silver platter. And to think I almost let it slip from right under my nose, ha!" she continued to talk to herself and I felt as my blood drained away from my body and to my toes. _'She's completely lost her mind and what's worst is that she's now set her targets onto me and most likely the others as well.'_ I was once again broke form my thoughts by Victoria.

"Well Isabella, this was a nice chat and all but I think its time you take another nap, for the real fun begins tomorrow." that the last I heard before once again being knocked unconscious.

(Time Skip)

* * *

The next time I woke up it was to the sound of painful groaning. Opening my eyes, I seen that I was still chain in the same position as before but this time there was a total of six lights lighting up the room. Upon closer inspection, I found the source of the groaning sounds to be chained on the wall across from me with two under each light source. At first I didn't recognize them with all the dirt, dry blood and bruises on their bodies making them near unrecognizable, but then I heard Angela's voice and I knew it was them.

"Bel...la, is that...you?" her voice sounded dry and was no more than a whisper but I still heard it and it brought tears to my eyes.

"Y,ya, it's me Ang. Are you all okay?"

"If you mean are we all alive, than yes, we're all okay. What about you?" I began crying at this.

"I, I'm okay Ang, oh god, I'm so sorry. This, this is all my fault. I'm the reason why your all here and hurt and I'm just so sorry. I didn't know that they would take it this far." I cried as I apologized, trying to let them know just how sorry I am for getting them all involved in this.

"Wh, what do you mean Bella? This isn't your fault, honey." Renee whispered from where she was chained to the wall towards Angela's right.

"But Mom it is my fault. If only I had listened to Rosalie then..." I was interrupted by the door that I had missed during my earlier inspection of the room, opening and in walked Victoria with Laurent following behind her.

"Well, now that everyone seem to be up we can get started on our fun time, especially now that our darling Isabella has decided to join us. Do we have any volunteers this morning? No, alright I guess it's only fair to start by age." she then turned towards Laurent and nodded toward where the twins were chained.

"Pick one."

"No!" I along with all the Webers shouted at once.

"Oh how lively we all are this morning, it must be because your here Isabella. So I'm guessing one of you do wish to volunteer, except you Bella, you are going to be playing the whole time and will not have to wait in line for your turn. Aren't you lucky, now who will it be?" she asked while looking between all of the Webers.

"I volunteer, take me instead of my sons. Please." Johnathan Weber was the one to answer, refusing to let any more harm to come to his family. _'To bad that no matter how much he tries to, he can't really stop them from doing it if they wish to. They will most likely torture them at some other point in time and he's just stalling the inevitable.'_ I broke out my thoughts and watched as Laurent unchained him from the wall before dragging him to Victoria and then coming to unchain me. They then blindfolded the both of us before walking us out of the room.

We continued walking for at least another ten minutes before I felt Laurent stop me and heard what sounded to be a heavy door being slammed open, do to the loud thud sound it made. We continued walking for about another three minutes when I felt myself being thrown onto the floor and chained again, but this time by my ankles. Laurent then yanked the blindfold off my face, allowing me to take in the new room I've been placed in and what I seen terrified me.

The room was no bigger than the one I was previously in and like the other had no windows, allowing for only a handful of hanging lamps to light the entire room. But unlike the other room this one was far from empty while disregarding the beings currently residing in it. No, this room reminded me of a torture chamber from one of those old medieval movies but with modern day items. There was whips, chains and knives of all shapes and sizes hanging off the wall to the right of me, jumper cables, iron tubes and car batteries laid in a pile in the corner to the left of me and in front of me was a table covered with large bottles filled with some kind of clear liquid and three buckets that I didn't even want to know what they had inside.

Turning to look behind me after hearing a low groan of pain I saw John being forced into a wooden chair by a man with long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Watching as he stood to his full height, I could see that he was about 6'8'' and when he turned to face me I found that he had a scar running down the right side of his face, starting from above his eyebrow and continuing down, skipping his eye and ending in the middle of his cheek. The scar reminded me of Jasper and I knew that this individual had already faced battle and won, it also drew my attention to his eyes which were a cold forest green that flashed yellow when he caught me staring. It was then that I realized that this man may be more than human and that he must have been the "friend" Laurent was talking about at the treaty line.

"Oh Lucas, there you are. I almost thought that you would sleep through our first game with the guest of honor. Also, do try to be a little less rough with dear Mr. Weber, we wouldn't want to break him before we even started now would we?" Victoria walked into the room carrying some rope and a gag, while chiding the now known Lucas for his tardiness and roughness with John before closing the door.

"Ms. Victoria, please forgive me I meant no offence, I was just trying to get everything ready for you. Laurent is picking out our first few toys to use in the game as we speak." He says with a bow and as if right on cue, Laurent blurs up to Victoria carrying two different sized knives and a whip.

"Here you are dear and please stop teasing our poor Lucas, you know that he's a cat at heart and can't help but take his little catnaps when bored." Laurent scolded Victoria and all three shared a sadistic grin as if they where laughing at some kind of inside joke that only the three of them knew, which was probably true. Walking over to a still blindfolded John, Victoria began to tie him to the chair after ripping off the blindfold. She then handed the gag to Lucas and told him to tie it around my mouth.

"Gag her and make sure she stays an active participant, I don't want her to miss even a second of this." she said then through a camcorder to Laurent which he instantly snatched from the air.

"Make sure you record everything."

"Well of course Victoria." he replied and I watched horrified as an evil grin appeared on his face. My focus was soon switched to Lucas who was making his was towards me with a grin of his own on display. Upon reaching me he yanked me up so that I was now standing and forced the gag into my mouth before tying it tightly behind my head, he then tied my hands behind my back as well with some rope before allowing me to drop back to the ground.

"Now that everything is set it's time to begin our game and Bella, I want you pay very close attention to everything and let us know how we are doing to the best of your ability okay? We wouldn't want to bore her now would we boys?" Victoria asked with false worry lacing her voice.

"Of course not Victoria." the other two supplied from their current positions in the room.

"Wh, what are you going to do to me?" John asked, his voice trembling in fear. ' _I don't blame the poor guy, he most likely doesn't know that they aren't even human.'_ I broke out of my thoughts and refocused on what was happening in front of me.

"I'm not quite sure yet, I've just got so many options. Humm... I know!" she said voice now light and cheerful and eyes sparkling with insidious delight, and that was all the warning she gave before retching over, grabbing his right leg and breaking it. I screamed along with Mr. Weber and tried to turn away to avoid seeing anymore but was forced to continue by Lucas, who forced my head back around and held me there to prevent me from turning back.

I now watched helplessly as she went from his right leg to his left, then from there to his hip, ribs, arms, shoulders, collar bone, hands and feet. With each new break our screams grew in volume as well as my struggle in trying to get to him and Victoria would only pause to laugh, taking in our screams, and to allow him to feel the full brunt of agony each break brought him.

"What magnificent screams the two of them have, they just make me enjoy the game even more. What do you think boys?"

"I couldn't agree with you more my dear, their screams and fear makes me just tremble in excitement and their expressions are just so lovely." Laurent gushed from behind the recording camcorder.

"Yes, they are absolutely delicious and I can't wait until I get to have a taste once this part of the game if finished." Lucas supplied form besides me, his eyes turning wild with hunger as he thinks about what the future holds in store.

"Yes well try to not get too carried away with your wishes for the future, we still have quite a bit of time before that happens and I want to enjoy it." she laughed and looked down at John as he began to talk.

"W,why are you peo...ple d, doing th, this to us?" he groaned out through the pain.

"You people? Sir you really have no idea what you're up against but anyway, you can all thank dear Isabella for all the pain and suffering you are going through." she said with a malicious smirk on her face.

"Wh, What?" he pressed on but soon found himself returning to the land of screams.

Victoria must have gotten tired of all the questioning and just continued to slowly break the rest of his bones one by one until the only things left unbroken were his spine, neck and skull. She the picked up one of the knives Laurent had brought earlier and began making cuts all over his body. _'She must have either gotten tired of breaking bones or she had just ran out of bones to break; and considering John is still alive I'm betting on the first one.'_ I thought and finally allowed for the tear I've been holding back to flow silently down my face at the sight in front of me.

John was growing more unrecognizable by the second and with each cut he began looking more like an animal after they've been cut up by the butcher than an actual person. Victoria's cutting was wild but calculated. While she was making cuts in random places, as if she where practicing her swordsmanship on a training dummy, she still made sure that while cutting deep enough to draw a decent amount of blood she never cut so deep as to sever an artery or anything else that would lead to excessive bleeding. This allowed her to get the most damage output possible without killing him.

"P...lease, st, stop. N... no, m...more." he chocked out through the agony begging for it to stop while tears began to make their way down his face, causing them to mix with his blood, but it only seemed to encourage Victoria even further.

"It seems that I no longer doing as well of a good job as I was before. He's now able to groan out entire sentences, maybe he's getting tired of the cutting? what do the rest of you think?" she question in false worry to the rest of the room's occupants.

"I think you may be right dear. Maybe you should try to mix it up some." Laurent suggested from behind the camcorder still recording the whole thing.

"I agree with Laurent, maybe you can try simply aggravating the wounds he already has? Kinda like how when you'd get a cut and then rub salt into it? It causes the wound to sting or burn and reminds the person of the pain they're currently in once they begin to ignore it." Lucas supplies form behind me still holding my face in place.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea and it reminds me a little of myself and had I now feel on a daily basis thanks to Isabella there, lets try it. Maybe if I like the results I'll try it on her later." Victoria agreed while giving John and I a sadistic smirk, showing just how much she liked the idea.

Unable to take seeing anymore harm come to him I began to struggle and beg for his release even though deep down I knew that nothing I'd say would change her mind. _'It doesn't matter, I'd rather her kill me than see her continue to torture innocent people over what the Cullens and I did.'_ I continued to struggle and beg but no matter what, either because she just couldn't understand me with the gag in my mouth, doubtful, or she was just ignoring me, Victoria continued through with the new plan without pause; causing both John and I to cry out at what she was doing and for my struggling and pleads to increase with desperation. All my struggling must have caught Lucas' attention because he let out a chuckle of amusement from behind me before calling for Victoria's attention.

"Victoria, I think our little Bella is starting to feel a bit left out and is becoming impatient."

Turning around to face me she gave me a regretful look before it quickly returned to its normal smirk and I was immediately reminded of Jacob once he had finished the deed in the forest and began crying again.

"Oh Bella, don't cry. I promise let you have a turn at playing with him as well okay? Just be patient a little longer." she cooed at me with false sympathy causing me to look back at her in horror and for her to laugh before turning back around and continuing what she was doing.

The screams of John's torture continued to penetrate the air for hours on in and soon became nothing more than harsh whispers because of his throat becoming strained from the long periods of screaming; and hours later after his whispers became nothing more than silent screams, do to him no longer being able to form any type of sound, when Victoria finally decided that she had had enough. During this time I could feel as my body grow heavier as it tried to shut down from exhaustion and with no clock or windows what so ever in the room, I had no idea how long we've really been here. But none of that mattered because my mind was too active to allow me any rest to begin with. I was just beginning to retreat into my thoughts when I was interrupted by Victoria calling Lucas.

"Lucas unchain Isabella and bring her over here, it's about time we wrap up for now. Besides, everyone seems to be getting tired of this one and I had promised Isabella a turn at playing with Mr. Weber before we finished." she said while shooting me a malicious grin causing me to freeze in my place and for all the blood to drain from my face.

Unlocking my ankles, Lucas yanked me up to my feet and dragged me behind him as he walked to Victoria. He than stopped and through me at her feet where she crouched down and began whispering in my ear.

"Now Bella you have two options,you can either end his suffering here by killing him yourself, or you can refuse and I'll let Lucas there enjoy himself with slowly ripping his limbs off than commence with eating him alive. it's your choice Bella, what will you choose?" she finished then stood back up and waited for my answer.

I was panicking, unable to decide what to do. _'I couldn't kill him, not only have I never killed before, but it would destroy his family if they found out and haunt me for the rest of my life, grant it I don't think I'll have one after this is over. But I'm also the reason why this is happening to him in the first place, the least I can do is offer him a quick and painless, as much as possible, death. I also couldn't bare to allow him to be tortured anymore and then eaten alive, it would destroy me.'_ I bowed my head in defeat while solidifying myself in the resolve of my decision.

"I'll do it." I said so quietly that it would barely be considered a whisper but I knew that she would hear me. I then stood up and turned to face John who seem to be just on the brink of losing consciousness.

"Good, I knew you would do the right thing now, how will you do it?" she inquired while retaining that sadistic grin in place. I then picked up the knife she had left on the table, having decided not to use it earlier in favor of the bigger one she used in cutting him, I walked closer to him and positioned the knife above where his heart was.

"Ooh, a stab to the heart, good choice. It's nice, quick and painless especially now when he's barely conscious." she said in false encouragement, patronizing me. I just ignored her and whispered a silent apology to him before plunging the blade as fast as I could into his heart, watching as his eyes shoot open as he felt its penetration into his chest. I continued to stare into his eyes and watched with silent tears as the light faded from them and his breathing stopped; he was dead.

Letting go of my grip on the knife's handle, I collapsed onto his chest, allowing his blood to get on me, and began wailing in regret for what I've done and caused. _'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry John, I never meant for any of this to happen, I'm sorry. I won't ask for forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it but I hope that I have at least offered you some form of peace by giving you a quick death and that I can find some way to get everyone else out safely. I'm sorry.'_ was broken from my silent apologies by Victoria pulling me away for John's corps.

"Laurent, take her back to be chained with the others I think she's earned the right to rest for a while and Lucas, I leave the rest to you, enjoy your meal." she said while continuing to look at me with a malicious gleam in her eyes.

Upon realizing what she had just said I whipped my head around and screamed at her of her betrayal.

"What? No! We had an agreement, if I killed then you wouldn't feed him to Lucas!" I felt as tears filled my eyes in anger of her lying and myself for thinking I could ever believe what she says.

"Oh calm down Bella, I didn't lie to you and we had no such agreement. I simply gave you the option to decide how he would die, I didn't say anything about what would happen once he was dead, now did I? Besides, Lucas has to eat too and it would be a waste to throw away a perfectly good meal simply because you feel guilty. Now if you'd all excuse me all this playing around has made me thirsty and I must hunt." she snarled at me before blurring out the door.

I turned back around to face Laurent and found him snickering into his hand with Lucas silently shaking his head with a disappointed look on his face.

"Laurent get a hold of yourself, and take the human back to the others before Victoria gets back. I'd really like to enjoy my meal in peace and don't want to be around when she gets back and everything still isn't ready because you were lazying around." Lucas rebuked before making his way towards John's corps with hungry eyes.

"My apologies dear Lucas you are right and we should be going now. Come along Bella let leave him to his meal." Laurent then placed the blindfold back over my eyes before leading me back to the room holding all the others.

Upon reaching and entering the room I could feel the eyes of everyone watching me as I was guided by to be chained back onto the wall. Once chain the blindfold was removed from my eyes and Laurent immediately left the room, but not before whispering one last thing in my ear.

"Rest well darling, for this... is only the beginning." he then made his way back out the room.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me most likely noticing all the blood and the fact that I returned without John. But I reused to meet their gazes and instead kept my head bowed and eyes focused on the ground. I didn't have the courage to look them in the eyes anymore because even without Laurent's warning I knew that things would only get worse from now on. Then the questions started.

"Are you alright honey?"

"Where did they take you?"

"What did they do to you?"

"Did they hurt you?"

"Is that blood?"

"Where is Johnathan?"

The last one was asked by Megan, John's wife and was the one that got to me the most. I knew the question was going to be asked but wasn't prepare for just how much an impact it would have on me. And even though I knew they all wanted to know what happened I was unable to answer their questions and decided to ignore them. I kept my head bowed allowing my hair to cover my face like curtains and continued to ignore them while crying silently for them, John and myself because I knew there was little to no hope of any of us living through this.

Everyone soon realized that I wasn't going to answer any questions and became silent, then moments later the lights were turned off and we were plunged into darkness once again. I took this time to reflect on everything that happened in that room with me and John knowing that if I didn't, my mind wouldn't allow me any rest. _'To have to watch as they are being tortured, being forced to kill them myself to save them from a worse fate only to know that they will be eaten after death, and then be forced to come back and face them, it's just all to much. I just hope that this doesn't become a pattern because if so I know that even if we somehow do get saved, I won't be leaving this alive even if my body does.'_ and with that thought body conquered mind and I fell, willingly, back into unconsciousness.


	5. Old Enemies, New Life Part 2

**words italicized and underlined are Bella's confiscations to herself**

Old Enemies, New Life Part 2

I'v now been a captive for who knows how long, with it being anywhere from a couple of days to a couple of weeks but it didn't matter; for I could no longer sleep, too haunted by the memories of the dead to get anymore than a couple of hours before I was up again, and the effects were beginning to show. Time was now becoming irrelevant, seeming to blur together, causing my mind to become unable to tell the difference between reality and imaginary, but I knew things were far from over. No, instead things would only continue to get worse until come time to witness the last few captives deaths and then finally experiencing my own.

The number of occupants in the room has now gone from twelve, that's while including myself, to four, leaving only Angela, Joshua, Charlie and I as the last ones left and they all now remind me of a herd of sheep being corralled by wolves; having grown fearful of when Victoria and Laurent enter the room, because they knew that meant another of them would be take away, never to return and weary of me because I always return and never speak of anything.

Instead I'd always return covered in blood and looking more dead than alive, eyes dull, clouded and glazed over, staring but seeing nothing, like a lifeless doll and it terrified them. This fear is what made them weary of me and caused them to now hesitate when trying to ask me questions, but I didn't care.

I didn't blame them for their fears but I continue to refuse in answering any of their questions because I knew that some of them were still hanging onto the hope of being rescued and didn't want to rip that away from them by telling them what happens once they're taken away from the room. ' _Besides, I've already destroyed their lives and killed most of their family members, the least I could do is leave them their hope until the very end. For mines has been lost long ago.'_ I then began to think about all those who've already died since I've been here and could feel as more of myself chipped away and left only a empty void in its placing leaving me feeling cold and lifeless.

The order of death's went: Johnathan, Ben, Phil, Megan, Renee, Mr. than Mrs. Cheney and lastly Isaac and I was the one who finally killed them. In the hope of giving them some kind of mercy I had killed them all, except for one, Isaac. It was his death that took the biggest piece out of me and resulted in me losing what little hope I had for a rescue. He was the only one I was unable to give a quick death to and instead met his end while suffering the entire time.

He had been chosen out of the twin set of ten year olds because, as like the rest of them, he was the most head strong out of the pair and Victoria had wanted to destroy any and all pillars of support within the group.

(Isaac's Death)

* * *

Now for his "trial" Victoria had decided that she wanted to test how well he could withstand prolonged time periods of electrical shocks. Keep in mind she had already preformed this experiment with Mr. Cheney but because of his military training background, he had a higher pain tolerance than the rest of us and wasn't as easy to break, causing Victoria to get irritated at not getting the reactions she wanted from him. She then tried to up the voltage but had to stop soon after because the rate of his heart beat gave her concern about accidentally killing him.

See, I had figured out with Phil's death that even though Victoria enjoys torturing the others, her main goal was still to break me completely both physically and mentally using the most excruciating ways possible, so her killing them would have less impact on me than if she made me kill them myself. This also explained why she wanted me to either kill them myself or watch as they were tortured some more before getting eaten alive. So instead of risking killing him, she just stopped the session early and had me kill him. This of course still left them all feeling livid because they didn't get to torture him as long as they wanted and therefore they didn't get to torture me as long either.

But this wasn't the case with Isaac, no instead he was just a kid and really didn't have any pain tolerance which lead him to screaming and reacting to the pain of electrocution far more animatedly than Mr. Cheney, causing Victoria to lose control and become overcome with gleeful excitement. This excitement caused her to become distracted and kept her from paying attention to the amount of time she electrocuted him for and his heart rate which lead to his untimely death.

At first I had thought that he had only passed out from the pain but upon watching Victoria stop and scowl down at the motionless child in disgust I began to doubt that was the case because she then would've simply woken him back up.

"Fuck, I think his heart exploded." she cursed at herself while looking to Laurent for conformation about he hypothesis for his death.

"I think you may be right dear. I can smell the internal bleeding from here and even though I was too distracted to realize what it was earlier, I believe that I heard when it exploded while you were shocking him, my apologies. I will try to pay better attention next time to make sure this won't happen again Victoria."Laurent confirmed while confessing and apologizing for his earlier mistake in not stopping Victoria before she killed Isaac.

"Damn it, now what are we suppose to do with the rest of our time? The session was suppose to last longer than this and I refuse to let her go off easy again. Humm... I got it! Lucas, has she ever stayed long enough to watch as you ate the others?" Victoria turned to ask Lucas who, as usual, was positioned behind me to make sure I "participated" the entire time during the torture sessions.

I could feel myself turn pale from the blood draining from my face at hearing what she was asking. _'Oh, please god no. she wouldn't really...'_ I was interrupted from my thoughts by Lucas briefly chuckling with dark amusement before answering Victoria.

"Well of course not Victoria. Not only do I not want her to rune my meal for me by crying, complaining or throwing up because I'm eating her friends and family, but I had thought you always wanted her taken straight back to the holding room after the sessions so that's what I've been having Laurent do. "

"So that means she still doesn't know what you are, right?"

"Correct."

"Excellent, I know what we are going to do and I bet it will prove to be more entertaining than even some of the sessions were, considering her past acquaintances." Victoria finished with a predatory smirk spreading across her face while she turned to stare into my terror filled eyes.

"What are you getting at Victoria?" This time it was Laurent who spoke while holding a now turned off camcorder.

"What I'm saying is that we're going to crush what little reserves of hope our dear Isabella has of being rescued by having her watch Lucas devour that child's corps and your going to record the entire thing Laurent, so get that camcorder back on." she ordered while walking over to me to take up Lucas' job in making sure I pay attention and "participate" the whole time.

Victoria then crouches down next to me grabs my head and whispers into my ear. "Now watch closely Bella and pay attention to Lucas, because he is about to reveal a secret to you that you probably wouldn't believe." she then moved behind me to make sure that there was no possibility of my view being disrupted and I watched with horror and shock as something unbelievable happened.

Lucas shifted, but unlike the Quileutes, who turned into giant wolves, he turned into what looked like a giant black panther standing at roughly five foot in height on all fours. It was upon seeing this that I understood what Victoria was saying earlier when she said I probably wouldn't believe it ' _I mean really, he shifts into a giant panther! I guess that explains his changing eye color when I first met him, but still. I didn't even know there were other shifters besides the Quileutes, let alone different species of shifters. It really is unbelievable.'_ and then is hit me "Shifter." _'Fuck they know about Alice's gift. Shit Alice's gift, I guess all hope for a rescue really has been lost even worse, there never was any to begin with.'_

I now realized that she was right about everything and that I was subconsciously hopping and praying for a rescue. That Alice would get a vision of what was happening and come rescue us despite them leaving and having never truly cared for me, but now I knew that was never a possibility even if she was looking. I could feel myself grow colder as a few more fragments of my sanity broke away and vanished into nothingness bringing me a few more inches closer to that cliff of chaos and darkness.

I was soon broken from my mind by Laurent.

"Ooh look Victoria it seems she has finally figured it out. Yes dear, we know all about little Mary Alice's gift of foresight seeing as she explained it to me when I was trying the whole 'trying to change my evil ways and be good' thing. Anyway I think you should start paying attention now for the main show is about to begin." he said while looking back into the camcorder to make sure it's recording everything.

I glanced over to see what he meant only to have my eyes locked into place in horror as I watch Lucas gorge himself on Isaac's flesh and innards having decided to start eating from the child's torso region. He then proceeded to devour the flesh and muscles on the arms, legs and neck of the boy and upon finishing, the once ten year old boy resembled little of anything but an advancely decomposed skeleton with little to no skin or muscle tissue left on its bones and laying in a pool of blood.

The scene had been so overwhelmingly traumatizing that it actually forced my mind to shut down completely, which lead me to waking up later to being enchained back in the holding room with the other and refusing to even acknowledge their presents anymore, for fear of allowing them to see to know the horrors I've been forced to bare witness to and how unconditionally broken I've become.

* * *

I was torn from my reminiscing by the door to the room swinging open, revealing Victoria, Laurent and surprisingly Lucas to be standing in the doorway. All three then walked in and stood in the middle of the room with malicious grins splitting their faces. Victoria then began to talk explaining why all three of them had decided to show up this time.

"Well everyone, I guess that today's your lucky day because unlike normal where we only decided to pick one of you to play with us, today all of you get to play. And better yet, since you three are the last ones to play, if you are able to stick around until round two of the game them I've decided to let you in on a little secret. One that Isabella here has known of for a long time and has just been too selfish to share with you all, but I won't, so what do you say?"

My eyes grew to the size of saucer plates and my skin the color of a ghost as I listened to what she was saying and realized what she was trying to do. _'She was doing it again, trying to break their hope, taking it away like she did mine. No I won't let her. I refuse to let her take away the one thing that was still holding them together.'_

"No!" I screamed out in protest voice horas from doing nothing but screaming since I got here. This caused the other's to look at me startled in both shock and confusion. They where shocked that I had actually talked and confusion about what was being said, but I ignored them. ' _They probably just figured that whatever Victoria was doing when she took me out of the room had turned me mute.'_

Instead I began to struggle in my chains while continuing my protests but the only thing I succeeded in doing was entertain the three sadistic demons, causing them to burst out laughing at my useless attempts of trying to break free from my bindings.

"Oh Isabella you always were so entertaining and you've even regain some of your energetic nature. That's good, because you're going to need it, now just stay here and wait while the rest of use leave to get everything set up."

She then motioned to the three chained in front of me and ordered Lucas and Laurent to unchain them.

"Unchain and blindfold them, they will be leaving with us to prepare for the first round of the game. Then once everything's settled Lucas, I want you to come back to retrieve Isabella. Make sure you blindfold her before walking her out of the room, wouldn't want her to learn the lay of the land encase she ever tried to escape now would we?" she smirked as she was handed a blindfolded Joshua and made her was back out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"What's happening, Bella?" Charlie and Angela cried in fear of the unknown but I could do nothing to ease them. All I could do is watch in frozen horror as they were dragged out the door by Laurent and Lucas while still struggling in a useless attempt to break free.

It was only a few minutes later when Lucas had returned to retrieve me as per Victoria's instruction but the waiting silence was deafening and had made it seem like hours had passed. I didn't even try to ask question on what was going to happen to them because I already knew that they will simply be ignored and that the answer would come soon enough, instead I quietly allowed him to lead me to our destination and waited for the time when the blindfold would be removed.

I could feel as I was chained to another wall by my wrists, ankles and neck. Once all the shackles have been locked in place Lucas removed the blindfold from my eyes allowing me to finally see again. I was then shocked to see than we were in a different room than usual and upon my inspection of it I found the others tied up in chairs positioned back to back to each other in the center of the room.

I could see that they were all terrified of what would happen and froze when they had finally noticed my presence and looked to me in desperation and hope. Hope that I would somehow save them but upon watching their faces drop turn pale in realization I knew that they had seen the hollow look in my eyes and realized that I could do nothing. That I was broken and this is what I've been hiding from them why I had refused to speak all this time.

Our connection was shattered by Victoria's gleeful voice as she explained what was going to happen.

"Now that the guest of honor has arrived we can begin but, oh no. What's this? We seem to have too many players for this game. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to make a slight detour. We will play something like musical chairs to determine which two of you will continue on to the next game. The only difference in the game is that instead of having you three walk around in circles until the music ends and you have to find a seat or your out, we will have Bella and Lucas here determine who will be eliminated." she said while pointing towards the two of us.

"Laurent and I will be manning the stereo over there by Bella and as the music plays, Lucas will walk around the three of you until the music stops then there will be two choices. Either Bella picks who she wants to be eliminated before the song stops, or whoever Lucas stops in front of after the music stops will be eliminated. Simple right? Okay lets get started." she clapped her hands in finality and walked over to push play on the music. And the song that began to play caused tears to spring to my eyes and sent shivers down my spine at how accurate it was for both the situation and how I've been feeling.

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out spaces, worn out places  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Goin' no where, goin' no where

I was being reminded of how I was captured with all my family and friends and how we were always chained or tied up making it impossible to try and make an escape. And even if we did, we wouldn't make it anywhere because our captors were supernaturals who were far stronger and faster than any of us could ever hope to be.

And their tears are fillin' up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

I now began crying at being reminded of how I've completely ruined my friends and family's lives and kill all of them in one way or another. I was reminded of how expressionless their faces had become as I watched the light fade from their eyes as I killed them, of how I continued to hide my feeling from the others every time I came back form a session and finally of how I have lost all hope for a bright tomorrow.

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dyin' are the best I ever had

I was thrown back into the memories of all those times I would wake up from the nightmares and just pray that that day would be the day of my death. The day to finally put an end to the nightmare and allow for everyone to leave this hell safely, but I always found myself to be disappointed when it wasn't.

it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world

I was broken from my thoughts by Victoria circling around me and whispering in my ear.

"What's wrong Bella, the song is a perfect fit of everything you've been through is it not?" I just ignored her and continued to allow the song to drag me back into the land of memories.

Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me

It now took me back to when I had just moved to Forks and became the new girl who knew next to no one except for the Blacks who lived on the Reservation. It also lead me to the memory of when I had first met the Cullens and caused a spear of pain and anger to stab into my chest where my heart use to be. I was then once again interrupted by Victoria.

"Sorry for bursting you bubble Isabella, but the song is going to end soon, so I suggest that you make your decision before it does or Lucas will. Remember that this is an elimination game so who ever you pick will simply be killed then perhaps eaten latter, while the others will continue participating with our regular game, so choose wisely."

This snapped me out of my thoughts completely and caused me to whip my head back up to see Lucas still circling around the chairs and began to panic. _'I can't do this! I can't decide who dies and lives especially when I know that those who live will only be doing so to withstand unimaginable pains and torture. I just can't do it. But then what about Joshua? I can't let him suffer like his brother did I had already fail once, I'm not going to let it happen again. Even if I love Charlie and Angela and know that it will kill me to know I willingly submitted them to their pain, I just couldn't watch as another child suffered. I wouldn't let it happen again.'_

I had made my decision just in time as I herd the last note of the song finish playing and Victoria turning the stereo off.

"Well, seeing as Bella hasn't made a decision it all up to Lucas. So Lucas who will it...?"

"Wait! I've mad my decision." I roughly shouted, voice still horas and dry from having not drank anything all day, and interrupted Victoria.

This caused everyone to turn and look at me with varying expressions. Angela and Charlie both looked at me in horror and betrayal, ' _T_ _hey must have figured out that the elimination in this game meant a more permanent removal than in the original version.'_ Joshua looked terrifies and confused, _Poor kid, he most likely doesn't even fully understand what's going on.'_ , Laurent and Lucas seemed puzzled, _'Most likely interested in who I had chosen.'_ and Victoria seemed surprised. ' _She probably thought that I wouldn't be able to make a decision and just expected Lucas to do it despite giving me the option to choose. Just another scare tactic.'_

"Is that so, well who is it?" she questioned with suspicion coating her voice.

"Joshua." I said his name as loudly and clearly as possible and made sure to keep eye contact with Angela the entire time. I watched frozen, determined not to flinch, as her expression went from confusion, to realization, to betrayal, and then finally anger.

"WHAT! H-How c-could you Bella?! Joshua, you chose to eliminate Joshua! My ten year old brother and the only family I have left! How could you, I trusted you?!"

"Bella...?" it was Joshua and when I turned to see him still starring with that look of terror an confusion I began to cry. I cried in pain, regret, sorrow and anger at everything. I cried because innocent people have died because of the Cullens and mines own mistakes, because more are going to die for the same mistakes and because children like Isaac and Joshua, who haven't even made it to puberty, have to pay for these mistakes with their lives. Lives that they haven't even started to live yet.

"The kid...?" Victoria said while starring at me in confusion before realization struck her.

"Oh I get it. You still feel guilty for what happened to his brother. Trying to redeem yourself by offering mercy to his twin are we?" She laughed as she walked over to where he was tied up and keeled down in front of him.

"What is she talking about Bella?" This time it was Charlie who asked having finally snapped himself out of his shocked state.

"So Isabella you really haven't told them anything, have you? No matter they will know soon enough. Goodbye child, it was nice while it lasted." and with that she snapped Joshua's neck, killing him instantly. As soon as the sound registered Angela let out a howl of anguish while tears poured down her face.

"NOOOOOOO!" she cried with charlie crying silently with her. Victoria then turned her attention to Angela and wrapped her in a gentle hug.

"Oh, it's alright dear, despite what it looked like, Isabella was actually saving him. For she knew that the true pain would come once we started the real game and didn't want to subject another child to it." Victoria cooed at Angela with false sympathy while gently stroking her head in comfort. This display of false affection caused Angela to stiffen upon contact and ignited a cold rage deep inside my gut and caused me to turn away in disgust while they continued their conversation.

"What do you mean? Why are you doing this to us?" Angela whispered so quietly that I could barely hear her and I was only fifteen feet away from her. She then looked up at Victoria with eyes screaming of her pain from the loss of her family and desperation in wanting an answer to her questions.

"Well to put it as briefly as possible, Isabella was the reason why someone very important to me was killed and as revenge, I decided to torture her friends and family and make her choose between watching you get killed by us or killing you all herself. She had decided to kill you all herself to provide a sense of mercy, seeing as we would just continue to make you suffer until your last heart beat, but she was unable to provide this mercy to your brother and has felt guilty about it ever since. This is why she chose Joshua to be the one eliminated, because she new it would save him from the pain you three are about to experience." she finished with a demoniac grim gracing her lips.

Victoria then stood up, revealing Angela who now stared off into space with eyes so void of hope and light that you would think Victoria had already killed her. And maybe she has, maybe the only thing that was still keeping Angela tied to earth was her brother and now that he's gone she no longer has a purpose for staying anymore. _'Maybe she's like me and is just waiting for her body to die.'_ This seemed to be what Victoria had wanted because she then walked away from her with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Alright back to the game. Laurent get the camcorder set up to record everything then you get Ms. Weber there and Lucas you get Chief Swan, I get to play with Isabella here. Remember try not to get too carried away, we don't want to break our toys too soon now would we?" she asked with a devilish smirk.

"Of course not Victoria." both of the boys replied at the same time. Laurent quickly turned on the camcorder and positioned it so it would record everything before blurring back in front of Angela, causing her to jump in surprise at how fast he was moving. _'I guess since they are planning to kill all of us anyway they no longer care about hiding the fact they aren't human.'_

"Good now if either one of you want to have some extra fun the tools are in the crate under the table." she said while walking up to my chained up body and circling me as if she was a lion sizing up a kill. I kept my eyes on her as much as possible while still listening to Angela who is now more frightened than ever.

"What are you guys no human could possibly move that fast." this caused all three captors to laugh together before getting back to what they were doing, leaving Laurent to answer her question.

"My dear we are what is known as supernaturals with Victoria and I being vampires and Lucas being a shapeshifter." and with that they all pounced as one onto their own targets and the room was instantly filled with agonizing screams. The game has begun.

(Time Skip)

* * *

It has been hours since they had begun torturing us and the chorus of screams has now grown to near deafening heights. I continued to scream in pain as Victoria slowly broke each of my bones one by one.

"I love the sound of your screams Isabella, they are the only thing that brings me any true sense of joy now. Well, that's not completely true, watching your facial expressions as we tortured everyone you loved and forcing you into killing them yourself had also brought me great joy." she then laughed and slowly began to break every finger on my right hand before crushing the whole hand entirely. I then cried out from the pain which only caused her to laugh even more.

"Oh that was lovely but you must be getting a bit tired because it wasn't as passionate as the ones before. Oh well, we'll simply have to try again." she said with a vicious smirk on her face. She was just about to crush my right arm when she was interrupted by Lucas.

"Victoria I'm about done playing with my toy and am now ready to be relieved of him. I wanted to suggest the idea of having Isabella watch as I disposed of him." he informed while being sure to block my view of Charlie with his own body the entire time.

Even with my mind having been almost completely submerged in only the idea of how much pain I was in I still kept some kind of awareness of what was happening around me and based on the screams I heard coming from Charlie and Angela, whatever tortures they were being put through must have been unimaginably painful. I could still hear Angela's scream of agonizing pain to the left of me and tried to turn my head to see her but found myself unable to see her anymore. ' _Laurent must have moved her more towards my back so that I couldn't turn to see what was being done to her.'_ I was soon broke from my thoughts by Victoria.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea Lucas thank you for the suggestion." she smile in glee at the idea and thanked him before turning back to me with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Look Isabella Lucas was kind enough to allow you to see your father during his last moments of life, isn't that nice of him?" she asked and caused me to become completely frozen and the blood to drain from my head to my toes in horror of what I may see turning me nearly as pale of the vampire next to me.

Lucas then gave me a sickening grin before turning around to go back to Charlie. This allowed me to see his for the first time in hours and what I saw was so horrifyingly sickening that it caused me to throw up what little I had eaten since my capture.

"Oh that was ungraciously rude of you Isabella, to throw up upon seeing your father for the first time in hours. He must feel quite hurt to know that you find his appearance too unappealing to stomach." he reproached with a frown of false disappointment before it was replaced with an insidious grin.

But I just ignored him and continued to stare in horror at what has been done to Charlie. Lucas had sawed off all of Charlie's limbs and cauterized them with what seemed to be a iron that was now unplugged for its socket. He had also seemed to have used Charlie as a punching bag before starting to cut random patterns into his skin because Charlie was covered in cuts and bruises of all different shapes and sizes making it seem as if he were the leftovers of a chewed up steak that was spit back out for be completely raw.

"Now don't cry little Bella I'm sure he will forgive you someday, but right now I think it's time to let him rest. Besides, I could use a drink after playing so much and I'm sure Victoria wouldn't mind one either." he said while grabbing a knife that was sitting on the ground next to Charlie's discarded limbs and a empty pitcher.

"Yes I could use a break seeing as how smelling and hearing Isabella's blood flowing through her veins has made me a bit thirsty and I wouldn't want to lose control and kill her before I had even had all my fun." she said while crushing my right arm in her hand, causing me to cry out again in pain.

Lucas nodded in understanding before calling to Laurent. "And what of you, Laurent would you like anything?"

The mention of Laurent's name caused Angela's face to come to mind and I listened around only to just take notice that I couldn't hear her screams anymore and that besides my own heavy breathing and the other's talking the room was completely silent. I was interrupted from my observations by Laurent blurring over to stand next to me and Victoria.

"Why thank you I would love something to drink seeing as I had just finished up as well and tasting hints for her blood while sucking out the snake venom has made me quiet thirsty." Laurent explained while leaning over to whisper into Victoria's ear. I ignored them having had already retreated back into my mind. _'Snake venom, he had killed her with snake venom. After allowing them to bite her and then sucking it out only to do it again who knows how many times, that must have been a living hell. Oh I'm so sorry Angela, I'm so so sorry.'_ I apologized profoundly in my head only to be stopped by Victoria gripping my chin and forcing me to look at her.

"Sorry Lucas but you're going to have to put a hold on killing Chief Swan there because we're going to allow Isabella to see how her friend looks now." she apologized and signaled Laurent to go retrieve Angela's corps. _'Oh god they're really going to make me see her like that on top of how charlie is and will be once killed. They aren't just trying to hurt and kill me, they are trying to eradicate me from the inside out.'_ I thought to myself while feeling as more pieces of my last bite of sanity chipped away and vanished into nothingness and the void inside my chest growing to the point to where if it was a physical entity it would already devour half my body.

Laurent returned instantly with Angela's swollen and discolored corps that was still covered with at least twenty different snakes slithering and hissing all over her. Her once lively brown eyes were now dull and lifeless, starring unseeingly at me causing my blood to freeze in my veins and chills to run down my spine. I tried to turn away from the sight but my head was being held in place by Victoria. She was just about to lean in to whisper in my ear when we heard someone choke out a cough.

"B-Bells...d-don't look. I-It wasn't...y-your fault." It was Charlie and he must have just regained consciousness. I tried to turn to look at him but was prevented by Victoria's grip on my chin.

"It was nice of you to finally join us Chief Swan I was just about to have your pal Lucas wake you so we could finish our little game. And sorry if this may offend you but you are wrong, this is all your little "Bells" fault. If she would have just stayed in her little human world or died instead of my James then none of this would've happened. It's her fault all of you had to suffer and die." she said while turning me back around to face him.

"Th-That's n-not true, B-Bella. D-Don't...listen t-to h-her." he gasped while trying to meet my eyes but I quickly cast my eyes to the floor, unable to meet his gaze.

"Believe and think what you want Chief for you only have a few minutes left of life anyway." she said and nodded at Lucas to tell him to continue what he was doing earlier. Hearing this I snapped my head up and cried out in protest.

"Noooo!" my cry was immediately followed by a cry of pain as Victoria punched me in the ribs breaking them all upon impact.

"Remember Isabella we are still playing the game and you have to be an active participant the whole time so remember to watch everything or you will force me to break the rest of your bone sooner than planned and that will make me very angry." she whispered into my ear while shattering my last remaining shoulder to get her point across. I screamed out in pain which only increased in intensity do to me breathing with all my ribs broken.

Victoria then forced my head back up from it's bowed position to look at the scene playing out in front of me and it was awful. Lucas had made his way behind Charlie with his knife and pulled his head backwards by his hair before whispering something in his ear that caused Charlie's eyes to widen in disgust and horror before changing to sadness, anger and finally settling on hatred.

Charlie's head was then released and he began talking,"Isabella Marie I cannot believe all the things you have lied and hid from me for the last two years. You knew what was really going on during all those murder and animal attack cases but said and did nothing about them. You had both a coven of vampires and a pack of wolves at your disposal to help you stop the problems from continuing but instead you worried more about yourself then those innocent people being killed for their blood! You're a disgrace to the name Swan and I want you to live the rest of your life knowing that our deaths are on your hands. Live knowing that there is no forgiveness left to give you, that..."I watched in horror as his speech was interrupted by chocked gurgling sounds as his throat was cut open by Lucas.

I was slowly being pushed closer and closer towards the edge of the cliff in my mind as I watched Charlie struggle to take a breath with blood pouring from the slit in his throat and into the pitcher being held directly below it. He had released his final breath in the form of a word, "Live" and with that I was gone. Shoved over the edge into the chaotic darkness below, never to return, I could hear as my inner self gave a shriek of pain before quieting completely taking my sanity along with it. And as I watched the three of them drink his blood as if it were fine wine I felt my body begin to shut down.

During all that Victoria had finished the blood and began entertaining herself in breaking every bone in my body except for my skull and spine because she didn't want to risk me not feeling anything, but it didn't matter anymore. She was already too late, because besides the physical pain, I no longer could feel anything. Once she was done with that the three of them decided to take turns beating me with a whip causing a biting sting to wreck my body with each skin splitting lash but the pain would soon fade as quickly as it had arrived.

They were on their second round of whipping each when they noticed that I would only let out little more then a moan or whimper at the pain before becoming quiet again. This caused them to grow angry at my lack of reaction and they began whipping harder, causing the whip to cut deep into muscle and tissue, but I still remained the same.

"Why the hell isn't she screaming?! She is still conscious isn't she?!" Victoria hissed in anger and confusion as she lifted my head, that fell forward during them whipping me, to look into my eye and what they seen must have been shocking based on their reactions.

Victoria growled in anger while Laurent and Lucas both let out a gasp of shock and took a step back in what looked to be ...fear? _'Either they can see how empty I feel and are scared by the look or they think I'm dead and are afraid of how Victoria will act knowing that she killed me too soon. Humm...No, while they wouldn't be too far off with the second theory, I'm sure they can still hear my heart beating so they must be afraid of theory one.'_

"She looks so empty, as if she were nothing but a mere doll." Lucas whispered while leaning to get a closer look into my eyes. _'I knew it. now if only they could hurry up an kill me already I can feel that I'm on the edge just.., a few..more...hits...'_ I was just about to fall into unconsciousness from blood loss when I heard Victoria.

"I don't care what she's like. I didn't do all that planning and risk the Volturi's notice to get my revenge just for her to take it away from me by shutting down! I think it's time we finish this up anyway she's already half dead and and Laurent and I need to hunt so Lucas I'm leaving you to unchain her and bring her to the clearing." and with that I was out.

(Time Skip)

* * *

I was force into consciousness by feeling as my body was dropped onto a grassy surface and to Victoria's voice. "Wake up Isabella and take a good long look at everything around you before saying goodbye, for you won't be seeing it ever again." Opening my eyes I looked at the setting sun and gave a sigh of relief before closing them again in farewell. _'Finally it's all over, no mor_ _e_ _pain,_ _s_ _uffering or watching my loved ones suffer and die just the bliss of eternal sleep.'_ I was unaware that I was smiling until it was brought to attention by Victoria.

"I've no idea why you're smiling right now Isabella, but you won't be doing it for very long." I reopened my eyes and saw her, Laurent and Lucas, now in his panther form, surrounding me and the involuntary smile quickly slid off my face.

"That's it, wipe that smile off your face because we're about to introduce you to an eternity of hell." she said with a smirk and quicker than I could realize I felt three set of teeth sink into my skin; Victoria on my right wrist, the same place James and _**he**_ bit, Laurent on my left wrist, and Lucas on my left shoulder.

I could feel the agonizing pain of their venom being injected into my body burning like liquid fire through my veins and causing me to scream like I've never done before. This pain was different than the others, this was an eternal pain, one I was unable to escape from no matter what I did and one that blinded me to everything but its existence.

I didn't even notice as I was picked up and carried somewhere deeper into the forest until Victoria told me to open my eyes again. I didn't even realize I closed them but did as she said only to the three faces of my tormentors and a extremely deep hole. The hole was about twelve feet deep with open steel box at the bottom. _'No...no,no,no,no,NO! They wouldn't do that would they? Oh god please no.'_ I begged in my head, unable to speak from the invisible flames licking my insides, and slowly turned to face Victoria and the others with a pleading look that I knew would remain unanswered but thought to try anyway.

"Aw, look at that Victoria, it seems our little abomination has already figured out what's going to happen next and is trying to escape it." Laurent cooed as if I were a new born kitten just beginning to crawl.

"Well we won't have to worry about that once every thing's ready, now Lucas hand me the cut resistant chains and padlocks." she then wrapped me in the chains, locked them and through me into the steel box where I watched as she slowly slid the lid over and welded it shut, leaving only a hole, about two inched in diameter, open at the top for me to breath.

Now stuck in an enclosed environment and surrounded in darkness except for what little light the hole let in, I was consumed by the agonizing pain of the venom coursing through my veins which flames only seemed to grow in intensity as it spread through my system.

(Time Skip)

* * *

"What the hell is taking so long, it's already been ten days, the change should have been completed long before this!" I could just hear Victoria's voice over my own agonizing screams. The venom has now completed it's course through the rest of my body and was making its way to my heart, causing me to scream out to near deafening proportion in pain as I was unable to do anything else.

"Calm down Victoria I think the reason the change is taking so long is because she had venom injected into her by three different sources with one of them not even being of the same species as the other two. Now about her current progress in the change, it seems based on her screams and the increasing rate of her heart beat that she should be finished with it really soon."

"Finally, about fucking time. I was beginning to think she would either never finish the change or simply die from it at some point." I listened to the two of them talk and began to hope that Laurent was right about me being nearly through with the change because the pain was unbearable and to know that it was lasting far longer than usual only made it worse.

I let out a screech of agony as my heart gave its final last thumps before silencing forever. As soon as my last heart beat stopped she filled the box with cement before burying it and I listened helplessly as each shovel full of soil was thrown back into the hole. I heard when she had stopped shoveling soil and had just barely made out what she said to me before most likely leaving the area with the boys. "Enjoy hell Isabella Swan, you deserve it." and with that I knew what it was like to be completely alone, surrounded in total darkness, confined and left with an unquenchable thirst, _'This was true Hell.'_

* * *

 **A/N: In this story there are cat shifters who are able to change humans into shifters like werewolves could change people and the song I used was 'Mad world' by Adam Lambert. Anyway thanks for reading and remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	6. The Resurrection

**Okay, sorry for the long wait and its shortness but here's the next chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer so enjoy.**

 **Bold and italicized words is the void speaking**

 ** **words italicized and underlined are Bella's confiscations to herself****

The Resurrection

Pain, burning, agonizing pain. I have been surrounded, submerged, and drowned in it for so long that I can no longer remember a time when I wasn't and then there was the darkness, rage and hunger. The hunger was the pain and it pulsed throughout my body, growing in intensity with every passing moment with the darkness and rage as its companions, causing me to fall deeper into the void of madness.

The void surrounded me constantly, it was in the darkness, whispering things so quietly that I could barely register them as anything but humming sounds ringing through my ears. It talked of all the agony, suffering, betrayal, and loss I've had to suffer and of death and destruction. It whispered to me the joys of taking revenge on all those who wronged me and shown me visions of their deaths in the most excruciating ways possible and of freedom from this prison before ripping them away and reminding me of my imprisonment. It spoke of unimaginable power and how it could help me escape and exact my revenge if only I'd submit to it, embrace it, take it into my body and allow it to consume me completely.

Each time I would refuse to submit, feeling as if I did I would lose what little connection I had to reality and become an uncontrollable beast, a monster, but eventually wore me down and I embraced it all; the pain, the rage, the darkness, all of it.

I had just finished with being shown one of my now regular visions of the past given to me by the void when it began its persuasion again. _**"Come Isabella, just except it, embrace us and you will be set free. We will grant you the power to destroy those who wronged you just except us. Become the monster they made you to be, the one your loved ones thought you to be, you will be free just except us.** **"**_ it whispered in my ear. Its voice surrounding me, embracing me, coiling itself around me like a snake on a tree and dragging me further into the depths of its madness and chaos.

' _M_ _aybe it wouldn't be so bad, they already took my sanity and killed me in more ways than one, maybe allowing the rest of the process of becoming a monster to happen would finally kill away the rest of this agonizing pain leaving me completely numb to them forever. I would be free and able to destroy those bastards and satisfy this burning hunger as I please.'_ I then open myself to it allowing it access to my mind and body and felt the comfort it brought me. I felt as the empty void in my mind was filled with its presents and as its power began to flow through my veins. It was as if I was now the embodiment of the void itself with darkness, far deeper than the tomb I was buried in, filling me, surrounding me in a pressure that only increased as time past.

The pressure in me had now grown too strong for me to hold onto anymore and it caused me to snap, releasing the pressure from my body and causing my world to explode around me allowing for light to brighten my world once again. I had first thought that it was simply another vision shown to me by the void but then I heard its soft whisper in my ears and knew it was real.

 _ **"We are free now Isabella. We are free."**_

Looking up I found the source of the light to be the full moon risen high in the sky I knew it was true. "I'm free." My realization was soon cut short by the intense pain pulsing through me from hunger. I immediately shot off deeper into the forest no longer thinking about or caring about anything but satisfying my thirst.

I killed and drank the blood of anything crossing my path weather it was a bear, deer, rabbit, moose, it didn't matter, I drank them all but my thirst still wasn't sated. I then began to make my way deeper into the forest where I found a family of six sleeping in their tents and without wasting any time I drained them all, both children and parents alike until there wasn't even a drop of blood left in them.

Finally sated I slowly awoke from my blood crazed hunger and felt as an intense wave of anger and hated shot through me at the memories of my human life flooded into my mind, reminding me of all my pain, anger, betrayal, and suffering I had to go through and of my hatred for the Cullens, Victoria, Laurent, and Lucas. The wave had now grown so much in strength that I had began to shake and could feel as my body and mind caught on fire, burning so much with invisible flames that I began to see red. This feeling continued to increase until I felt my body just explode on itself and all I was left with was the feeling of hatred and anger.

 _'I will kill them all slowly and painfully for what they've done and make them regret the decision of changing me instead of killing me.'_ I let out a low growl at my thoughts and was about to shoot off back into the forest to begin my hunt when I felt something moving behind me.

Turning around I was meet by a black tail with silver stripes through it connected to a backside of similar appearance. _'What the...?'_

 _ **"Oh I see you finally noticed the change in our form. How are you liking it so far?"**_ the void said in what seemed to be amusement.

 _'What the hell?! Why the hell do I have a tail and fur? What the fuck did they do to me?!'_ I demanded feeling as I was beginning to be once again consumed by rage.

 _ **"Oh nothing really, they just combined the venom of vampires and a panther shifter turning you into some kind of mixture of the two species. You may even call us a hybrid if you will."**_

 _'The fuck, so your saying those bastards made me an even bigger monster than I had originally thought, and to make things worse, I don't even think I'm a panther shifter! I have strips and I know for a fact Lucas didn't so what the hell am I?'_ I growled at the void, feeling as the rage began to consume me even more, slowly taking away the grip I had on reality and throwing me back into the darkness of the void.

 _ **"I've no idea but maybe there is a river or lake around here you can use to see our reflection."**_

Opening my senses in search of a running water source I took off northward as I smelt the crisp cool scent of water. Upon arriving at what I found to be a waterfall, I looked at myself in its pool and found that I seemed to be a black tiger with silver strips and crimson red eyes. I could feel as my mind was slowly dragged back into the depths of the void, taking away what little grip I had on reality, as my rage began to surface up again filling my thoughts with violence and hatred.

 ** _"Well don't we look mysterious and dangerous. Even if we didn't turn into a panther like what should have been expected at least we didn't turn into a giant mutt either. But I do wonder, why we turned into a tiger to begin with? Maybe it had to do with the mixing of so many different venoms in one body and it just caused our beast to mutate into something more powerful than our creators? What do you think Isabella?"_** it inquired but I just ignored it. It was too late I was too far gone to be reasoned with and was just on the edge of falling back into insanity and letting the beast have total control.

 _'Those bastards will pay. I will destroy them all. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL.'_ and with that I was gone once again, lost in the chaotic darkness of the void. I heard as I let out a monstrous roar before I felt my body shoot off like a bullet into the forest with only one thing on my mind, _'Kill them all!'_

 _ **"I guess this means it's time to begin the hunt and what a marvelous hunt it will be."**_ was the last thing the void whispered before becoming silent once again.

(Time Skip)

* * *

It's now been about a century since I had freed myself from my tomb of imprisonment and I've already disposed of Laurent who I tracked to the border between Canada and Alaska. He was most likely trying to get help from the coven residing there to help him with his "shifter problem" because I'm certain he didn't know it was me tracking him until it was too late but I didn't care. I caught him before he even reached the border and took my time slowly dismembering him before finding a nearby town and throwing his head into a fire pit and watching as he burn into nothing but dust.

(Flash Back)

I've been tracking vampire scents and killing them as I go for two months now and have finally caught onto a scent that seemed familiar to me. It smelled of freshly ground coffee beans, smoke and iron, _'Laurent. Finally I have caught one of those bastards but why the hell is he heading to Alaska?'_

 _ **"He must be trying to get help from the coven residing there."**_ the void supplied with amusement.

 _'Hmmm... You're right. I've been tracking him for at least a week now, so I'm sure that he's caught on that he was being followed, but no matter, they won't be able to help him anyway.'_ I growled while increasing my speed to catch up with him as he was roughly twelve miles ahead of me.

Catching him just three mile from the border I tackled him into the snow. I was quickly thrown off of him and watched as he got into a crouch and began hissing at me.

"Why have you been following me shifter? Who are you and what do you want?!" he growled while slowly trying to inch his way away from me. This only caused me to let out a roar in rage at him not knowing who I was.

 _ **"Well isn't that rude of him? After everything he's done to us he can't even recognize who we are, though we shouldn't hold much against him seeing as we look far different from the last time he saw us and he probably still thinks we are in that hole."**_ it said with disappointment lacing its voice.

Ignoring what was said I crouched down and growled at him before springing into an attack. We battled jumping, dodging and trading blows before I was able to get a firm hold of him with my teeth on his arm. Ripping it off as if it were made of cardboard I then began to slowly dismember the rest of him while listening to his agonizing screams.

I was just about to rip his last arm off when I felt the stinging pain of his teeth in my arm and him injecting his venom into me. I roared out in anger and pain before bending down and ripping his teeth off my leg and throwing his body away from me. Looking down at the bite mark I found that the venom was being pushed out of my body and the wounds were already healing.

 _ **"Interesting, it seems that their venom doesn't effect us beyond it simply causing us pain and we heal almost instantly."**_ I disregarded the wound soon after in preference of finishing my kill.

 _ **"Oh look, he's trying to get away."**_ looking to see Laurent trying to make his way to his legs with just his left arm attached I made my way to him and pined him to the ground with one paw place on his back _ **.**_

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" he growled in anger and confusion. Deciding to tell him who I was I used a paw to write my name in the snow and watched as confusion turned to realization then shock and finally fear.

"That's impossible..." but that was as far as he got before I bit his head off his shoulders. I then began to look for a town so that I could burn his head. Finding one just an half hour's run from where I started I looked for a fire pit and found one in an alleyway with three homeless people standing around it, trying to keep warm from the winter winds.

I made quick work of killing them before spitting Laurent's head into the raging fire and watched as it turned to dust before continuing on my way of tracking down the others.

(End of Flash Back)

* * *

I'm now making my way to Brazil following the rumor of an uprising newborn army being created there hoping that I would run into Victoria on the way. I learned of this rumor from a group of nomads that I ran into while on my way back to the states, having already searched all of Canada and and Alaska for Victoria but it was to no avail, I couldn't find her.

(Flash Back)

I was making my way back to the states when I happened upon a group of nomads who were discussing about whether or not they should try to make their way down to Brazil to join an uprising army of newborns. Hearing this information intrigued me and so I decided to hide in some bushes no too far off to see what else I might find out.

"I heard that the leader of the group was some sort of ancient who's trying to overthrow the Volturi." said the one who must be acting as leader of the group. He had light blond hair, stood about six foot even and looked to be anywhere between the ages of 18 and 23. He was talking to two other boys around the same age but one had black hair and stood at about 6'2'' while the other had brown hair and stood to about 5'10''.

"The Volturi, are you fucking serious?! They have vampires far older and more powerful than any I've ever seen and will kill any and everyone who breaks the laws or tries to overthrow them. Hell no man I ain't getting involved in that." said the brown haired boy sounding both afraid and baffled at what his friend was suggesting.

"Ya dude I'm out too. I don't want to die yet." the black haired boy agreed while slowly backing away in fear.

"Oh come on guys it won't be that bad besides, the leader of the group is suppose to be one of the Romanian brothers and they're just as or even older than the kings themselves!" the leader persisted trying to get the others to see his side of things.

"The Romanians! Damn it Josh, just what are you trying to get us into?! You know that the Romanians can't be trusted and that if the Volturi gets wind of this there will be no mercy for anyone!" the brown haired boy exclaimed while looking at his leader as if he had lost his mind.

"Calm down Nathan, nothing will happen. It's said that he has around forty newborns, and twenty others currently under his control and is just looking for older recruits to help in balancing out the scale and with controlling the newborns." Josh said still trying to persuade the others to join while discouraging their fears.

Deciding to ignore the rest of their conversation, I sprang from my hiding place and made quick work of disposing the three of them before making my way to my new destination in Brazil.

 _ **"Well that was nice of them to provide such useful information like that. An ancient Romanian vampire creating an army to overthrow the vampire government ha? That will certain attract the attention of vampires all over the globe and if we're lucky, our wanted redheaded vampiress might just be with them."**_ the void whispered to me while chuckling with dark humor.

(End of Flash Back)

Soon upon my arrival to Brazil I realized that I didn't have any idea as to where the army's headquarters were stationed at but didn't have to look far to find It because it found me.

Smelling and hearing as multiples of different vampires began to approach my location, I could feel as my rage grew to unimaginable heights and as I was once again thrown back into the chaotic pits of the void, watching helplessly as it began to take my mind away. Leaving me with only thoughts of rage, hatred, violence and destruction it spoke to me of their deaths.

 _ **"Kill them all. They are here to harm us, to stop us, kill them. Make them feel our pain, our hatred, destroy them, slaughter them. KILL THEM. KILL THEM! KILL THEM!"**_ it chanted loudly in my mind causing my beast to take complete control and my mind to be filled with nothing but the image of their deaths.

Watching as hoards of vampires appeared from all directions and began to surround me I could feel the last of my restraint breaking and released a monstrous roar startling them all with fear of the unknown but I didn't care, they were all going to die.

"The hell is that?!"

"It's some kind of tiger, a shifter most likely do to its size, but I've never seen a tiger shifter before."

"It doesn't matter, kill the damn thing, it's in our territory and could lead to our plans getting exposed to the Volturi!" and with that the battle began.

I jumped, dodged, slashed, and bit at every single vampire that came at me and received several bites and hits in return which only seemed to fan my burning rage, causing me to attack with more aggression.

Having fought for what seemed to be hours, I've already dissembled at least around fifty vampires but they just kept coming. This caused my rage to increase as there seemed to be no end in sight to the swarm of vampires and I still haven't sensed the one I came here for. I could now feel as a familiar pressure built up in my chest as my rage increased. It grew with each hit and bite until it was too much to hold in anymore and it explode from me with a murderous roar.

As I roared I could feel the pressure in me slowly lessen as it poured form my body and I watched as everything was slowly covered in familiar darkness. This darkness reminded me of my imprisonment, it covered everything from the earth to the sky making it complete and absolute, but unlike before I could see. I had total awareness and control of this darkness because I was it and it was me.

I could see hear and feel everything the darkness touched as if it were a heart beat in my chest. I could see and hear the frightful confusion in the voices and growls of the others trapped in my void.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I can't see anything!"

 _ **"Nice job, now finish them off."**_

I was just in the middle of killing the last few hundred when was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Hearing as agonizing screams from the others surfaced all around me I turned to the new comers to find that there was four of them and they all ware long black cloaks hiding their identities.

"The hell is going on here?! Why is everything so fucking dark and heavy here?" Said the shortest of the four. The voice sounded female and despite everything I found myself calming slightly at the feel of her presence.

 _'Umm...she smells of freshly picked mint and pine laced in cinnamon.'_ I could feel myself being drawn to this cloaked stranger but stopped myself before I could take a step towards her.

 _'No! They're a threat and must be destroyed!'_ I growled at the thought. I then turned and noticed that the darkness has dissipated allowing for the others to see the new arrivals. Looking at the last few remaining vampires of the Romanian's army as I heard one of them cry out in fear, realization and rage coursed through me at what was said.

"Shit it's the Volturi retreat!" a vampire of around 6'2" with semi-long red hair, a beard, and Scottish accent cried out before I pounced onto him and ripped him to shreds.

"Dude check out that tiger, it's just blowing throw these guys like it's nothing and It's fucking huge. You think it could be some kind of shifter?" I heard one of them, a male, whisper to the others before I tuned them out, focused completely on disposing of the vampires surrounding me.

Chasing after and killing the ones trying to flee the area, I could feel as the anger once again took over my mind but for some reason the void was quiet. ' _I wonder why it decided to be so quiet now? Oh well.'_ I ignored the question and decided to focus on the task at hand. Too blinded by my rage, I didn't even notice as the cloaked figures join the fight, killing the last few remaining vampires, until I felt one crash into my side.

Rolling from the impact of the hit I jumped back to my feet and roared at my attacker in anger and hatred before charging at him trying to take his head off.

"Awww...Kitty wants to play, ain't that cute." he cooed taunting me as he easily dodged each of my attacks causing my anger to turn to rage.

"Felix stop fucking around and grab that stupid cat. Master Aro is expecting us back soon and I'm sure he would want to see this shifter and find out why it has the ability to thwart both Alec's and I's gifts." said the smallest of the group who I could now see stood at five foot even, making her even shorter than a certain Cullen.

So distracted was I by the sound of this women's voice and scent that I didn't even notice the vampire, now known as Felix, approach to me until I felt blow to my head causing me to fall to the ground. Upon landing I blink a couple of times trying to stop myself from blacking out but it proved inevitable. Looking back up at my attacker I glared at him with hatred and the promise of redemption before submitting to the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally Jane appears on the scene! There will be more Jane x Bella in the next chapter so until then remember to review and tell me what you think.- Ravenal out**


	7. Imprisonment Part 1

**Okay here's the next chapter and as promised it has more Bella x Jane in it than the previous chapter. Now know that in this story I made Alec and Jane older and taller than what they were characterized in the book or movie because I found it more convenient to do so with Jane being mated to Bella. Also because I thought it wrong to leave Jane as a 13 year old while Bella is 19 in this story. Finally, because school is starting up again soon I will try to post part 2 before going on break so be on the look out and enjoy the read.**

 **P.S.-The bold color names with the stars surrounding them will be explain in the author's note at the bottom of the page and if any of you think of a better name for this chapter PM me because I've been trying to come up with one for a while now and still don't think the one I chose was right. Thanks for all of you guys' support, I'll talk to you all later.**

 **Italicized words are the inner thoughts of characters**

 **Bold and italicized words are the void speaking**

 **Imprisonment Part 1**

Regaining consciousness, I kept my eyes closed and immediately began to take inventory on my physical condition, finding everything to be in order except for my feeling of being heavier than before.

 _'No... No, it can't be true!'_ Feeling the familiar weight of chains obstructing my movement my eyes shoot open informing me of what I had already feared. I was once again in hell; forever surrounded in darkness and pain, never to see the light of day.

' _No...it couldn't have all been another vision! It was all too real! The agony of becoming free, the satisfaction of knowing that I had succeeded in tracking and killing that bastard Laurent, the killing of all those vampires, that women who smelled of mint and pine laced in cinnamon, the rage and hatred, all of it...was a lie?'_ I could feel the familiar presence of the void brushing against my mind and how it was once again breaking off pieces of my mind leaving me to the mercy of its insanity.

 _ **"Isabella what is causing you such trouble? Why do you talk of lies?"**_ it whisper to me its confusion at my thoughts.

 _'For it was all lies! Lies you implanted in my mind to pursue your wish of acceptance! It was another vision of freedom, but this time I've succeeded in killing one of them and many others of his kind. I had gained the form of my inner beast and gain power in satisfying my constantly burning hunger with you as my guide. I had battled with those in the south and won but then you abounded me! You, who called yourself me and had infused us together as one, did so like those pathetic Cullens, and all because of some faceless women who smelt of mint, pine and cinnamon!'_ I felt its presents recoiled slightly in shock at the amount of venom in my thoughts. I could feel as its normal presence went from smooth, heavy and airy like thick smoke or fog to jagged and dense like a sea urchin. I could feel my rage begin to take over my mind at the amount of anger, hate and betrayal I felt from all of it: the situation, myself and the void.

 _'How could I have been so naive as to believe in any of it? I really have gone mad, and I didn't even realize to just what extent until now. I mean for fuck's sake, I'm talking to the personified version of my insanity and furious at it because I feel as if it had abandoned me!'_ I begin to mentally laugh at myself for my absurdity. I continued to laugh until I was interrupted by something impossible and unexpected.

 _'...Footsteps?...'_ I thought in confusion yet I wasn't too surprised about anything I'd perceived as real anymore.

 _'Still trying to play games I see.'_ I somberly state to the void feeling nothing but contempt at myself.

 ** _"No, Isabella, that's what I was trying to explain. We're not in that hole anymore and none of it was a vision, it was all real. We were knocked unconscious and captured by a group of vampires known as the Volturi shortly after you finished disposing of those vampires in Brazil."_**

 _'What?! Captured? But how?! It would be a glacier's chance in hell before I'd ever let anyone capture me and stop me from taking my revenge, how did this fucking happen?!_ ' I growled, furious at my negligence of the situation. But I was unable to get my answers because I was interrupted by the door, to what I now think is my cell, being opened allowing for light and six figures to enter the room.

Growling at them in anger and warning I made sure to carefully observe each as they entered the room. The first was a male standing at 6'7" with a muscular built. He had a slightly olive complexion which looked odd combined with his chalky pallor. His black hair was cropped short and he had the crimson red eyes of a traditional vampire.

Next to enter was a group of three men who, despite some of their physical differences, had so many similarities that it could cause you to mistake them for being related. All three of them could be considered to be around average build and were incredibly graceful in their movements, making it seem almost like they were floating when they walked. Their crimson red eyes all had an overlaying milky film and their skin appeared translucent with a papery texture that could deceive one into thinking they were far more vulnerable than what was perceived but I knew better. These men were far older than what they seemed and just radiated power and authority causing my beast and I to growl lower with even greater hostility at their continued approach.

 _ **"Be weary of your actions Isabella."**_ It whispered to me in warning, having also sensed these men's power and knowing to be cautious. I acknowledge the warning and continue with my observations.

The last to enter the room was a pair of what I presumed to be twin siblings, for they were too close in resemblance for them to be anything but related. The first to walk in was a male with what looked to be around average build for one of his age range which, by his looks, seemed to be anywhere between 16 to 18. He stood at the height of 5'4" making him a bit short and had the standard crimson eyes of a human drinker. Lastly, he had short dark brown hair sitting on top of a head portraying what some may describe as an angelic face, causing him to seem almost child like.

I then move on to who I perceived to be his sister, and found that she was nearly identical to her brother except for being a few inches shorter, most likely 5 foot even, and her girlish face accompanying fuller lips. She had beautifully long blond hair that was tied back in a tight bun at the back of her head with pale skin to match. I was soon interrupted from my observation of this beautiful stranger by the fragrance of a familiar scent floating into my nose.

 _'Ummm...mint and pine laced in cinnamon.'_ I unconsciously purred at smelling that deliciously calming scent, but was snapped out of my trance by a familiar and unwanted voice, causing my growl to return in greater ferocity and strength.

 _'The fuck?! Why in the hell was I purring and at the vampire who had me captured at that?_ ' I growled even lower feeling as anger, hatred and confusion began to override my chaotic mind.

"Aww...Look Jane, it was purring at you. See I always knew you were a cat person." The vampire known as Felix chuckled, mocking the girl I now know to be Jane.

 _'Jane... she is a dangerous one. Somehow she is able to calm me and sooth the void, causing me to become both distracted and vulnerable with her scent, I must be weary and remain vigilant around her.'_ I watched her carefully, while still keeping tabs on everyone else, as she shot a murderous glare at Felix causing him to cower in fear.

 _'How odd is it for a vampire of his size to cower from someone as small as a forest sprite. She must be more dangerous than I originally thought.'_

"Enough children, we must not be rude to our guest for then how are we to expect it to be courteous to us?" One of the group of three figures asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He stood at 5'10" making him the second tallest out of the group of three and had ridiculously long jet black hair.

They were now standing around in in a semi circle but somehow stopped at the same distance of ten feet away.

 _'They must also be weary of me like I am of them. Odd... seeing as shifters aren't anything new, I'm sure they've had to deal with them plenty of times in the past. So why worry?'_

"Come Brother be serious, it's a mindless beast that cares and knows of nothing but destruction and chaos, it's impossible for it to be courteous." This one had shoulder length snow white hair that was close in color to his skin tone and stood at 5'9" making him the shortest out of the three.

 _'Well you're right about one thing, I am a beast that cares and knows about nothing but destruction and chaos but I'm far from mindless. Even in my insanity I calculate everything to make sure I get the results I desire. At least that was true until your Jane came along, you ignorant bastard.'_

"Dear Caius be reasonable and give the the shifter a chance." the first of the two chided before turning back towards me. "Now child, can you shift back into your human form so that we may have a conversation? We are very interested to know just how you came about because tiger shifters have never been known to exist before and you have somehow been able to block the gifts of two of my most powerful guards which is intriguing, seeing as shifters normally don't get any gifts."

 _'Well...that answers my previous question. Now I know that I'm even more of a monster than I previously thought. Not only am I some kind of mutation of two different species, a hybrid, but I turn into something that previously didn't exist. Isn't that's just perfect!'_ I only growled and tried to lunge at him in my anger but found that the chains prevented me from reaching him.

 _'The fuck?! How are these so strong?!_ ' Now seething in rage I release a monstrous roar before trying again only to get the same result.

"Pathetic beast, there's no way you'd possibly be able to break those chains. For they are made from the strongest metals in the world combined with vampire venom making them nearly indestructible." the blond known as Caius laughed with a malevolent gleam in his eyes. This only fanned my rage and caused me to become nearly feral in my attempts to break free and tear him apart as I felt my mind once again get swallowed by the void.

 _ **"Oh we'll show you indestructible you insidious bastard."**_ I began to claw, bite, tug and pull at anything within reach trying to break free but still there was nothing.

 _'Come on, come on, **COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!'**_ I felt as my rage grew my consciousness was slowly being dragged back into the void and getting replaced by the beast's and its own. Growling ferociously at our repeatedly failed attempts of breaking free I was interrupted by the quiet grasps released from the group surrounding me.

Whipping around and glaring murderously at them I found that room had grown increasingly darker yet also clearer since I last took notice of it and the familiar feeling of having a pressure being released from my body alerted me to the fact that I was once again using the power from before.

 _'It seems this ability is triggered by intense rage.'_ I filed that note away for later and turned back to continue with my struggle for freedom.

"So it was the fucking cat that caused all that to happen in Brazil!"

"I knew that cat was strange!"

"Marvelous. Simply marvelous!"

I continued to ignore them in favor of my current activity. I could feel as the brick and cemented flooring and wall the chains were attached to began to give way and it caused a sense of dark excitement to course through me at the prospect of finally being able to get free and rip that bastard Caius apart.

Giving a final pull I was able to rip the chains from there attachments and immediately went to leap at Caius only to be stopped by Jane placing herself in front of him and growling at me in a protective stance. Looking into her eyes for the first time I found myself unable to move anymore and unwilling to break contact.

Her eyes were the crimson red of any human drinker but they had far more depth and intensity than any others I've ever come across before. They had layers of different shades of reds, orange, and gold blending together with shades of black making her crimson eyes seem both brighter and darker at the same time forming a color that was uniquely hers. They along with her scent lulled me into a trance like state causing me to completely ignore when Felix creeped past me and positioned himself somewhere behind me.

It didn't matter. The only thing that did was keeping the connection. Jane had already stopped her growling and risen out of her protective stance to continue our connection but it was soon broken by the gasp of the final vampire that came in with Caius' group. He had shoulder length black hair and stood at 6 foot even. I watched as his eyes continued to shift between looking at me and then Jane in shock, wonderment, relief and sadness before turning back to look at her myself.

What I saw caused pain to stab into my chest and ripped me out of my trance like state. I watched as her eye quickly flashed through multiple emotions before finally settling on one. They went from shock to relief, to hopeful, to sadness and anger before finally settling on nothing. Her eyes had become little more than mirrors that only reflected myself and her face blank with boredom as if nothing had happen and that had hurt me far more than her anger.

Jumping back to put more space between the two of us, I snarled and growled at them all in hatred and confusion of what I just experienced.

 _'The fuck was that?! Why does this keep happening whenever I'm around her?!'_ my thoughts were interrupted when the jet black haired leader questioned the one who gasped.

"What is it Marcus? What was it you seen?" he questioned while grabbing the others hand and closing his eyes.

 _'Oh...I see, that one must be Aro, seeing as the other two kings have already been accounted for.'_ Watching as he dropped the other's hand before opening his eyes, he let out a childish giggle before turning with the other two to walk back out the door.

"Come everyone we shall leave the shifter be for a while. Jane I would like to talk to you in the throne room so go hunt and meet me there when you're done. Felix restrain it and have Dementri come and build something sturdier to have its chains connected to then report back to your station." With that the three of them left taking Jane and her brother with them.

Finally taking notice of Felix's absences from my visual I began to cautiously look for him until I heard his voice come from directly behind me.

"Well kitty, it seems it's time for another nap."

 _'The hell? When did he...?'_ but that was all I got before I felt a impact against the side of my head an fell to the floor in a daze.

 _'Damn it, not again.'_ was the last thing I thought before falling unconscious again.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

Fallowing the others out of the dungeon cell I begin to think about what just happened in there.

 _'The hell did that damned cat do to me? It was as if it had put me in a trance with its crimson eyes that displayed a creature so complex that some would think there was more than one being inhabiting that body and its sweet relaxing scent of lavender, peppermint and freshly dug soil. It was able to calm me like no one else could and for a moment, I felt as if I were finally complete like I had found my second half but I knew it to be impossible.'_

Breaking out of my thoughts, I turn to head down one of the ancient tunnels leading out to the city when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I find my twin brother Alec starring at me with concern.

"Sister are you well? You seem down, what troubles you?" he asks while laying a calming hand on my shoulder. Shaking my head I move my mask back into place and deny his claims of my trouble.

"It is nothing of importance dear brother, so calm your worry of me. Now I must be off as I don't want to keep master waiting too long." He didn't look convinced but let me go anyway. Giving his a nod of gratitude, for I knew that if anyone he was the only one to be able to see past my mask, I took off disappearing down the tunnel.

Existing the tunnel into the city I immediately make my way to the neighboring city of Florence to hunt because it is against our laws for any vampire to hunt within the our kinds capital city.

Arriving in the city I soon find two scents and tracked them into a dark alleyway. They huddled around a burning garbage can covered in dirt and grime with their clothes ripped in random places barely hanging onto their malnourished bodies. They were homeless and most likely wouldn't be missed.

"Perfect." I whispered with a sadistic grin forming on my lips at the plan forming in my head. undoing the bun at the top of my head I ruffled my hair and fixed my face into an expression of panic and fear before I ran at a frantic human pace down the alleyway screaming in hysterics.

"Help! Oh god please, somebody help me! He's coming! He's coming!" I cried while falling against a wall as if I were injured or tired. Pretending as if I had just noticed the two men surrounding the fire I "clumsily" stumbled my way to them.

"Sirs please you have to help me, please I beg of you!" I begged, burying my face into one of their chests while pretending to sob.

 _'Disgusting. If these sorry lumps of flesh didn't have blood that rivaled the scent of honey I would have simply through them into that fire to burn like the trash they are.'_

Feeling as the one I had my face buried into slowly wrap his arms around me in confused comfort I listened as he wearily asked, "Who's coming child?"

Pulling out of his embrace I look up at him to show a completely dry face with a sadistic smirk.

"Oh no one really, just Death." and with that I lent up and bit into his jugular moaning in ecstasy as his delicious ambrosia pulled into my mouth and down my throat soothing the ever present pains of hunger.

Quickly draining him I turn to find the second man running towards the opposite end of the alleyway screaming for help.

"Help! Help! Please anybody save me!"

Easily catching up to him I blur in front of him and place my hand over his mouth to silence his screams.

"I'm sorry but I can't have you causing a scene even if there isn't one to cause. No one can hear you and no one will save you so just except your fate." and with that I called upon my gifted and watched as he thrashed around in my hold in agony before I sunk my teeth into his jugular and drained him as well.

Extracting my teeth with a sigh of satisfaction I dragged him over to the dumpster, where I deposited his friend in earlier, before taking out a lighter from my cloak and throwing him and it into the dumpster and watched as it burned.

Now feeling the urge to return to the castle as soon as possible, I turn around and begin to make my way back to Volterra.

* * *

Standing in front of the throne room's doors I was unsure as to what my master had to discuss with me but I knew it had to do with something that happened in that cell.

Steeling my nerves, I pushed the doors open and calmly walked in to find that only two of the three kings, Marcus and Aro, were present and that they were quietly discussing something amongst themselves when Aro looked up to find me standing in front of the now closed doors.

"Ahhh...Jane just who we were discussing about. Come closer my child and tell me how was your hunt. You arrived back sooner than usual so I'm hoping it was a successful one." He stood up and met me at the bottom of the steps going to the thrones.

Bowing my head to him in respect I kept my eyes to the ground as I retold my most recent hunt. I told him of the game I played before executing my kills and of the satisfaction I felt after drain them dry. I watched as he laughed in amusement before looking at me with mischievous curiosity.

"That all sound quiet amusing and I'm sure it was even better in person but what of your early return? Did something interesting happen during your hunt?" he asked while holding out his hand for me to take.

"May I?" he asked with all the patients of a father and king. I instantly placed my hand in his without any hesitation and waited until he was finished with reading my thoughts before retrieving it.

"Ahh... so it's true then of what Marcus had seen about the two of you. Darling Jane I'm so pleased that you have finally found your other half, I was beginning to fear that it may never happen." he laughed in joy and excitement as he clapped his hands together as if he were a child being let onto a roller coaster for the first time.

I just continued to watch in silence in both confusion and denial as I tried to process what he had just said. _'Found my...other half...? I found...No. It must be a mistake. I mean, that's impossible!'_ I was beginning to panic, frightened and confused with the information I was being told.

Most likely sensing my panic, I was surprised when master Marcus approached me and laid a soothing hand on my shoulder before speaking, "Fear not Jane, for what was said is true and you yourself have felt the truth of it. That shifter is your mate and even better you are its. I felt the bond form the moment the two of you looked into each other's eyes and sense that the bond was a special one that will only grow in strength as time passes but be warned, there is also something amiss with your bonds. For some reason it had already begun to bond with you even before the mate bond was formed and when it was, it did so with multiple attachments. Each connected to you as a mate's bond but in a way you would think it had came from several different people."

Looking at him with confusion I asked him to explain, "What do you mean Master Marcus? Does that mean there is something wrong with my mate?" I asked beginning to grow both worried and angry at the prospect of something being wrong with them.

' _What could have possibly caused something to be wrong in my mate? Even though earlier when I looked into their eyes and thought that there was a possibility that they could have been inhabiting more than one soul, I didn't actually think it was possible or that something could be wrong with them. I_ _just thought it was a part of their personal characteristics, but I_ _know now that I would think of them as perfect no matter what.'_ I was broken from my thoughts by Marcus's void.

"No I don't think there's anything particularly wrong with them just that they seem to inhabit unique qualities that will make fully solidifying your bond far harder than it normally would be. For instance, I sensed that they had bonded to you with a total of three attachments. The first one was pitcher that black its self, infused together with the golden hue string of a mate's bond but it was more than that. It felt almost feral and pulsated with dark, primal intent as if it were a living thing. The second one was ***black*** as well but a few shades lighter than the first and it was infused with colors of ***blue*** and the golden hue of the mate bond. It too pulsed as if it were alive but it gave off the feeling of chaos, confusion, loyalty and anger as if it were the embodiment of insanity itself. The last one was completely different that the others. It was a smoky ***gray*** infused with the colors of blue, ***brown*** , and once again gold. This one spoke of protectiveness, hate, confusion, loyalty and compromise." he explained while looking at me to make sure I was understanding it all.

"That may be so Marcus but I still don't quiet understand what will make completing the bond so difficult."

"It will be difficult because these bond those extremely strong considering how long they have been form for are also extremely strained and even with the mating bond and all the good qualities to each attachment the negative ones seem to be stopping them from forming properly and seem to be both directed at no one and everyone. These qualities will are pulling your mate in multiple directions all at once and will make it extremely difficult for the two of you to grow closer and if not careful they can destroy you both." he finished while giving me a somber expression and laying a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"So there really is something wrong with my mate, but it seems to be something I'm unable to fix for it's all in her head." I said in a monotonous voice making it so none of my emotions of hopelessness, sadness, anger or desperation are revealed through it.

"Now don't get too down on yourself Jane that's the second reason why we wanted you to come here." Aro chided while giving me a small smile of encouragement.

"What do you mean Master?" I asked while looking to him in confusion and hope.

"I'm saying that while in the cell with your mate Marcus and I noticed times where their mood would change and become somewhat calmer, lighter than what we perceived it to normally be and each time this happened was when their attention was drawn to you."

"I understand so what do you suggest I should do, Master?"

"We believe you should spend some time with them every day and get them to warm up to you. To allow for you two to learn more about each other and for them to learn to trust you."

"How do I do that master? Where would I even start?" I asked happy to know that I had a chance to become closer to my mate but scared because I didn't understand how to actually do what was suggested.

"Hummm...Well, from what Felix has been reporting they still haven't shifted back into their human form so you can start there. Get them to be comfortable enough to shift back around you and then go from there." Marcus supplied with an intrigued look gracing his face.

 _'He's probably wondering why they haven't shifted back yet just as I am. For it's strange for them to choose to stay in that form for so long even if their instincts do tell them that it's safer. Shifters use up too much energy and begin to lose their grip on humanity when staying in animal form for too long so tend to only use it when needed. So again, why haven't they changed back?'_ My thoughts were interrupted by Aro's cheerful cry.

"What an excellent idea Marcus and I believe it would be most beneficial for Jane to begin immediately." turning towards me he turned me towards the direction of the doors.

"Now off with you child, you have been dismissed from you duties until further notice so spend as much time as you want with them and do not worry about food. We will send Felix down with some food to feed your mate shortly. Have fun." and with that I was quickly making my way back down to the dungeon to officially introduce myself to my mate and eventuality gain their trust and affections.

* * *

Arriving in front of my mate's cell door I was greeted by Felix holding what smelled like six bags of freshly killed deer and bore.

"Here the masters instructed me to give this to you so you could feed the new pet." he said while throwing me the six bags of bloody meats.

'Just disgusting. How in the world are those putrid Cullens are able to stomach this stench let alone actually brink it is beyond me, but I know that I would never. Luckily for me, my mate only needs to eat the meat and that's only until they decide to shift back, because there's no way that I would allow for them to ever drink this revolting substance.'

Finally catching on to what was just said about my mate, I looked to Felix and through him into a world of agony using my gift.

"PAIN."

Watching with rage in my eyes as he withered and screamed in agony as the phantom flames of my power licked his flesh and insides I allowed him to suffer a few minutes more before retracting my gift. Continuing to watch as he quickly pulled himself off of the ground I listened with remiss attention as he began to yell at me in his confusion and anger at the situation.

"The fuck was that for Jane?!"

"Don't call them a pet for they are not one. Do it again and I'll be sure to confiscate all of your appendages for the next month, and I'm sure that would not make Renata happy at all, now would it?" I spoke in a voice so deathly calm that you could actually see the chills it caused him at hearing the promise in my words.

"N-No, th-that won't be necessary Jane, it won't ha-happen again. Okay? Bye." and with that he blurred up the stairs and back to his post. Taking a deep breath to help clear away any lingering traces of anger, I turned back around and opened the door to the room holding my mate inside.

* * *

 **A/N:Well we finally get to know a bit more in depth about what's going on with Bella and Jane and get to see that Jane isn't a complete psycho like some of us thought her to be. Stay tuned to find out if we get to see how Bella is going to react to Jane trying to bring them closer together and find out if Bella will learn to shift back to her vampire form. Until next time remember to review, -Ravenal out**

 ***** **Black** is the color of the hidden, the secretive and the unknown, creating an air of mystery. It keeps things bottled up inside, hidden from the world

 ***** **Blue** is the color of trust and peace. It can suggest loyalty and integrity as well as conservatism and frigidity.

 ***G** **ray** is the color of compromise - being neither black nor white, it is the transition between two non-colors. It is unemotional and detached and can be indecisive.

 ***** **B** **rown** is the color that relates to security, protection, comfort and material wealth.

 **Got the color meanings from the webcite** **Understanding the Meaning** **of Colors in Color Psychology**


	8. Imprisonment Part 2

**Sorry for such a long wait but here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

 **Italicized words are the inner thoughts of characters**

 **Bold and italicized words are the void speaking**

 **Imprisonment Part 2**

(BELLA P.O.V)

Waking from my, once again, forced slumber, I could feel myself laying on something different than the cemented flooring that I woke upon earlier on. This surface felt smoother and chiller than the cemented flooring, so after stretching out my senses to make sure there was no other presence in my cell, I opened my eyes and found that my chains have once again been secured into the wall and floor of the room. But this time instead of them being directly attached to the wall and flooring they were attached to thick slabs of cold metal that have been bolted into the wall and ground.

Testing out their durability, I try to once again free myself by uprooting my chains from their attachments but found it to be impossible to do.

 _'That's fucking perfect! Now not only have I allowed myself to be knocked out twice by the some fucking vampire, but they were also able to bolt these slabs of metal in and reattach my chains all without waking me. Even better, these slabs don't seem to be giving way to any of my attempts at breaking them so they are most likely made of the same materials as my chains, which the seemed to have added an extra one around my neck!'_ I started to growl in anger at my thoughts when I was met by the the familiar sound of agonized screaming coming from outside my cell door.

 _'Who in the hell is doing all that screaming? Fuck its making my ears ring and if it were possible, I know I would have had one hell of a headache with all the times I've been knocked out combined with this retched screaming.'_

Rolling onto my stomach, I placed my massive paws against my sensitive ears trying to block out the screaming and stop them from ringing. The screaming continued for a few minutes more before silencing. Thinking it was all over I uncover my ears only for them to be assaulted by a familiar bastard's vengeful yelling.

"What the fuck was that for Jane?!" I heard him yell with anger and confusion lacing his voice, but I didn't pay him much mind.

 _'Jane, the girl whose presences presents to me more danger than any possible threat I've ever faced before. She is here and she's the one causing him to scream in such agony...'_ I was at first overcome with shock and amazement at the amount of power this tiny vamp wielded until it hit me, _'That women has the power to harm and frighten a vampire of Felix's magnitude with no problem and is able to entrance me, the void and my beast with merely a breath of her scent. She's far more dangerous than I originally thought and must hyper aware and extremely cautious whenever she's around.'_ I began to growl again at her close proximity to my cell when I was interrupted by my door slowly opening and being smacked by the delicious aroma of her scent.

Looking up, I immediately jump to my feet and crouch down into an attack position. Watching her slowly make her way into the room, she closed the door and began to slowly move towards me. Tightening my muscles, I prepare to pounce on her once she was within reach while allowing a growl to rumble up from deep within my chest. It first started out low but quickly began to grow in volume as she continued to come closer.

 _'Just who the fuck does that shrimp of a vampire think she is?'_

 _ **"Ours."**_

 _'No she's a threat and one that I will gladly destroy. She causes us more danger than anyone else with just her mere presence, she must perish.'_

 _ **"No. Safe. Must protect."**_

 _'No! She must die! She is turning us against each other, can't you see that?! You, who are suppose to be me and help us in the pursuit of our revenge, are being blinded to the dangers this women brings; like a man is blind to his approaching death by a siren's call. You have abandon me multiple time when within her presence and are only now speaking to me to defend this Women! I refuse to let anyone take my revenge from me and I refuse to become another's prisoner, She. Must. Die!'_ With that thought I roared out in fury at this women's ability to turn the void and even my beast against me. I could feel them both roar at me in anger of my wish to destroy this vampire with the beast rattling against it's chains threatening to break free and take control over me.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I focused back on the situation at hand and found that Jane had stopped some ten feet away from me with a hurt and sadden look on her face before it was soon replaced with a blank mask.

"Now now Kitten, there's no need to get defensive. I've only come to bring you some food and to talk, as long as that is okay with you." she said while indicating to the bags in her hands and remaining in here place as if waiting for a response.

Looking at the bags held in her hands I found there to be about six in total and each were filled with bloody slabs of, what smelled like, freshly killed deer and bore meat.

 _'The hell? Why would the kings send one of their most prized guards down to feed me, a prisoner, with freshly killed meats? Let alone sending said guard to talk to me, why would she even agree to do it or ask me if I were okay with it? And what's with all the fucking nicknames?! Somethings definitely not right here, I feel as if I'm a fish staring at a lour trying to edge me into a trap and I don't like it.'_

Deciding to ignore her question I continued to growl at her in hatred and distrust while continuing to track her every move with the eyes of a stalking predator. Watching as her eyes once again flashed with hurt and sadness, she calmly made her way closer to me while reaching into her cloak and pulling out a decorative plate before squatting down to place it on the ground.

She had stopped four feet away from me and was within my reach but despite how much I tried to wield myself to, I found that I was unable to go through with my plan of attacking her. I was only able to continue with growling at her while starring at her with eyes shining of distrust and hatred.

 _'The fuck, why can't I attack her?! She's right there in front of me but no matter how hard I try I just can't do it! Why? Why? WHY?!'_ I growled even more at my inability to harm her.

 _ **"'Cause she's ours. Must protect. No hurt. Protect."**_ the void said in it's, now becoming common, broken speech and I could feel my beast begin to purr in agreement.

 _'No she is not ours and why are you talking like that? And your presence feels different, as if it were both further and closer at the same time. It also feels as if you have gotten stronger but how and why?'_ I asked in confusion and anger because I had a felling it had something to do with Jane again. I was waiting for its response when we were interrupted by Jane opening the bags of bloody meats allowing its scent to float into my nose and causing my mouth to start salivating in hunger.

"I'm sorry of how we've treated you before but I can promise you that I mean you no harm. I simply wish to talk and try to get to understand you." she said in a gentle and calming voice while emptying out half of the bags onto the plate and sliding it directly in front of me.

I slowly bend down to sniff at the meats while keeping my eyes glued to Jane before straightening back up to my previous position while once again growling at her in hostility. This was a clear sign of my refusal to eat while in her presence for fear of her attacking me while I was distracted and she just gave me a saddened look of understanding before nodding her head and backing up to her previous position ten feet away from me.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

Watching as my mate kept their eyes on me in suspicion as they slowly bent down to smell their meal, I felt a pang of sadness and hurt as they raised back up to their crouched position while continuing to growl at me in wariness and anger; obviously refusing to eat in my presence.

 _'They must fear getting attacked while their guard is down and I can't blame them. From what Felix had told the kings earlier it seem that each time he is able to knock them out, they seem to have already been distracted with something previously allowing him to easily get the shoot in.'_ even knowing all this it still didn't stop the hurt I felt with their distrust in me but I could understand and respect their caution so I gave a nod of understanding before returning back to my place ten feet away from them.

Watching as their eyes stayed trained on my movement, I slowly crouched down to sit in front of them before starting to talk.

"Well I guess to start out I should probably introduce myself. As you probably know my name is Jane Volturi. I am one of the infinitely know witch twins with the other being my twin brother Alec, who you saw me walk in with earlier today. We were created by Master Aro and have been vampires for approximately 4,300 years. We both are gifted which lead to us gaining our nicknames. I can create the illusion of pain while my brother has sensory deprivation." seeing as they only seemed to grow tenser with the continuation of the current subject I decided to change topics.

"But enough about me, what about you? Do you think you can shift back so we can have a regular confiscation?" This seemed to only make them grow angrier and caused them to growl at me so ferociously that if it possible I think I would have felt the vibrations of it in my own chest, it was so powerful.

The fierceness of their refusal to change back both increased my curiosity of whether or not they are even able to do so and sent even bigger pangs of hurt into me from their show of mistrust in me. But I continued to push onward, determined to prove that I meant no harm and to earn their trust.

"That's okay, you don't have to if you don't want to, we'll just communicate in a different way." I said with a understanding smile trying to get them to calm down.

"How about we play a game, hum? I ask you a yes or no question and you answer by tapping a paw down twice for yes and once for no, would that be okay?" I asked with hope slowly rising up in me at the chance of being able to find out something about them. Then I heard them let out a ferocious growl and my hope vanished. I knew that it was a no and decided to try something else.

"Oh, okay that's fine. Well since you don't want to do that would it be okay if I just stayed here with you for a while?" I tried one finally time to get them to allow me to spend time with them but once again they only growled at me in a negative.

This growl was deeper than the others and I knew that it meant that they were becoming increasingly angry with my continued presence and decided to call it quits for the day. Bowing my head to hide my face as not to allow them to see the amount of hurt and sadness now being displayed I nod my head in understand before standing up and walking to the door.

"I understand, I will be taking my leave now so be sure to eat. You've already been here for nearly two days and with your constant refusal to change back, you will need to eat more than when in your human form to help retain your energy. I'll be back tomorrow with more so be sure to eat it all." I said with a calm and monotonous voice even though on the inside I was filled with worry, hurt, anger and sadness at the way my mate was acting towards me.

 _'What could have happened to them to make them this way? Not only is it that they are somehow blocking the bond out but they seem to be so broken and hurt by whatever happened to them that they ended up making separate personalities of themselves to help adapt to the trauma. There were even times I've seen their eyes become glazed over and distant with flashes of different expressions as if they were having an inner conversation with themselves or being sucked into a memory which, based on what Marcus said, I'm betting on the first one.'_

Opening the door I walked out but turned around to get another look at my precious mate before leaving and having to wait for tomorrow to come.

"I'll see you tomorrow and I'm sorry if I angered you that was not of my attentions so please forgive me." and with that I closed the door to their cell room and ran out of the castle to commence with another hunt. Needing a release from these rising and pent up emotions that I could feel begin to stir my beast, what better way to calm it and relieve the stress than with a scream filled hunt.

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

Watching as the runt left the cell I stretched out my hearing and listened as she ran down the hall and out of my range.

 _'Finally I thought that shrimp would never leave and what the hell was her deal?_ "I'm sorry if I angered you..." _the hell, what captor tells their prisoner they are sorry for anything and even better, what captor tries to spend time with their prisoner without some kind of physical or psychological harm being brought into the equation? And she said she'll be back again tomorrow so this isn't just a one time thing. There really might be something insidious at play here and whatever it is Jane seems determined to succeed in doing it. Now the only questions are why and what does this have to do with me?'_ I thought before finally allowing my muscles to relax and laying back down to devour my meal.

 _ **"To protect."**_

I was slightly startled by the sudden invasion of the void's voice within my head causing me to pause momentarily in my eating before I continued like it was nothing.

 _'What do you mean to protect? To protect who or better yet what and why are you suddenly telling this to me now?'_ I asked in both confusion and annoyance from its sudden intrusion.

 _ **"Reason for being stronger. To protect. Ours. Must protect."**_

At first I was confused as to what it was talking about until I remembered our conversation we had about Jane earlier.

 _'You mean that runt Jane?! Are you really trying to tell me you became this way to protect fucking Jane Volturi?! Why, what's so important about that fucking runt, who also captured us and have us currently chained up by the way, to cause you to somehow grow stronger just to protect her?!_ '

 ** _"Yes. She ours. Must protect. Important."_**

 _'She. Is. Not. Ours! She's nothing but an enemy, a threat, and a dangerous one at that. Didn't you notice how despite everything I tried I was somehow unable to harm her, ever?!'_

 _ **"'Cause she ours. Must protect. Not dangerous. Safe."**_

Getting tired of it repeating how Jane is somehow ours and that we need to protect her I decide to change the topic and get to the bottom of why it's voice pattern and presence had changed.

 _'Whatever, you still didn't answer my other question. Why are you talking like that now and why does your presence feel different?'_

 ** _"'Cause the Beast."_**

 _'Beast? What beast? What are you talking about?!'_ I growled at it in annoyance created by confusion from its vagueness in explanation _._

 ** _"The Beast. Monster inside us. It lives through us. Talks through us. Through me. Help us grow stronger to protect ours. It very simple. Don't need lot of words."_**

I was still confused about what it was trying to say and then I remembered something.

The feeling of my beast, the monster, roaring and shaking in its chains when I talked of killing Jane and then purring in agreement when the void kept talking about how we should protect Jane. _'That's who the void is talking about, but I though the beast was just a manifestation of our baser instincts in a more personified version. I didn't think that it had an actual conscious or that it would be able to influence things on this high of a scale.'_ And then I was dragged into a memory.

(Flash Back)

I was back in Forks and at the Cullen's house when Edward was getting ready to leave for a hunting session. I had asked him once again like many times before if I could go with him and see how it was done and what it was like but like always he refused.

"It's too dangerous Bella you know that. When we hunt it's the only time we allow our Beasts a little range to roam and while in this state we're in our most primal state with the only thing on our minds being to feed. You are still human and I fear that allowing you to accompany me will be too much of an temptation in that state and my lead me to kill and if not at least harm you." he said while stroking my left cheek and giving me that crooked smile of his.

"But I trust you Edward and I know you could never hurt me." I said while leaning into his touch and looking up to him with an adoring smile on my face, having believed wholesomely in his love for me.

'If only I knew then what I know now.'

He then looked down at me with an expression I used to think was concern but can now recognize it by its true identity, pity. He then shook his head and took a step away from me before saying, "Oh Bella you must remember that despite our appearances we are not humans but monsters, vampires, and our beasts represent the purest form of this, they are the essence of what makes us a vampire. They are the source of our thirst for blood, our strength and power, our eternal life, our everything and they are always looking for a way to to gain control over us. To drain the blood from everything that has it and destroy anything it deems unnecessary or a threat."

"But I'm your mate Edward and I thought Carlisle said that it's impossible for a vampire to harm their mate?" I asked in confusion of what he just said. Unable to understand how he would be able to harm me if I was his mate. He just continued to look at me with that same expression before continuing his explanation.

"Yes that's true, but you have to remember that you're still human and that most mated pairs are both vampires so there is still the risk of your blood being able to tempt my beast enough to simply ignore the mating bond so it would just be safer if you didn't come on hunting trips okay?" he asked while bringing me in for a brief hug.

"Okay Edward, I understand. I'll just wait here with the others until you get back, I love you."

"And I you my sweet Bella." With that he kissed me on my forehead and blurred out the door and into the forest.

(End of Flash Back)

Snapping back to the present I finish eating the last few slabs of meat on my plate before continuing with my thoughts.

 _'So that's what it meant when it said the monster that lived in and through us, it was talking about my animalistic side, my primal self, the essence of what makes me what I am. Huh...well damn, I guess that golden boy bastard was actually telling the truth about something after all. But unlike how Dickward described his, to simply override him with near feral emotions, mines seems far more complex and intelligent. It was still primal in both how it acted and felt but it also could talk and think on its own allowing it to actually make well thought out decisions. I wonder why?'_

 _ **"Because...we...are...different."**_

 _'What do you mean and why are you starting to sound normal again?'_

 _ **"Hold...on...Okay. That's because our Beast has finally decided to separate its self from me once again. Good thing too, because I was getting a bit pissed at having to constantly speak in broken sentences. I mean, I don't mind it using me to directly speak with you but it could at least learn how to communicate properly."**_

 _'And the first one?'_

 _ **"Well we are hybrids so that automatically makes us different from the others, but you have to remember that our mind also works differently and, despite everything, we do have a decent amount of control for someone put through what we were. So maybe that's why our beast is like this. I really don't know."**_

 _'Is that so? Well it doesn't really matter, so long as it won't interfere with our escape and finishing hunting down and destroying the Cullens, Victoria and her fucking pet Lucas then you two can talk however you want.'_ I begin to settle down for my first chance of voluntary rest.

 _ **"But what of Jane? She is ours and we can't leave her here by herself, we must protect her. It's our job."**_

Growling in hatred and anger of what it just said I could feel my body once again begin to shake from all its pent up rage because it would do no good for me to try and physically attack myself.

 _'Listen and listen closely, for I won't say it again, Jane Volturi isn't our fucking anything! She is nothing but an obstacle standing in our way of collecting our revenge and I will find someway to break this hold she has on us and crush her. It is not our job to protect anyone but ourselves anymore so we can and will leave her here with her fucking coven when it's time to leave and I don't want to here another thing on this matter! It's done.'_ with that I close my eyes and allow for my mind to wonder in the void of nothingness until I slip into a meditative state. Seeing as my almost boundless energy makes it nearly impossible for me to actually sleep unless my body is under extreme amounts of physical damage this is the closest to sleep I'll be able to get.

 _ **"Deny it all you want Isabella but sooner or later, you will come to accept the truth and when you do, you will see just how important she really is."**_

I let out a final growl at it in warning to not push me when it decided to become silent. This allowed me to sink deeper into the void until I had finally reached my goal and like that I was gone.

(Time Skip)

* * *

It's been two weeks now since Jane had began to come down to feed me and try to get me to interact with her but each time I refused and just continued to watch and growl at her until she finally decided to leave allowing me to eat without having to worry about getting attacked.

Now I've grown somewhat used to her presence within my cell and no longer growl at her whenever she comes close. I still keep careful watch over her while she's in the room but other then that I have learned to just ignore her. I even eat my meals in front of her now which all seem to be making her somewhat happy at my more relaxed attitude towards her presence around me.

I had just awaken from another of my routine meditation sessions when I heard the door to my cell opening. I instantly jumped to my feet and began growling at the unexpected intruder until I was hit by the familiar aroma of mint and pine laced in cinnamon.

 _'Oh, it's just Jane.'_ I gave out a silent sigh before easing back down to the ground.

Jane must have heard my growling and became a bit startled by it because she had briefly paused in the doorway with a hurt and surprised look on her face before she seen me relax back into my previous position and continued to enter the room with a small smile on her face.

"Easy there Kitten, it's just me. Sorry if I startled you there, I just came to spend some time with you before I go hunting." She said with a excited look in her eyes. She then came and sat in her usual spot ten feet away from me.

Now if it were anyone else who gave me that look I'm sure I would have tried to kill them already having thought that they were either mocking me or planning to hurt me but it was Jane and I knew it was just her expressing how excited she is with me finally "warming up" to her. I simply laid my head back on my paws and watched her as she tried, once again, to strike up a conversation with me.

"So Kitten, do you feel like talking to me today?" she said while looking at me for a response but as always there wasn't any.

 _'I remember when Jane first started calling me by that retched nickname and I would get so angry at it, thinking that she was just mocking me for being a shifter like Felix but then I found I was wrong. She had came in one day calling me kitten only to have me growl at her with eyes displaying annoyance and hatred. She had at first thought that I was just growling at her again as usual until she called me by that name for the third time and I roared at her in hatred of the name. She soon figured out that it was the name causing me to growl at her in anger and explained that she was only calling me so because she didn't know my name and as because of my current form I was still unable to tell her it so I'm no longer bothered by it any more.'_ I was broken out of my thoughts by Jane's voice.

"That's alright, if you still don't want to I'll just wait until you grow more comfortable around me, for at least now you allow me to stay in the room with you without you constantly growling at me. Anyway, do you have anything specific in mind that you wish to eat today or will anything do?" she asked again still trying to get me to interact with her in anyway possible, but I still remained unresponsive in my watch of her.

That's another thing I found strange about her. After the first three days of Jane walking back into my cell to find the plate of meat she previously left for me once again eaten, she had, for some reason, taken it upon herself to go hunting for my meals. She would even ask on occasions what type of meat I would prefer to eat but like with everything else I remained silent an unresponsive.

"Okay, how about I just list off a variety of animals and you just tell me when you hear one you like?" she suggested with a hopeful look on her face which I only blinked at her in response.

 _'Great now she wants to learn what my favorite food to eat is. What's next, is she gonna ask for my favorite color too?'_ I mocked in my head but allowed her to continue.

"So how about bear?"

...

"No? Okay. Hummm...what about rabbits?"

...

"Deer, foxes, boars, cattle, wolves, goats, moose, elks?"

At that I raised my head up a bit off my paws from the saliva and venom now gathering in my mouth.

 _'Elks? I didn't even know they had those here. I've only ran into a handful of them while traveling across the Americas and each time they smelt absolutely delicious.'_ I thought while unconsciously swallowing down the pool of liquid in my mouth. This seemed to put an even brighter smile onto Jane's face than what she already had.

"Based on your reaction to the last of that list I guess you like elk so elks it is then. Would you like anything else, a deer or boar maybe?" she asked while standing up getting ready to leave but I was no longer paying her any mind.

Too lost in my thoughts of the scrumptious taste of elk, I didn't even realize she moved closer to me until she was nearly directly in front of me. She stood about four feet away while waving her hand in front of me to get my attention which caused me to growl at her in annoyance for snapping me out of my daydream and her to laugh at my reaction.

"Sorry Kitten, didn't mean to disturb you from the thoughts of your meal, but I wanted to know if you would like something else with it. Maybe a deer or boar?" she asked, once again, seeming unnecessarily excited about something.

 _'Fucking overly observative vampires and their enhanced stealth ability.'_ I cursed to myself while growling at her in annoyance before once again placing my head back on my paws in dismissal of her presence, only causing her to smile at me more.

 _'And that's another thing. Why in the hell does she always look either unnecessarily excited or ridiculously hopeful whenever she tries to talk to me or as me questions?! There's abso-fucking-lutely no reason to be any of those things!'_

"I'll take that as a no. Anyway, I'll be back in a few hours so try not to drool on the floor." and with that last dig she was gone out the door and down the hall.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

Running out of the castle I quickly make my way to the next city over for a hunt of my own before heading into the surrounding forests to hunt for the elks that had enticed my mate to the near point of drooling onto the floor.

'I'm so excited to finally be able to learn something about my mate and to provide for them something they actually want and not just something they need.' I thought while putting on a bit more speed to help speed up the searching process of the hunt.

Quickly finding a small herd of elk I scoped out their numbers for the largest of the bulls before setting my targets one surrounded by a hoard of cows and giving chase. Having sensed an approaching predator the herd immediately began to scatter in hopes of being able to out run me but there never was a chance.

Easily catching up with my target I was surprised when it actually stopped and tried to ram me through with its antlers.

 _'Well isn't this a shock. Even if it's perfectly normal for a bull to turn and attack it predator once it finds it's unable to escape, I would think our presence of being the ultimate predator in these forests would override its ability to choose between fight or flight and just force them to run. I wonder why this one didn't?'_

And then I smelled the thick scent of musk penetrating the air and finally understood.

"Mating season."

 _'That explains a lot. So this bull is trying to protect its potential mates and is treating me as an opposing bull is it? I can relate to that, but sorry you still are going to die. I have my own mate to think about and I refuse to give them anything but the best.'_ and with that I grabbed it by its antlers and gave them a quick twist, immediately snapping its neck.

Bending down to grab the elk I was finally able to get a good whiff of its scent and had to hold myself back from dry heaving at the stench of its fur and blood.

 _'How the fuck can anyone stand to smell these disgusting things let alone eat them? Fuck, they better be glade they're my mate otherwise they would starve because there is no way I would ever hunt these disgusting animals unless it was for them. Shit! I can't wait until they decide to change back, because even if they would have to eat that terribly smelling human food, it would still be better than this fowl substance. My only saving grace is at least they only eat the meat and don't actually drink the blood of the animal.'_ I can feel a grimace forming on my face as I succeeded in lifting the corps onto my shoulders

Knowing that it would attract too much attention if someone seen a five foot girl carrying five foot tall 800 lb bull elk on their shoulders so I decided to stick to the forest as I made my way back to the castle.

* * *

Entering the castle I was stopped by Felix.

"Oh Jane, I see you went and got some cat food for the kitty while you were on your hunt." he said while inspecting the bull slung over my shoulder.

"And by the looks of it the kitty must be really hungry to need a meal of this size."

"What the fuck to you want Felix?" I growled being to get angry at him stopping me from immediately returning to my mate.

"Whoa, calm you jets Jane, I only stopped you because the Kings have requested your presence in the throne room upon your return from your hunt."

"Do you know the reason as to why I'm being summoned to the throne room?" I asked while trying to hold back my anger at everyone trying to prolong the time I have to spend away from my mate.

"No they just said to have you meet with them upon your return." he said with a look of fear shining in his eyes.

 _'He's probably scared that my anger will lead to me placing him under my power again and normally he'd be correct but right now I don't have time to play with him. Pity, I'll just have to do it later.'_

"Very well, hold this and wait for me in the dungeons in front of the shifter's cell door." I ordered while handing over the elk corps before heading to the throne room to see what the kings needed.

* * *

Arriving in the throne room, I walked to the the stairs leading up to the sitting kings and bowed my head to them in respect.

"Masters I've come as requested. What need do you have of me?"

"Our dear Jane how was your hunt? Its been a while since we last talked to you and we wish to know how much progress you've made in getting your mate to warm up to you." Aro said while giving me one of his fatherly hugs.

"The hunt had gone well and they seem to be slowly getting use to me enough so that I can stay in their cell for long periods of time without them constantly growling at me. I was even able to get them to tell me a bit about themselves today." I said with a barely concealed smile in my voice. I was so happy with the progress already made and couldn't wait until they would completely trust and except me so that we could truly be mates.

"Oh so you were finally able to get them to change back." Aro said with excitement ringing through his voice and eyes.

"No, I'm sorry Master but I still haven't managed that. I'm starting to think that they might not even know how to change back. They told me through their reaction to a game I had us play. I would list off different animals to see what they wanted to eat and they would either tap once for no or twice for yes. At first they seamed to not want to participate but then they reacted to elks so I went and got them it while out on my hunting trip. The bull is currently in the possession of Felix who's waiting for me outside my mate's cell door."

"Is that so? Well my dear, that is simply marvelous. For you were able to do all that in only two weeks, but it's still quit a pity that you aren't yet able to know exactly who your mate is but at least they are beginning to except you in some regards. Who knows maybe they'll come around sooner than you would think and when they do they will be welcomed to join our guard." he said while giving me an excited look.

I nod in appreciation before thanking him.

"Thank you Master, now would there be anything else?" I said with as much patients as I could possible muster up but I knew that they could sense my eagerness to leave. Aro and Marcus just looked at me with understanding and sympathy before it was Marcus who decided to approach me.

"Yes there is more so try to remain patient a little longer child. It seams the bonds between the two of you have grown stronger from the last time I've seen them and that's good but I also sense something insidious now hidden amongst them so be careful, and tread lightly while continuing your journey in trying to gain your mate for I feel part of them wishes harm to you in their desperation to escape." He said with a look of worry and sadness shining in his eyes.

I could feel as my unbeating heart began to sink to my stomach, as I started to feel hurt, sadness, and confusion running rampant through me. I couldn't understand how or even why my mate would ever feel the want or need to hurt me.

 _'Why would my mate ever feel such things? I just don't understand and Marcus said they feel desperate to escape, is that possibly the reason for these feelings in them? Do they still feel as if they are some type of prisoner?'_ Snapping myself out of my thoughts I hid my emotions as best as I could but knew I could never fool Marcus. Looking back at the tallest king I asked the only question I had, "Why?"

"My child we all know that your mate is far from, and excuse me if this may offend you, but they are far from stable in the mental department and no matter how much you try to connect with them as long as they are constantly chained and feel imprisoned you will never really be able to fully connect with them as deeply as you'd like."

"So what should I do Master Marcus? They are not yet ready to be released from their cell for they will surly kill someone." I said with a calm voice even though I could feel the desperation beginning to show through my eyes.

I didn't want my mate to hate me because they felt as if they were being held prisoner, even though originally that was the idea, but I also don't want to be the indirect cause for half of the guard being slaughtered.

"Calm down child we know that your mate is nowhere near ready to be allowed to roam free but maybe you could release them from the chains while they are in the cell with you. But only once you feel they are comfortable with you enough to not immediately attack you. We don't need a completely crazed shifter on our hands because while they are unstable now, if they loose you there will be no other alternative except death for them. For weather they no it or not, their animal has already imprinted on you and it will go insane and completely take over at the time of your death." Aro said with a forbidding and warning tone in his voice with shadows of promised death and destruction shinning in his eyes.

Aro has always been highly protective of Alec and I and to have a threat to me appear also in the form of my mate must drive him crazy because he knows he can't immediately eliminate them without causing me to become little more than a walking vegetable.

"Okay Master I'll try to do that then. Now may I be dismissed? I had told kitten I would only be a few hours and I've already been gone for nearly four."

"Kitten?" Aro asked in curiosity and amusement.

"Yes, it's the name I chose to address my mate by until they decide to turn back and tell me their real one. It may be a common one given that they are a cat but it works."

"Of course Jane and we apologize for the saddening news and taking away time from your mate but we felt it an important discussion to have."

"That's okay Master Marcus I understand, now if you would all excuse me." and with that I left the throne room to head back to my mates side with the thoughts of the previous discussion weighing heavily on my mind.

* * *

Arrive at my mate's cell I find Felix standing as ordered in front of their door with the elk in hand. Quickly taking it from him I was just about to dismiss him until he decided it better to open his fucking mouth.

"What the hell happened to you Jane? Were you told you couldn't play with the kitty anymore or somethin"? Because you look really down, maybe I sh..." and that's as far as he got before he was withering in agony.

"PAIN."

Feeling anger at both myself and him for him being able to read me enough to even suspect anything being wrong I increased the intensity of my power so much so that it was now at the point where he wasn't even able to scream anymore and just withered around with his face frozen in unadulterated agony.

 _'He already had this coming for earlier and I was going to wait until after my time with my mate was over but he just had to open that fucking mouth of his.'_ I seethed while I continued with my torture of him.

I allowed my power to continued for a few minutes more before releasing him. He had stayed on the floor in a haze a bit longer than usual before jumping to his feet and once again looking at me in anger and confusion.

 _'Humm.. it seems the shit for brains doesn't understand the cause for his punishment.'_

"I was going to do that to you later on after my time here was done but you just had to open that fucking mouth of yours. Now get out of my sight before I make good on my earlier promise of stripping you of all your appendages for disrespecting the tiger shifter once again." and with that he was gone once again to his post before I could even blink.

Turning around I opened the door to my mate's cell and entered it with the elk back on my shoulders.

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

It's been hours since Jane had left for her hunt and I could feel myself growing anxious at her continued absence.

 _'Where the fuck did that runt go, to the moon? She said she'd be back in a few hours and it's been nearly four.'_

 _ **"What's this Isabella, are we getting worried about our dear Jane's safety?"**_ it mocked, speaking for the first time in nearly two weeks.

 _'The fuck, where have you been?! And for the last fucking time, she is not ours!'_ I raged at its accusation while wondering why it had remained quiet for so long.

 ** _"Oh so you are admitting to being worried about her."_**

 _'The hell? No, I'm not fucking worried about that runt, I'm just wondering where she is with my damned food and you still haven't answered my question.'_

 ** _"Sure you were. Anyway I've been here the whole time. I've just been quiet because I felt you no longer wished to hear what I had to say so I decided to leave you be for a while."_**

 _'Well to be honest, I don't think anyone really wants to hear voices talking to them in their heads, it tends to make them feel as if they're going crazy.'_

 ** _"That's true, but who ever said we weren't to begin with?"_**

 _'Yeah, and it's not that I no longer wish to hear what you have to say it's just I don't want to keep hearing you talk about how Jane is our and that we must protect her. We are monstrous beasts forged from the darkness and fires of the hell its self and as far as I'm concerned she is in the way of us completing the only task that's the only reason for our continued existence and that's getting our revenge.'_

 ** _"Continue to believe in what you want Isabella but you will soon see..."_**

We were interrupted by the familiar sound of Felix's agonized screams before they grew to a pitch so high that my ears began to ring causing me to bury my head under my paws.

 _'Jane must be back and by the sounds of his screams she must be pissed.'_ I winced at the pain being caused to my ears but could also barely make out the feel of my earlier anxiousness slowly melting away at the knowledge of Jane's presence being so close again.

 _'The hell...?'_ I was about to ask about that strange realization when I was once again interrupted by Jane's voice.

"I was going to do that to you later on after my time here was done but you just had to open that fucking mouth of yours. Now get out of my sight before I make good on my earlier promise of stripping you of all your appendages for disrespecting the tiger shifter once again." I could hear the completely cold rage thriving under her threat and knew that she was serious about making good on it if he didn't heed her warning.

 _'Damn, that idiot must have really pushed her buttons.'_ I could hear Felix's foot steps as he sprinted down the hallway to get away from Jane as quickly as possible before I heard the sound of my cell door being opened.

 ** _"Well that's my cue to go. Talk to you later Isabella."_** and like that the void was once again silent.

 _'What...?'_ I was about to ask what it meant when I smelt Jane's scent flooding the room. Looking up I seen her enter the room with an elk carcass slung over her shoulders causing me to both salivate at my, soon to be eaten, meal and to silently laugh at the ridiculous scene in front of me.

 _'Well if she didn't already look short as it was she now looks completely tiny while compared to that carcass that's her size in height but nearly twice here size in length.'_

Seeing my ogling of the presented meal, Jane gave me a smile smirk of what I could only describe as smug satisfaction before closing the door and walking towards me.

"I see your interested in the food I brought you. That's good because I would have been pissed if you weren't. I mean really how could anyone like these creatures as a food source they smell absolutely revolting." she gave a disgusted look to the corps before placing it in front of me and giving me a small smile of happiness.

"Well at least you only have to eat the meat and not drink their disgusting blood." with that she went and sat in her usual place on the floor in front of me.

 _'I wouldn't really call animals a revolting source of food, at least when it comes to the meat part, but I will agree that their blood does taste a bit bland and dry like dirt. I can't wait to get out of here and do my own hunting where I can get myself a nice refreshing human to drink since obviously these vamps don't know I actually drink blood and so they don't leave me any choice but to drink from the animals.'_ with that I dig into my meal being sure to get every drop of blood I could before tearing into the meat.

I kept watch of Jane while she did the same to me and I could sense that something had changed in her since she left to go hunting but I decided to ignore it. We stayed this way even after I finished eating until it was time for her to leave.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright guys this is the last chapter I'm going to post for a while because of school starting so I tried to make it as long as possible without revealing too much too soon so hoped you enjoyed it. Next time Bella will finally learn how to change back into her vampire form and Jane will finally get to know who her mate really is so until then remember to review and I'll talk to you'll later.**


	9. Human Again?

**First I will like to start off by saying sorry for the long wait but as you all know school comes first(even if we don't like it xp). Next I would like to say thanks to those of you who continue to support me even with my many mistakes. I tried to not have as many in this chapter but if you catch any let me know. Hope you enjoy the read and I'll talk to you guys later.**

 **P.S. Sorry about the false update post, it wasn't on purpose. Something went wrong with the posting of chapter 10 and half of its contents were deleted. I had to redo the chapter and that's what took so long in me re-posting it. Hope you all can for give me I'll make sure not to let it happen again. ;)**

 **Italicized words are the inner thoughts of characters**

 **Bold and italicized words are the void speaking**

 **Human Again?**

(BELLA P.O.V)

It's now been three months since my capture and during my time here I have found that Jane was a very entertaining person to be around and despite all my best efforts, I have actually grown to both enjoy and expect her company. We had grown much closer in these past few months than anything I would've ever expected which seemed to both make her and my beast very happy.

I no longer growled at her for any reason unless it's as a joke and I even began to answer, at least as much as a tiger can answer, some of the questions that she constantly asks, causing her even more joy. This joy seems to somehow affect me, causing me to feel oddly more fulfilled and calmer than normal. This combined with her being the only one to visit me everyday for the entire three months of my capture caused me to become quiet fond of the little devil and as a result, I was also becoming highly protective of her.

I was watching the different shades of shadows dance within the darkness of my cell and listening to their piercing silence all while waiting for Jane's daily visit when I was met by an old acquaintance.

 _ **"Well Isabella, how are you finding our darling Jane? Didn't I say you would learn to be fond of her and look where we are now. Sitting here in our chains, tail swishing back and forth as we happily wait for her return to us."**_ it said and if it could I'm sure it would be looking at me with a smug look across its face.

 _'Shut the hell up and stop making us seem as if we're some type of dog waiting for its master. We're no mutt and no one's the fucking master of me but me.'_ I growled at it feeling insulted at what it said even if I knew it was true.

 _ **"Isabella I would never! You know we are far better then any dog but sorry to say, that behavior of theirs fits perfectly with what we're doing and you know it."**_ It gasped in shock and hurt, as if surprised I would even insinuate it saying such a thing, before finishing smugly and I just rolled my eyes at it knowing it was only mocking me.

Deciding to ignore the void and its somewhat childish behavior I just roll my eyes at it in annoyance before going back to my previous activities. I was just beginning to understand the patterns found in the shadows' dances when I heard the door of our room opening and slowly stood up in excitement at the arrival of our visitor.

 _'Jane... and it seem she brought us boar to eat today.'_ I was just about to meow at her in greeting when I noticed the sadness in her eyes.

To anyone else she may seem to have been feeling nothing with how blank her face was but I have learned to see past her mask and could see deep sadness hidden in those beautiful eyes of hers and it caused me to release a low hiss in anger.

 ** _"Isabella our Jane is saddened by something, why?"_** the void growled in my mind rattling the beast in its chains. They too wished to know who or what has brought this onto Jane and are willing to kill the cause.

 _'I don't know but once I find out who did this I'll be sure to make them pay.'_

Jane must have heard all the hissing because she looked at me with a hurt and even more saddened expression before slowly walking towards me to deliver my meal.

"Sorry if I upset you Kitten, I know you get a bit angry when your hungry, but I was called upon by the kings so I had no choice but to be a bit late in getting here." she said while placing the carcass in front of me. She gave me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and was just about to turn around to go back to her usual spot when I caught her by her cloak and gave it a tug.

At first she just turned back to face me and gave me a look of confusion before trying to continue to her usual spot. I just gave it another tug and gave her a pointed look when she turned to face me again.

"What's wrong Kitten, do you want something?"

 _'Yeah I want you to just sit the fuck down.'_ I growled at her and gave another tug a bit harder this time.

Jane still seemed a bit confused so I breathed out a sign of irritation at her continued ignorance and patted the ground in front of me twice before once again tugging on her cloak.

I watched in relief as a look of realization finally crossed her face before letting go of her cloak.

 _'Yes, she finally gets it.'_

"Do you want me to sit down with you?" she asked while looking both relieved and worried.

 _'I wonder why.'_ Deciding to ignore that thought for now I nodded my head in agreement and waited for her to take a seat in front of me.

She slowly pushed the carcass out of the way and sat down next to me just a few inches away from leaning against my side.

Realizing that it would take a much more direct approach to get her to sit up against me, as originally planned, I laid down behind her and use my paws to pull her tiny body flush against me before curling myself around her and setting my head in her lap.

At first Jane just remained frozen in place obviously shocked at my affectionate display to her but she soon snapped out of it and began to slowly stroke the fur between my ears and down my neck causing me to close my eyes and unknowingly release a low purring sound from deep within my chest at the contented feeling now swarming through me.

 _'Ummm...why does this feel so calming? What is it about this runt of vampire that calms me so much and why do I feel the need to comfort and protect her? Even the void and our beast feel this way around her but when it comes to others all I feel is the rage and the urge to kill, to destroy. Why?'_ I question myself while continuing to let Jane pet me since I can feel it calming her down as she slowly becomes more confident in her petting.

 _ **"It's because Jane is ours Isabella, and we will always feel the need to protect and comfort her. We will never be able to harm her nor will she ever want to harm us, that is why we feel so calm around her and she is the only one we will ever feel this way around."**_

 _'Then why am I only feeling this way now and what do you mean when you call her ours? Does this mean we are some kind of guardian to Jane? A protector?'_

 ** _"That's because you were still denying the bond between the three of us do to your unconscious fear of becoming too much of a monster. That combined with our hatred and distrust of other vampires caused you to unconsciously block the bond that formed between us and Jane which put a strain on it preventing you from realizing it until you become more comfortable with yourself and around Jane."_**

 _'So your saying that when I openly admitted to being a monster and allowed Jane to become closer to me it was me allowing myself to become open to the bond that formed between us? Okay... I can except that, but what about my other question? Are we Jane's guardian?'_

 ** _"Yes, we are that but also so much more to her. We are everything and anything she needs or wants us to be and in exchange she has now become our soul reason for being."_**

 _'I still don't understand. How is she ours if we are now simply a instrument for her use and our only wish is to protect her? To me it still sounds like she is nothing to us but another kind of master. The only difference I see is that I no longer feel any hostility against her holding our leash but instead am almost wishing for it.'_

 ** _"It's as I said, she is now our everything and this is why we feel no ill will against her having control over us and why we are willing to do anything for her. But I can tell you no more than this if you are wishing to known the exact reason for these feelings. For it is something you must realize on your own."_**

I still didn't understand what it was trying to tell me and was about to ask it why it couldn't just tell me what I wanted to know instead of leaving me to struggle for my own answers when I was unknowingly interrupted by Jane's soothing voice.

"What's got into you today kitten, don't tell me you're going soft on me?" she asked with a clear smirk in her voice as she continued to scratch behind my ears. I just rolled my eyes at her and nuzzled my head deeper into her lap once again allowing my senses to be flooded by her delicious aroma.

This caused her to let out a short airy laugh before she stopped and began to explain what had happened to her today.

"Well it's still nice no matter what and is very appreciated seeing as I won't be seeing you for a while." This caused for me to snap my head up to look at her with anger and confusion.

 _'What the fuck does she mean she won't be able to see us for a while. Is she trying to abandon us like those damned Cullens?!'_

 _ **"No that is impossible. Jane is ours, we cannot live without her and she is unable to leave us."**_ It said trying to seem calm and confident but I could feel it really felt worried and said that more to convince its self than to convince me _ **.**_ Unbelieving of the void's words I began to growl at Jane with anger and panic shining in my eyes.

 _'No! You can not leave me, I will not be thrown away and abandoned like trash once again!'_

Seeing as Jane's eyes begin to shine in sadness, anger, hurt and betrayal I watched as the emotions battle against each other for dominance before her face turned completely blank.

"I'm sorry if this disappoints you Kitten but the kings have given me a mission which will cause for me to be absent from my daily visits to you for some time. Hopefully it will take less than a month to complete allowing me to return as soon as possible but things are never for certain. During this time I will be having your meals provided to you by Felix so you will still be taken care of." with that she stood up and placed the boar's corpse back in its original place.

 _ **"So it's the kings who are trying to take our Jane away from us. We must repay them for their generosity once we find someway to break these chains."**_

 _'Yes we should and what better way to do that than by giving them their deaths but we must first escape these chains and stop Jane from leaving.'_ I was just about to try my luck at, once again, breaking my chains when I was stopped by Jane speaking to me.

"Eat, you are most likely extremely hungry right now after waiting all this time. I will be leaving immediately after this so try to behave while I'm gone and I'll try to be back as soon as possible." With that she gave me a final scratch behind my right ear and blurred out of the room.

(Time Skip)

* * *

It's been nearly three months since Jane's departure for her so called mission and I could feel myself once again begin to fade away and slip back into the confines of my madness.

 _'Where in the hell is she?! It's been nearly three months since her departure after her last visit and she said she'd be back in one!'_ I growled to myself while trying to break off my bindings as i became consumed in anger and worry.

I could feel the anger and worry slowly turn into the familiar rage that was beginning to consume me more and more now that Jane's presence has been absent for so long and could feel both the void and beast began to stir in me. They too were growing angry with Jane's continued absence and where now trying to fight for control over my body.

 ** _"Where is Jane Isabella? She is ours and is suppose to be here with us, where is she?"_** I could feel as the void began to consume my mind in its heavy fog slowly dragging me back into it depths of insanity while our beast continued to tear away at its chains holding it captive.

Becoming consumed in fiery rage at Jane's absence, their continued struggle was only making my decent into madness quicker than before. Releasing a vicious roar in both pain and rage I heard as my cell was forcefully opened causing me to whip my head in its direction in the hope of it being Jane but who I found standing there only caused me to fall completely over the edge.

"The hell is up with all the noise cat! You better stop with all that roaring and growling before someone gets hurt and believe me when I say it won't be me." it was that bastard Felix and just the mere sight of him being in my room caused my beast to rip from its chains and take over my body completely, shoving me deep into the chaotic darkness and subjecting me too the flames of our rage.

I could feel my eyes begin to burn and briefly wondered why but that thought was soon forgotten after hearing the fucker's next few sentences.

"Damn Jane and her always leaving me with the job of watching her stupid shifter. I swear I'll find someway to make that shrimp pay." He growled to himself while turning to walk back out the door.

 ** _"He's threatening our Jane, Isabella. We must destroy him, kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him!"_** The void chanted in my mind surrounding me in images of Felix's death causing both our beast and I to purr in agreement.

 _'It's finally time for the idiot to pay the piper.'_ I thought with a roar as I felt a pressure build up in my chest.

It was the same feeling I got whenever I allowed the darkness to pour out of me but it also felt different. This pressure felt heavier and acted like a force field surrounding me. I pushed against it and felt an energy wave explode from me before I heard the chains break and felt the energy snap back into my body like a rubber band. Growling in satisfaction at hearing them break I instantly sprang into action and leaped at him with fangs bared and claws extended.

Turning at the sound of the chains breaking Felix had barely seconds to process what happened before I was upon him. "Oh shi-" he's curse was cut off by my landing on him, pinning his body to the ground beneath me. I then instantly went to work at ripping his limbs from his body.

I was just about to go for the finishing blow, with biting his head off, when I caught the scent of several vampires approaching causing me to jump away from my current pry and crouch down in preparation for the coming fight.

 ** _"There are more coming for us. They are trying to stop us, stop us from finding our Jane. They must all perish. Kill them all!"_**

Letting out a low growl in agreement, I could feel as my mind become flooded in burning rage and my face being stretched back into a malicious smirk allowing for my fangs to be on full display.

 _'It will be done.'_ the beast and I thought at once before crashing into a hoard of approaching vampires.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

 _'Damn those newborns and their damned creators, they all proved to be more of a problem than originally planned and what's worse it's now been three months since I last saw my mate and the effects from it has turned from a longing ache to a near crippling pain.'_

"After this Aro better not bother me until kitten finally decides to turn back. We had an agreement that I wasn't going to be put on any missions until then anyway but those fucking nomads just had to try and start up a fucking army." I growled to myself so low under my breath that it was nearly impossible for even a vampire to hear it.

"What did you say dear sister of mine? Is something wrong?" a monotone voice said from my left but I could sense the underling mischievousness hidden in the questions. It took nearly all my strength to fight off the urge of wanting to turn and rip his head from his very shoulders.

It was my twin brother Alec. We had been gone from the castle for three months do to more newborns constantly popping up every time we killed them and I had been feeling the effects of my separation from my mate for a little over two of those months. During that time I knew he noticed the changes in my attitude as soon as they happened and I knew he enjoyed toying with me as a result of me trying to hide my longing.

"It was nothing dear brother, no need to worry." I hissed to him under my breath while shooting him heated glares that only caused his eyes to sparkle in amusement. I then focused my eyes back in front of me and spoke in a regular toned voice as to allow for the rest of our party to hear, "Now let us hurry. The masters will want a full report of our findings during the mission and I'm sure they will not enjoy being forced to wait."

I then slightly increased my pace as both to emphasize my point in them needing to pick up the pace and because of my need to get to my mate sooner rather than later.

(Time Skip)

* * *

Alec, Demetri, Santiago and I were all just now getting back from our mission in Southern Mexico and were less than half an hour away from the castle when we were unexpectedly greeted by Heidi.

"Jane! Thank goodness, you must hurry back to the castle at once!" she cried out in relief and terror upon finding us. I gave her an uncanny look at her actually feeling relief at seeing me but let it slide upon seeing the other emotions swirling in her eyes.

"Well if you can't already see we are on our way back as we speak but I cans see in your eyes that something horrid must have happened there so you can tell us on the way."

Continuing our run back to the castle at top speeds I tried unsuccessfully to stop myself from thinking too much.

 _'What the fuck has happened since I've been gone? Is it possible that we are under attack? Did the Romanians somehow make it past us without our notice and invade the castle before we could return? Or maybe something had happened to my mate? Damn it all, just what is going on?!'_ Growling to myself at my continued thought process then turned my attention to Heidi while maintaining my current pace.

"Tell me Heidi, what happened at the castle that was so horrid it caused you to seek me out." I said with a cold voice while fighting the urge to grab her by the throat and slam her into the nearest tree and force her to tell me everything she knows.

"Calm down Jane. Whatever the problem is I'm sure it's not Heidi's fault so cut her some slack." Demetri said from my right in a clipped tone, most likely becoming protective over his already distressed mate.

This only caused me to grit my teeth in restraint and shoot him a heated glare, warning him to just how close to the edge I already was and telling him not to push me.

Watching as his eyes grew wide and fearful at what he saw he broke eye contact with me by focusing back to the trail in front of us before I turned my attention back to Heidi.

"Proceed with your explanation."

"Right, well to keep everything short and simple, the tiger shifter escaped its cell." she said with fear coating her voice.

"What?!" I growled out most likely sounding angry to the others but both my brother and I knew the truth, I was frightened.

 _'No. How could this happen? They were secured in the cell with the strongest of metal chains and slabs bolted to the very ground through layers of metal, brick, concrete and cement. It should have been impossible for Kitten to break them off or from out of the slabs themselves and even if they did, the reinforced door should have prevented them from escaping the actual cell!'_ I then stopped all movement and bowed my head as to hide my face from the others.

"How could this happen?" I questioned in a voice so quiet and cold that only a vampire would be able to hear me and I could tell that it was setting everyone on edge.

"...Jane...?" Alec quietly asked while laying a calming hand on my shoulder, trying to sooth my mounting rage but it was too late. I ignored his attempt at trying to calm me and brushed his hand from my shoulder.

Whipping my head up to glare into into Heidi's eyes I continued in a chillingly calm voice.

"They were completely secured in that cell when I left with chains and slabs made of the strongest metal in the world all bolted down through layers of metal, brick, concrete and cement. So tell me,... HOW IN THE FUCK COULD THIS HAPPEN?!" I spoke the last sentence in a roar nearly causing the very ground to shake in its might. I stared into her eyes that had changed form fear and relief to terror and desperation.

 _'This is all their faults. The Romanians, the Kings, and these simpleton idiots who have the audacity to call themselves Volturi guards. They're all pathetic and it's their fault that my mate has now escaped. If I had only stayed with them as I originally planned, none of this would have happened. They seemed content with our daily routine but I left and now look at what's happened; they're gone. They have abandoned me for their freedom which I'd wrongfully stolen from them and I know that no matter how much I try it will be impossible for me to ever find them again so long as they don't wish to be found. I'm now sentenced to spend eternity alone without my mate and it's ALL. THEIR. FAULTS!'_ I was interrupted from my thoughts by Heidi's frightened voice only causing my rage to grow in strength.

"I-I d-don't know. Felix...he...he was complaining about the tiger's continued ruckus making at nothing for the last three weeks straight and decided to go in its cell to tell it to stop. The tiger was somehow able to break its chains and when Felix turned to leave the cell it attacked and tore off all his limbs. It was about to rip his head off but was stopped by a group of nearly twelve of us coming to try and restrain it again but it was too fast and strong. It was able to get past us and out of the dungeons to the thrown room which the kings and their wives were currently occupying. It was a good thing that Corin and Afton were on guard duty or they all would have been greatly hurt but it still resulted in those two losing their limbs and the kings slightly wounded. They are all currently trying to restrain the tiger again but are proving unsuccessful at it. We need your help, your the only one that beast seems to listen to."

Upon hearing the last of her explanation as to what happened I could feel my seething rage begin to quell its self as hope began to course through my body.

 _'Wait..., so that means my mate is still in the castle? Then I haven't been abandoned, left to spend the rest of eternity alone, my mate is still here! They are in the castle waiting for me, I must go to them.'_ feeling joy and hope at the lightening news I didn't even realize we had long since arrived at the castle until I heard Santiago's voice form in front of me.

"Jane please, we must hurry. For I fear if we wait any longer that shifter may just end up killing half the guard and my own mate is still in there." He said with fear and worry lacing his voice.

Snapping out of my thoughts I quickly make my way into the castle with the other fallowing close behind. Rushing to the thrown room I could already hear the fierce roars, growls and hissing I had long since identified as Kitten's rage filled calls. Hearing a choirs of pain filled screams following after every call I quickly through the doors open and found the most terrifying and beautiful sight I've ever seen.

My kitten was viciously demolishing every vampire in its path and was looking more powerful than ever while doing it. Their upper canines had somehow grown so long that they could now be seen protruding at least four inches out of its mouth. It's eyes had also somehow changed with their whites now turned into an onyx black surrounding the pulsing crimson that were now slits depicting the amount of their vengeful fury.

I was so caught up in my mate's destructive beauty that I nearly missed what Aro said upon seeing our arrival.

"Ahh..., very good Heidi. I see you have found this kitten's master, our very own darling Jane. Now if you don't mind my dear will you please calm you tiger down. It has already caused enough trouble as it is and I would hate to lose one of my valued guards over this matter." he said while trying to avoid and block my mates ferocious attacks that only seemed to get faster and fiercer as time goes on.

Realizing the danger everyone was in, I instantly blurred over to Aro's side and placed myself between him and my mate and began calling out to them in the hope that they would recognize my voice and calm down.

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

I was surrounded in darkness once again. I could hear and feel nothing but rage, pain and the distant echos of agonized screams. But while this pain was different from the others I've felt, it was also familiar. It was the pain of loss, of betrayal and it was upon feeling this that I knew I had once again succeeded in doing something I swore to never allow again; I let someone get close to me.

 _'I fucking knew that runt would be bad news. That it was too good to be true that she was being so nice and caring towards me and that it just had to be some kind of trick. A trap made to force me to let down my guard so that they would have a better chance at executing me with less of a chance of them losing their own in the process.'_ I roared out in rage at my thoughts as I felt a distant tingling sensation pass across my mind and I new that I had somehow gotten injured.

 _'The worst thing of all is that I was really starting to care for Jane and was even excepting of my monstrous nature. I felt that Jane was something like my perfect match with how sadistic she could be a times but also very caring. It felt as if she was my life long partner and as long as she was at my side then being the way I am was just fine. But once again I was wrong.'_

Feeling more tingles cross my mind I knew that I had once again received injuries which only caused my rage to grow in intensity turning my body into an internal flame and my mind into clouds of smoke.

 _'Once again I've been a fool and allowed myself to be pulled into a world of lies and trickery.'_

 _ **"KILL THEM. KILL THEM. KILL THEM. KILL THEM."**_ I could hear the void chanting madly within my head causing my body to throb with burning heat and rage at each chant.

 _'A dream world where I actually have someone who cares for me without wanting or expecting anything in return. A world where I'm not so much of the monster I am now but someone of control and stability.'_

 ** _"KILL THEM. KILL THEM. KILL THEM. KILL THEM. KILL THEM. KILL THEM ALL!"_** The void's chanting has now turned from loud whispers to angry roars. I could feel the last of my consciousness beginning to slip away. I was just about to give in to the temptations of oblivion when I felt this soothing warmth come over me and slowly start to calm my burning rage.

This feeling appeared in the form of a distant white light; one so small it could barely be considered a speck, but it served to brighten up the darkness better than any of the brightest suns and was slowly vanquishing my desire for destruction.

 _'What's going on?'_ I could feel as the smoke in my mind began to clear as my rage was taken away by the light which seemed to be slowly growing as time past.

"..."

 _'The hell...?'_

The light was now about the size of a ping pong ball and I could just barely make out the sound of distant whispers. The whispers, sounding similar to radio static, were currently too low and quiet for me to understand so I tried to hone in my hearing to try and catch what they were saying.

"...en."

"...itten?"

"...Kitten?" I could now make out the whispers and that they must belong to a girl but for a minute I was confused as to why I was hearing them.

 _'The fuck...why is there a girl's, beside my own, voice in my head and why do they keep calling out the name Kitten? Who is this Kitten and why does this girl with a beautiful voice sound so distressed by them? No one with a voice like that should ever have to feel that way. I will find this kitten and make them apologize to this angel.'_ I thought before noticing how large and bright the light has become during my inattentiveness.

The light now covered nearly every corner of darkness and with it it also brought a faint scent of what smelled like mint and pine laced in cinnamon which released the last of my consciousness from the black depths of its imprisonment and through me back into the realm of reality.

 _'Ummm... what a delicious scent this person has, and it's so familiar and calming. I wonder where I've smelt it before?'_ I thought before hearing a near silent gasp be released and feel as already wrapped strong yet lean arms tightened around my body causing me to open my eyes in curiosity.

Looking to the figure holding me in their arms I found my earlier statements of both the scent and voice belonging to a girl to be true but it wasn't just any girl, it was Jane.

 _'Well I now know why the scent smelled so familiar and was correct in assuming the voice belonged to a girl but I was wrong on thinking that she was an angel. No this girl is far from an angel and is more like a demon, a devil. But she's my devil, my Jane.'_ I thought before once again closing my eyes. Purring in contentment at Jane's return, I nuzzled my head into her stomach and tried to commit her scent to memory before allowing myself to fall back into the world of darkness.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

Watching as my mate slowly began to come to their senses as they calmed at the sound of my voice. I let out a quiet gasp in shock at seeing their eyes and teeth go back to their regular states before they fell onto my shoulder unconscious as the rest of them began to shrink.

 _'Wait what just happened? Are they...? They are. I can't believe it, they are finally shifting back. But why?_ ' I thought as their fur slowly melted away to reveal the form of the most beautiful women I've ever seen.

She had long, thick hair that was as black as her fur with streaks of silver, white and red intermingling through it, all flowing in lushes waves stopping at the middle of her back. Her skin was nearly as pale as my own with only a shade or two difference that caused a gorgeously stunning contrast to her dark hair and full lips.

 _'She is absolutely beautiful and she's all mine. My mate, mine.'_

Noticing her beginning to stir, I gently guide us both to the ground and cradle her in my arms to wait for her awakening.

Watching as she slowly opened her eyes I was once again met by her unique crimsons that were now glowing with more emotions than I thought ever possible for the ever stoic shifter who never seemed to express anything but rage, hate, distrust and reluctance. No now they were shining with amusement, relief and content causing me to become captured in their hypnotizing depths before being released upon their closing.

Feeling a bit panicked at that I began listening for her heartbeat when I heard a faint purring coming from deep within her chest and her near unnoticeable breathing began to even out.

 _'Good she just fell a sleep.'_ I breath out in relief before turning at the sound of a throat clearing.

Turning I found the source of the sound to have been Aro and had to hold myself back from attacking him and every other vampire in the room at seeing how close they were to my now vulnerable mate.

"Well Jane you certainly have a beautiful mate and based on the display they showed today they would most certainly make an excellent guard and an even better mate, congratulations." he said with excitement and fatherly love shining in his eyes.

"Thank you Master." I nearly hissed out through gritted teeth while fighting with my beast to remain calm and not attack anyone.

'Damn it, I need to get us the fuck out of here before I lose control and try to kill every vampire in this room.'

"You have got to be joking Aro. There's no way this hellish beast could possibly be our Jane's mate and how could you possibly be thinking of allowing it to become a guard let alone reside here? Did you not just see how much of a threat this thing poses to us? It should be destroyed immediately, let's kill it now before it wakes up and shifts!"

Having already known it was Caius who had spoken by his voice I immediately turned to face the blond haired king at hearing the threat to my mate's life.

"No, she is mine and I will kill anyone who tries to take her away from me!" I growled while tightening my hold on my mate.

 _'I won't let anyone harm her so long as I live, this I swear.'_

This only seemed to fuel Caius's fire as he starred at my mate and I with eyes shining with rage before turning to once again complain to Aro.

 _'I've always respected Caius for his complete ruthlessness as a military strategist but, as always, he still is one to go and complain to others whenever something don't go his way.'_

"Now do you see, dear brother? The beast has even turned our ever loyal Jane against us, and she even went so far as to threaten to kill me. It must be destroyed!" he growled while turning back and shooting us hateful glares emitting promises of pain and death.

"Well what else could you expect from her, dear Caius? You did threaten her mate's life so of course she would defend her and as a result, threaten your own. You should know, just as well as Marcus and I, that our mates mean everything to us vampires and without them we have no reason for being and will become nothing more than a shell, a shadow of our former selves." Aro calmly chided Caius before placing a hand on his shoulder as a silent request to calm down.

Caius did what was expected of him but he still had a look in his eyes as if he wanted to pursue the argument but instead he just glared at us before turning around to grab his mate Athenodora. They both then blurred out of the room but not before Athenodora shot me a look of apology for her husband's behavior.

"Good gracious that Caius always did have a temper, hopefully he will learn to except our new member soon." Aro said while facing the door Caius and his wife just left through before turning back to me.

"Well my dear, I'm sure both you and your beast are feeling quit tense with all these vampires around your now vulnerable mate and would like to escape. You are now dismissed and may leave to take her to your room and wait for her to awaken there." he said with a look of understanding shining through his eyes.

"Thank you Master." I said with a small bow before scooping my mate into my arms and blurring out the door and to my bedroom. Entering the room, I gently set her down on my bed before crawling up after her and waited for her to rise from her slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so Bella has finally shifted back into her vampire form and as we could see she looks different than when she was human. Caius has also started to show some disdain towards Bella so now it's only a matter of question. Will Caius learn to except Bella or will he become a future problem? Stay tuned to find out and until next time remember to review.**

 **P.S. I will try to update as much as possible but because of school I can't make any promises of them coming on a regular basis.**

 **Later,**

 **~Ravenal**


	10. Meeting Bella

**Sorry for such a long wait but here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

 **Italicized words are the inner thoughts of characters**

 **Bold and italicized words are the void speaking**

 **Meeting Bella**

(BELLA P.O.V)

Regaining consciousness I could feel myself begin to return to the world of reality and immediately took notice how disorientated I felt.

 _'Fuck I thought it had become impossible for me to get migraines anymore; so why in the fuck does my head feel as if a hammer is trying to smash it in? And everything is so foggy. Where am I now?'_ I thought noticing that it was taking far longer than usual for me to become aware of my surroundings.

Using my enhanced hearing and sense of smell I try to get a reading of my new surroundings already knowing that I was no longer in the throne room and was once again greeted by the magnificent scent of mint and pine laced with cinnamon.

The scent caused an image of a girl with golden blond hair, pure white skin and crimson red eyes to flash in my mind and with it was brought a sense of calm and safety putting me immediately at ease.

 _'Jane's scent.'_ I thought with a sigh before nuzzling my head deeper into the scent's source and letting out a low purr.

I then felt as something began to run soothing strokes repeatedly through my hair causing my eyes to snap open only to be greeted by my very own little blond haired devil.

"Jane." I unknowingly spoke out loud. Watching as shock and then eventually joy crossed her eyes as I listened to her speak in complete contentment.

"Yes kitten it's me and I'm glade that you're finally awake and decided to shift back." she said with a gentle look on her face and in her eyes while continuing to slowly stroke my head.

 _'Shift back? I don't even know how to shift back, so what does she mean by that? Wait did she just answer my thoughts?'_ I thought in confusion.

She must have noticed the confounded look on my face because she quickly began to explain what she just said.

"Oh, you shifted back into your human form while in the throne room after passing out in my arms. It had at first scared me, leading me to think the others had caused you great injury, but then I found that you had simply fallen a sleep. Most likely from exhaustion. I then brought you here to my bedroom to wait for you to wake up and here we are." she finished with a look of concern, fear and hope shining in her eyes.

Looking around I found her statement to be true seeing as I was in a room filled with colors of silver, black, blue, and gray.

It had a entertainment stand holding stacks of what looked to be music CDs and stereo set setting on it. To the right to the stand was a black wooden 6 foot tall bookshelf filled with books and a double door room that most likely lead to a closet.

 _'What is a 5 foot girl doing with a dresser that's a whole foot taller than her completely filled with books? I bet she needs a chair to reach the top shelf.'_ I thought with a huff of amusement.

Continuing my inspection of the room I found to the left of the stand was a black and silver dresser and another doorway but this one had a single door that most likely lead to a bathroom and the floor was covered in a decorative carpet with swirls of black and blue flowing throughout it. There was also other things in the room that all went along with the main color scheme giving me the feeling that these were her favorite colors.

 _'Well at least she doesn't seem to favor some obnoxiously bright color like yellow.'_ I though while finishing up my inspection of the room and turning my attention back to the little devil sitting beside me.

"Nice choice in colors for the room." I bluntly complimented.

"Thanks. I always was one to lean towards the darker side of the color spectrum." I just nod my head at her in agreement no longer wishing to speak.

I could feel as my once suppressed hunger begin to make itself known as a vengeful fire began to rise up in my throat. Making sure to hide my discomfort as best as possible I try to discreetly swallow a mouthful of venom filled saliva in a useless attempt to try and ease the burring some but as I already knew it didn't work.

Looking back up at Jane upon hearing a sudden intake of air, I found her starring at me with a look of worry, realization and understanding.

 _'Damn, seem the old saying of "with age comes wisdom" was right. Guess I need to start training on improving my mask around her.'_ I thought before speaking in a now much rougher and deeper voice than before.

"What?" I asked wanting to know the reason for the change in her facial expression.

"Sorry Beautiful I just realized that you are probably feeling extremely hungry right now and I haven't asked you if you would like anything to eat. What would you like? I can have someone make you any dish you'd like so what would it be?" she asked with hope shining in her eyes.

 _'Oh that's right she still thinks I'm just an ordinary shifter. Well I guess it's time to let the cat out of the bag.'_

"No need for that I don't eat human food. I no longer have a need or craving for it; raw meat and blood tend to service me nicely. Also to correct your earlier mistake I'm not a shifter and I have no human form. At least, not anymore and haven't had one in a long time." I finished bluntly before climbing off the bed and stretching out my back and arms.

 _'Damn I really have been stuck in my tiger form too long, now I'm even stretching like one and I don't even need to. I wounder why it's only now that I'm able to shift back. It must have something to do with Jane.'_

"What do you mean you're not a shifter? If you're not a shifter than what are you and just how long have you been this way? Who are you?"

"My name is Isabella and I'm what you would call a hybrid. I can't really tell you exactly how long I've been this way for I don't know what the year is and I've only just escaped my...captivity about a century ago." I finished while growling out the last part as I felt the beginnings of my rage start to rise up at the memory of my imprisonment.

"The year is 2212 and what do you mean by you're a hybrid? A hybrid of what and how did you become one?" she continued to speak but I had already toned out at hearing the year's date.

 _'2212. That means I was stuck in that hell hole for at least an entire century. ONE WHOLE FUCKING CENTURY!'_ I could feel my mind begin to cloud as my body started to burn as if it were on fire as my rage began to take over.

 ** _"Isabella they have stolen 100 years from us in that hole. Time we could have spent with Jane, in killing the Cullens, they must pay."_**

 _'And they will, dearly so I will make sure of it.'_ I growled to myself feeling as my body began to shake. I could feel as my beast tried to break from its chains and as I began to get pulled back into the void of nothingness I felt someone grab my hand. The hand was smaller than my own and sent shocks into me as soon as we touched.

Feeling as my beast calmed and the fog cleared from my mind I look toward the hand being held captive to find Jane connected to it. I immediately relaxed upon realizing it was her and took notice of the worried and confused look on her face.

"What's wrong Isabella?" she asked while gently rubbing circles in my hand with her thumb. I just shook my head at her and tried to let go of her hand but found myself unable to.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me." she said her voice now neutral and almost cold in tone.

 ** _"Don't push her away Isabella, we just got her back and found out how much time we really lost in that hole. Don't blow it."_**

Realizing I might have upset the angelic devil with my response I give her hand a gentle squeeze and allowed for my eyes to soften slightly as a silent apology.

Jane must have understood what I was trying to say because she gave a squeeze back and a slight nod of her head before directing me to the bedroom door.

"Lets get you something to eat then shall we." she said before leading me towards the door.

Jane had just reached the door when I caught the scent of vampire on the other side causing me to instantly stiffen as my beast roared out in anger, trying to force my body into another shift.

 ** _"Kill the intruder Isabella, we must protect Jane at all cost. Kill them, kill them, kill them!"_** I let out a low growl towards the vampire outside the door as I struggled to keep myself from changing.

 _'Control, control. I don't want to hurt Jane and who knows when the next time it'll be til I am able to shift back. No I must stay in control.'_ I repeated this thought as I felt my body begin to shake in my struggle to keep from shifting but it only got harder as Jane let go of my hand.

Jane must have also sensed the presence on the other side of the door because she let out a irritated growl of her own as her eyes hardened with a threat of death ringing out their depths.

"He better have a damn good reason for coming here or it will be his head." she growled before ripping the door open.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

Ripping open my bedroom door I was met by the amused face of my twin brother Alec.

"Sorry if I have disturbed you dear sister but the kings wish to know if your Kitten has awaken yet?" he asked with clear, at least to me, amusement and mischief shinning in his eyes.

Having long since dropped my mate's hand upon opening the door I clenched both of them into tight fists as I gritted my teeth in a clear sign of my struggle to keep myself from knocking that look off his face.

"..."

I was just about to answer him when our attention got drawn to something behind me letting out low, fierce growl.

Turning I was met with Isabella growling fiercely at Alec with the whites of her eyes back to that onyx color and her irises in glowing red slits. Her fangs have once again grown out but this time they were only about two inches in length as she was still in her humanoid form. The last thing I noticed was that her body was shaking violently and her hands closed in tight fists.

 _'Shit she's most likely trying to hold off another shift.'_

Alec must have also taken notice of her because he gave me a surprised look before trying to step closer to Isabella only for her growling to intensify causing him to stay in place.

Noticing that it was his presence that was causing her to react so violently I try to lead him out the room but it only causes her shaking and growling to grow even fiercer as she takes a step towards me.

"Jane I think it would be best if you go to her and I'll just meet you in the throne room. She seems to be very protective of you but hostile to other vampires so try and calm her down before you leave." Alec warned before blurring down the hall.

Turning to look back at my mate I could see that she wanted to chase after him and begin a hunt but she was fighting the instinct. Knowing from my past experience in the throne room how she tends to calm down with physical contact I grabbed her hand and watched as her shaking immediately calmed and her features returned to normal.

"Are you okay now, Isabella?" I asked while rubbing small circles into the back of her hand and watched as she hid those beautiful eyes behind the shades of her eyelids.

At first it seemed like she wasn't going to respond but after a few moments I heard her take a calming breath before slowly opening her eyes.

Seeing the still beautiful but now distant, cold and empty eyes starring back at me I knew she had once again retreated back behind her walls of apathy.

"Yes I am there's nothing to worry about." she spoke in a voice cold yet soothing. It reminded me of a human food substance called crunchy peanut butter with how smooth yet rough it sounded; and while I have no interest in that human substance I knew her voice could and would easily become my most favored sound in the world.

"Alright then come along. We must first report to the kings then I can take you out hunting." I said while giving a gentle squeeze to her hand, one I just realized I was still holding, before leading her to the thrown room.

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

Following Jane to the throne room I had to put all my focus into the feeling of her hand in mine to stop myself from attacking the passing vampires.

 _ **"There is too many possible threats here Isabella so stay alert."**_

I then tightened my hold on Jane and pulled her a bit closer to me while shooting death glares to any vampire I felt getting too close for comfort even as I took notice of how everyone was already giving us a wide berth.

 _'I wonder what's causing them the greatest amount of fear; the fact that one of their very own witch twins has some kind of hold over a supposed tiger shifter that easily blew through them or that the same tiger shifter is currently walking with the dreaded witch while holding her hand?'_

 _ **"For all we know it just might be that both options have an equal effect."**_

 _'That just may be so.'_ I thought before focusing back on the task at hand.

We eventually arrived in front of a huge set of black double doors that looked vaguely familiar.

 _'This must be where the throne room is.'_ I thought then looked to Jane who stopped at the doors but had yet to make any move to open them.

"Inside this room will be the kings and their wives along with maybe a few guards who will all be introduced to you. The guards are only to protect the kings and queens and are of no threat to you so try to stay calm and not attack any of them." she finished before giving me a reassuring smile but to me it was anything but.

I could already feel as my rage once again began to spike at the lack of her own safety being reassured.

 ** _"You heard that Isabella, there are others in that room like that fool Felix who wish to harm what's ours. The kings could even take her away from us again just like before, we can't allow that to happen. No we must protect her, protect Jane."_** it growled out causing for me to let out a low one of my own and for our beast to begin once again struggling in its chains.

 _'Yes I will protect Jane, I will not allow for her to be taken from us ever again.'_

Feeling as my body began to shake in restraint from my refusal to change, I could see nothing but red when I released a low thundering growl from deep within my chest only for it to be cut short by something small and soft toughing my face and Jane's scent flowing into my nose.

Sensing as my shaking stopped and my vision cleared I blinked to find Jane standing directly in front of me with her hand on my right cheek and her eyes speaking of worry, understanding, and reassurance. Having most likely noticed my now calmed state she gave me a small but breath taking smile while rubbing her thumb against my cheek causing my beast and I to purr in contentment as I slowly leant into her hand.

"Have no fear Isabella, they are of no threat to me either. I am in no danger here." she said before stepping back and giving me a sadistic smirk of self confidence.

"Besides, do you really believe that I, Jane Voltuir, one of the infamous witch twins and a vampire of over 4000 years, would really be taken down by regular guards yet alone ordinary vampires? I'm surprised you would think such things having more than likely heard of all my dealings with Felix."

I just roll my eyes at her nearing arrogant statement before allowing a ghost of a smile to cross my face as I grab her hand again and give it a slight squeeze.

"Whatever you say you little sadist." this lead her to give me a look of surprise and insult before it too turned into a slight smile. She then grabbed my had and lead us through the double doors into the throne room.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

Entering the throne room we were met with Aro, Caius, and Marcuse with each of their wives standing next to them sitting in their thrones and two sets of guards stationed all around the room. The guards consisted of Alec and Afton standing in front of the royals while Renata and Santiago were each standing on opposing sides of the room.

"Welcome Jane and I see that our darling guest has finally awaken and she even stayed human." Aro greeted with excited glee as he soon wrapped me up in one of his fatherly hugs.

Feeling as the hand in mines grip began to tighten as its owner let out a low threatening growl both Aro and I knew that it was a clear indicator of the shifter's hostility towards him and he immediately separated from me.

"Shhhh... It's alright Isabella, remember to stay calm. I am in no danger here and will stay by your side at all times." I softly reassured her and noticed how her growl began to quieten but the grip on my hand refused to wain.

"My apologies sweet belle I had no intention of hurting or taking Jane from you so rest assured she is all yours." he said before turning his attention towards my mate.

 _'Oh no, I hope he's not going to do what I think he is.'_ I thought as I remembered how much of a touchy feely person Aro was do to his gift. Watching as that ever present gleam of childlike curiosity and excitement sparked fires in his eyes I knew my thoughts were correct.

 _'Hopefully the old saying about curiosity and the cat doesn't apply to vampires and hybrid shifters.'_

"My what an interesting creature you are little Isabella for while you are still a shifter you have crimson eyes like us and smell nothing of the musk found in other shifters. Your heart beat is also incredibly quiet, so much so that if I were not looking for it I'd have probably missed it. Lastly is the animal you shift into for not only is it a tiger, which has never been known to exists in the supernatural world, but a near completely black one at that." he finished his joyous observation by gently grabbing her hand and I knew instantly that it was mistake as soon as they touch.

Having already knew how tense Isabella was since we entered the room I noticed she only seemed to stiffen up even more once Aro turned his attention to her. With muscles tensed up, hands clench into deathly tight fists and her breathing having became nearly undetectable causing a near silent heart beat to become even more so to the point I could just barely hear it. Isabella was now so stiff she could be mistaken for a porcelain statue. But this statue was dangerous because it had power. Dark power that could be seen leaking out of her like snakes causing all occupants but the distracted king to gasp out in anticipation.

Sensing that this was a sign of how close her was to her snapping point I knew it would only take a little more for her to lose it and that's exactly what that touch did. For at first it seemed as if everything froze with even the slow leakage of her power freezing but then there was the deafening sound of one last solid heart beat and everything seemed to explode into action.

Isabella's power exploded and blanketed everything in its darkness dulling everything to a near pitch black before she sprung into action fangs and claws of her beast fully extended intent on taking Aro's head. He tried to dodge away from the attack as fast as possible but was unable to stop her from latching onto his arm and ripping it from his shoulder as she passed. This caused Aro to let out a hiss in pain as the surrounding guards sprang into action at Caius's order.

"Get that retched beast and kill it you incompetent simpletons!"

"No!" I roared out and sent out my gift to affect three of the four guards before blurring in front of Alec who was heading towards my now infuriated mate. Her eyes have changed colors and her fangs lengthen in size she was pissed and focused completely on one target only, Aro.

"Alec, this is your only warning brother, stay out of the way or I will not hesitate in dismembering you." I growled out being sure to remain between him and Isabella at all times.

"So is it true then sister, is that shifter really your awaited mate?" he said it as if it were a question but I knew he was only trying to get me to admit it to him.

"Yes, she is." I said while straightening from my stance as I saw the amusement shining in his eyes.

"That's all I needed to know. Remember, I would never do anything to hurt you dear sister now lets go calm down your mate before she does any real lasting harm to anyone."

Moving to stand directly between my raging mate and her prey I stood unflinchingly as she continued to try and swipe at Aro who was behind me getting his arm reattached by his distressed yet amused wife.

"Good gracious dear now how many times must I tell you not to be so physical around outsiders, especially those of other species. Now look what's happened, you got too close and lost an arm."

"That may be so but it was well worth it to find out what I have. Our Jane truly has found herself an extraordinary partner in that shifter."

Watching as she began to struggle against Alec's barely holding grip I gently took hold of her face and peered deeply into her rage crazed eyes.

"Isabella, please stop."

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

I was trying so hard to remain calm as was what Jane had asked of me but as soon as he touched me I knew that it was impossible for me to hold back my raging beast any longer. Feeling as its ferality consumed me I knew that I had once again lost the battle for control and willingly embraced its desire to destroy.

 ** _"It was his fault that Jane was taken away from us. He wants to hurt us Isabella. He wants to hurt us and take Jane away again, we can't let that happen."_**

 _'No she is ours. She can not leave us like the others. We must stop, him destroy him. He will not take what is ours, not now or ever again.'_

Feeling as the tension in me was released in one explosive blast, I could almost feel sadistic glee pass through me as my second skin pulled itself around me as I shifted. Finishing the shift I immediately went to attack the expressive king only for him to try and dodge out of the way in the last second but that didn't stop me from latching onto his arm and tearing it from its socket as I passed.

Hearing his pain filled cries only fed my desire even more.

 ** _"Yes, cause him pain, kill him, show them all our power and make them fear us."_**

Turning back towards my prey I go to leap at him again only to be temporarily blocked by another vampire who soon fell to the ground withering and screaming in agony. I could vaguely recall the source of the same reaction in a similar scenario but decided to ignore it for the moment. Leaping towards my wounded prey I found myself once again being stopped by another vampire, only this one seemed female and didn't try to approach me just stop me.

 _'Damn it why can't they just stay out of the fucking way?!'_ I growled out now furious at the continued interruptions. I then tried to maneuver myself around the girl to get to my now reassembled prize only for her to unflinchingly continue to stand in my way. Tired of her continued interference I turned my focus onto removing her only to find myself being restrained by another vampire from behind.

 _'These fuckers just don't know when to quiet.'_ I let out a low thundering growl and began thrashing around in his barely holding grip. I was just about to break free of his hold when I felt something touch my cheek causing my entire body to freeze from the electricity the touch sent coursing through me.

The shock was soon accompanied by Jane's calming scent resulting in the rage dissipating and allowing my body to relax enough for my vision to clear so I could see her once more.

"Isabella, please stop." I heard her say as her worried yet comforting eyes seemed to plead for me to listen. Hearing her voice must have been the last push I needed as I felt the last of the beast's influence recede and I regained control over myself. I then stared into those hypnotically beautiful eyes of hers before closing my own in submission to her request and leaning my head more into her hand.

Feeling as Jane leant in to bring me into a tight embrace, I turned to nuzzle my face into her neck and shivered as my body was covered in a tingling sensation. Soon hearing a quiet gasp being released from all occupants in the room I stiffly pulled away from my comfort place only to find Jane staring at me with wonder and something else I couldn't quite understand.

"My what an extraordinary bond you two must have." Hearing Aro's astonishment I quickly turned and put Jane behind me as I crouch down into a protective stance growling lowly at him in warning.

"See didn't I warn you of that beast's danger to us and now look! It's manged to tear Aro's very arm off, it must be destroyed!" Caius hissed as he made to attack me only to be stopped by the tallest of the three kings.

"Calm yourself Caius, we all know that Isabella hasn't done any real damage to anyone for while she is clearly incredibly strong and powerful it is obvious that she runs mainly on rageful instincts and has no real training in combat."

"Exactly and besides dear Caius it is only natural for her to react this way. She is in a room surrounded by her natural enemy and feels as if she has to protect both herself and Jane from the rest of us." he said before turning his attention back to me causing me to growl even louder as I began to plan escape routs.

"Jane if you could please."

"Of course Master." she said causing me to turn around just in time to see her give him a slight bow laying a hand gently on my shoulder.

"Isabella, I can promise you that no one here will harm us and once were done here we will go out to hunt so please just calm down and listen. Do you think you can do that for me?" she asked while slowly dragging her hand down my arm until in connected with my own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Seeing her harden eyes soften at her quiet plea for compliance I closed my eyes and bowed my head once again submitting myself to her will.

"Very well Jane if that is your wish." I then tightened my grip on her hand as a precautionary measure to what was to come.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

Watching as Isabella bowed her head in submission, I felt a stab of pain hit me as the meaning behind this act was registered.

 _'I don't want her to feel as if she is once again a captive with me being her jailer.'_

Rubbing my thumb on the back of her hand I allowed for my face to go completely blank once more as I turned to see Aro slowly backing away for the still on guard shifter. Once he felt he was at a safe enough distance he then blurred back to sit on his throne.

"Now my dear we can begin with introductions. As I'm sure you know by now my name is Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus." he said while gesturing to each of the kings.

"Next are the queens; my wife Sulpicia" he said while turning towards the women next to him. She had long dark brown curly hair and the same eyes as her mate.

"Hello dear, it's nice to finally see Jane with someone who will protect her instead of fear her. I was beginning to fear she would never find her...life partner." she said with amusement after quickly shifting her eyes from me to Isabella and back.

 _'Well Sulpicia always was the most observant out of the two's relationship, so I'm not surprised she noticed_ _not to called Isabella my mate._ _'_

"I couldn't agree with you more my darling. Now next is Athenodora, Caius' wife." he said as he pointed her out standing next to her mate. She had long blond hair that was slightly darker than her mate's with the same crimson red eyes that shined in analytical curiosity. Athenodora just nodded her head in quiet acknowledgment.

"And finally there is Didyme, who is both Marcus's wife and my younger sister." he finished while pointing at her too. He seemed about to move onto a different subject when he noticed the surprise and sadden look on the queen's face.

"Dear sister what is the matter?" he questioned her only to receive an offered hand. Taking the queen's hand, I knew he was seeing her thoughts as was his gift and knew whatever he had seen had surprised him as he then turned to stare at Isabella with astonishment.

"My, my, things just get keep getting more interesting with her around isn't that right. Marcus is it true?" he said directing the question towards the king but keeping his eyes on Isabella causing her body to tense and a low growl began to rumble within her throat as she pulled me slightly closer to her body.

"It is and what a surprise it was to me as well. I would've never thought we would end up bonded to her."

 _'What? Marcus and Didyme have also bonded with my mate? But how?! Isabella is mine and mine alone and I refuse to share her with anyone!'_ I let out a possessive growl causing Isabella's own to grow in intensity.

"Silence the both of you! Observe my brothers, that beast has even caused Jane to lose her sense of self control and she's now behaving like a untrained savage!"

"Dear I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding on her part. Marcus and Aro did just reveal that her partner was bonded to someone besides her and that would make anyone of our species react that way. She really doesn't mean to act the way she does so how about we just calm down and allow your brothers to explain what they found." Athenodora countered in a calm and calculating way but I could here the underlying warning in her voice.

She knew that tension in the room was growing and if her husband wasn't careful he could end up with the kings and their wives having very hostile feelings towards him. But as always he refused to acknowledge anything besides the source of his anger when he didn't have his way and ignored her quiet warning.

"No, I refuse to allow this to go on anymore, that beast must be put down. It'll sooner turn against us in a fit of rage than it would become a civilized member of this coven. I mean truly, what real difference is there between shifters and the children of the moon? There is nothing!" he finished with a roar of his own.

"Caius, she is not a child of the moon and there are differences between the two despite your unwillingness to acknowledge them. Now if you can't control yourself and act civilized towards our guest then I must ask you to leave." this was surprisingly said by the ever gentle and understanding Queen Didyme.

"What, Didyme you too have been conned into favoring this beastly creature?!" he hissed out in confused anger. Surprisingly again Didyme snarled at him before growling out in warning," Caius this is the last time I will ask this of you, leave if you can't treat Isabella with civil courtesy because I will not tolerate disrespect towards my daughter again!" she finished with taking a threatening step towards Caius causing both him and myself to stare at her in momentary shock.

 _'What her daughter? But how and why didn't Marcus sense this when he first laid eyes on her?'_ I thought while turning to look at Isabella only to see her standing completely still, face blank and eyes shinning with haunting pain.

"Isabella...?" I worriedly called to her while giving a squeeze to her hand in hopes of her responding but it was for not.

"Your daughter?! That's preposterous! There's no way possible that animal could be your daughter let alone Jane's supposed mate!" Caius denied causing Marcus, Didyme and the others to growl at him in offended anger but I was no longer paying them any attention as my mate seemed to be stuck in past memories.

"Isabella...? Isabella please come back, what's happening to you? What's wrong? Isabella?!" I began to panic at her continued unresponsiveness which must have caught the attention of the others because before I knew it I was surrounded by Aro, Marcus, their wives, Athenodora and Alec. the other three guards stood back in their previous positions keeping silent watch over the rest of the room.

"Jane what's wrong?"

"What caused this to happen?"

"Will she be okay?"

The last question was asked by a worried Didyme who probably feared the possible harm being brought onto her recently discovered daughter but I didn't care. Nothing mattered to me anymore but getting Isabella to respond to me and the longer she spent in her current state the more I allowed my beast to take over me in my desperation, plunging me into an unnecessary fit of rage.

"URRAAAHH! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" I roared out in anger unconsciously releasing a blast of my power into the room sending everyone except Isabella to the ground withering and crying out in agony which only seemed to anger me even more.

 _'Shit, now look at what happened, and I still don't know what's wrong with her for all I now she could be stuck this way forever and I don't even know what caused it! No, I can't allow this to continue. I just found her and I refuse to lose her already but I don't know what to do!'_ I ranted to myself growing even angrier with each new thought.

"J-Jane...p-please c-calm down, your l-losing control o-of yourself." I turned at hearing the pain filled voice and notice something holding onto my ankle. Looking down I found it to be Alec and upon processing what he said I immediately retracted my gift from them and knelled with my head bowed ready to receive punishment for my lack of control but still made sure that I remained in front of my preoccupied mate.

 _'I will readily take the punishment for my explosive behavior but it would be a cold day in hell before I leave her in this state unguarded even if it is here.'_ I thought to myself awaiting the time Aro would approach me with my decided punishment. Hearing as the others approached me I slowly raised my head to look up at the kings and their wives.

"Jane would you like to explain what caused you to react like that." he phrased it like a question but I knew it was a command. One to see if I would try to make up an excuse for my behavior but I knew I had none and so told of none.

Turning my eyes to stare into those of Marcus and Didyme I refused any claim to one.

"My apologies my masters but I have no excuse to give; all I can say is that I will willingly take upon myself any form of punishment you chose as a way to atone for my mistakes." I finished with a submissive bow to them.

"That may be so Jane but I would still like to see things for myself." Aro said in a commanding tone as he stretched out his hand for me to take. Taking his hand I waited until he was done reading my thoughts before I retrieved my hand from his and when he did I saw his eyes shine with brief understanding and sadness before they returned to their hard and reluctant appearance they had whenever he had to kill or punish a vampire he found particularly gifted or valuable.

"Well my dear, you know as well as I that I would prefer not having to do this to you but even though I can understand the reason you must also realize you had no real motive to act that way."

"Of course master."

"Then you understand what must be done. Our laws are absolute and must be kept, for no one is above them."

"Yes."

"Very well then, your punishment shall be a total of ten bits." he said while signaling for Marcus, their wives and Athenodora to gather around me. Looking through them I watched as Alec went to stand next to Isabella as a precautionary measure before I turned back to them and signaled my readiness.

Feeling as the first two were delivered to each of my wrists I tried to resist the urge of screaming out in pain but was unable to stop a pain filled grunt as I felt the venom beginning to travel trough my system and numb my limbs.

I was just about to receive my second round of bites when we were interrupted by a ferocious roar of rage.

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

Upon hearing Queen Didyme's claim I was forcibly thrown back into the haunting memories of my past. Memories of Renee raising me, Esme's illusions of kindness, and Sue's protectiveness flooded my head followed by images of the Cullen's abandonment, my killing of all Victoria's victims including my parents and the twins, and lastly the Clearwaters' most likely heart broken faces when they woke up to find me missing.

 _'So just like all the other times there will once again be someone claiming that I am a member of their family and like all the others I too will eventually be force to separate from them.'_

 ** _"Yes that does seem to be the pattern with all our previous families but I get the feeling that this one may be different. This family has Jane and they seemed to be just as fond of her as we are."_**

 _'Even so, I no longer have need for something like that. All I need is Jane and my revenge, anything besides that will only serve as unnecessary attachments and also possible weaknesses. They may also be like the Cullens or that traitorous Black and simply be wolves in sheep's clothing, waiting for the seemly helpless lamb to lower it guard so they can mount their attack. They have already shown traces of this very thing multiple times before and are even known by other for that very thing.'_

 ** _"Yes, but Jane...'_**

 _'Jane is now our responsibility as you have said before and it's because of her why we can no longer afford to take any chances. Family or not we must protect her at all costs, even if it means destroying everyone and everything in our way.'_

 ** _"Good answer. So you're finally coming into your destined roll and accepting the bond."_**

 _'What bond are you talking about?'_

 ** _"Hummm,...so you still don't realize what we have with her or the reason for all of this? Pity, but it's not of real importance right now for you will come to realize it soon enough. No, what is important right now is what you just said. Remember, Jane's well being is our main priority and anything getting in the way of that must be illuminated at all costs, don't ever forget it."_**

 _'Understood.'_ I thought with conviction, cementing it into my very core. I was eventually pulled from my mind by the soft sound of a pain filled grunt. Focusing in on my surroundings I found the source of the sound to be Jane who was keeled on the ground in the middle of the circled kings and queens. Noticing how the queen name Athenodora had just finished removing her teeth from Jane's wrist I instantly felt a jolt being sent through me that caused my beast to react sending my shadows to flare out of me and through the room in a flash.

"Damn it..." the vampire next to me cursed most likely shocked by my display but I didn't care. No I was focused on the vampires surrounding Jane and the offense to her I just witnessed.

 _'As I said before wolves in sheep's clothing. But even so, for them to believe they have the audacity to actually bite her, it will be their heads!'_

 ** _"Yes. Do it Isabella. Protect Jane, kill them, show them what it means to harm what is ours and make them fear us."_** letting out a ferocious roar I fought my way through advancing guards to the cautious circle of royals where Jane now stood with an expression of relief and worry edged into her angelic face.

Having already ripped the heads of two of the guards off and impeded the other two into the pillar adjacent of me I flashed in front of Jane shocking all the other occupants except Jane and Aro though he still seemed weary.

"She's so fast."

"Yes, almost as fast as us but how?"

"She truly is nothing like any of the other shifters."

"I wonder if she really is a shifter at all." The last comment came from Sulpicia who directed it toward Athenodora who was starring at me with suspicious and calculating eyes.

 ** _"Ooo, this one's smart. Yes you should be weary of us especially when you stood there and bit what's ours!"_** It roared out in my mind causing me to shake with the need to shift. Feeling the burning sensation of my eyes changing I went to step towards them only to feel myself being stopped by a hand being place in the middle of my chest.

I was just about to rip the appendage off my person when I looked down at its owner to find Jane standing directly in front of me. Starring into her unique eyes I felt some of my rage immediately dissipate and when she once again placed her hand gently on my cheek I felt the rest of it dissipate along with surrounding darkness of my power.

"Hey calm down okay, I'm alright. Now tell me what the matter, where did you go in that mind of yours?" she asked while slowly stroking my face with a soft smile causing three of the four guard to let out gasps of astonishment and shock.

Ignoring the surrounding noise I stared at her with hard angry eyes before growling out in a low rough voice, "Why did they bite you? You said you were safe here and that they would not harm you so tell me why?!"

I began to shake again but this time it was from blood lust. Remembering what she said upon us entering the room reminded me of how long it's been since I last eaten and I was hungry and my continuously spiking rage only seemed to add to its ferocity.

"It was nothing but retribution that needed to be paid. They had no real intent to harm me just to teach me of my wrongs but now that's all over." she said as she grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yes child for you see since Jane is a member of the Volturi guard she cannot afford to lose herself to instincts and since she did, she had to be punished to make sure it doesn't become a habit." turning to find Marcus being the one to speak up I was soon reminded of my time with Edward when he had told me the the same thing whenever I had made a mistake and it only heightened my anger even more.

"We are not animals...We don't need to be trained like dogs and punished whenever we do something wrong. Do it again... and I'll rip your damned heads off." I seethed through gritted teeth trying to hold back from shifting and killing everyone in the room. So consumed in my anger and focusing on resisting the shift, I hardly noticed as Jane swiftly guided me out of the room and through the castle.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

Noticing how angry Isabella was getting after hearing the reason behind my punishment I quickly sought out Aro and Sulpicia for guidance in what to do and they responded with understanding smiles.

"You may leave now Jane to take her hunting I'm sure she must be starving." Sulpicia said in her motherly voice.

"Yes perhaps a hunt will do her good, it may even serve to calm her down a bit. Once she's done I want you to show her around the castle and then teach her of our laws she will then begin her training first thing tomorrow morning with Anderson and Felix." Aro said in a calm yet authoritative voice shocking everyone at the name he just said.

"Anderson?! Brother don't you think that's a bit excessive? The man has only taken on a few dozen prodigies in his entire 5000 years of existence and only half of them have actually lived and completed his training." this was supplied by a concerned Didyme who most likely feared for her newly found daughter's life just as I did, for everyone of the Volturi knew Anderson was no one to scoff at.

"Yes, I'm sure of it dear sister but do not worry I feel as if she will be the student he has been longing for and he will be the perfect mentor to help tame her uncontrolled rage." he spoke with finality in his voice.

"I hope you're right." Didyme said in a quiet tone as she watched with longing and sadden eyes as I guided Isabella out of the room. Passing her I had to stop myself from releasing a possessive growl at the looks sent towards my mate reminding myself that it was only her maternal instincts causing her to act this way.

Stopping briefly in front of her I bowed my head to her in respect before offering her some reassurance. "Don't worry, I'm sure she will come around to accepting the idea eventually just as she did me."

"Thank you Jane and I can tell she will be the perfect mate for you because despite your rough start she seems highly protective of you. Take care of her please." she finished with a longing smile.

"I will my queen for I am also very protective of her." I finished before walking out the throne room doors. We were just passing into the castle's underground tunnels to get to the city's outer limits when Isabella had calmed enough to notice her surroundings.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you hunting as promised." I said with hidden excitement in my voice happy to finally being able to go on a hunting trip with my mate. Unknowingly to me we had then both thought the exact same thing as each other, _'I wonder if she likes foreplay?'_

* * *

 **Thanks for your continued support and remember to review**

 **~Ravenal**


	11. Joining the Volturi

**Bold and italicized words is the void speaking**

 ** **words italicized are the**** **inner thoughts of characters**

 **Joining the Volturi**

(BELLA P.O.V)

Jane brought me to the narrow streets of a neighboring city not too far from Volterra. It was well past midnight so there were very few people still out wondering around, but that didn't mean there wasn't any still lurking in the city's shadows. Sniffing the air, I purred in delight as their scents filled my nostrils causing my mouth to begin salivating at the thought of my soon approaching meal.

 _'It's certainly been a long time since I've smelt the scent of humans and dare I say I can't wait to sink my teeth into them. Even better I have a sadistic accomplice to help liven the meal.'_ I thought with a near invisible smirk pulling at my lips.

I soon found myself fighting to remain in place, my body thrumming with the need to follow the scents to their source. Hearing their pulsing heartbeats and feeling the rageful fire burning in my throat I fought to remain rooted in place next to Jane.

Looking towards me she gave me an understanding smile before nodding of in the direction of a not too far off alleyway which seemed to be where some of the scents were sourcing from.

"It's fine Isabella. I'm sure that there's no one here to see you except for those who are about to be dead soon so go ahead and take your pick." she said with a final squeeze to our joined hands before letting go and with her permission I did exactly that. Letting go of all my restraints I allowed for my hunger to consume me completely.

Allowing for my nose to locate the scent that was the most enticing I instantly lunged myself onto my desired prey and sunk my fangs deep into his jugular, draining him of his life force within seconds. Pulling back, I licked my now bloodied fangs as I turned to observe the cold corps of my recent meal.

 ** _"And to think that when we were human we most likely would have been running scared at the thought of ever killing another human."_**

 _'Yes, but now I really don't care about that anymore and if I had any real emotions left I would say that I actually enjoy it.'_

 ** _"Of course we do and, even more so, if the Cullens would have stayed and turned us we would have been missing out on the deliquesce of human blood and been drinking from animals."_**

 _'Now that would have been a tragedy. Not only would I be still under the thumb of that controlling prick but I a disgrace and a even worse of a monster than I already am because that what they are; a disgrace. Those bunny munchers can't even call themselves real vampires and are worse than me because at least I wear what I am proudly and not hide behind a mask of human disguise.'_ I then turned my attention back to the corp underneath me.

It seemed to be that of a homeless man who had to be between the ages of 30-45 based on the wrinkles surrounding his face. He had medium length dirty blond hair that was tangled with knots and caked with mud hidden under a dirty beanie covered in wholes. He face was now frozen in terror and had a pallor look do to his lack of blood _._

"Well I certainly didn't expect my first hunt to be so filthy but I guess he will do for tonight's first meal."

 _'Hopefully my next one will be a bit more kept.'_ I thought with a reluctant sigh before pushing away from him. I was getting ready to shift when I turned at hearing clapping from someone behind me.

Beginning to growl at whoever had decided to interrupted my meal I immediately stopped at seeing the little sadistic devil stood leaning against a building in the shadows with a female corps still grasped in her hand. Noticing the trail of blood that had trickled from her coated lips, I instantly felt a shiver run down my spine at how appealing it made her seem. She looked like death incarnated and it only seemed to spur my beast on even more.

 ** _"My she certainly looks beautiful and to think, she's all ours."_**

 _'Oh shut up. We are her guardians and nothing more.'_

 ** _"Whatever you say Isabella. We both know you feel the attraction but I will allow you to keep thinking that until you are ready for otherwise which will be soon enough."_** it said before quieting once again.

"What's with the long face Isabella I thought that kill was done quit flawlessly and if its his filth that offends you then you can have the rest of mine. Besides, you shouldn't have to lower yourself to eating that disgusting filth and I won't allow for you to settle for anything but the best." she said while carrying the corps over to me and setting it down at my feet while picking up the male's body.

"Besides, she's far more kept than this sack of putrid flesh; I don't even think dogs would want to mess with him." she said with a disgusted scowl before carelessly tossing the body into a nearby dumpster.

"Yeah, I wasn't too keen on eating him either but I'm also not one to waste something even if it isn't up to my standards; after all, one should never look a gifted horse in the mouth." I plainly stated while paying little to no attention to the body she had placed at my feet.

 _'I still can't understand what makes her so different from all the rest despite my connection to her and why is she always so concerned for me?'_ I thought while allowing for a brief look of confusion to show on my face before quickly masking it up once more behind a stoic expression.

Gesturing for her to take a few steps back I allowed my beast to take over as I shifted once she was at a safe distance away from me. Hearing her let out a gasp I spared her a brief look finding myself once again entrance by her hypnotizing eyes as I fought against the urge to move closer to her.

"You're even more beautiful than I had originally thought." she whispered in blissful wonder while remaining where she stood.

Quickly breaking myself out of my entrancement I turned my focus back to the corps laying in front of me. Crouching down, I instantly begin to tear into the women's flesh; humming in satisfaction as each chunk of meat slid down my throat and into my previously starved stomach.

So distracted in my eating I hardly paid attention to Jane's approach until I felt her crouch down next to me and begin running her hands through the fur on the back of my neck. Purring at the pleasant shivers being sent through me from her touch, I quickly finished eating before licking my chops for any remaining evidence of blood. Finding none, I then gently nudge Jane away so I could shift back.

Running my hands through my hair I look to Jane waiting for further instructions but she seemed a bit distracted.

"What now Jane?"

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

"What now Jane?"

Hearing the rough rich voice of my mate pulled me out of my daydreaming.

 _'She really is so beautiful and she's all mine.'_ I blissfully thought before focusing on the question asked.

"Now we return to the castle where I will be giving you a tour then explain to you our laws. After all, you wont be able to enforce something that you don't understand or know about very well. Afterwords we'll be going to the training room where Anderson and Felix will be training you in intensive combat and seeing if your gift can be expanded or improved on." I finished while giving her a adoring smile before taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, finding it become harder each time to let go of her.

 _'I'm already getting to the point of never wanting to let go of her and she doesn't even realize how important she is to me. I wonder how must stronger our bond will be once she accepts it.'_

"Yes I remember Aro saying that the first time we met in my cell. What do you mean by gift? I've realized that I had acquired some form of power soon after my escape but I only thought it was a result of being turned into what I am; just as my physical appearance had changed."she finished with a shrug but I was now more curious then ever to find out what she meant.

"What do you mean your physical appearance changed? Are you saying that this isn't what you originally looked like?"

"Yes."

"But that's nearly impossible; how did it happen?"

"I don't really know but I think it has to do with what I am, because when I was human I had mahogany colored hair with red highlights, dark brown eyes, and stood at the height of 5'5"."

"Humm... well I can understand why you think it would have something to do with your nature considering shifters do tend to grow in height and muscle mass once they begin to shift and with you not being a full shifter your eye color isn't too shocking either since you drink blood but your hair color astounds me." I said with surprised confusion ringing through my voice.

"Normally the rest of a shifters appearance is the same as before but you do turn into a black and silver tiger, something that never existed before, so maybe it's just because of that. Anyway when I said gift I meant the abilities you possess besides your enhanced speed, strength, enhanced healing and ability to shift. You are somehow immune to my own and Alec's gifts and can generate mists of shadows that can blanket entire areas."

"I also have some kind of repulsion ability which I discovered upon my escape from my cell. It's what allowed me to break off my chains." she plainly added with a slight frown as if disappointed but still excepting it as a fact.

"Interesting... it seems everything you are depicting is referencing a shield type and based on the fact you are able to guard against mental and, most likely, physical attacks, it's a powerful one." I said with pride lacing my voice at having such a powerful and beautiful girl as my mate.

"Oh... well that's far more logical sounding than what I had originally thought. Anyway come on. I'm sure it's nearly sunrise so we better be returning to the castle soon." She said while throwing the remains of the recently eaten female into the nearby dumpster and held out her hand waiting for me to take it into my own.

I then pulled a lighter from my pocket and threw it into the dumpster along with the bodies setting it on fire instantly before grabbing her hand and leading us back towards the castle.

(Time Skip)

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

Upon our return to the castle I cautiously continued to follow Jane as she continued to lead me where ever she felt I needed to be taken while still keeping watch on the vampires passing us.

Our joined hands drew much unwanted attention from the surrounding vampires with many of them giving us looks of horror or disgust while others looked on with pity or jealousy but I paid them no real mind as we walked down the corridor in silence.

 _'So long as they don't act on those thoughts and cause problems for Jane they can look and think however they damn please.'_

We soon stopped in what seemed to be an entrance hall.

"This is the public entrance were Heidi bring in humans when she has been sent fishing. The rest of us rarely use this entrance but we do like to sometimes stand in here and act as if we were part of the tour she brings them on. Her gift is that of physical attraction which she uses to help bring in humans from nearby cities. She then tells them that we are hiring people and that they should relocate here on their introduction day and to bring their families if they have one."

"And what if they aren't looking for a job?" I questioned, knowing that she already had an answer for it but still wanting to hear her response.

"Then she would tell them that she was giving away free tours of our historical castle and thankfully because of her looks and charm people always fall for it. The kings and their wives never do their own hunting and if they ever have any leftovers they are then given to the guards as treats or sometimes turned if Aro feels they were capable of having an ability." I listened to her explanation with growing anger at hearing what was done with the leftover humans.

 _'Treats huh... why the fuck do vampires always treat each other like pets and why is it that the ones being treated like that allow it to continue?!'_ I seethed to myself as I began to shake with pent up anger.

Jane must have noticed my growing aggravation as she tightened her grip on me before turning to face me and placing one of her hands on my face as she gently stroked my cheek.

"What's wrong Isabella? What's causing you to get so upset?"

"They... they are always...treating you as if you were a pet. Some dog they have to constantly train and praise to make sure you don't slip their leash and I hate it." I hissed through gritted teeth trying to hold back my mounting anger in hopes of not causing Jane any harm.

I then closed my eyes to try and help calm myself down still sensing as her eyes continued to stare at me. Feeling as her stroking slowed until it came to a complete stop, I felt as she grasped my cheek before hearing her call out to me in a commanding yet gentle voice.

"Look at me, Isabella."

Doing as commanded I slowly opened my eyes to stare into Jane's only to find her looking at me with calm understanding eyes.

"Now I know you may not accept it right now but you must understand that despite our appearance almost everyone in this castle is a vampire, with the exception of yourself and a few others, and we have a far greater likeness to animals than we do humans and animals must be trained. For if they are not properly trained and taught boundaries they will become unstable and dangerous, would they not?" She asked with patient eyes beckoning me for a replay which I responded to with a nod of my head.

"Right. So you see, that's what the Volturi is about. We provide and enforce the laws that help govern our race and keep them from becoming like wild animals. This is also why the kings treat us guard the way they do. They do this to provide a sense of hierarchy in the coven and to help the younger among us, especially the newborns, to get use to having order and structure because while the laws are still hard on ordinary vampires it's even more so on us. Because we guards are the enforcers and we wouldn't very well be able to do our jobs if we were constantly breaking our own laws and retained no control over ourselves. Do you understand?" she finished while once again moving her hand to stroke my face while waiting for my answer.

I just continued to stare into her eyes in a silent battle of wills before eventually dropping my eyes, conceding to her victory. Keeping my eyes focused to the wall beside us I reluctantly provided my answer to her question.

"I understand but I still don't like it." This caused her let out a brief chuckle of amusement while giving my cheek a final stroke before allowing her hand to fall back to her side.

"Yes well, while that might be so, it is still a necessity to have. Now shall we continue on with our tour." She said while leading me down another narrow hallway.

We eventually came upon and stopped in front of a familiar pair of grand doors.

"As you know this is the throne room. It's where we go to report in whenever we are to be sent on a mission. You may also some days find yourself to be placed on guard duty in this room. If you are you will find yourself stood in there with the kings and sometimes their wives all day. During that time you will make sure no humans that Heidi brings in leave the room, witness any ruling of vampires who have complaints, and if another guard brings back law breakers or trouble makers you may also be asked to take care of them if that is what the kings rule. Its one of the easiest tasks we have but it can also be the dullest." she explained with boredom lacing her voice before leading me further down the corridor.

 _'Well, I can't really say I blame her for her lack of enthusiasm; I too would be bored if I had to just stand around doing nothing all day.'_

The next room we arrived at Jane opened the door and motioned for me to enter and when I did I stopped at what I saw. The room was by far the largest I had seen and was completely bare. However it wasn't empty; for there were three men inhabiting it with one of them being Felix who was wrestling with a vampire I had yet to meet. He had the same olive tented and chalky pallor skin as Felix with crimson eyes but had long black hair that reached his shoulders.

He was currently pinned to a wall by Felix until they were notified of our presence by the third member of the room and ceased their fighting.

Turning to look at him I found that he was built, being almost twice Felix's size in muscle mass and stood at roughly 7 ft. in height. He had short combed back red hair with a long yet well kept beard and hard, cold crimson eyes that spoke years of killing experience. This man just oozed a sense of power and strength which set my beast even more on edge than it already was at seeing Felix.

"Is it already time to leave her with us Jane?" he asked with an eager grin instantly breaking across his face causing me to position myself in front of Jane and growl at him in hostility temporarily ignoring my unease of the other man but keeping in mind of his continued presence.

This just caused Jane to let out a sigh of annoyance before stepping out from behind me.

"No Felix we still have a few things to finish up before it's time for that and trust me, when I do you will be sure to keep yourself in check or else you may find yourself headless sooner than you anticipated." she said with a smirk causing Felix's grin to instantly fall off his face before acknowledging the remaining occupants of the room.

"Gentlemen." she said before turning back to me.

"Isabella this is our training room where you will be taught how to fight and better your gift later on today with these three being the ones to help train you. You already know of Felix so allow me to introduce the others. This is Demetri." she said while pointing to the one Felix previously had pinned to a wall.

"His gift is tracking and with the exceptions of a few others he is one of the most skilled and disciplined in the guard which is why he and Felix are usually tasked with training new recruits." she explained before turning her attention to the man of seemly Irish descendants.

"And this is Anderson. He will serve as your main instructor and be the one who has the final decision as to whether or not you are ready to be sent on missions. As for his gift, lets just say he was and always will be an extraordinary warrior who seems to be able to bring out the best of others' capabilities." she said this with a blank face but I could make out the underlying unease hidden in her eyes and based on Anderson's reaction I wasn't the only one to notice this.

Watching as a vindicated smirk began to tug at his lips I once again began to growl at him in hostility while tugging Jane closer to me.

 _'Just who does this fucker think he is? I don't care if he was the most powerful being in the universe, no one will get away with messing with Jane.'_ my growling only grew fiercer as he took a step closer to us.

"So this is the shifter that caused such a ruckus these past few months. Well she certainly is protective of you and has at least some semblance of restraint but I think it's merely because you still hold her leash." he cryptically said while looking from me to Jane then down to our joined hands.

"How about you let her go so we can see just how much restraint she really has? For even if it is not time for her to be left with us I will gladly be willing to give her a brief preview of her coming lessons and put her in her place." he said while looking at Jane before turning to face me with that infuriating smirk back in place.

 _'In my place?! Why that motherfu-'_ I continued to growl out at him as I felt my body begin to shake. I was just about to take a step toward him when I felt the grip on my hand tighten as I was pulled back.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary right now Anderson but don't worry, she will be back later on today. Now we really must be on our way as to finished everything else needed before her training secession so she won't be late." Jane said this in a bored and reluctant tone but I'm sure both Anderson and I could pick up the slight signs of her unease which only caused my anger at him to grow as the smirk on his face did.

"Understood Jane I will just have to wait here for her then." he said with false disappointment in his voice as we turned to leave. We had just reached the door when we heard him speak again.

"And Jane, you should also try to make time to come have a few lessons, for I think its far past due for you to have a bit of a refresher yourself." he called causing us to pause briefly before leaving. I felt Jane's grip tighten a bit more before she responded with a smirk of her own.

"Yes I do think you're right but regrettably I'll have to take you up on that offer some other time, goodbye Anderson." she said before leading us completely out of the room.

I allowed us to walk far enough down the hall that we were out of their hearing range before I stopped causing Jane to as well.

"What was that Jane? Why did you stop me from attacking him? He was clearly making you uncomfortable so why?"

"Let me tell you some thing Isabella. In all my years of being a vampire I've only found a total of seven people that I was actually afraid of and he is one of them." Hearing her say this angered my beast causing me to let out a low growl at the though of him being any type of threat to her and instantly wanting to turn around to rip his head off his shoulders.

"No, just calm down and listen. Anderson is no one to take lightly or make an enemy of Isabella. He single handily made the Volturi's reputation of being such a powerful and merciless coven. When he was a human he literally lived and breath battle and his lust and skill for it has only grown since becoming a vampire." She said this while holding my face in place making sure we maintained eye contact at all times allowing me to see just how grave the situation was upon seeing the unmasked worry and fear in her eyes.

"But Jane he..."

"No Isabella, Anderson is the most skilled fighter in the coven and has only taken on a few dozen apprentices with only half of them surviving his training regiment. You would be his first in over three centuries and I fear for your safety. That's why I stopped you earlier, because while on a scheduled training time he is limited to how much he could do to you by an old ruling the kings passed on him to stop him from killing so many of their potentially gifted guards. If you would have taken him up on his offer to fight before the scheduled time to start your official training he could have taken it like a declaration for true battle and be at full liberty to kill you and I can't let that happen." she said with obvious fear and desperation shinning in her eyes causing me great confusion at the amount of care she held for me.

"And what of it? So I might get hurt, there are worst things that could happen on an actual battlefield; and before you say anything, the reason I know he wouldn't kill me is because of what you just said. He's only trained a few with the last one being over three centuries ago so he obviously sees something worth while in me and wouldn't want to kill me just yet. And in addition to that, despite my anger at how he treated you, I wouldn't have wanted to kill him just yet either." I said while staring at her plainly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it wasn't hard for me to sense how powerful he was so just as he is interested in me I'm just as interested in what he could teach me and how much stronger I could become. Now what I don't get is why you care for me so much. It's my job to protect you yet you refuse to let me do so because of fear that I may get hurt, why is that? And why did he tell you to make time to have a few lessons with him?"

"While I wasn't one of his apprentices he did still help me with improving in the areas I was strong in and strengthen those I wasn't, but enough about that, why did you say it was your job to protect me?"

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

"...Why did you say it was your job to protect me?" I asked feeling as hope relief and love began to rise up in me at the prospect of what was happening.

 _'I can't believe it's finally happening. She has excepted the bond of being my mate and now I can fully call her my own without the risk of pushing her away.'_

"Because it is. At first I was confused as to why I harbored such strong feeling for you especially since you did capture me and kept me imprisoned in chains," she said with pause causing me to quickly shift my eyes towards the ground in shame of my past actions before quickly rising them back up to hers as she continued. "but I soon was able to realize and except the bond existing between the two of us." she coolly stated as if it was just a common fact of life.

"And what bond is that Isabella?" I gently spurred wanting to encourage her into specifying what she meant.

"I can't really give it a name because I don't quit understand it fully myself yet but I do know it connects me to you as a guardian, a protector, and in exchange you have become my haven, my comfort place." she finished causing me to freeze at what she just revealed to me as I felt my disappointment at her words briefly overshadow my feelings of happiness and excitement.

 _'Ouch,...well that certainly stung a bit but I guess it's better than nothing.'_ I thought still having hope for the future.

"Well I guess I can still hope that you'll come to understand the true meaning of the bond between us and accept it later on." I said while quickly taking hold of her hand again and leading her further into the castle stopping her from making an immediate reply.

(Time Skip)

* * *

It had taken an hour to show Isabella every room in the castle and I even took the liberty to show her a room that could be set up for her own personal use. It was located rather close to my own room and had a king sized bed for her to sleep in if she required it; a walk in wardrobe that was currently empty, we'd have to go out for some clothes for her later; a bookshelf she could later fill with her chosen books; and an en suit bathroom but despite all this she still refused in preference of remaining in my room.

"Why would I possibly need this if I could just stay in your room with you?" she asked while looking at me as if I had just asked her the stupidest question in the world.

"I just thought you would be more comfortable in your own space and I even made sure the room was located close to my own with a bed already installed." I said with clear astonishment.

"I thank you for your consideration but it was highly unnecessary, I'll just continue to share your room. Besides, it's quite large for a girl of your petite stature and besides for decoration, you really have no practical use for your bed so me remaining there just seems logical. I mean really, why would a girl of 5 foot even need a fully stocked bookshelf an entire foot taller than herself?" she said while looking at me with a conniving smirk on her face.

 _'Oh she did not just...'_ I thought with a growl of annoyance before laying into her.

"Look here, not everyone is lucky enough to be both tall and beautiful and it would be snow's chance in hell before I let my height stop me from educating myself. For while one may tolerate height deficiency, they should never encourage ignorance or stupidity." I growled in anger at her pointing out my height deficiency.

 _'It's not my fault that I'm short, damn it!'_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say runt, now what do we have left to accomplish before my training session begins?"

"The only thing left to do now is to teach you our laws so how about we go to one of the libraries and we'll talk about them there?"

"That's fine."

I then lead us to one of our many libraries and upon arriving, motioned for her to sit down in one of the surrounding love seats before easing down next to her.

"Now to make things easier how about you just start by you telling me what you already know and we'll take it from there."

"Okay. Well, I don't really know much about the laws of vampires except for what I was told while I was still human." she said with a shrug getting my attention and causing me to stop her from continuing.

"Wait you're saying someone revealed to you, as a human, our existence and told you our laws?!"

"Yes."

"Who was it? Why didn't we learn about it? Why did they do it? And why didn't they turn you?" I fired off unconsciously leaving the option of them killing her out having known that my inner vampire and I would kill anyone who'd try or even think of doing so.

During this I watched as she immediately stiffened upon my inquiring of their identity and only seemed to grow even angrier as I continued to ask questions. Eventually it got to the point where she let out a low hiss of rage before closing her eyes and began taking deep calming breathes.

She soon opened her eyes again allowing me to see just how affected she was by those questions and if she wasn't my mate and I knew it was nearly impossible for her to truly hurt me I may have been terrified at what I saw.

Isabella was pissed and I could see her struggling for control over her beast to stay calm before it all was once again covered up by her wall of apathy.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now if you don't mind." she phrased it in a way that others may have taken it as a question and ignored it but I knew better. It was a statement and one she fully meant to follow through with, Isabella wouldn't be saying anything more on that subject anytime soon.

 _'Guess it's just more to add to the growing pile of things I hope she will tell me later on once she accepts our bond.'_ I thought with a mental sigh before giving her a nod of understanding.

"Alright just tell me what you know of the laws then."

(Time skip)

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

After telling Jane of the only two laws the Cullens had informed me of she began to explain to me the rest of the laws allowing me to figure out that there were more than just the two the Cullens had told me of.

 _'Well this wasn't really much of a surprise, of course they would also lie about their laws. I wonder what else they may have lied to me about?'_

"When hunting you must be inconspicuous, and choose victims that are unlikely to be missed. Homeless, criminals, and runaways are some good remains are to be disposed of and territory changed often to avoid detection by having too many missing people in a single area. Immortal children are forbidden for they are incapable of self control and so are a threat of exposure. Their creation is punishable by death to both the child, its creator and anyone else involved in hiding or creating it."

Hearing her say this intrigued me for I have never heard of an immortal child and had an idea of what they may be but still wished to have it confirm by her to make sure I was understanding everything perfectly.

"And what exactly is an immortal child Jane? Because last I checked female vampires lack the capability to go through the changes necessary to give birth to their own child so they have to come about some other way."

"That's true but you must also understand that male vampires are still able to impregnate females of other species."

"What? But how?"

"We're not very sure but for some reason the male sperm cells continue to live and function even after the change this is why I was so surprised and curious before when you told me that you were a hybrid. They tend to kill their mothers upon birth do to how rapidly they grow and already having the strength of a vampire so its not uncommon for these rare children to be raised as humans; ignorant to their supernatural differences after being taught to hide or ignore then for so long. But seeing as you were surprised at this information I'm beginning to believe that's not what happened."

"No...it wasn't." I hissed out through gritted teeth at once again experiencing flashbacks of my past.

Jane must have realized that the topic was upsetting me because instead of continuing on with it she went back to our original conversation.

"Anyway immortal children are children below the age of 12 that are turned into vampires." she finished waiting for me to give her a sign of my understanding before going on with the rest of the laws.

"We do not bare false witness to another vampire or coven and hunting in Volterra, that's the city we're in now, is forbidden."

"Why is that?"

"No vampire is allowed to hunt here because it's the town we protect hence why Heidi lures people in from other cities and why I brought you to a different one to hunt."

"Okay, I can understand that."

"Good. Now attention of our existence shouldn't be made to the humans and so vampires shouldn't be noticed by them in sunlight. Creators are responsible for their newborn and are expected to teach them the laws before they can be released on their own and failure of doing so that results in the newborn hunting openly is punishable by death to both creator and newborn. Your creator obviously didn't do this so they too will to be sentenced to death once we figure out their identity."

 _'That's for sure but it won't be any of you that kills them but me, because as soon as I find out where Victoria and her pet ran off to their lives will be mine.'_ I thought while nodding for her to continue.

"Lastly, children of the moon are to be exterminated on sight. Those are what you would call werewolves and they are controlled by the moon's cycle. Upon phasing they become rabid, uncontrollable creatures who like us transfer their condition by biting a human and are our natural enemies. A single one of them left unchecked are capable of infecting an entire continent in less than 2 years. This very thing nearly happened a few centuries ago when they highly populated the earth. During this time one was able to infiltrate the castle and nearly killed Caius and we have been hunting them to near extinction ever since."

"That is impressive." I said in wonder of these once thought imaginary creatures.

 _'Well no wonder vampires and werewolves are always presented as being enemies is stories. With something that uncontrollable I guess it would only be natural for vampires grew to despise them with them constantly converting their food source. But still I have no room to judge because I'm not much better then they are.'_

"Indeed but let's get going before you're late for your training. Anderson is a serious combatant and his training sessions will only be made that much more difficult if you show up to them late. The rest of the laws are considered to be relatively minor ones and at most will only result in a warning so long as its only defied once after that you can considered your life ended." she then lead me out of the room and through the corridors back toward the training room.

* * *

 **A/N: Well you guys sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was debating about whether or not to make it longer but decided against it so that I'd have more to write about in the next chapter. Remember to review and I'll talk to you all later.**

 **~Ravenal out**


	12. Realization

**Italicized words are the inner thoughts of characters**

 **Bold and italicized words are the void speaking**

 **Realization**

(BELLA P.O.V)

It has now been four months since I began my combat training with Anderson and I could tell that I was growing stronger and faster both mentally and physically each day.

At first when I began my training, Anderson had me alternate between fighting Felix and Demetri and even though they were considered highly skilled fighters and where able to deliver more damage to me than others of their coven mates, I was little more than savage at that point; allowing for myself to be completely over come by emotions of rage and hatred, I just continued to overwhelm them with pure ferocity. During this time I ended up knocking each of their heads off at least a few dozen times before Anderson decided he had seen enough and stepped in.

(Flash Back)

"Alright, that's it half breed I've seen enough." he said while approaching me with a sadistic grin on his face causing my rage to only heighten as I crouched down further into my stance and began growling at him.

"Humf... it's good that it seems they didn't tire you out any because now it's my turn." he scuffed before lunging at me.

Quickly kicking out my legs from underneath me, he then dropped me to the ground with a mocking smile gracing he face.

"What's wrong half breed, I thought you where better than this?" he mocked while shaking his head at me in disappointment.

"And to think I heard that you were supposedly Jane's long awaited partner and guardian. Some guardian you'll be; how are you going to protect anyone when you can't even avoid falling on your pathetic ass while training with someone who has barely moved a muscle?" he asked with a humorless laugh before continuing.

"No matter, I guess we can always try and find someone else to take your place at Jane's side." he finish while going to turn away from me only to stop at hearing me release a low rumbling growl from deep withing my chest. I was pissed.

 _'Who does this guy think he is questioning our ability to protect Jane? She is ours and no one else will be allowed to stand at her side except us. No Body!'_

 ** _"That's right so lets show this fucker who's boss and what it means to underestimate us."_**

 _'Right but we can't shift because I have a feeling that's exactly what he wants and with our size and how fast and skilled he is it might only prove as a disadvantage at this point.'_

 ** _"Agreed."_**

Letting out a final growl of agitation I flipped back onto my feet and crouched down in front of him in preference of his attack, digging deep down into myself I grasp hold of some of my beast's power and felt the sting of my eyes changing as it flowed through me. Blurring towards him I watched as Anderson lashed out at me again. Wrapping his fingers around my neck with an iron grip, he threw a punch towards my head only to be surprised with me being able to dodge and catch it in my own before it ever connected.

Twisting it until I heard it snap accompanied with a grunt of pain from him I allowed a malicious grin to cross my face at the sadistic thrill of it being sent through me before following it up with ferocious combinations of punches, kicks and elbows; releasing more of my pent up fury with each hit.

 ** _"Yes, that's it. Keep it up, hit him. More, more, more! Hit him more. Make him hurt. Destroy him!"_** I heard the void growl in my head as I continued to land each of my attacks on the cocky bastard.

I soon was able to knocked him into the wall across from us and was just about to follow him when I was stopped at hearing his bone chilling laughter.

"Oh shit, she's gone and really done it now."

"Hopefully he'll remember it's only a training secession, her first one at that, and not completely pulverize her." I heard Demetri and Felix's comments from somewhere off to the side and decided to observe Anderson's mad man like behavior with caution.

 _'What in the hell is that bastard laughing at? I just knocked his ass into that wall, he should be furious!'_

 ** _"I don't know but I've got a bad feeling coming from him so be careful."_**

Shaken from my thoughts by his continuous laughter, I turn my focus back to my apparent mad man of an instructor only to find him dusting the fallen derbies off of his person.

"That was good" he said with a chuckle.

"Very good, it seems you do have a bit of potential after all, there's just one problem..." He he said while lifting his head up as he focused his attention back on me with a smirk of his own and a crazed look in his eye before blurring towards me again.

"You're still fighting angry..." he said while reappearing in front of me.

So shocked was I at his behavior I was unable to react in time to dodge his coming attack before he reappeared in front of me and landed an uppercut to the bottom of my chin knocking me back and into the air. He then jumped up after me and followed through with a spinning kick to my side resulting in me being sent crashing into the ground below.

"And doing that can make you sloppy." he finished as he landed down next to my damaged body.

"Get up, we have a lot to do before you're ready to protect or fight alongside anyone." he said with energized determination in his voice as I slowly pushed myself off the ground to stand in front of him again.

He then commenced with humbling me repeatedly. Using his speed, skill, and extensive experience, he began to repeatedly pulverize me into the ground and surrounding walls; showing me that I couldn't always count on being angrier or stronger than my opponent and that it didn't always translate into coming out on top in a fight.

(End of Flash Back)

I'm currently engaged in a sparring secession with Anderson and have been able to dodge, block, or counter majority of his attacks which only seen to make him grow even more excited as he upped his game.

"You're doing exceptionally well for a half breed." he mocked with a smirk as he blocked my roundhouse kick aimed towards his head and followed it up with a hey hook.

The punch landed on the side of my head sending me staggering to the side a few steps before shaking off the dizziness. As the hit connected with me I could feel my beast roar out in outrage at allowing this vampire to land a hit on me as it wanted to shift and tear him to pieces but I ignored it; having known that if I allowed myself to submit to my baser desires it would only mean severe consequences later.

"Humm... yes, very well, but not well enough." he said with a frown while continuing his assault on me.

"What's the matter half breed? Getting tired? Are you hungry, in pain, or maybe you're angry?" he asked, continuing to mock my inability to do any real damage to him and it only severed to fan my growing anger into a rageful fire. We have been in this room training almost nonstop since I got here only stopping for a few hours during my first month and I was beginning to feel the effects of not having been able to eat and from being away from Jane for so long.

"Aww... come on Anderson you know it's not nice to tease the poor little pussy cat. Who knows, it might just lose its temper and start hissing at you before running to tell it master." Felix mocked from his place to the side of us where he and Demetri stood observing the fight.

This comment only caused my rage to increase as I felt my beast began to break from its chains. I felt my restraint began to slip as I was consumed by my destructive desire and I knew Anderson felt the shift in the air as a malicious grin crossed his face as he continued taunting me.

"I know your battle prowess, you are much faster and stronger than this, so focus! You can react faster, hit harder, I've seen it so do it! Release that restraint you have but remember to stay in control." he growled out at me allowing for the last of my restraint to come completely undone as I let out a ferocious roar of my own.

Feeling as my beast's influence began to take over I quickly reestablished my reign of control as I felt it's power course through me. Looking up I blurred over to him with a new found determination and was able to land a solid hit to his head before being tossed across the room again with relative ease.

Snarling at him with cold fury burning deep within me I landed silently on my feet before launching back toward him. I was just coming into contact range when I saw his right hand swing up to take a swipe at my head and instantly blocked it. Grabbing onto the hand I twisted it and pushed it across his chest, forcing him to turn his back towards me and proceeded to throw him into the air.

Following his involuntary launch I continued my counter by delivering a series of quick jabs into his abdomen. Feeling a shiver of glee at hearing him grunt out in pain as his ribs broke I then finished with a solid kick to his side, sending him crashing back into the ground below.

Landing next to him I was just about to continue my attack when I was stopped by a hand of pause by him.

"Good, good, you're improving. That's what I like to see. Alright, I think that will be enough for now, we'll start back up in two days with teaching you to fight with only a few of your senses and then we'll move on training you how to fight in your animal form. You all are dismissed." he said while picking himself off the ground and dusting the dirt off himself before walking towards the door.

I was just about to ask why he decided to stop when he suddenly stopped and turned back around to look at me with that crazed look in his eyes again.

"Girl, it would be wise to just heed what I said and take the advantage I gave to you because I won't be giving you another one. Besides, things will only get a lot worst for you now that I know you understand the basics of what I'm trying to teach so we can finally start on some real training." he finished with a sadistic smirk before breezing out of the room.

The room's temporary silence was soon broken by Felix's irritating voice.

"Damn kitty cat you sure did a number on old Anderson there. I've never known him to give anyone voluntary breaks before, you must have really hurt his ego with that finishing move." he said in astonishment.

I was just about to tell the cocksucker off when the more logical of the two shit of brains decided to do it for me.

"Dude just shut up will you? We all know Anderson doesn't really give breaks and that this is just the calm before the storm. He wants her fresh for the up coming training session because he knows it will either make her or break her and so far only a hand full of us have even made it that far and even less have actually completed his entire training course and those who did are the only ones to ever see a break during training times. He must really see something special in her." Demetri said while looking at me with a look of fearful respect in his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say man, I still think it's nothing more than overgrown, mentally unstable house cat whose hiss is worse than it's bite." Felix said while looking at me as if I were something unworthy of his time causing me to let out a low warning growl.

I was just about to go show him exactly who the superior predator was when I was stopped by the void's voice.

 ** _"Forget about him for now Isabella we can always deal with him later but we must now take the opportunity given to us and visit our Jane."_**

 _'Right.'_ I agreed before closing my eyes and allowing myself a second to calm my rising anger before I turned to address Demetri on Jane's whereabouts.

"Demetri do you know where I could find Jane during this time?" I asked and calmly waited for him to give me the response I could see him getting ready to say when my attention was once again pulled away by the ever rude shit head named Felix.

"Awww... what's the matter kitty, are your feelings hurt by what I said?" he said with a grin on his face as he took a step closer into my personal space. Refusing to give any ground for feeling as if it would be a sign of weakness, I firmly stood my ground as I continued to fight the urge of wanting to rip his head off his shoulders.

 ** _"Ignore the idiot, we can deal with him later but Jane comes first. Just focus on finding Jane."_**

 _'I will.'_ I said to myself while reestablishing my focus on Demetri and deciding to completely block out Felix's voice.

"Continue." I said with a nod towards the tracker causing him to give a weary glance between Felix and I before proceeding to answer my previous question.

"Right, so currently Jane would be stationed in the throne room with Alec, Santiago, and Renata guarding the kings. Normally the Kings wouldn't allow others to just randomly enter the room unless it was important... but I'm sure they would or could make an exception for you, especially if you go to tell then of the progress you've made in your training." he finished somewhat quickly most likely seeing the anger slowly burning in my eyes at the prospect of possibly not being able to visit Jane.

 _'Oh I know they will make an exception for me or it will be one hell of a day for them to deal with.'_ Nodding to him in thanks I was just starting to make my way towards the door myself when the pigheaded simpleton just had to decide to open his big mouth.

"Oh so now what, are you just going to ignore me now, half breed?" he spat out the last word as if it where the most vial thing to ever leave his lips causing me to pause in my steps to calm my once again mounting anger.

 ** _"Just ignore him Isabella and focus on finding Jane."_** the void reminded me of my goal as I again tried to push down my rising anger but I found that it was now harder to do than before. Pressing on with the knowledge from my training I continued to make my way towards the door.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" I soon found myself being physically restrained from reaching my goal and knew as soon as the appendage had grabbed my shoulder all thoughts of restraint were thrown into oblivion.

Growling as I felt the shadows exploded from me and blanket the room in darkness I instantly grabbed the hand connected to my shoulder in a vise grip, turned and threw Felix's body away from me and into the wall across the room.

Blurring after him I felt as my physical shield was cast out over him officially making it so he couldn't move as it pinned him to his spot embedded into the wall. Arriving in front of him I immediately felt my shield retract back into me and the sting of my eyes changing as I began to pummel him deeper into the wall before grabbing hold of his shirt and throwing him to the ground across from me.

Watching him pick himself up off the ground I only felt my anger grow stronger at his next words.

"That's it, keep showing the unstable beast that's your true self. I always knew Caius was right in saying you were unstable and soon everyone else will know it too. And to think a pathetic abomination of a creature like you was said to be one of our honorable witch twins' mate, how laughable."

This gave me pause as I was shocked at the declaration he had just made.

 _'I'm a mate to one of the witch twins, which one? I don't even like Alec so it can't be him; the only option left is Jane, but I only feel a connection to her because I'm her guardian. He must be lying.'_

"You're lying, I am no ones mate." I growled out at him in denial of his claim.

 _'I can't be, I don't deserve one.'_ I thought while fighting to push down the rising memories of my past.

I was broken from my thoughts by Felix's humorless laughter.

 _'The hell is he laughing about?'_

"Oh, that's just rich. Not only are two of the kings, Jane and half the guard convinced you are her long awaited mate but you don't even feel or believe in the bond yourself, that's just cold. Oh well, what else could I expect from a beast of an abomination like you? You can't even seem to control your emotions in hostile situations so I don't know how anyone could think you were an actual match for Jane." he finished with a smug smirk on his lips and a shrug of his shoulders as if it was one of the most obviously seen things in the world causing me to lose the last strand of restraint I had.

Feeling as my body began to shake with the beginning of my shift I was helpless to stop the void and my beast from throwing me into the void of chaos as they took control over my body and the last thing I saw was the fearful eyes of Felix staring at me before I was again submerged in darkness.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

I am currently standing guard inside the throne room along with Alec and two others from the guard and could feel my pent up agitation over not having been able to see my mate for the last three months start to boil over into anger do to my constant boredom and I knew it was effecting everyone else in the room.

Looking around I noticed how everyone would either stiffen up upon sensing my eyes on them or in the kings', Aro and Marcuse because Caius has been awl since the time of me threatening his life, and Alec's case they would send worried and sympathetic looks of encouragement.

"Don't worry Jane I'm sure you'll be able to see her soon so just try and relax a bit." I heard my brother say besides me and just nodded my head in understanding as I turned my focus to my thoughts.

 _'Damn that bastard Anderson for separating me from Isabella for so long. I don't care how dangerous he is anymore if he doesn't allow me to at least see her soon I'll be sure to give him a dose of pain he won't be forgetting anytime soon.'_ I thought to myself as I felt a growl rise up from deep within my chest.

I was just about to voice my irritation when the room's tense quiet was broken by a panicked Demetri bursting through the room doors. I watched as his frantic eyes darted around the room briefly looking to the kings and Renata before locking onto me.

 _'The hell's wrong with him?'_ I thought as he blurred over to me.

"Ahh, Demetri... what seems to be the matter?" Aro asked in curiosity of the meat head's appearance in the room. Watching as he quickly shot his eyes back up to the kings with a bow of respect and apology I listened for the reason to his sudden frantic appearance into the room.

"Forgive me for my intrusion Masters but an emergency has come up." he clarified before turning his focus back to me.

"Jane, you and Renata must follow me quickly! Felix and the shifter are fighting and I fear that she just may kill him this time. Her eyes had already changed color when I left and Felix didn't seem to be making the situation any easier for himself so I don't think we have much time waist."

 _'What?!'_

"What do you mean they are fighting? Isn't that what they are suppose to be doing? Why are you in here anyway? I'm sure Anderson has complete control over the situation and wouldn't allow her to actually kill that idiot. She is currently being trained after all so actual combat experience as close to the real thing is expected especially from him." I said in a nonchalant manner trying to down play the situation even thought I was struggling to control the urge of wanting to run to her and check if she's alright.

 _'Just keep it together Jane, Isabella is fine and even if they do get carried away I'm sure that idiot wouldn't be able to do much if any damage to her despite all his strength.'_ I thought while trying to hold down my growing apprehension.

"Jane,... please." Renata cautiously chided me for insulting her mate before turning her worried eyes back toward Demetri.

"Can you please tell us what happened. Why did they even get into an altercation and why isn't Anderson doing anything about it?"

"Yeah, I can tell you everything along the way but we must hurry. I don't think..." he went to elaborate only to be cut off by the echoing of a monstrous roar that rung throughout the castle nearly shattered every window it reverberated across.

"...Isabella..." I whispered to myself before darting out of the room and towards the training room without even a second thought on the matter.

Upon arriving at my destination I quickly threw the doors open to find a scene many would think terrifying but all I thought was a single word.

 _'Beautiful.'_

Isabella, my fiercely powerful and protective mate, was currently shifted into her tiger form and was attacking a barely dodging Felix with fierce precision, speed and strength. She was like a beast from hell that wouldn't stop until it was vanquished or succeeded in getting its targeted soul back to hell's burning infernos and this seem to only make me fall even deeper for her.

Felix currently had an arm and chucks of flesh missing from his body and that along with cracks littering him as he continued in his scramble to try and defend himself from Isabella's continuous attacks made the rising excitement I had from watching my mate fight only grow at an exceptional rate.

"Humm... I guess the dick's taunting is final coming back to bite him on the ass. My she's even more perfect than I had originally thought and so beautiful." I unknowingly whispered out loud as I allowed myself to get lost in the essence of her destructive beauty before me.

I was just about to get lost in my thoughts again when I was interrupted by the feeling of the others' presence arriving beside me.

 _'Wounder what took them so long.'_ I thought while keeping my attention focused on the fight happening before me.

"Oh my god, we have to do something to stop them! Jane get your shifter to stop, she's going to kill him!" I heard Renata's distressed voice declare from besides me and turned to find her staring at the fighting duo with a look of panic and fear dominating her face.

"Calm down Renata, your mate was fully aware of the possible consequences of his actions if he were to act inappropriately during their training secessions but he did so anyway and must now pay for his actions." I said with a lick of anger rising up through my contented mood do to her voice ruining the once blissful atmosphere.

 _'I did warn him about the consequences of his behavior on the fist day of her training and I'm sure he told her of this the same day so I don't know why she's acting so surprised about this; it's all on his own head.'_

"So what, that just makes that thing killing him okay then?! No, it's not okay Jane this has to be stopped and if you won't do anything I will."She said with determination, worry and anger lacing her voice as she went to dash into the room only to be stopped by me grasping her tightly by her wrist.

At first I wasn't really going to do anything to stop her because I knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop them and would have only provided another target for Isabella fury but the moment she let the word 'it' out of her mouth in reference to my mate all bets were off.

"First of all you will be doing no such thing because you entering that room will do nothing but provide for her another outlet for her rage which would be doing more bad than good for the situation. Lastly, she is not an it. Her name is Isabella and she is my mate so the next time you decide to address her as such you better be ready for a world of pain now just stand there, shut up, and wait." I hissed at her allowing her to see the promise of her future torture in my eyes if she decided to go against my order.

Releasing the grip I had on her I went to turn my attention back to the fight only to be stopped again but this time by Marcus' voice.

"Jane I know you are angered by the cause of this outcome and are enjoying seeing your mate in this powerful display of her strength but I think it would be better for you to get her to stop and calm down now because her bonds are starting to revert back to how they were when she first arrived here which isn't a good thing. I believe she is beginning to lose herself to her beastly rage." He said with fatherly worry ringing through his voice.

 _'What? No!'_

Turning my focus back to the fight I could see Isabella now looked the exact same as she did when I found her in the throne room after returning form my mission in South America. Her eyes were the same black with crimson silted irises, her fangs were now extended past her lips and her shadows were slowly flowing out of her and into the room. She looked like the very monsters of nightmares and I could sense something was changing in her. Her eyes were turning from furious with rage to crazed with blood lust, she was losing control to her inner animal.

Looking at Felix I noticed that he had, at some point, lost both his second arm and one of his legs resulting in him laying face down on the floor with one of Isabella's paws pressed heavily into his back as she got ready to bit his head off _._ Quickly blurring into the room I use my speed to tackle her off Felix's mutilated body and to the other side of the room where I struggled to gain purchase on her back to keep her from bucking me off.

Once I was able to secured my grip around her neck I buried my head into the side of her neck and began pleading for her to regain her senses.

"Please Isabella come back, come back; I can't bare to lose you again."

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

' _Is it true?'_

 ** _"Is what true, Isabella?"_**

 _'Is it true what he said? Are we really Jane's long awaited mate?'_

 ** _"Well, what do you think Isabella? Do you think we are Jane's mate? And if we were, do you think you could accept and embrace it?"_**

 _'I don't know.'_

 ** _"What is it you don't know Isabella? Is it that you don't know what to think or is it you don't know if you can accept her being our mate?"_**

 _'Both.'_

 ** _"Why?"_**

 _'Because we don't have one, we don't deserve a mate.'_

 ** _"Why do you think that?"_**

 _'Because Edward was suppose to be our mate and he abandoned us. He didn't want us. We were not good enough to be loved by him.'_

 ** _"But you don't really believe he was our real mate, now do you?"_**

 _'No.'_

 ** _"Then what is the problem? Why do you feel as if we don't deserve a mate?"_**

 _'Because every time I get close to someone I hurt them, kill them or lose them. I lost every mother I ever had, my friends, and all three of my families. I once thought Jane had abandoned me too and lost it and I only thought of her as a close companion and when I saw her being hurt I lost it again and that's when I realized I was a guardian figure to her. If she ends up being more than that, if she ends up being someone I am suppose to be unable to live without and I lose her I know that I will then go to a place so dark and monstrous that nothing on earth would be able to control me.'_

 ** _"So you fear the possibility of loving her because the act of losing her would result in losing yourself?"_**

 _'Yes.'_

 ** _"But what if I say it was no use in fighting it? What if I told you that we have already fallen in love with her and she with us. Or that there is no possibility of us ever losing her, what would you say then?"_**

 _'I'd say you're lying.'_

 ** _"Why?"_**

 _'Because we are broken and Jane's perfect. Why would someone like that want something like us; a monster that should have never been allowed into existence.'_

 ** _"But it is true, Isabella."_**

 _'No.'_

 ** _"Jane is our mate..."_**

 _'_ _No!'_

 ** _"And we are her's."_**

 _'No!'_

 ** _"You've always known this, ever since the day we first seen her eyes."_**

 _'No!'_

 ** _"We love her."_**

 _'Noooooo!'_ With this final howl of denial I felt the glass box I was shoved into upon my beast taking over my body shatter, sending me falling deep into the surrounding darkness of the void.

Curling into myself I allowed myself to fall deeper into nothingness and I could sense the longer I fell the father away I ways getting from my body. I was disappearing into oblivion and there was no one left to save me. I was alone.

It's strange that I always thought, since I killed off everyone and was turned by Victoria, that when the time came I would die alone and have no regrets but for some reason I do and I don't know why.

Feeling a agonizing pain of longing and regret shoot through the place where my heart once was, I began to think over the possible causes for it and was struck with the mental image of a goddess.

She was short, couldn't have been taller than 5 foot even and had long, lushes, golden blond hair that fell down her back like water. She had the most hypnotically gorgeous crimson red eyes I've ever seen that shined with sadistic glee. Her pale full lips were quirked slightly into a malicious smirk that could force even the toughest of men to cower in their boats. Lastly was her scent that, for some reason, left me feeling calm and safe but also increased my feelings of longing and saddened regret.

Identifying the girl as Jane through her scent, I was once again hit by the pain in my chest and found myself curling into an even tighter ball as if felt myself shudder in realization of what I was contingently trying to deny to myself.

 _'I loved her. I still love her. I an in love with Jane Volturi and do to my refusal to accept it sooner I have now lost her forever.'_ I thought somberly with a humorless laugh before continuing.

 _'Well at least I was right about one thing, realizing I love her and losing her in the end most certainly will send me to a very dark place, one that I will never return from.'_ I let my final thought go with a sigh of regret before submitting myself to the darkness' embrace.

I was waiting for the last essence of myself to disappear when I heard the voice of someone calling out to me.

"Isabella...Isabella please." The voice started out as quiet as a whisper but soon began to grow in volume.

"Please come back."

 _'Come back? Back to where, I have lost everyone, so who was there left to go back to?'_

"Please Kitten, come back, come back to me." the voice was now loud enough to sound as if it were being spoken directly into my ear and I recognized the speaker's voice. It was Jane, she was begging for me to go back to her but I didn't know how.

 _'Jane! Jane I'm here. I'm here but I don't know how to get back to you. Where are you? Jane?!'_ I pleaded for her to hear me even though I knew she couldn't, no one could.

"Come back, come back, I can't bare to lose you again." Her voice was now becoming distant again and I could feel the last of myself began to disappear.

 _'No! No I love her I will not leave her! Not now or ever again!'_ I thought with the finality of it ringing through my mind forcing my body to materialize and become solid once more.

 _'I'm coming Jane just hold on, hold on!'_ I called as I began to fly through the darkness towards the direction of the voice and not too soon after my world of darkness was once again flood with light and I knew I had made it.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

I had been pleading for Isabella to return for the past five minutes and was beginning to lose hope when, all of a sudden, I felt he body freeze up briefly before it began to shrink in size.

 _'She's turning back! She's tuning back, hopefully that means I succeeded.'_ I though while still refusing to relinquish my hold on her for fear of her disappearing. Hearing the resounding gasp from the other occupants around the room I tuned to my right to find Felix still laying there as Renata attached the last of his dismembered appendages.

Growling in heated hostility at his continued presence in the room I growled out a warning to the mated pair.

"Grrr...Renata get him out of here and keep him out of our sight because if I see him on a causal passing any time within the next several days his head will be the only thing returning to you." I then buried my nose into my still shifting mate's neck as a way to keep me grounded as they left the room.

Isabella was soon standing as a vampire in front of me with me still hitched on her back. Unable to control my gleeful reaction, I gave her neck a small affectionate squeeze and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Jane." I felt more then heard her call my name and felt shivers run up and down my spine at the small trace of emotion I could detect in that one word; and because it's usually impossible to sense any emotions from my mate, to be able to detect these ones must mean they were extremely strong.

"Yes, Isabella." I slowly relied trying to hide my nervousness from the rest of the room's occupants.

"Can you release me please." She phrased it like a question but I knew it was a statement, even so, I hesitated briefly in my reluctance of releasing her from my grip before doing as asked and sliding down her back the few inches to the ground.

Watching as she turned around to face me, I was shocked by her next action as she quickly pulled me into her for a tight hug. Feeling as her warmth quickly enveloped me, I instantly melted into her embrace and buried my face into her neck to take a deep breath of her calming scent as I wrapped my arms around her to return the hug.

 _'I've did it. I was able to reach her and bring her back. My mate is once again safely standing next to me in both body and mind.'_ I though while tightening my hold on her a bit.

Feeling Isabella begin to lean into me I was surprised to feel her breath brush against my ear as she whispered into it.

"Jane, can we go to our room I have something I really need to talk to you about?" she asked with slight worry lacing her voice but beside that and the barely noticeable tightening of her hold on me you would have never noticed her nervousness about the subject.

Pulling away just enough to allow her to see my face, I nodded a yes which got me one of her rare ghostly smiles that always rang true in her eyes and I felt a wave of pride run through me at being able to bring that reaction out of the ever static shifter.

 _'I really do love this girl.'_ I thought as I followed her out of the now empty room, _'Marcuse must have cleared everyone out shortly after Isabella's shift.'_ , to our shared bedroom. On the way to our room I had many questions flying through my head about the events that happened today but the main one to come up was, _'I wounder what she wants to talk about?'_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so Isabella has finally come to terms that she and Jane are mates and seems to be cool with it. Now the only thing left between the two is to tell each other their pasts. Stay tuned to see what Isabella wants to talk to Jane about and see if Felix will learn to warm up to Bella. Until next time remember to review and I'll talk to you all later.**

 **~Ravenal out.**


	13. The Talk

**Italicized words are the inner thoughts of characters**

 **Bold and italicized words are the void speaking**

 **The Talk**

(JANE P.O.V)

Arriving in front of our room Isabella immediately opened the door and lead me to our bed where she then directed me to sit. Thinking that she would then follow me in sitting down I kept my hold on her hand and gave it gentle tug only for her to give me a small almost nonexistent smile before shaking her head in a negative and releasing my hand.

Giving her a confused look I silently watched as she opened her mouth to say something only to get nothing. She then repeated this process a few more times before closing her mouth and releasing a growl of frustration before beginning to pace.

"Why can't I just tell her?! I know what he said is true because I can feel it so why?! Could it be because of them? Maybe it's just because of... No, she's nothing like them, so WHY?!" she growled out in frustrated confusion as she increased her pacing speed.

Watching with increasing worry and confusion, I could see just how much she was struggling with herself to say what was on her mind and it only became even more obvious as her growling increased and she began to forcibly run her fingers through her hair.

Noticing that her eyes had once again changed color as her body began to shake as more time passed with her still being unable to say anything I quickly go up to calm her down.

 _'I wonder who she is referring to when she says them; and what does she have to tell me that is so hard for her to get out? No matter, I'll find out soon enough but I have to get her to calm down before she shifts again.'_

Stepping into her path I gently grab hold of her and pull her into a tight embrace. Noticing how she immediately stiffened upon contact, I allowed my grip to loosen a bit.

 _'She is always hesitant whenever it comes to making bodily contact to anything except her face or hands but even then she normally initiates it first. The only time I'm really able to touch her is when she's out of it but why?'_

Feeling as she slowly began to relax into the hug after realizing who's arms she was held in I once again tightened my grip and let out a sigh of acceptance at having sensed that whatever she was going to tell me would have a major impact on our relationship and I had to be ready.

"Shhhh...it's okay Kitten, just take deep breaths and relax. That's it, I'm not going anywhere so there's no need to rush yourself." I cooed to her while stroking her long hair as she burred her nose into my neck like she always does whenever she needs grounding.

 _'Wow whatever it is she wanted to tell me really must be bothering her for it to effect her this much. I just hope that I'll be able to handle it when she does tell me and be able to help her through the issue.'_ I thought while continuing to comfort my distressed mate.

Feeling as she brought her arms up to circle around my waist I had to stop myself from melting on the spot when I felt her begin to purr as she tightened her grip on me after nuzzling her head deeper into my neck and taking a deep breath of my scent.

 _'God if this was happening in any other situation I would've swore she was trying to kill me with the desires she was stirring up at doing that; but since it's not, I'm just glade she's finally calm enough to relax and trusts me enough to let down some of her defenses.'_

Continuing to stroke her hair, seeing as it had a calming effect on her, I slowly began to lead us back towards our bed where I then laid and pulled her down on top of me _._

"Do you feel calm enough to speak to me now?" I softly asked a few moments later as I felt her begin to curl herself around me and upon the words leaving my mouth I immediately regretted them as her purring stopped and her body froze.

"Yes." she said as she quickly removed herself from on top of me.

Feeling sadden at the loss of contact between us I eased myself into a sitting position and instantly noticed a look of pain flash though her eyes before it was once again covered up with the familiar apathy.

 _'She's rebuilding her walls again, better put a stop to that or we won't be getting anywhere.'_

Taking hold of the hand closest to me I thread my fingers through hers and pulled her closer to me to get her attention.

"Hey, I seen that look, what's the matter?" I asked while tightening my grip as I felt her try to relinquish the hold. Watching as she turned her head to avoid making eye contact I continued to wait patiently for her to speak again and when she did I found that my earlier hunch was right but there was no way to prepare myself for what she told me.

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

I was blissfully content being wrapped in Jane and could feel all my troubles literally slipping away the longer I stayed surrounded by her. My mind became blank and I was unaware of my purring or how I began to curl myself around her when she moved us to the bed but I didn't care because I knew that this, like in my past dreams, is where I wanted to be; but like all dreams this too soon had to end and that's what happened upon hearing her speak again.

"Do you feel calm enough to speak to me now?" she asked so softly that one could almost believe she was afraid to disturb the blissfulness of the room and unknowingly to her, whether she wanted to or not, she did just that.

Hearing the question in Jane's soft voice instantly broke me out of my blissful state and thrown me back into the world of reality. Freezing up upon realizing what I've been doing I forced out my answer before quickly removing myself from on top of her.

Noticing the sad and regretful look in her eyes as I got off of her I felt a stab of pain shoot through me at the thought of me being its cause.

 _'Damn it, now what did I do?! I knew letting my guard down would only lead me to trouble but I didn't think that would extend to being with Jane. Normally I'm safe with letting my guard down with her but I guess I was wrong.'_ I thought while b-rating myself for upsetting Jane.

Shaking myself from my thoughts I begin to quickly shove all my emotions back into their box, never to be opened again, only to be stopped by the feel of Jane threading her fingers through mine as she pulled me closer to her.

I instantly tried to pull my hand away but it only caused her to tighten her grip.

"Hey, I seen that look, what's the matter?" she ask with concern in her eyes causing me to turn my head to avoid seeing the possible look of pity in her eyes because that is the one thing I won't except from anyone especially my supposed mate.

 _'I knew I needed to work on hiding my thoughts better around her now she probably thinks me weak and unable to protect her.'_ I thought begrudgingly while continuing to go over the reason for us being here in the first place.

Turning back to face her I made sure to keep my face neutral and my emotions tightly locked away before looking into her eyes again.

"There's nothing wrong Jane I'm just unsure of how to tell you something. There's just so much to say and I don't know where to start." I said while watching her face turn from concerned to suspicious before settling on understanding. Seeing how her eyes grew soft and warm as a gentle smile settled onto her angelic face I felt myself relax a bit at the security the look provided me.

"Just start from the beginning." she said with a gentle squeeze to our joined hands.

Nodding my acceptance of the advice I begin telling her of my human life and of how I became part of the supernatural world. From me moving to Forks and meeting the Cullens to my change at the hands of the monstrous trio I told her all of it and to say she was pissed by the time I finished telling her my tale would have been the understatement of the century.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

After hearing everything my mate has been through I felt my love and desire for her grow even more as I was overcome with the need to comfort and protect her, but there was also another need I was flooded with; and I knew if she were anyone besides my mate it would overrule everything else. It was the need for bloodshed, for torture, for death, for revenge. I wanted to hunt down every single one of those bastards who hurt her and make them suffer a thousand times what they made her suffer and I would be sure to enjoy every moment of it.

 _'I'll be especially sure to get that mutt shifter and that rabbit munching prick Cullen.'_ I thought as I continued to seethe in my emotions. Feeling as my rage began to overfill me, I quickly fled from the bed to begin pacing the room while I struggled not to pull out my hair due to my frustrations on not being able to prevent any of it from happening and not being able to currently be able to do anything about it.

"Fuck, I always told Aro to just let me kill those sad excuse of vampires but he always said no because of the amount of supposed potential that coven had with how many gifted it had in its mists but I never seen the lour to them. Their golden boy isn't even a true telepath so I really don't see the reason for his obsession with the prick and while I will admit their emapath and seer do hold some potential as possible guards, they shouldn't have impacted his decision of dissolving the group for their many past screw ups centuries ago. And why the hell didn't they kill those shifters as soon as they realized they were there instead of making a pack with them? I mean, I know they're no werewolf but we still are quit hostile towards them and tend to not like them in or around our territory. They even evolved specifically to kill us so why play coo coo bird? And who in their right mind would ever think it's okay to leave a human, who knows of our existence and was the cause of a deranged nomadic vampire's mate being killed, in the forest far from any form of civilization by herself, let alone almost completely unprotected?! That's just screaming 'Here, come get your revenge and a free meal'!" I growled while continuing to vent to myself.

So focused was I on venting that I didn't even realize Isabella had left the bed and step directly into my pacing path until I ran into her where she then caught me by my shoulders. Looking up at her I found a glimpse of amusement spark in her ever cold and guarded eyes before it was once again covered up.

"Jane I know that you're angry right now and that what I just unloaded on you was a lot but I need you to get a hold of yourself and calm down. I didn't tell you my past to get you angry or to give you a reason to seek revenge for me, I can handle myself, I told you it in the hopes that it will help you understand why what I'm about to say is so difficult for me and why it took me so long to realize and accept it." her cool and calm voice instantly snapped me out of my red haze and forced me to focus back on the task at hand.

"What do you mean? What else is there to tell me?" I asked confused at what could possibly be more important to know than your mate has been abused, raped, tortured, and neglected.

"The reason why you found Felix and I fighting, why I had almost lost myself and why I had almost killed him." she said while dropping her hands back down to her sides and motioning for us to sit back down.

Following her to the bed we sat down facing each other before I let her know of my confusion.

"I don't understand."

"What happen to me during my human life has destroyed me and left only a shell that was later filled with a beast, a monster of darkness, and at first I thought that was all I would ever be and that my sole purpose was to get my revenge and either live on alone as a monster or die but then I met you and something changed." she said while looking at me as if I had the answers to all of life's important questions and it caused a shiver of excitement to run through me.

"Something changed in me the moment I seen your eyes and at first I though it was just you. That you had some type of gift that had allow you to put me into the trans like state I always found myself in whenever I was near you but then I got to know you through spending time with you and I found out I was wrong. It was something else that was causing me to feel this way but I didn't care anymore because I wanted to keep you. After all that time in my cell I had grown attached to you and wanted to protect you, I had to protect you; you had become my everything so when you left for your mission and didn't come back when you said you would I panicked. I had thought you had abandoned me like the Cullens and that's what lead to my first lose of control." she said with a small trace of shame in her voice.

 _'Wow, I guess that does explain why she was so mad at Aro seeing as I did tell her he was the one to send me on that mission; and to think, at that time I thought she was the one trying to leave me, we really do have communication issues that hopefully we will be able to work out later. Now I feel sorta bad for doubting her.'_ I thought while tuning back into the conversation.

"During this time is when I realized I was a protective figure to you and began to accept the bond between us as guardian and charge but somewhere deep inside I knew our bond was deeper than that but I continued to deny it and acted as if it wasn't. This was what lead to Felix and mines' confrontation earlier. His continued acts of antagonizing me combined with my distrust and hatred of almost all vampires had built up tension between us over the course of my stay here and resulted in us fighting which quickly lead to me losing myself to my rage but thanks to you I was able to fight my way back and here we are." she finished while fixing her face with a look of cool determination.

"And what was it that you were trying to deny to yourself, Isabella?" I asked thou having a sense of what it could have been but still wanting her to confirm it. Noticing how her eyes became slightly more intense as they hardened and her hands clenched tightly at her sides I knew that what she was going to say would be both extremely hard for her to admit but also extremely important for our relationship.

"Us."

"Us?" I questioned wanting her to elaborate on what she meant and to force her to admit what we had both sensed from the start.

"Yes us. The possibility that I had finally found someone to love without the probability of hurting them or them hurting me. That I actually had someone out there who would love and care for me unconditionally, who wouldn't abandon me, who would be my everything wrapped into one. A companion,... a confident,... a lover,... a mate." She finished with the last word coming out as little more than a whisper but she still kept the look of resolved determination in her eyes.

 _'A mate! Finally she's accepting the bond and realizes that were are mates I can't believe I've finally did it. I've earned my mates notice now she's really mine.'_ So excited was I at the prospect of finally being able to show my true feelings to my mate that I was unable to stop myself from plowing into her and tackling her onto the bed.

So blind was I that I didn't even notice how tense she had become, and remained so for several minutes, before I found myself being thrown off of her and into a wall across the room.

 _'Shit, what just happened?'_ I thought while pulling myself out of my crater in the wall.

 _'Isabella.'_ Quickly snapping myself out of my thoughts upon realizing what happened I look up to find her standing in front of the bed with her hands flexing at her sides and her head bowed to allow her hair to curtain her face.

Taking note of how her body started to shake with quiet growls the closer I tried to get to her, I decided to remain perfectly still and wait until she regained control of herself and calm down.

 _'I must have triggered some kind of instinct in her to cause her to act like this but what? We've touched many times and she's never acted like this before so why have such a violent reaction to it now?'_ I thought with confusion as pain of her rejection surged through my body.

And then it hit me, "Her past."

 _'Of course with the amount of physical abuse she experienced during her human life, including what that putrid mutt shifter did to her, being brought into a tight embrace by surprise would obviously trigger some violent actions. I should've known this, how could I be so stupid?!_ ' my self loathing was soon interrupted by the sound of a threatening growl being directed at me from my hostile mate.

Focusing back on Isabella I found that she was now staring at me with the cold and distant eyes of her beast and her lengthened fangs on display from the snarl that was dominating her face. Seeing how she was once again lost in past memories I knew it must have also caused her to forget who I was and where she was otherwise she wouldn't be acting like this.

 _'Seems like I'm going to have to bring her back or risk losing her forever by waiting for her to do it on her own and that's a risk I'm unwilling to take.'_

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

So distracted by my fear of Jane's rejection I wasn't able to prepare myself for her unexpected attack on me which resulted in me being dragged into past memories once more.

(Memories)

I was human again and was sitting huddled in a corner on Edward's bed. Feeling as I was over come with the familiar sense of fear and desperation I wasn't surprised to look down at myself to see my body quaking in fear of what's to come. Quickly whipping my head up at hearing the room door close, I was helpless in stopping my quaking from intensifying upon seeing a furious Edward approach me with eyes as black as coal staring at me as if I where the most vial criminal on the planet.

"E-Edward I-I'm sorry I didn't mean...Ah!" My plea for forgiveness was suddenly cut off by him roughly taking hold of my arm and forcefully bring me up to his face allowing me an up close look of his growing snarl.

"Of course you didn't Bella, just like you didn't mean to trip and fall into the arms of Newton last week! You just like getting me angry, don't you Bella?! You want me to get so angry that I would finally just give you what you always wanted don't you. "

"N-No it was an accident, I just wanted..." but once again I was cut off from what I wanted to say by him tightening his grip on me, enough that I knew there would be a bruise later, and than slamming me down so that I was now laying on my back with him hovering over me.

"Don't lie to me Bella I know you want me to damn your soul for all eternity, to turn you into a monster like us; but I won't Bella! I love you just the way you are and refuse to allow you to throw it all away just so satisfy your own selfish ignorance. You can't even imagine the agony one is forced to go through during the change and yet you still beg for it. How about I give you another taste of what it's like to feel the venom coarse through your veins as punishment for you disobeying me again and see just how much you enjoy it then." He said with fury coating his voice before finishing with a crazed look in his eyes and a smirk gracing his face.

He then took the arm James had bit and sunk his teeth into the exact same spot as he had before. Feeling as a burning sensation began to make itself known at the sight of the bite and slowly began to spread further up my arm I was once again reminded of the pain of a vampire's bite and had to hold myself back from screaming out my agony knowing that it would only cause him to hurt me even more.

This was the first time Edward had ever bitten me besides the time he did so to suck out the venom left by James and upon seeing the look of ecstasy briefly grace his face I knew that something had once again shifted in him.

He allowed the venom to continue burning in my system for a few more moments before sucking it out again. He then pulled me with him as he sat up allowing me to see a look of regretful sadness and love shine in his eyes that left me with a feeling of fear and confusion but also self loathing. The look had reminded me of the nice, loving and shy boy I had fallen in love with before and left me with the misdirect illusion that it was all my fault.

It was my fault that I was being punished, that this once kind and gentle boy had turned to cruelty, and that my clumsiness and urge to live with him forever at such a young age had lead him to near insanity.

 _'It's all my fault that this is happening now and I deserve to suffer for what I did no matter how much it hurts. I really am selfish.'_ I regretfully thought as I felt him pull me into an overly tight embrace.

"Bella you know I only do this because I fear losing you and want to protect you. I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes." I said in a horse whisper do to my throat hurting form forcing down my screams.

"Then say it. Tell me that you love me and will never leave me. Tell me that you're mine." he said with a soft possessive growl causing a spike of fear to rise up before I quickly forced it back down again.

 _'Calm down he doesn't means to really hurt me he's just scare of losing me and when people are scared and in love they do crazy things so I can't really judge him.'_ I tried to reason up an excuse for his behavior and actions even though deep inside I knew there was none.

Forcing myself out of my thoughts I repeated what he wanted to hear and as I said those words I could feel something deep inside of me break away and disappear.

"I'm yours and I would never leave you, I love you Edward." I was then graced with one of his dazzling smiles, sending a wave of warmth through me, before being brought in to another, gentler embrace.

The rest of my memories went the same way showing of times when someone has hurt me in one way or another and they each served to give birth to a new sense of rage and blood lust. The scene changed from that time with Edward to the time of Jacob's betrayal upon him raping me but it was somehow different from before. I was now fill with a sense of panic and helplessness.

He had his tongue shoved down my throat again preventing me form breathing while pinned between the tree and himself and I wanted to get away. The need to breath and live had caused a rush of adrenaline to fill me and I used it to try to get him off of me and just like before it didn't work so I was still stuck and knew that it wouldn't be long until I'd pass out from the lack of oxygen but unlike before, he didn't stop to allow me that breath of air and instead kept on kissing me, suffocating me, and I began to plead for someone to rescue me.

 _'Someone, anyone, please save me! I don't want this, I don't want to be weak anymore, I don't wanna die!'_ I thought with the desperation of my plea ringing through every cell of my body and it was then that I was filled with the familiar presence of the void.

 _ **"If you don't want to die then do something about it. You have the power so why not use it?"**_ It's voice was deep and rough like an animal's growl and I could sense how powerful it was as it's presence seem to pulse through me in waves. Feeling a surge of strength rush through me and into my arms I used it to help shove him off of me sending him flying through the air and into a tree across from me.

I went to follow after him only for the scene to changed again but this time it was right before the time of my change when Laurent went to put me into my tomb again and I was filled with panic and desperation once more. Remembering the darkness and coldness of that place as I laid trapped in it's mists for a century I was determined never to go back to that hell whole and to kill the bastards who put me in it.

 _ **"There they are Isabella. They took everything from us, leaving us alone and with nothing but our thirst. Locked away in that whole to rot for eternity but we got out and now they are trying to put us back; are you just going to let them get away with that?"**_

 _'No.'_

 ** _"Then what are you going to do about it?"_**

 _'Kill them.'_

Freeing myself from his hold I crouched down into a fighting stance feeling as my teeth sharpened and my hands became claws as I began to growl getting ready to attack. I was just about to pounce when I felt a ghost of something wrap around my neck and place what felt like a kiss on one of my now lengthened fangs.

The invisibility of this presence put me on edge and I was just about to try and rip it off from around my neck when I was hit by a familiar scent causing a purr to rumble deep within my chest and heard a soft voice whisper within my ear.

"It's okay Kitten it's just a memory. Nobody can hurt you anymore, not while I'm around, okay? Just calm down and come back, you're safe." It sounded female and at first I couldn't remember where I had heard it before but then I was hit with the image of a girl and felt everything disappear except for her. She was my light, my purpose, my mate, my Jane.

(End of Memories)

Breaking out of my memories I became more aware of the presence wrapped around me and looked down to find Jane holding me with her head buried in my neck causing my beast and I to purr at the warmth that was now filling us and dissolving the cold of the past.

"Jane." I said with a purr in my voice as I wrapped my arms around her to pull her closer while burring my own head in her silky soft tresses.

"Thanks."

Feeling as she stiffened in my hold for a millisecond before relaxing again and beginning to purr herself, I was a bit disappointed when I felt her start to pull away from me only to be surprised when she gave me a warm look of understanding and apology before placing a brief kiss on my lips sending a jolt of electricity through me that turned the comforting warmth into a raging fire and I swear I could hear my beast give out a roar of triumph at the contact.

So surprised was I at the effect of the action that I was unable to respond to her question causing her to let out a chime of laughter.

"What's wrong Isabella, cat caught your tongue?" she asked with a snicker shaking me out of my surprised state. I then let out a playful growl before pulling her back to me for another hug.

"No, more like a tiny sadistic demon with silky blond hair and the most beautiful shade of crimson eyes I've ever seen." I said while rejoicing in the feeling the kiss and her being in my arms gave me.

"Well they must be something else to cause the mighty Isabella to lose her words, you should introduce us." she said with a joyful laugh before becoming serious. The change happening so fast that if possible I knew it would have given me whiplash.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened to you a moment ago? Was it your past again?" she asked with concern in her voice as she pulled back allowing me to see the concern and the look of something warm and comforting in her eyes causing me to release a sigh of both reluctance and relief at knowing that nothing has changed between us with her knowing my past.

"Yeah, it's just that...when you hugged me that tightly so suddenly I was reminded of similar situations that happened during my human life by those hurting me and just reacted. I didn't mean to cause you any harm I swear Jane; I'm sorry." I apologized while bowing my head in shame and feeling a stab of pain shoot through me at the thought of ever hurting her.

The pain was so great that it instantly sent me to my knees as I tried to hold back the rising urge to sob out my agony and at that moment I made a promise to myself.

 _'I can't hurt her anymore. I will protect Jane from anything and everything that causes her pain even if that thing is myself. I will never allow myself to hurt her ever again; I swear it.'_ with resolution in my decision I quickly shoved my emotions back into their box as I sensed Jane kneeling down next to me as she pulled me into another hug.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

Watching as my mate fell to her knees shortly after telling me what had happened I quickly followed after her and pulled her into my arms once more as I was over come with the familiar need to comfort and protect her.

"Hey, it's okay beautiful, I don't blame you for what happened and you didn't hurt me so there is no need to apologize for anything. And if anyone should apologize it should be me because I should have known what that would have done to you just by what you explained to me of your past but I was over come in the excitement of you realizing we were mates and completely forgot about it, so I'm sorry." I said feeling regret for my thoughtless action and wanting to atone for that mistake.

Feeling as she instantly stiffened upon hearing what I said I pulled away from her and watched as her head shot up allowing me to see the anger burning bright in her eyes before she shot back up to her feet and began pacing while gesturing with her arms towards me.

"No, it's not okay! I'm not...! I can't...! God, you just... don't understand." she growled while continuing to pace with increased frustration at not being able to say want she's obviously wants and needs to say.

Feeling my own frustration turn to anger at sensing how her fear and confusion at her thoughts were causing her to push me away again I quickly sprung up to my feet and moved myself to impede her pacing.

"Then damn it help me understand! I want to help you but I can't if you won't tell me what's going on, so why won't you let me help you?!" I said with my voice raising to a volume just below yelling as I grasped hold of her wrist fully prepared for her to throw me into another wall only to be surprised when she didn't.

No instead I watched as she stiffened for a moment then before I could even realized we had moved she had me pinned against a wall; staring at me with eyes so intense that they caused a wave of arousal and fear to travel straight into my stomach. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions all blending together in such a way that you couldn't even comprehend what each were; the only one to stand out was her rage and upon seeing it I knew it was the source of my fear.

It burned bright and hot in her eyes like fire and I knew if possible that fire would jump out and consume everything in it's path turning them to ash and while I did fear this fire I was also aroused because I knew it was impossible for it to be directed at me so it had to be for someone else and it only continued to prove how powerful my mate truly was.

 _'Judging by what I gathered from our earlier talk I'm guessing it's directed at herself which is another thing we're going to have to work on in the future, her self loathing. I can't say I've ever liked that aspect in anyone but I will admit that she looks damned hot while pissed, should keep that in mind for later but right now I should focus on getting her to talk then calming her down.'_ Looking back into her eyes I found that they had another emotion peaking through the emotional chaos swirling inside them to join her rage and it wasn't long before I understood it to be disgust and it seemed to only intensify her rage even more.

Feeling as her body vibrated with the low growl rumbling from deep within her chest I continued to stare at her unfazed as she tightened her grip on my wrist and neck before talking to me with a snarl in her voice.

"I'm nothing like you, okay! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I have a beast in me that always seems to be close to the surface and at first I thought it was the reason I never had any lasting form of control over myself. Why I am considered to be such an abomination of a monster but it didn't take me long to realize that wasn't true. It wasn't the fact that I was made into some weird type of hybrid or that I had a beast living in me or even that I've literally talked and have full blown conversations with a voice in my head almost every fucking day since my change!" She snarled out her anger while continuing to press me more into the wall and I could feel it strained under the pressure being applied.

"No it wasn't any of those things that made me the monster but me. I was always a monster I just didn't realize it until I inhabited the physical form of one. I was always hurting those I loved and getting hurt back causing me to hurt others more. I even hurt you, the one person I was never suppose to be able to hurt, on multiple occasions simply by ignoring our bond therefore leaving you to suffer through it alone and in silence. It was upon learning of this that hurt me and caused me to lash out as a counter. You've already seen what could happen if I ever lose control; I could kill you with barely any effort. I'm not safe. You should be terrified of me not standing here and asking to help me with my problems; so why?" she finished in a near whisper while giving my neck another brief squeeze keeping her eyes locked on mine.

Feeling my instincts scream at me of how she was slowly starting to pull away from me I quickly moved to let her know of what I thought. Lifting myself a bit away from the wall I moved so that our faces were now only a few inches from each other before growling out my answer to her question.

"Because I don't care! You're my mate and no matter how out of control you get I know you could never really hurt me just like I could never hurt you. I love you and I know that your past is hurting you that's why I want to help. I'm not like the Cullens or any of those other people in your past, I will never leave you, so why won't you let me help you?!"

"Wha...? Why can't you just...?! GRRRRAWWW!"

Watching as her face changed from confusion to anger before finally settling on contorting into a snarl as she let out a roar of rage, I was unprepared for her next course of action resulting in my eyes widening in surprise and me taking in a great breath of her delicious scent at the feel of her lips on mine. Feeling as lightening shot through my body and fireworks went off in my head I was unable to keep my mind from going completely blank of everything but a single thought.

 _'Hot damn.'_

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

Feeling my frustration began to cloud my vision as I was filled with the desire of wanting nothing more then to ring Jane's little neck as I slapped some sense into her due to her continued refusal to acknowledge the amount of danger I posed to her. Deciding to do just that I made the move to slap her only to be surprised when instead of hitting her my senses were flooded with her scent in my nose and the feel of her lips on mine.

Confused to how that had even happened I blinked and was instantly shaken from my haze to find that I had instead grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her the needed few inches closer and kissed her.

 _'The fuck?!'_

Remaining frozen in shock and confusion at what I did I stared into Jane's shocked face noticing how her eyes were nearly blown to the size of saucer plates before watching the shock pass as she began to close them while returning the kiss. Feeling as a sense of warmth and comfort consumed me as she continued to kiss me I found myself relaxing into the kiss and unable to stop the rising desire for more.

 _'God what is this feeling? It feels so good and warm and comforting, I could just drowned in it forever.'_

 ** _"This is what it feels like to have a mate Isabella. A true mate, not that pathetically fake try at one the Cullen and shifter had tried to be for us. This is what they tried to rob from us and what you tried to deny us. Makes you feel complete doesn't it?"_**

 _'Yes.'_

 ** _"As it should. Now are we done with the hole 'trying to push her away' thing because if not I would gladly take the rains from here and show her exactly what it means to be mated to us."_** it said with a smirk in it's voice as I was shown a vision of us trapping Jane between our body and the wall as we continued to kiss her just as we were now. My eyes were black and red as my fangs were also lengthen telling me that my beast was at least somewhat in control during that time causing a wave of worry to course through me at the possibility of hurting her.

Continuing to watch as I saw our kisses turn into soft bites and licks as well as suckles forcing out cries of pleasure from Jane, I had to quickly push away the image before getting too effected by it.

The scene was so arousing that it caused me to let out a possessive growl as I unknowingly ground myself a bit into the real Jane forcing a groan of pleasure out of her that only heightened my desires even more.

 _'Not a chance, while I wouldn't mind doing that with her I know we're not ready yet and when the time comes it will be me, not you, to do it.'_ I thought with another possessive growl as I unconsciously tightened my grip on Jane.

 ** _"Figures you'd say that but no matter, our time to play with our mate will come soon enough and the moment it does will be the time our bond will be complete and no one in the entire universe will be able to break it, ever."_** it said with a purr before silencing once more.

 _'Let's hope that's true._ ' I thought while continuing to think on what was shown to me. So distracted with my thoughts I didn't even realize I was still kissing Jane until I heard her let out a loud moan of pleasure and felt as she began to wrap her legs around my waist to try and bring us closer together.

Snapping myself back into reality it took nearly every once of my self-control to pull away from the tempting women currently attached to me as I heard her let out another moan of pleasure and felt her ground herself into my stomach.

Letting out a groan of reluctance I ripped myself from the kiss and turned my head, inhaling deep breaths of air in the hopes of getting both the scent of Jane and our arousal out of my nose and kept my head turned to avoid seeing her reaction to the separation. Pealing her legs from around me before gently easing her back to the ground, I then took a few steps away to create more space.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean for that to happen." I said in apology of what happened and instantly felt a sting of pain shoot through my chest causing my shoulders to twitch in a barely noticeable flinch.

 _ **"Liar, you're anything but sorry about that kiss."**_ it said with a scuff of amusement.

 _'Shut up.'_

Hearing Jane let out a sigh before making her way towards me I made sure to keep my head bowed and eyes hidden from her view as I saw her stop and stand directly in front of me.

Watching as her hand appeared in my line of vision I allowed her to lift my head up to look at her and seen her stare at me with intensely heated eyes that burned with emotions of desire, anger and something else I've yet to identify yet it caused a sense of warmth and shame to fill me making me want to turn and hide myself from her.

"Don't you dare try to hide yourself from me again Isabella." she said with a growl in her voice as she forced me to continue to look at her. Upon realizing I wouldn't try to turn from her again she slid her hand from my chin to the back of my neck where she then grasp to pull me down as her other hand went around my waist.

"Good, now why are you apologizing for that kiss? It's not like you really forced it on me in fact I was enjoying it just as much as I know you were so why apologize?"

"No reason just thought I should, I mean, we were having a serious conversation before I just attacked you and I didn't even ask you first so,... yeah." I said it with a nonchalant shrug but on the inside I felt nothing but nervousness and panic; afraid I had messed up with the stunt I pulled. Dropping my eyes from hers I was unable to see the look of amused understanding on her face but I sure heard in it her voice.

"Hey that's okay, we're mates so we can kiss each other as often and whenever we want, you don't have to ask me; and as for our conversation, it's fine if we put it on pause for now. I was too distracted at the time to realize but upon looking back on it I've noticed how tense and frustrated it had made you and during the kiss I felt you began to relax so I think it was a good thing that it happened." she said with a warm smile and I was unable to stop one of my own from appearing at watching as she leaned up to place a small kiss on my nose before burring her head in my neck releasing a purr of contentment.

Letting out a purr of my own I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist a pulled her into me for a short hug as I whispered a soft okay in her ear before giving it a chaste kiss and pulling away again. Watching as Jane's eyes slowly fluttered open again I was unable to stop a smirk of triumph from forming resulting in her giving me a mock glare followed by another one of her soft smiles.

"Aw wipe that smirk off your face Kitten, you look like you just ate a canary and while on the topic how about we go hunting? I'm positive you are starving seeing as your last hunt was some months ago and mine a few weeks ago."

"Sure I can eat." I said with a shrug as I grabbed her hand and led us out the door being sure to lock all my emotions away again unwilling to allow anyone but Jane to see my weakness.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Okay Bella has told Jane of her past and they have come to a bit of an agreement in their relationship on the matter of what mate can do. (Bella kissed Jane X) )That was a bit of a last new years gift to everyone anyway, off to the next chapter. Talk to you all later and remember to REVIEW.**


	14. Gifts

**Alright so this will be my longest chapter ever having a total of over 12000 words but it may also seem the most droned out which I apologize in advance for. Basically, this is meant to be a bit of a catch up chapter where I could then tie up any loose ends I had in the story before moving on with the rest of the plot. Tried to put some Jane x Bella moments in it so I hope things aren't too bad and that you all enjoy it.**

 **Italicized words are the inner thoughts of characters**

 **Bold and italicized words are the void speak**

 **Gifts**

(BELLA P.O.V)

It's now been two and a half months since my talk with Jane and during that time not only have we grown closer as partners but I've also been able to complete all my combative and most of my gift training which has led me to become both the fastest and most powerful in all the guard besides Jane who has also taken to improving herself with harsh training.

It's weird just how much stronger the two of us have grown since our talk, it's like we've gained another connection which somehow lets us draw strength from each other. At first it was just little things like me gaining increased speed and flexibility in my movements but soon other things changed and I knew something was up. The most surprising of these changes happened when I woke up next to Jane one day only to realize I had gained more muscle definition and Jane two inches of height, which was nearly unheard of since vampires are suppose to be forever frozen as they were the day they were changed and unable to physically develop anymore but she had.

(Flashback)

Waking from my short rest I nuzzled Jane's neck good morning before gently licking her and uncurling myself from around her body to allow myself the room to shift back (she feels more comfortable sleeping in tiger form than vampire).

Standing from the bed I begin stretching to help relieve the kinks gained from sleeping so tightly curled around Jane and was surprised at how sore my muscle felt.

 _'That's weird, I've never been this sore before, wonder what caused it?'_ I thought while continuing to stretch only to quickly turn around after hearing Jane let out a gasp of surprise.

"Damn Isa what happened to you? I mean, sure you were muscular before but now you're practically ripping with them; if you were a male I'd probably be able to compare you to one of the guys seeing as you would be bulkier sort of like Felix but right now I guess you are more on the lines of... Santiago?" I heard the surprise and confusion in her voice but I could also hear a hint of something else hidden beneath them and upon looking in her darkened eyes I identified it as desire.

Blinking down at her in confusion I then looked down at myself to see what she meant and found she was right.

 _'Hmm...Jane was right, I am ripped.'_ I then flexed my arm and watched it ripple with the muscles' movements. Hearing Jane suck in a quick breath of air I briefly glanced up at her and had to hold back a smirk of satisfaction at seeing her eyes darken even more with her desire.

 _'Seems Jane is liking the unexpected improvements; that's good.'_

Deciding to be a bit playful this morning I began to flex in front of her as if I were still inspecting myself when really I was just teasing her.

"Hummm...I guess you're right but I wonder why or how this had even happened in the first place, it's never happen before so why now?" I said allowing a bit of genuine curiosity to slip into me teasing making it more realistic.

Hearing Jane get off the bed I then turned at feeling her hands start to caress the muscles on my back and couldn't help the smirk and purr that slipped out at the attention she was showing me.

 _'Oooh yeah she is definitely digging the improvements.'_ I thought before wrapping her up in my arms and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Like what you see?" I asked while childishly wiggling my eyebrows causing her to look at me as if I had suddenly grown two heads before hitting me in the chest as she began to laugh.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response for fear of it making your head even bigger than it already is." she said as she buried her head in my shoulder while continuing to laugh at my expense.

Letting out a brief laugh of my own I continued to look lovingly down at her as warmth spread through my chest once again reminding me of how thankful I am to have her.

 _'I hope to make her smile like that at least once a day every day of my life.'_ I thought with a smile before rolling my eyes at how corny I just sounded.

 ** _"You sure did sound corny, very corny, and mushy."_**

Feelinga bit of irritation arise at having my quiet moment with Jane being once again interrupted by the voice in my head I snarled at it to be quiet.

 _'Shut up.'_

 _ **"Aww.. am I making the little kitty mad? So sorry but don't worry, it's okay to go soft so long as it's for Jane."**_

Deciding it best to just ignore it, it was then that I noticed a change in Jane and thought to get her take on it just to make sure my crazy wasn't starting to affect my eyesight.

"Jane did you get taller?"

"Ha ha ha very funny Isabella I know I'm short so there's no reason to rub it in." the sarcasm dripping from that statement was so much that one could almost drowned in it.

"No Jane I'm serious, look." I said while lifting her head up to look into my eyes and upon noticing she no longer had to look up as much as usual a shocked look donned her face before being dominated by a look of joy.

"Oh, I guess I did. Wow this is just,... I can't explain it. How did it even happen, it's impossible?!" she said while turning towards an adjacent mirror to get a better look at herself.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it has to do with whatever caused me to grow all this muscle, I don't know, what I do know is that we can always try to figure it out later but for now lets just enjoy it." I finished with a kiss to the top of her head before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Quickly finishing up I then got dressed and head out the door with Jane to start our day.

(End of Flashback)

Having just finished my gift training with Anderson I am currently on my way to the throne room to collect Jane for one of our annual hunts. I had just reached the room's doors when, upon opening them, I was bombered by the angered voices of Caius and Felix as they were once again arguing something with the rest of the royal family.

 _'Here we go with the two asses whining to Aro about one thing or another, and here I thought I would be able to steel Jane away without having to be subjected to the two idiots' pathetic glares. Huh.._. _m_ _ight as well get this over with.'_ I thought with a sigh before walking into the room, being sure to firmly close the door behind me.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

"Aro your curiosity and fascination with that creature is surly clouding your judgement otherwise you would've clearly seen the danger that thing poses to us. It was even able to some how affect Jane with its anomalous nature causing her to grow and whatever other side effects we've yet to realize. Vampires aren't meant to change Aro, at least not physically, we must kill it and quickly!"

"Agreed. I mean no disrespect Master but none of us really know exactly what that thing is truly capable of and its seems to only grow faster and strong as time passes. I mean, it's only been a little over five months and it has already completed over half of it's total training and completely surpassed Anderson when it comes to combat. Anderson! In only five months! That man has only about sixteen prodigies who have completed his training regiment but not once has any of them surpassed him or finished in only five months! Hell, the last one was over three centuries ago and it took them at least two centuries to finish and by the time they did they were too mentally unstable to keep alive! What would you think would happen if that animal completes all its training? It was already unstable when we found it and with what we've seen it has done to Jane I'm guessing it could only get worse, we must destroy it!"Felix said with a growl in his voice that was soon backed by the few other guards in the room and a nod from Caius.

 _'Bastards I'll show you unstable because that's all any of you will be once I'm done melting your pathetic minds with my_ _power.'_ I thought while fighting myself to not attack the two.

Knowing that the situation was already tense and a fight would only cause the situation to worsen I remained standing next to Didyme and Marcus while grinding my teeth while near silent growls continued to rumble within my chest.

Hearing a sigh escape Aro I turned to find an amused smirk forming on his face but upon looking in his eyes you could see the anger form at the continued threats the two have been making towards my mate and, by extension, me and the rest of the royal family. Seeing as everyone of the Queens had already formed some type of bond with my shifter after Aro and I told them her past upon showing him my memories two months ago and they too had looks of protective anger growing in their eyes even Athenodora.

"Now Caius we've already talked about this many times before, Isabella is and will always be a member of this coven and truly intends no harm to any of us so long as we don't harm her or Jane. She seems to be a lovely match for Jane and an even better warrior so I'm sure if you'd just give her the chance you will come to adore her just as we have. She's not a child of the moon and she's not an animal, she's just a girl who's had a rough start to life so try to give her a chance." Athenodora chested her mate with an edge of warning and a promise for violence in her voice at Caius's continued threats.

"That's right, just because my daughter can turn into an animal doesn't mean she is one just as we aren't simply from being vampires and as for her instability you two would have noticed just as we have that she has gotten a lot more better at controlling herself but since you both refuse to relinquish your bias against her you're unable to see anything but the beast you want to see." It was now Didyme who unsurprisingly defended her daughter from the two opposing idiots.

Watching as her face contorted into a frightening snarl I was once again reminded of exactly who she was. She was Didyme Volturi, second queen to all vampires and despite her normally caring and gentle nature she was one of the the oldest vampires in existence and she would demand respect from everyone including the kings themselves.

I continued to watch as her eyes darkened a bit do to her heightened anger and she took a few steps closer towards the now flabbergasted men as she let out a possessive growl before continuing to practically bite at their throats.

"Neither of you know a thing about that girl because if you did you would know that it's nothing short of a miracle that she's even here right now, let alone being able to do anything besides eat and kill. She has been gone through hell and back a thousand times over and is still able to improve and control herself as if she were brought into this world the same way any of us were so I will say this again...shut your mouths the next time you have anything to say about her especially around me because if I hear another threat or insult towards my daughter you both will find yourselves dismembered and immobilize quicker than you could blink for the next century." She said with a final growl of promise as her eyes temporarily flashed completely black.

 _'Damn it seems the idiots were finally able to draw the beast out of its cage. This will be a rare, once in a million years, sight to see if things continue to get heated and I'll be sure to back my queen if needed.'_ I thought with surprise before turning my attention back to the two previously shocked males only to be distracted by hearing the room doors open and then close again and upon smelling the intruder's scent I instantly knew who it was.

 _'Isabella.'_ I thought with a sense of warmth filling me at the prospect of finally being able to see her.

 _'She must have just came from her training session and wanted to come get me from another hunt before having to go back, to bad I'm stuck in another one of Caius and Felix's ridiculous inquiries which seem to be the only thing occurring now a days. Hopefully this will all end soon so I can leave with my mate.'_ I thought with a growl of frustration as I was drawn from my thoughts by Caius' angered growling.

"Know it?! Didyme be serious, no one can ever hope to understand that creature!" I heard him growl back in disgust and turned to find him looking on in repulsed anger as Felix stood frozen beside him with a look of terror in his eyes at seeing the murderous look growing deep within Didyme's darkening eyes.

Letting out a low growl of my own as I felt my anger grow to near uncontrollable levels, I had to fight against myself to stay in place next to my brother and Marcus so as not to decapitate the unknowing and foolish king.

"Caius!" Athenodora gasped in frustrated surprise but also worry for her ever stubborn mate who obviously didn't sense the amount of danger he was placing himself in with him continuing to run his mouth.

"No Athenodora, I will not be silenced. Someone here needs to be the voice of reason and obviously it won't be any of you so I guess the job will be left to me. That beast needs to be destroyed before it has the chance to get any stronger than it already has and if none of you are willing to do the job I will gladly go and dispose of the unwanted vermin myself and finally free all of you from it's strange hold." he said with a vindictive smirk before turning to make a move towards Isabella upon noticing her earlier entrance into the room.

"And look, speak of it and it shall appear." he said with a snarl before going for an attack.

Seeing this I immediately let go of any restraints I had and made to intercept him only to be stop by two sets of hands restraining me from behind.

 _'The hell...?!'_ I thought with a snarl before quickly whipping around to tear the heads off the ones who decided to stop me only to freeze in surprise at finding the culprits to be Marcus and Alec who did it.

"Why would you...?"

"I'm sorry child but this is for the best. I hope you won't hold it against us."Marcus apologized before tuning to look back toward the direction of my mate.

Shaking off my shock I growled lowly in anger and confusion at this betrayal and demanded an explanation.

"What the hell do you mean it's for the best?! You just stopped me from aiding my mate from a hostile aggressor and not just any aggressor but Caius! The most unlikely of anyone to hesitate in killing her! She's your daughter isn't she, and even if she has far more skill and strength than most he has more experience and could find someway to end her within minutes so why would you put her in a position to get hurt?!" I growled even more as I felt my panic and anger merge to form rage and I started to see red.

 _'I have to get to her. She can't die. I can't let her die. I have to get to her!'_

"Jane I know you may find this hard to comprehend right now but what he said is true; and before you start asking questions just calm down and listen, okay?" he asked with a reassuring squeeze to my shoulder and I gave him a slight nod okay.

"Good now what Marcus said was true, this is for the best and because you are her mate it's only to be expected of you to go to her defense whenever it may be needed and she knows this as well but what the two of you need to understand is that she is now a member of this coven and no matter who likes it or not she will always be a member. That also means she needs to learn how to rely on others beside you and realize your not the only one here that cares and are willing to protect her."

Watching as he pointed me towards the direction of Isabella and Caius I was surprised to see and onxed eyed Didyme pinning a furious Caius to a wall by his throat while snarling and growling into his face.

"What the...Didyme?" I asked to no one with confusion and surprise lacing my voice.

"Yes child, my wife."

"I still don't understand...Why?"

"Because she's a mother, dear sister. Your mate's mother and just like many others she will always have the need to protect her baby, or should I say cub in this case?" Alec said with an amused smirk growing on his face at his unnecessary joke resulting in me punching him in his shoulder.

"Ouch Jane." he said while jokingly rubbing his shoulder with that smirk still on his face.

"Just shut up." I said with a roll of my eyes at his ridiculous antics.

"So do you understand it now Jane? My wife has been desperate in her tries to become closer with our daughter and has been doing everything she could to try and get to know her, to get her to open up and accept her as her mother but all that girl seems to care about is you and her training and it has hurt us greatly."

"Yeah, she doesn't even acknowledge let alone interact with anyone besides the few people she trains with, you and on the rare occasion they pass each other in the halls Athenodora. But even then as I said it's rare and when it does happen they only exchange of few thoughts on battle strategy before continuing on their separate ways so the only real ones she treats as anything but a passing shadow are you and Anderson and he doesn't even count because he's her mentor."

"Okay, I get it, so what should I do?"

"Just stand back and allow my wife the opportunity to gain our daughter's notice."

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

Walking into the room I was met with Caius' outraged voice as he complained to one of the queens about the indignity of her asking him to understand something.

"Know it?! Didyme be serious, on one can ever hope to understand that creature!" I heard him growl back in disgust as he turned with a look of repulsed anger on his face.

Looking to the one stood beside him I found Felix there frozen with a look of terror in his eyes and wondered what possibly could make the shit for brains act like that besides Jane threatening to use her gift on him. Following the path of his eyes that's when I saw it. The murderous look growing in Queen Didyme's eyes causing them to darken from their crimson red to a dark wine color.

 _'Wow whatever they did to piss her off must have been really something because I don't think I've ever seen that women this mad before.'_

"Caius!" Athenodora gasped in frustrated surprise but also worry for her ever stubborn mate who obviously didn't sense the amount of danger he was placing himself in by continuing to run his mouth.

 _'That idiot just seems to be getting on everyone's nerves today.'_

"No Athenodora, I will not be silenced. Someone here needs to be the voice of reason and obviously it won't be any of you so I guess the job will be left to me. That beast needs to be destroyed before it has the chance to get any stronger than it already has and if none of you are willing to do the job I will gladly go and dispose of the unwanted vermin myself and finally free all of you from it's strange hold over you." he said with a vindictive smirk before turning and made to move toward Isabella upon noticing her earlier entrance into the room.

"And look, speak of it and it shall appear." he said with a snarl before going for an attack.

 _'Seems I'm the creature he's was talking about when I came in. Guess I shouldn't be too surprised seeing he's made his feeling towards me clear since the first time he seen me but I wonder why did it effect the queens so much?'_

Blinking in surprise that the hot head was actually doing something for himself for a change, I slowly slid into a defensive stance and braced myself for impact; choosing to roll with the flow of things for now instead of attacking him just in case things get too heated and Jane is brought into the mix.

 _'Well...I always did want to see just how great of a fighter the Colonel of the Volturi was and if his skills in battle live up to his supposed strategic mind, I guess it's just my lucky day.'_

I was just getting ready for him to crash into me when all of a sudden I hear a low growl from somewhere on the side of me and before I knew it I see as a blur of brown and white appeared before me, grabbed the still charging Caius from the air and blow past me in a hurricane of growls and hisses.

Turning to see who it was to intercept Caius's attack, I was confused to see that the one to do it wasn't Jane but Queen Didyme herself as she had the blond haired king pinned up against a wall by his neck as he hissed and snarled at he while clawing at her hands to try and get her to let go.

 _'The fuck is going on here? First she and Athenodora gets mad at him for whatever reason and now she has him pinned to a wall ready to tear his throat out; I just don't get it! Why does she, or any of them for that matter, even feel the need to stand up for me? They're not Jane.'_

 ** _"We know why she does it because she told us. She's a mother. More specifically she's our mother so it's only natural for her to act this way so there's no need to get worked up she won't hurt us."_**

 _'Yeah right I've been there before and I can testify that she can, besides I have no need for a mother, not anymore.'_

 ** _"Your right maybe I should've phrased that differently. She won't hurt us on purpose, is that better? Besides, I can feel our bond with her and even if the desire isn't as strong as it is with Jane, no matter how much you try and deny it, I can sense your urge to grow closer to both her and her mate. You want that familiar relationship again so why not take it; we could use a pride of our own."_**

 _'Look, I don't need another family and I defiantly don't need a pride. I have a coven and I have Jane. She's all I really need, nothing and no body else, just her.'_

 ** _"Yes I understand that but that was before, things are a bit different now. I have a feeling we're going to need their support and strength soon but no matter; we'll just wait and see who was right."_**

"I've warned you Caius. I've warned you time and time again to leave her be but you just refused to listen. Your own wife and mate has just agreed with me that you should ease up on your bias against shifters and moon children and give her a chance but you continued to refuse; now I'm done being nice. Done being gentle with all the asking, the pleading and the threats; now I will make you heed my words." she said while squeezing his throat so tightly that I could see the cracks forming on his marble like skin.

"What...?! Didyme...! Damn it woman, unhand me!" he snarled while struggling in her grip as she continued to tighten her hold on him causing new cracks to from and the old ones to lengthen.

Catching a glimpse of movement from the corner of my eye I turn back around to find Athenodora holding onto her mate's chair with a fierce grip as she dug her nails deep into its polished wood all in a effort to keep herself form submitting to the desire of running to her mate's aid.

 _'Well isn't she dedicated. Guess that's another thing I can add to the list of things admirable about her right next to her genius in battle strategy.'_

Turning back just in time to see Caius bring his legs up between him and the queen and kick out sending her crashing into another wall across the room I was ripped from my momentary shock by a wave of hot anger rising from deep within my chest to my head where it expanded leaving me to her nothing but white noise.

 _ **"Help her!"**_

 _'Why? I'm sure she'll be just fine. She can take care of herself.'_

 ** _Damn it_** _ **Isabella! Don't be stubborn, help our mother!"**_

Hearing Didyme hit the wall with a pained grunt before sliding back to the ground I felt my beast growl out in anger before my body was again consumed in a wave of heat and I was a tiger once more.

Growling as I watched him kick off the wall, launching himself at the dazed queen I was unable to stop myself from launching towards her and upon landing, immediately positioning myself so that I stood between her and the advancing king.

 _'Guess I have more than just Jane to protect now and who would've thought it would be another mother. Oh well, at least I'm more equipped to keep her safe better than I did with the others.'_

 ** _"Yes and we'll be sure that nothing will happen to this one just as we won't let anything happen to Jane."_**

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

Shocked from seeing Caius kick Didyme into a wall I was unable to do anything besides blink when I saw him launch himself off the wall towards the discombobulated queen. Shaking myself out of it I noticed my shifted mate jump in front of him and position herself to stand in a protective stance between the advancing king and the now growling queen and was unable to stop a warning growl of my own from rumbling in my chest.

Hearing my growl being echoed by Marcus who still stood beside me I was just about to enter the conflict when I was once again stopped by a hand grabbing my shoulder.

"Grrrrr...Now what?!"

"Wait Jane."

"What! Do you not see what's happening now; Isabella has shifted! If even the slightest thing goes wrong she just might go into a frenzy, I have to go to her!"

"Just wait and have faith in your mate, for I have faith in mine. They will be okay."

Feeling my stress with the situation increase at being unable to go to her I took an unnecessary breath to help anchor myself before growling out my agitation and quickly grabbing hold of Alec to help keep myself in check as I had the feeling it wouldn't be very good to go against Marcus's order.

Turning my attention back towards my mate and Caius I had a feeling I would be unprepared for what was to come next but was fully ready to accept it.

 _'Hopefully things will turn out fine and I won't end up in solitary detainment for having to kill Caius because I really don't want to spent a century locked in a cell without Isabella or any of my limbs.'_

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

Waiting for Caius' collision into me I broadened my stance and lowered my body down closer to the ground while continuing to growl as I braced for the impact. Seeing as Didyme tried to move from behind me as he came closer I just re-positioned myself back in front of her and growled at her not to move.

Focusing back on the king I was just barely able to catch him as he collided into me.

Feeling as his teeth sink into my right shoulder releasing some of his venom I let out a roar of pain before rolling to the side and throwing him off and place myself back in front of the queen.

 ** _"We can't let him get through."_**

 _'Yeah I know that.'_

Watching as he quickly righted himself I was unsurprised to see that his eyes were now black as he growled lowly as me and went to attack me again. Readying myself to counter his attack I was unprepared for the body that crashed into me just as I went to make the jump, sending me flying halfway across the room.

"No!"

Flipping mid air I retracted my claws and sunk them deep into the floor allowing myself enough time to slide to a stop just before crashing into a nearby pillar.

"Damn you Caius I told you to leave her be!" feeling my ears twitch at hearing Queen Didyme roar out in greater ferocity than before I then looked up only to be further confused at seeing her snarl at Caius again as they continued to fight in a blur of limbs, hisses and growls each trying to one up the other.

 _'Damn it this lady sure isn't making my job any easier. Why can't she just stay out of the way?!'_ I thought with a growl of frustration as I saw Caius finally manage to pin the queen to the ground while leaning in ready to sink his teeth into her throat.

Hearing a low, strangled growl being drowned out from somewhere on the side of me I had a feeling that it came from the queen's mate and knew I had to act fast.

 _'Shit I can't let her get hurt especially if it's because of me not only would I lose another mother figure but they'll take Jane away and lock me in that cell again I have to save her!'_ Feeling a surge of power consume me at that thought I flashed next to the duo and ripped Caius off of the queen's lightly damaged form before flinging him into a far off pillar and instantly following after him.

Arriving in front of him just as he began to pull himself out of the structure I was unable to avoid his next attack as he blew dust into my eyes temporarily blinding me before tackling me back and immediately biting into my shoulder.

 _'Sneaky bastard!'_ I thought with a wince and grunt of pain as I blindly bit back down into him and flipped using the momentum to rip him off my person.

Feeling as a chunk of skin was tour off from his discharge I roared out in pain while quickly blinking my eyes clear of debris and going back in for another attack.

Hearing someone call out my name I decided to ignore the plea as I continued to close the distance between the two of us. Quickly dodging a strike to my side I was just about to take a bite toward his arms when I felt another body collide into me from the side knocking me away from him.

 _'Again lady I'm trying to help you out here!'_ I growled in frustration as I picked myself up expecting to see the queen only to be surprised with seeing Felix and his mate both crouched in front of Caius with twin snarls on their faces.

 _ **"Well if it isn't the the boy who's decided to grow up and get a pair."**_

 _'Guess he was finally able to snap himself out of his cowardice stage to fight in defense of his precious master and he even decided to bring his girl along for backup.'_

"Back up beast you won't be harming our master any more, your fight is now with us!" he snarled with a nod of agreement from his mate as I watched their eyes bleed black before all three began to circle around me.

 _'And now there are three that's really fair.'_

 _ **"Right, and to think they all call us monsters but everyone of them just watched as he was the one to attack us first then turned and tried to kill one of their own queens as we tried to protect her yet we're still the ones getting all the bad wrap."**_

 _'You know this is just ridiculous; why are we still putting up with this?'_ I thought as I steeled myself to the ground being sure to keep each of them and the queen within my sights at all times.

 ** _"Because she's our mother and we need her almost as much as we need Jane so we have to keep her safe."_**

 _'No she is not our mother. If anything she's yours because so far she's been nothing but a royal pain in the ass.'_ I thought while dodging a strike from Felix and blocking another from Caius who aimed it a Didyme who was currently busy with stopping Renata from getting to my back.

"You two hold Didyme while I deal with the half breed." I heard Caius order Felix and Renata just as I felt a body slam into me but this time they wrapped themselves completely around me in a fierce grip and used that to help pin my body to the floor.

 _'Well this can't be good._ '

"Felix, Renata I command you two to release me this instant."

"Sorry Mistress but this is for your own good. Master Caius knows what he's doing by killing that monster as it seems to place you all under some type of mind control but don't worry, everything will be back to normal once its gone so just be patient."

"What? No!" I heard two voice cry out at once and after a moment identified the owners as Jane and Didyme.

"My own good, are you kidding me?! She just stood here and protected me from all of you that should be proof enough that she's no monster but another member of this coven. You can't kill her, let her go!" I looked up to see Didyme struggle against the two guards' hold with a look of panic and desperation on her face as she stared at me pinned to the floor. Struggled to turn my head so I could see Jane I soon found that she was also being held captive towards my rear and to the side of me.

"Isabella!" I heard her cry as I watched her struggle against the hold her twin and Marcus had her in.

"Let go of me damn it. This has gone too far, he's literally about to kill her, let me go!"

"Jane just give them some more time; they'll make it out of this fine just relax okay? I'm sure this is exactly what they need to help them get closer they just need more time."

"Alec you have got to be kidding me; he has her pinned to the floor and Didyme restrained, there is no more time! He'll kill her if I don't go help her so LET ME THE FUCK GO!" I heard her roar as her struggle to escape increased and her eyes turned crazed from desperation.

Watching as her eyes began to glow I knew it was time to stop playing games.

"AWWWWW!"

"Put it out, put it out! Put the fire out!"

"Get it off of me!"

"What in the...?" I heard Caius say as he looked around to see half the room on the ground screeching about putting the fire out but I didn't care because the moment I heard the screams of Jane's gift being used I took that as the go ahead to use my own.

 _'Finally.'_

Casting my mental shield out like a blanket over Alec and the rest of the royal family I then reached deep within myself for my second gift and upon finding it wrapped it tightly around my three aggressors causing their eyes to widen in fear upon noticing how they were now frozen in place. Maneuvering them away from Didyme and myself I then placed them into a tightly compact group in front of me before lifting myself off of the ground.

Feeling the shift in air pressure I immediately turned to find both Jane and Didyme standing beside me. Watching as Jane's worry crazed eyes flashed across my body in search of visible injuries I quickly turned to her and buried my nose into her neck as I brought a paw up to wrap tightly around her to draw her in closer.

Checking to see if she had any injuries of her own I began to purr upon finding none and gave her neck a brief lick of affection before pulling away from her.

"I guess I can take this as you saying you're fine then?" She asked and I could hear the hint of worry still hidden in her voice.

Deciding to act a bit playful as a way to get her to relax I allowed my face to fall into a half smirk and began to jokingly wiggling my eyebrows as a silent way of saying, 'What do you think?'

"Aww, shut it you cocky feline. You know if it were possible I would've said that you almost gave me a heart attack so don't do it again, alright?" She said with relief now ringing through her voice.

Nodding my head okay before bringing her back in for another hug i then nuzzled her cheek in a wordless apology for scaring her.

 _'Whatever you say Jane, whatever you say.'_

 _ **"We are so whipped."**_ it whispered gently as I felt the familiar warmth spread through me.

 _'Yeah but only for her and no one else.'_ I thought with a purr glad to see she was unharmed and not too upset with me before pulling away again upon remembering that Jane wasn't the only one standing beside me.

Looking back to find Queen Didyme glancing between me and the suspended trio behind me with worried, fascinated eyes I decided that it would be best if I also made sure that she was clear of any injuries as well and made my way up to her.

"What did you just do Isabella?"She asked with shock clear on her face.

Pausing in my approach to her I turned to give a quick look to the trio behind me before facing her again with a raised eyebrow and a 'What does it look like?' expression on my face. She must have understood the look because her shock and fascination soon turned to an apologetic smile as her worry soon became her dominate emotion.

"I'm sorry you're right, that was a very stupid question to ask right now. What I should've asked is whether or not you were okay."

Continuing to stare a her with a blank face as I debated on whether or not her question was legitimate and soon decided that it was best to disregard it as nothing and just gave her a half shrug as a way of saying not to worry about it before continuing towards her.

Circling around her I searched for any sign of injury and upon finding none let out a breath in relief before deciding to head back over to sit with Jane deciding it to be more convenient to stay this way for when we leave for our hunt than having to shift back and forth during the time between now and then.

 _'Besides I get the feeling that shifting back wouldn't be such a good idea right at the moment.'_

 ** _"Yeah me too and besides this is our strongest form so we'll be more able to do something if someone decides to try their luck at attacking us again like this than in our vampire one."_**

 _'Right and while we're on the subject we should probably look into why so many we're able to catch us off guard in that fight. I mean, sure we were basically just playing around but they still shouldn't have been able to do that.'_

 ** _"You do have a point, maybe it was just because we knew nothing would really happen so we weren't on as high of a guard as usual?"_**

 _'Riiight... and you're a real person and not some voice talking to me in my head. No, that wasn't it because even thou I knew I could most likely stop the worst from happening I made sure to stay on guard just in case something unexpected happened which it did so it was probably just us being sloppy again.'_

 _ **"You're probably right. Man, good thing Anderson wasn't here or he'd definitely drag us back to the training room and band us from seeing Jane for the next three months."** _

_'He could try.'_ I thought while feeling a wave of cold rage spark at the thought of anyone trying to keep Jane from me.

So distracted was I with my thoughts that I didn't even notice Didyme had moved towards me until I felt someone their arms wrap around me from behind and pull me in close to themselves.

 _'Now this is just getting ridiculous.'_ I thought while chiding myself for allowing someone to sneak up on me again. Immediately stiffening within the embrace I unknowingly took a reflexive breath in and caught the scent of daisies and vanilla causing me to become confused as waves of longing and pain shot through me followed by a sense of safety.

 _'The fuck...?'_

 _"_ Please wait. I'm sorry. So, so sorry, my beautiful girl, for everything. I'm sorry for all the pain and sorrow you had to suffer throughout your life; for how you were brought into this life and I'm especially sorry for the way others here have been treating you despite you being a member of this coven. You shouldn't have had to deal with that and you shouldn't have had to get hurt while trying to help me, so I'm sorry. I promise, from now on I will defiantly protect you from things like that so that they will never happen again."

She whispered this all into my ear while burring her face into my fur as if trying to smother out the desperation I could hear flooding her voice. Feeling as the emotions from before begin to grow stronger the longer she clung to me I begin to try to pull away from her only to cause her to tighten her grip as she buried her face deeper into the fur of my neck.

"Please don't! Don't pull away and go on ignoring me anymore, I know what I've said may be a bit hard for you to accept especially with your past record of mothers but I swear it's all true and nothing but. I've waited countless centuries to meet you Isabella and all I ask for is a chance, that's all. A chance to get to know you and prove I can be the mother you need me to be and a chance to earn your forgiveness. Forgiveness for the pain I caused you today and for not being at your side through all the bad things that happened in your life. This is all I ask and if you feel it too much with me as you're mother then think of me as a friend, or a teacher; anything you feel comfortable with so long as I can just get that chance, please."

Hearing the desperation bring her voice to the edge of begging I was powerless to stop the waves of emotions from attacking me once more causing me to let out a near silent whimper of pain as I was left with the feeling of suffocating while my chest seem to burn with fire.

Beginning to panic as I felt as if these feelings were starting to drowned me I began to try and find a cause and solution to my problem.

 _'Why am I feeling these things? Does this have something to do with the Queen? Just what is going on?! They hurt... so much. Need help. Need safety. Somewhere safe. Jane!'_ I thought as I looked up to find Jane stood a short distance from me with a worried look dominating her face.

Feeling as a stronger wave crashed into me, I was unable to hold back from letting out a louder whimper than before.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

Watching as multiple emotions flashed through my mate's eyes I was devastated upon noticing the fear in them as she began to frantically search about the room before looking up at me and letting out a whimper of pain and confusion.

So expressive were her normally guarded eyes that even without her being able to verbally tell me I knew that she was silently pleading for me to save her and it only caused my heart to hurt even more for her.

Unable to continue watching as her stress over the situation increased, I was instantly standing next to the pair and began to, as gently as possible, eased Didyme off and away from her allowing her to immediately buried her head into my neck, as she was seemly looking for comfort and safety.

Hearing her let out a near silent whine and her body briefly give a shiver as she became settled into place, I instinctively began scratching behind her ears while whispering to her soft coos and gentle reinforcement.

"Hey, hey it's alright. You're safe, no one will hurt you so calm down okay?"

Feeling her start to become more relaxed, I gave a sigh of relief in knowing that she was fine and decided that it was probably best that I get her out of here as soon as possible.

"Good now what do you say we get out of here and go hunting because I'm hungry so I know you must be absolutely starving by now with how much you need to eat and still being on food restriction." I said with a smile as I allowed her to pull away to see everything gone but a spark of warm and gratefulness in her eyes before that too was hidden behind her apathy and my static hunter was back once more.

"What...? No! Wait I..." looking behind Isabella at hearing Didyme's voice I found her still standing where I last saw her only with Marcus now stood at her side with a hand on her shoulder as a way to stop her from getting any closer while she continued to stare at us with an even more depressed look on her face.

"Love I know you're worried about her and want to be with her but you must remember that she's spent most of her life in constant abuse and neglect so this much affection directed towards her from multiple people is probably overwhelming to her. I think it would be best to wait and allow her the time to digest everything. Don't worry, I'm sure, when she's ready, she'll come and find us but until then, just allow her more time to connect with Jane."

"But I just...I just want to spend time with her, that's all I want. I just want to spend time with my daughter and show her that she deserves to be loved, not only by her mate but by a mother. Her mother. I didn't mean to upset her or cause her any pain I just wanted the chance to show her what it really means for a mother to care and love their child and that it won't always lead to heartache and lies is that too much to ask?"

Didyme now seemed close to tears as her voiced cracked and her eyes flashed with the intensity of the emotions shining bright in her eyes.

Watching as feelings of regret, anger, love and determination were put on full display within her normally warm and caring eyes I was not surprised at feeling the need to provide her some comfort for her pain as she reminded me of how Sulpicia acted upon meeting Alec and I for the first time.

Aro had just returned from our village where he stopped the villagers from burning us at the stake, changed us and then helped us eradicate that loathsome place from existence. With us being both newborns and untrusting of outsiders because of our past lives we were unwilling to trust anyone besides Aro and as a result clung to him as our safety line. Unknowingly to us the moment Sulpicia saw us she had formed a familiar bond to us as our mother so our unwillingness to become close to anyone besides our savior really hurt her and with that person also being her mate that pain only grew worse. Eventually it got to the point she was like Didyme and was literally doing everything she could to gain our attention and trust. It wasn't until we had started to come out of our newborn phase that we began to notice the bond and see her as our mother so I could relate to what the two were going through and wanted to ease the mind of the distressed queen.

"No Mistress it isn't so, as Master Marcus said, don't worry about it. Alec and I have been through this very same situation ourselves and I another similar to this while first getting to know Isabella so I can say with certainty that she will come around and warm up to you eventually; it just takes time. It took months for her to warm up to me as friend and even longer to accept being my mate so it will surly happen for you too you just have to be patient and continue to take things slow." I said while turning towards my left to find Isa staring at the troubled queen with a peculiar look in her eyes.

"Ready to go Isa?"

Watching her turn towards me with a flash of hunger in her eyes before getting up and moving as if ready to leave out the door I let a brief chuckle slip from my lips before getting up as well and reminding her of the trio left suspended midair behind us.

"Hold it right there Kitten, aren't you forgetting something?"

Watching with amusement as she just stared at me with a blank look on her face as if saying "Nooo.", I just shook my head in disbelief before nodding towards the three still held captive midair with her gift.

"How about you let those three down and then we can leave."

Out right laughing as she turned back to me with her ears flat against her head and the most unrealistic set of puppy dog eyes I've ever seen, I just continued to shake my head in disbelief as I got the feeling she was doing that as a way of asking, "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, now hurry up and do it so we can go hunt because I don't want you coming to me later complaining about how your stomach is eating itself again."

Smiling affectionately at her as her face quickly fell back into its normal static look it wasn't even a moment later after her eyes rolled and she began to make her way towards the doors that I heard the thud of the three falling to the ground and immediately followed after her ignoring any other possible casualties that may occur.

Turning back around just before crossing the threshold of the door I gave a respectful bow of departure to the kings and queens before leaving; being sure to close the doors behind me.

(Time Skip)

* * *

It's been a while now since the confrontation in the throne room and since then Isa has completed her necessary guard training revealing that she just may be the most powerful shield to ever exist as she exhibited qualities of each of our current shield types Renata and Afton but to a more powerful extant.

On one hand Afton, who's mated to Chelsea, has the ability of mental invisibility which allows him to shield himself from pursuers, making them think that he is invisible. However, unlike other shields his ability is limited to only himself and can be easily broken through by someone with a sharp focus. On the other hand Renata's gift of aversion field can be extended to others and allows her to deflect any type of physical assault by making the attacker temporarily forget their intentions and motivations and go the other way. Both can be considered worthy gifts to have but compared to Isabella's versions of them they might as well be watered down copies.

With Isabella's version of the gifts she can do the same if not better than them as she can, like Renata, extended both to a near infinite numbers of others just as she can with her mental shield and make it so they are like a bubble of ultra dimensional space that's virtually impenetrable and insensible unless wished otherwise. The only thing different when it comes to her take on the gifts is how Renata's gift manifested in her.

With Isa's version unlike Renata's, who's gift seems to be more mental than physical in how it works, she can literally create a force field over the entirety of the body that will prevent any physical attacks from connecting by stopping it about two inches above ones skin. It wasn't too soon after that we found she could also use this gift as a repulsion ability.

It worked by her mentally pushing against the force causing the shield to pulse outwards with power, sending the unsuspecting victim(s) flying across an area of over 500 yards within seconds; but unlike the rest of her gifts, this for some reason, seems to be the only part of her shield that we have found she's unable to extend to any more than one other person.

It's this limitation to her seemly limitless gift that made the extent of her power such an intriguing subject to everyone with the most intrigued of all surprisingly being Caius who has since taken up a sort of begrudging uncle like position towards her.

Sure he was still snappy towards her and tended to insult her nine times out of the ten he would see her around the castle but if you'd look closer you'd see that a sense of respect and fondness has grown in his eyes towards the shifter, softening any blows made into almost affectionate, family like bantering.

It was during one of the times of their now common banters that I realized just how far Caius's new found affection towards my mate went as when the three of us were walking down a corridor heading towards the throne room a group of guards passed us in the hallway and while two were smart enough to do nothing more then shoot dirty looks at her, I guess the last one wasn't as he had somehow thought it was okay to open his mouth and openly insult her in front of us.

(Flashback)

"Look here girl be sure not to let that insignificant victory go to your head because next time I won't be taking it so easy on you." Caius said with a sneer as we had just left the training room with Anderson and Afton who helped in doing some, now routinely, checks to see if either Isa's or my own abilities have grown any from the last time we've check and so far everything has been normal.

That's another thing that's been weird since the time we've found that I had somehow grown a few inches, my gift has also evolved a bit so that now instead of just invoking the illusion of pain I could also create the illusion of flames to that pain making ones under my power and others believe that they are truly being burnt alive adding to my already high fear factor. I've also found that the level of pain I can induce has also increased making my range of 1 -100 to 1-1000 which as we have observed can result in temporarily making a vampire brain dead for a course of two weeks if placed under my highest level for an extended period of time.

Getting back to the task at hand I focused back into their conversation just in time to see my mate roll her eyes at the king in mock annoyance before replying to his dig towards her abilities.

"Oh so that was you taking it easy on me was it? That's funny, seeing how pissed you seemed at being unable to pin me but hey, whatever you need to keep your ego intact old man; I'm sure I'll still easily kick your ass the next time." she replied with a nonchalant shrug, obviously trying to get under his skin which we soon realized she had succeeded at.

Watching in amusement as Caius's face changed from his smug smirk to disbelief before finally settling on insulted anger I had to hold back from laughing as he stuttered out an insult of his own.

"Old man!? Why you- you insufferable, pig headed ...!"

"Look guys seems the freak is giving Caius trouble again, maybe we should help him out by getting rid of the beast and save everyone the trouble of having to play kiss up to it for fear of Didyme finding out." he said this in a near inaudible whisper as he and his group passed obviously thinking he had said it low enough to not be heard but he was wrong.

Looking to Caius upon hearing a low growl emanate from within his chest I was a bit surprised to see how fast his false anger turned to genuine protective rage at what the obviously newly appointed guard had said.

"What was that you said _Boy_?!" he asked with a snarl and a bite in his voice as his eyes turned cold and calculating.

Watching as Isa stopped to see how the fools would respond, we both turned to find all three males don similar expressions of fear and regret as the apparent leader tried to stutter out a disclaimer for his earlier statement.

"N-n-nothing S-Sir. we didn't say anything at all." he said with a quiver in his voice as all three of them became as still as statues with the fear of the coming punishment.

"Don't you dare try to lie to me boy I can hear just as well as any vampire and am fully aware of what you said so just own up to it." he growled at the sniveling cowards as they all took a step back when he went to step closer to them only to be stopped by Isa laying a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Just forget about the cowards for now Caius we can always deal with them later but right now we have to get to the throne room or Didyme will get worried and your wife will tear me a new one." she said this with her face blank and her voice void of anything making it seem like she was simply talking about dirt found on the ground as she didn't even feel the need to look towards his direction since she was now facing the way we were previously heading.

"No Isabella these imbeciles are obviously newbies and need to learn how to respect their superiors. You have earned the right to be respected as an elite guard yet these illiterates who haven't done anything to prove themselves stand here thinking they have the right to threaten and disrespect you and upon being caught won't even admit to it." he said with a rangful snarl depicting just how much the act had affected him.

He then turned back to look at the males with a malicious smirk on his face as his eyes began to shine with a murderous gleam.

"I just want to hear them say it and prove to me that they aren't just cowards who got lucky with a useful gift and can actually back what they say. Prove to me that you actually have the ability and the guts to take on our most powerful guard and not die within the first five seconds and I will try to consider you as something besides the pathetic, sniveling worms you all seem to be."

This only resulted in Isa letting out a sigh of mild frustration as she quickly ran a hand through her hair before continuing on without even another glance back.

"Huuhhh... Fine. Do whatever you want old man it will be your funeral for being late not ours, come on Jane." she said while pausing just long enough for me to catch up to her and grab her hand before continuing on as if nothing has happened.

As we were leaving I was able to Caius last words to the group before I heard them begin to scream out in terror and plead for forgiveness as he killed each of them.

"I'm sure the queens won't mind that I'm a bit late especially when they find out that I was taking care of a pest problem." he said with amusement in his voice and I knew that he was more than happy with taking care of those idiots.

(End of Flashback)

Since then everyone in the guard has been sure to stay professional whenever in the presence of my mate because they know that either by the royal family, Isabella or myself they will more than likely be severely punished and if worst comes to worst killed then replaced.

The two of us are currently out patrolling the city to make sure everything was running smoothly and that we didn't have any unexpected guests over staying their welcome and for the most part we found nothing allowing us the needed quiet time to enjoy ourselves and relax.

"Hey Jane?"

"What is it Isa?"

"Do you mind telling me exactly how it is you became a vampire? I mean, I know the basics like how Aro was the one to save you and Alec from being killed by the people in your village but I don't know why they would even want to kill you two or how Aro found out to save you." she said this in her normally blunt voice being sure to keep any emotions out just in case the question triggered a bad memory for me and even though I know she didn't mean to she had.

Memories of me and Alec during our past life quickly began to flood my mind causing me to grit my teeth and tense up a bit at trying to control the fury they invoked. So tense was I that I nearly jumped off the ledge we were sitting on upon feeling her hand grip my own and her thumb began to rub the back of it providing a silent sense of comfort that instantly relaxed me.

Sensing that I might need more of it to make sure my temper stayed in check so I didn't start inflicting anyone within an eight mile radius with my gift I quickly climbed myself into Isa's lap and couldn't help but release a sigh of contentment as I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and set her chin on my shoulder with a purr letting me know I could start whenever I was ready.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." I said while snuggling deeper into my mate's body before continuing on to my story.

"Ever since I could remember Alec and I have allows been portrayed as being different from everyone else in our village. We were so different that as soon as we were born our mother had thought there was something wrong with us and immediately tried to get rid of us but our father had stopped her. He told her that nothing was wrong, that she was just panicking because she was a first time mother and she didn't know what to do with having twins but would soon get use to things and everything would be fine." I growled as images of my past flashed before me causing my earlier anger to return as I remember how horrible our mother was to us.

"Turns out things didn't work out fine in the end because as we grew so did the force that we later found to be the human manifestation of our gifts causing both our parents and the rest of the village to become weary of us. At first it was just little things that would seem more like a coincidence than anything else. For example, if someone were to upset one of us it would storm for about a week, stopping people form working; and if they gave us a gift they'd end up with a good harvest turnout but things grew worst as the signs began pointing towards witchcraft. This caused their reactions towards the happenings to turn more violent resulting in the consequences becoming more sever in repercussions leading to broken legs, sickness and even death. By the time we turned 13 our father had long since died from an illness leaving us with a mother who's literally tried everything from pretending we didn't exist to trying to abandon us in an alleyway but none of it worked."

Isa must have felt as I began to get even tenser as my anger built from remembering Alec's and mines past because the next thing I know she's tightening her hold around my waist and peppering open mouthed kisses up and down my neck casing a shiver of desire and warmth to shoot down my spine.

"It's alright Jane you don't have to say anymore if you don't want to. I didn't mean to get you upset." she whispered with a kiss before pulling me in closer to her body practically wrapping herself around me as I felt her pull her legs up and wrap them around me as well.

"It's fine Kitten I've long since gotten over how I feel with my past and am only behaving like this because I really hated my mother so remembering what she put us through tends to infuriate me sometimes." I said while turning in her arms to steal a brief kiss from her tempting lips before tuning back to watch the moon rise higher in the sky.

"Anyway from then until our 17th birthday everything seemed to get both worse and better for us. Mother had suddenly began to take an interest in us and would ask what we did and how our day went every time we'd come home and would be less abusive with her punishments whenever we did something wrong which to the rest of the village seemed to be all the time causing them to react more violently towards us leading to more talk of us preforming witchcraft to spread and more people within the community getting sick, injured or killed. It was during the time of our 16th year that we came across Aro while returning from our daily task of gathering wood from the surrounding forest."

(Flashback)

Alec and I were on our way home when a group of men from the village caught us and decided to try and beat the devil's curse out of us.

"Hey look boys it's the little twin set of freaks."

"Yeah it sure is Smith, maybe we should, you know, try and force the devil's influence out of them. I mean, we're all god fearing people here so isn't it our responsibility to make sure all our young are as well?"

"Humm... you do have a point there Mathew but those two were born this way so I don't think we'll be able to effectively beat the demon's influence out of them for they are true hell spawns but I don't see the problem in teaching them a lesson to make sure they don't try to convert anyone else."

"Yeah." the rest chorused out in agreement before they all began to circle us with disgusted looks upon their faces.

Seeing how we were completely surrounded, Alec quickly placed himself in front of me ready to receive any blow to come but with us only being two 16 year olds up against fully grown men who've manually toiled in the fields everyday it was clear to see that we had absolutely no chance of winning and both settled for curling into tight balls to help limit the damage we'd receive after being knocked to the ground.

The beating had lasted for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes and by the time they left I found that Alec had taken the brunt of it as he kept trying to place himself over me.

"H-h-hey, are y-you okay?" I hissed through my teeth as I felt my back and ribs radiate with pain but ignored them as I had got no answer.

Struggling to my feet to try and walk the few meters to where Alec laid, I hadn't even made it half way up when I suddenly felt the world start to spin and had to sit back down.

Feeling something sticky sliding down my face I reached up to find that my head was bleeding.

 _'Shit.'_ I thought with a wince as my anger for the village grew even more and I made a silent promise to make them all suffer for the pain they caused us.

Looking to where Alec still was I began to crawl towards him and upon reaching him found that he was knock unconscious with blood coming from his head and nose and instantly began to concoct a plan to get us back home.

(End of Flashback)

"It wasn't long after that when we met Aro as he was out hunting and smelt the scent of our blood and decided to investigate. We then told him of our life in the village and he agreed to help us return home and promise to come get us upon the day of our 18th birthday. Obviously that didn't happen seeing as just a year later the village and our mother had decided that they had had enough of the cursed witch twins and decided to burn us at the stake which ended in Aro saving us and the two of us whipping the village of the maps."

Deciding to gloss over the details of my last few minutes of human life as I didn't want to risk upsetting her and therefore dissolving the comfortable atmosphere we had created I instead moved to tuck my head under her chin as I began to smirk at the memory of Alec and I obliterating everything and anyone that had to do with that village.

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

Listening to Jane tell of her past life made me realize just how similar the two of us really were causing me to love her even more. The only negative side I've found is that while it did serve to help me with understanding her better by answering questions I had on her past it had also left me with more questions then I knew what to do with.

Questions like, 'How could her mother not love them when their father obviously did?'; or 'Why did Aro decide to leave them there instead of just taking them both with him?', or maybe even 'Why their mother had let the villagers do all those awful things when she was supposedly becoming more affectionate with them?'

All these questions were now swirling inside my head fighting to get out as I always have an insatiable urge to find out more about my little demon but just as I went about to ask I was stopped by the scent of human blood and vampire traveling on the wind causing my body to immediately stiffen at the thought of an invader hunting in my territory.

"Jane do you smell that?" I asked the now growling Jane even though I already knew the answer as she had stiffen at the exact moment as I did.

"Yeah I smell it alright guess it's time to get back to work. Fucking newborns, always appearing at the worst of times." she growled out the last part under her breath before getting off my lap with a sigh and waiting for me to get to my feet.

Standing up I then nodded toward the northeaster part of the city as that was the direction I smelt the scent originate from.

"You take the rooftops and I'll take the ground. We'll then circle around to keep them from locking onto our scents and becoming spooked then trap them before they have the time to escape." I said and felt a wave of pride as Jane nodded her head in agreement with the plan before taking to the neighboring rooftops.

Dropping down into the darkened alley below I then quickly shifted before making my way towards the source of the scents.

* * *

 **A/N: Now that everything has been wrapped up and set for the rest of the story to proceed I can start on the next chapter which will bring us to the point where Bella has to return to the states. Stay tuned till next time and remember to REVIEW.**

 **~Ravenal**


	15. The Long Awaited Mission

**This chapter is mainly told from Jane's point of view with very little insight from Bella and Didyme but I will be sure to put more Bella into the next chapter so just read and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Italicized words are the inner thoughts of characters**

 **Bold and italicized words are the void speak**

 **The long Awaited Mission**

Following the scent's trail deeper into the city, I made sure to be absolutely silent as I kept to the shadowy back alleyways to avoid possible detection from any lingering humans.

Casting out my senses to try and get a lock on Jane's position, I found her to be about three miles ahead of me and decided to speed up to catch up with her. Arriving at our destination within seconds of each other, we found the scent to be coming from a dead end alley and upon hearing the soft thud of a body hitting the ground knew our window of opportunity had just began to close.

Nodding to each other in silent agreement of how we needed to hurry before the perpetrator had a chance to run, we entered the alley only to find a single newborn, and based on how brilliant his crimson eyes were he was a recently change one, probably no more than six months old.

 _ _'Now I'm sure this guy's sire knows the laws about hunting within Volterra so why didn't they tell this newborn or at least be around to watch him to make sure he didn't get caught?'__ I thought while positioning myself slightly in front of Jane in case of an attack as I saw his body tense as he growled with hostility upon noticing our presence.

Continuing to observe the newborn's behavior, I started to find it odd how, even though still skittish and being more instinctive in nature, his actions showed him to be far more rational and in control of himself than what I was told was typical for most fledglings.

 _ _'This is interesting he's cautious but not yet attacking. Seems this one can actually use his head to think instead of just plowing through a problem headfirst which would've gotten him killed within moments with me. Yes, this is very peculiar.'__ I thought with vague curiosity as I continued to observe the newborn's abnormality.

Noticing how his eyes would continue to flash briefly towards something besides me before locking back onto me with a look of confusion and fear I turned to follow his line of sight and found Jane crumpled on the ground gasping with a look of horror and disgust as she tried to scoot away as if seeing a grotesque monster but was somehow unable to.

Getting the feeling that the newborn was the cause of this behavior I then roared out in rage before covering her in my shield and running to attack the newborn, no longer caring about his unusual behavior.

 _ _'How dare this bastard do that to Jane! I'll kill him, I swear it; his life is mine!'__ I thought with a furious growl as I continued to attack the obviously untrained novice.

Easily dodging his attacks, it wasn't long until I had him pinned to the ground beneath me and as I went to bite his head off his shoulders I began to feel a bit disgruntled upon being halted by a rage filled roar that I recognized as Jane but instantly shook the feeling off.

Allowing for the control over my beast to loosen a bit, I felt the familiar desire for destruction to burn in my chest and nearly grinned with demonic glee at the thought of finally being able to kill something.

 _ ** **"Finally a chance to let loose and be free. I told you the day would come when you would let me out and now is that time. Even better not only will we finally be able to test out our new strength with an actual opponent but this one had the gal to attack our mate so has further cemented our right to kill him."****_

 _ _'Yes and for that I'll be sure to enjoy every moment I spend in tearing him apart.'__ I thought with a shiver of anticipation before leaning back in to finish the job only to be stopped by Jane once more.

"Grrr... No! Leave him be, I have a feeling Aro would want to have a look at him so we'll be taking him back with us." she said with a growl as she got off the ground with a begrudging look in her murderous eyes.

 _ _'WHAT!?'__

Feeling as white hot rage began to join my earlier desire for destruction I could feel the grip on my control slip even more at the prospect of what she had just said.

 _ _'She can't be serious! Doesn't she understand that he just attacked her with an unknown gift leaving her crumpled on the floor gasping with horror like a petrified child?! Of course she does yet she still wants me to act like this piece of shit did none of that and instead allow him to follow us to the castle! The whole reason we're even here is because the bastard was hunting in a place which it's forbidden so no matter what he's still set to die but she wants to prolong the inevitable for some reason, what the fuck?!__ _'_ I then growled as my indignation for the situation only seemed to grow the more I thought about it.

Placing a heavy paw on the newborn's chest, I made sure to dig my claws in deep for good measure before turning back to face Jane with a snarl, fully intent on showing her what I felt on the matter.

Feeling the sting of my eyes changing colors, I was unaware of just how much my control had began to slip until I sensed Jane's arrival next to me; and upon feeling her wrap her arms around my neck as she gave my nose a brief kiss and leant her forehead against mine I was unable to stop myself from melting a bit as I fell into the hypnotic quality of her enchanting eyes.

"Hey it's not what you think, okay? The only reason we're bring him back is because one; he's a newborn running loose without a sire, hunting in the one city it's completely prohibited in, and two; because of his gift. Aro would want a chance to read him to find out about his creator so he too can be brought to judgment and also to get an idea of what kind of gift he has as it had such an effect on me, so don't worry. He's more than certain to receive punishment for his actions later and now that I know he has one I'll be more on guard for it." she said with a sadistic gleam in her eyes before allowing them to soften as she looked at me with warmth and love while stroking the side of my face.

Even though I knew what she said was true and that she was more then able to handle anyone in a physical fight the mere knowledge that this one had some type of mental gift that could effect her kept me on edge enough to remain tense as I shook my head no while digging my claws deeper into the newborn's body causing him to hiss in pain as he continued his struggle to escape.

Slowly turning to face him with a deadly glare I watched with gleeful satisfaction as his eyes grew wide with terror as he froze, completely petrified, before leaning back down to deal the finishing blow.

 _ _'Aro won't need to worry about how dangerous this boy is because his life is about to be expired and as his gift goes,... I'd say it wasn't really needed.'__ I thought as I felt my beast purr at the idea of us killing the boy who foolishly thought it wise to attack what was ours.

 ** _"That promise we made back then must be kept. No matter what he must die."_** it said; spurring me on by reminding me of the promise I made to Jane and myself to always protect her from harm.

"Stop. Look Isa, we both know that, whether we like it or not, we have to bring him back to be judged. It's the rules; but if it makes you feel any better, you can always use your shield to make sure I'm protected from his gift and to keep him from moving." she said this while turning me back to face her and upon seeing the resolve in her eyes I knew that I had lost another battle of wills and reluctantly dropped my head in concession to her victory.

 _'I hate it when she's right.'_

 _ **"Yeah well we can always make sure that when the time comes we'll be the ones tasked with dealing out his punishment then we'll at least keep the promise to some extent even if Aro decides to keep the fucker."**_

 _ _'That we can.'__

Casting my shield out I made sure that we were undetectable to others before casting another layer to protect Jane's mind and onto the newborn where I envision it constricting around the male's body like a snake and upon hearing him hiss in discomfort as his eyes flashed with confused terror I knew I had succeeded in my task.

Flinging the guy onto my back I then turned to Jane with a nod before we both took off back towards the castle to figure out the mystery of this newborn and hopefully dish out his punishment.

(Time Skip)

* * *

Entering the throne room I immediately threw the newborn off me before shifting back. Being sure that my hood was in place to keep my identity hidden I was unable to repress the growl that bubbled up upon smelling the male's sickly sweet scent on my clothes and made a mental note to change clothes as soon as possible.

Seeing the shocked and confused looks on everyone's face as their eyes glanced about the room and each other seemly waiting for something to happened I was reminded of my shields and instantly dropped all of them except the one on Jane's mind as I extended it to everyone in the room, still being cautious around the newborn.

All of this only took a fraction of a second and within that time the others were able to process Jane and I becoming detectable again and immediately came to great us.

"Ah yes... Jane and Isabella, how lovely it is to see the two of you back so soon. I do hope your patrol went well... Oh!" Aro said with surprise upon noticing the little gift I had left restrained on the floor as he came to give Jane her annual hug.

"I guess it didn't seeing as you brought back this newborn with you. Well child how about you start by telling me who it was that created you and the reason you have for being in our beautiful city?" he asked with his usual disarming smile that belied the insidious intent hidden deep within his eyes.

Watching as the boy quickly picked himself off the ground I wasn't at all surprised when, instead of just answering Aro's question, he let out a threatening growl before making to charge at the king only to be stopped by Jane as she sent out her gift to attack the boy's mind with its fire.

"Imbecile, should've just stayed down if you weren't going to answer the question." I said bluntly while rolling my eyes at the idiotic actions of the newborn.

 _ _'I guess I should take back my earlier statement of him actually knowing how to use his brain as I don't think this one even has the amount of a newborn.'__

 _ ** **"You can say that again. Unlike him a normal newborn would at least have the decency of mind to know when they're out powered and either run or freeze not try to attack someone obviously far older than they are."****_

"Awwwwww! Stop! Stop! Stop the fire! Awwww!" I heard the boy scream out in agony as he rolled on the ground trying to put out the invisible flames.

Seeing as he was still able to move and talk I knew Jane hadn't gone too high on her pain scale with the amount she had inflicted him with but as I continued to listen I noticed the increase in his scream's pitched and knew she was starting to up the notch on the intensity level.

Turning to look at my sadistic angel I could see a devilish grin of satisfaction start to appear on her face as we continued to listen to the boy's tortured screams and knew that she was getting in her bit of revenge from his earlier actions.

 _ _'That sly devil's getting in on the fun without me. Oh well I guess I'll just have to wait for my turn later.'__

 _ ** **"Yeah and until then we get the pleasure of watching our girl take joy in thriving in her natural element for pain."****_

 _ _'That's true and she looks absolutely magnificent while doing it. So powerful, so pure, so beautiful, so her. Our angel, our Jane.'__ I thought with a purr as a wave of warmth traveled through me at the thought of my mate's happiness.

"Alright Jane I think that will be enough for now." Aro said with false disappointment coating his voice.

"I'm sure our guest gets the point and will be more willing to cooperate with us. Isn't that right child?" he asked with a child like smile gracing his face as he stared down at the newborn who finally decided to get some brains and think before he acted. Noticing the glazed look in his eyes as he continued to stare out into space I knew that he must have still been recovering from the after effects of Jane's gift.

"Boy we'll not give you another chance, answer our questions or be subjected to more suffering. You've already sealed your fate the moment you decided to attack one of your kings so either way we will get what we want out of you, now speak!" Caius's voice ordered from upon his throne.

This must have been exactly what was needed to get the boy's mind back on track as I watched his eyes snap back into focus as he quickly jumped back to his feet but unlike before this time he manged to keep his mind about him and remained looking at the floor as he spoke.

"Master I apologize for my earlier behavior I had no idea I was in the presence of the kings or even in your city. I was just passing through when my thirst got too much to handle and I just had to hunt. I didn't mean to break any law." he said this all in a whisper while his eyes continued to dart around on the ground with the typical nervousness of a newborn as he forced himself to remain otherwise still.

 _ _'So this boy's sire did tell him of the kings and the law of hunting in our city. Well then why didn't they make sure he hunted outside the city or even better, watch him to make sure he doesn't get caught. Just who the hell is his sire and why aren't they with him?'__

Aro must have been thinking along the same lines as he then asked him the same question.

"Tell me the name of your sire and why they aren't with you to make sure you didn't hunt in our city."

"I was created by a woman named Victoria. She and another guy named Riley have been changing people into vampires to add to their growing army to help them in defeating a coven of golden eyed vampires."

 _ _'This can not be happening. Victoria and a coven of golden eyed vampires it's all becoming just a little too coincidental.'__

 _ ** **"Right because there's only like two covens in the entire world with those types of eyes and the bitch only has a problem with one of them, but it's all just a coincidence."****_

 _ _'Sarcastic ass.'__

 _ ** **"Hey, it takes one to know one."****_

Deciding to ignore its response I began to focus on keeping my emotions in check as I started to feel the effects of my anger taking over again.

Trying to steel myself in place I gritted my teeth while looking towards Jane to remind myself as to why I couldn't risk losing control.

 _ _'I'm a fully trained guard, taught by one of the most skilled vampires ever in the existence of this coven it would be a disgrace to lose control of myself as if I were as young and foolish as the newborn in front of me. Even worse is that Jane is too close; if I shift now I might hurt her. No, I have to remain in control.'__

Breaking out of my thoughts I immediately took in a deep breath and clenched my fists as I shoved everything back behind my mental wall. Becoming empty, I felt as my eyes hardened to steel and allowed for the rest of my body to tense up, completely locking me into place where I stood.

Watching as Aro turned to shoot me a look of concern while flickering his eyes between me and Jane before turning back to the newborn I knew he could sense my change in the air and decided to proceed with caution as he was concerned for my mental stability.

Jane having most likely noticed the change as it was happening simply moved herself closer to me but made sure not to touch as she knew while this tense the slightest thing is able to set me off and wanted to avoid it while still offering me a sense of comfort and security.

"Is that so? Well I guess there's only a few things we need to know from you then. Why are you here and not with the rest of your group and why are you hunting this coven of vampires?" Aro asked while subtly getting closer to the newborn obviously wanting to just view everything by himself through his gift but also wanting to see if the boy would just come out with the truth.

"Boy we don't have all day and he wont ask again. Answer the questions!" Caius's commanding voice boomed from upon his throne with the agitation of his impatiences.

Looking down at the now quiet boy I began to think he would continue to remain silent until he wasn't.

Listening as he screamed in agony from the phantom flames of his tormentor I glanced at Jane to find her glaring hate filled daggers at the newborn as she continued to torture him and had to quickly shake off the feelings of adoration and jealousy I felt beginning to rise up within me.

 _ _'Enough, there is no reason to feel jealous of Jane. She's my mate and has just as much reason to torture the poor sucker as I do.'__

"That's enough Jane, I think he gets the picture." I chided her, voice empty of everything as I continued to stare at the scene displayed in front of me not even looking at her anymore.

"What? But Isa he...!"

"Just stop and let the Kings handle it." I said continuing to avoid looking at her while bluntly cutting her off from finishing her sentence to prevent her from accidentally revealing too much.

As feelings of disgruntlement and confusion turned to anger and dejection I was unable to stop a wave of pain and regret from cracking my facades and silently apologized to her for my previous and future actions.

 _ _'I'm sorry Jane I know I'm not being fair to you but I can't risk you getting too involved.'__

"Speak boy." I allowed the ice in my voice to nip the air sending spikes a fear through almost everyone in the room as they all knew what the consequence would be if the kid continued to push my patience. The kid's instincts must have been still running in hyper mode as he seemed to get my subtle message and immediately began talking again.

"Be- because I ran away! They were lying and using us like cattle, saying that we were no longer able to walk in the sunlight because it would kill us and whenever one of use did or said something they didn't like they'd simply kill us and replace us with someone else like we meant nothing! We were always kept locked away in the basement of this old factory building and seeing as they only wanted the best warriors we were constantly put against each other for food and survival and the ones who didn't make it and adapt got killed. This caused many of us to form groups and even though I had trouble forming one of my own I never had to worry about it because my gift made it so no one would even look at me let, alone touch me, but even that didn't last long." he said pausing a bit before starting again.

"As our group got larger the food supply got smaller causing allied groups to turn on each other. They did this because they wanted to to get rid of all the weak links so that only the strong survived. During this time I was able to form a little group of my own and with two out of three of us having gifts we stayed out of trouble until we couldn't. Eventually learning of the truth to what was really happening we tried to escape but were stopped by Riley and Victoria. Knowing that it was impossible for them to get off clean with killing three of us at once they instead choose to kill only Diego who, despite him being only 17, acted as the most responsible member and would always look after our wilder coven mates, even if they didn't want to be. Knowing how others viewed him as somewhat of an older brother they knew he would be the best to use for setting an example to the others and so tortured him before killing him for the false excuse of being disobedient and stepping out of line. It wasn't long after that when my other friend, Bree, and I tried to make our escape again. We had succeeded in our task but I had unfortunately lost track of her at some point and haven't seen her since." he finished somberly while looking back down at the floor.

"So that's it, you ran away from your coven and just happen to arrive in our city by mistake? Where is your coven now and how did anyone even hide a hoard of newborns that size and feed them without alerting us to their existence?" Caius asked obviously feeling suspicious with some of the wholes left in the kid's story.

"I don't know Sir, last I was with them we were in England which is were I'm from but they move around a lot to avoid detection and look for more potential candidates. That's probably why you never realized us, because somehow Victoria has this ability that tells her when she's about to become endangered and she uses it to keep us from being detected by our enemies."

"And the reason you've come to our city?" Caius pressed on seeming a bit peeved at the prospect of someone being able to undermine the law without detection but more focused with dealing with the problem at hand.

"As for that I was actually looking to pay you guys a visit as I heard from a few nomads that it was your coven who is to deal with instances like this and thought I could tell you in the hope that you just spare Bree and I in return but now that I've made a mistake I can only plead for Bree's safety. Please... she's only 16 and has been through enough hardships in her life, so I beg of you, spare her."

Hearing the dejection and desperation in his voice as he beg for mercy for his friend from further hardships I began to vibrate with suppressed fury as I swallowed the growl trying to build in my chest.

 _ _'Just who does this fledgling think he is to come here as a transgressor of law and still feel as if he's at the liberty to make propositions. He even had the audacity to try and beg for mercy from his and his friend's hardships as if they had experienced true pain. I'm certain they don't even realize what that means let alone experienced it but I do and I did. They made me understand what pain was and how it felt and I'm still forced to live with that burden with my only relief lying in Jane. She's the only cure for my eternal torture and yet, even then, I know that relief is only temporary because the moment she's out of my range it returns to drag me back into the void. Maybe I should allow them a taste of what I know, to show them what true pain really is.'__

So great was my fury that it had temporarily caused me to slacken the grip on my control allowing my body to take a threatening step towards the boy before I was able reestablish a hold on myself.

Feeling my beast begin to tear at my inner walls as it thrashed around in its chains I stiffen at the pain before growling silently at the feel of my fangs lengthening and my eyes changing colors.

 _ _'Just calm down already damn it. It's not yet time for us to lose our shit so cool it.'__

Feeling it only continued to thrash around with more urgency than before as it growl back at me in retaliation I was unable to stop my darkness from flowing out into the room as I became stiffer than a statue in an effort to locked myself completely in place.

 _ _'Shit!'__

Having most likely sensed that something wasn't right with me the moment I allowed my heart to stop beating I wasn't oblivious to the varying looks of concern and fear I was receiving from the various occupants in the room nor was I surprised at the wary look I received for Aro as he motioned for Alec and another guard to stand next to Jane and I as a precautionary measure to when I finally snap.

"Humm...I see well we shall get to that later child first I need you to finish answering my questions before I can even consider your friend as you probably know I only accepted gifted vampires into my coven, yes?"

"Of course sir I understand."

"Good, now as for this coven you were created to dispose of, what is the reason your creator has to begrudge them so as to try and end their lives?"

"We were told it's because they were the ones to kill her mate a couple centuries ago and to make things worse it was all for a human girl that wasn't even any of their mate."

"A mate's death was it, my that is a very justifiable cause; now it's name?"

"Name sir?"

"Yes child the coven's name, what is it? There has only been known of two made covens with golden colored eyes and if we can determine which your sire is after we can get a decent sense of how to find her and by extension her army."

"Oh, of course the coven's name I believe she said they're known as the Cullens." he said with a bit of caution and nervousness on his voice as he looked around to find everyone staring at me in fear and like that I snapped.

"Bastards." I practically spat the word out of my mouth as I watched my vision bleed red before roaring in ire rage. Feeling as multiple bodies crashed into me as their hands tried to force me to the ground to be pinned I allowed a bit of my gift to pulse out sending them flying in different directions away from me while continuing to growl as I was bombered with memories.

Helpless to stop the images of my past from flooding into my mind's eye, I could feel my rage and blood lust slowly begin to drowned me as I was once again pushed to the brink of madness.

 _ _'They're back. I've finally found a clue to lead me to those traitorous Cullens and even better it seems the bitch will be my guide. Somebody grab out a bottle of blood cause it must be fucking Christmas.'__ I thought with spite as I felt a different sense of warmth begin to battle the eternal cold in my body; but instead of dispelling the cold, like it does with Jane, it seemed to only increase it as it soon turned into ice within my veins.

The ice then shatter, sending its poison to spread throughout my body until it reached my heart and mind where it then started to kill off my psyche leaving nothing but the void and my beast behind once more.

 _ ** **"We can finally start back with our hunt and this time, nothing will stop us from finishing it. We will destroy them."****_

 _ _'But we don't quite know where they are.'__

 _ **"The boy knows. He knows where Victoria is and she knows where to find the Cullens. Get the boy! Get the boy!"**_

 _ _'Get the boy.'__

Hearing a low possessive growl being released from somewhere within the room I then turn my attention towards the newborn and could no longer think about anything but finding out the information I needed from him as he continued to stare at me with a look of hunger in his black eyes. Catching a hint of blood in the air I gave a brief glance to my slightly stinging hand before flicking the remaining blood away and launching into an attack with no further thought to anything else. Anyone to get in my way was from then on an obstacle to my goal and would be dealt with accordingly. I will have my revenge.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

Despite all the signs telling me not to I immediately made to grab hold of Isa to try and keep her calm as I knew that things were about to be blown straight to hell upon hearing that vial coven's name spoken but I was too late.

"Bastards."

 _'Shit!'_

Feeling a sense of urgency rise up the moment I heard her spit the word out of her mouth I knew that she was far past the point of reasoning and instantly moved in to help the others restrain her only to be almost immediately thrown off by her gift.

Flipping midair to redirect my body from crashing into the fast approaching pillar I then landed in a soft crouching position and quickly took inventory on the remaining vampires in the room as both Alec and the other nameless guard were still struggling to pull themselves from their craters in the wall.

Looking around I found the kings standing protectively in front of their mates while Demetri stood ready to intervene a few paces away from the newborn who stood shaking with a look of absolute terror and panic dominating his face as he frantically looked for a way to escape the predator in the room.

Turning my focus back to my mate I found her crouched in a defensive stance as a low threatening growl continued to rumble within her chest practically daring someone to come and challenge her again. Sensing that something still wasn't right with her I then began to pay more attention to her actual features and wasn't too surprised to see her lengthened fangs or the color change of her eyes. No what really had me worried was how dull and clouded her eyes looked, as if she was stuck in a past memory, and the fact that her fists were clenched so tightly that her nails were actually cutting into her palms and drawing drops of blood which were now pooling on the floor below.

 _'Double shit.'_

Casting a brief glance towards the newborn I had to hold back a growl of my own upon watching his body instantly stiffen as he began scenting the air.

 _'Dammit, this can not be happening now. I was expecting for some of her past memories to show up at the mention of the Cullens and having to deal with her fury but now things have just gotten ten times worse. Now not only do we have to deal with an irate hybrid but we also have to deal with a raging newborn because for some reason, despite it not causing us to feel any thirst, Isabella's blood still smells exceptionally good; and for a newborn, that's all it takes for them to go into a frenzy especially when they're underfed. Hopefully no one will make a sound and I'll be able to get her out of here before anything else can happen.'_

Slowly edging myself closer to Isa in the hope of not startling her out of her trance as I knew it would only spell trouble for everyone else in the room I instantly froze upon hearing one of the worst sounds to be heard at a time like this.

"Grrrrrrr..."

 _'I just had to fucking jinks myself didn't I.'_ I thought with a frustrated roll of my eyes before sensing as everyone except the newborn became absolutely still as Isa's eyes became sharp as she snapped back into focus.

Watching as she slowly cast her eyes upon the room before settling on the newborn I instantly knew what was about to happen and tried to warn the others but was too late as the boy shifted a bit into a crouch to get ready to pounce onto his prey only to have Isa attack first with the promise of death in her eyes.

"Dannazione! Demetri, clear everyone not of the royal family out and find Anderson, tell him to grab Isabella's chains from her old cell and hurry back here."

"Of course Master."

"What?! No!" both Didyme and I cried out in outrage and confusion. Watching as Demetri quickly ushered the other eight people not of the royal family out of the room before closing the door as he himself left I them turned my attention back towards my ruler and father figure to demand an explanation for this betrayal to us as I refused to let my mate be put back into chains and left to exile in the dungeons again.

"Master how could you?"

"Yes Aro how could you? You can't possible believe it the best option to put her back in that cell again, if anything that will do more harm than good as it may cause her to revert or worse, push her completely over the edge to where she'll be entirely consumed by her rage and be unable to come back. You can't do that to my daughter, your niece, you just can't it; would kill all of us in one was or another, especially her and Jane."

"I know that dear sister but I have no other choice, I mean look at her!"

Turning our attention to my still furious mate I watched as she continued to attack the frenzied newborn who continuously tries to take a bite out of her in the hope of tasting her wonderfully smelling blood. She had already ripped off one of his arms and littered multiple cracks amongst his face and most likely his body showing just how superior she was to him in skill as not even one of his attacks had landed which seemed to only make him angrier.

"She's lost herself to her need for revenge and has become so uncontrollable that she didn't even recognize her own mate and threw Jane away from her as if she were just to ordinary vampire she met in passing. She has to be restrained at the very least and place into solitary confinement to hopefully calm down and regain control of herself and if she doesn't well she'll just have to remain enchained. My apologies darling Jane but I can't allow her to put you or anyone else of this coven in danger." He said this as normally as he would if he were to sentence an exceptionally gifted vampire to death but I could see the plea for understanding and forgiveness hidden under permanently etched childish wonder.

Ignoring his plea I then looked among the others for further support against his claim but was vexed at finding none.

"I'm sorry Jane but I agree with my husband."

"As do I. Now I know that she's not at all what I had originally thought and yes she was able to finish and make much progress in her training with Anderson but maybe she still needs a bit more. Anderson did a great job with her but it was only for a few months instead of a few years like most newborns and despite her age you need to remember she's still more like a newborn than not and so should be trained like one at least in the areas for obtaining control over herself and her rage." Caius said in his normal analytical and calculating tone but I could hear the tinge of reluctance and regret hidden in his voice at the prospect of having to put Isa back in chains. He really has grown to see her as a niece so this must be effecting him just as much as the others.

"No you're wrong, she hasn't lost all control. She hasn't even shifted yet so that proves she's in at least a bit of control of herself and as for her throwing me away from her she didn't actually hurt me or anyone else with that she was just getting us away from her you can even ask Alec to attest to that. If she really wanted to Isabella could have beheaded all of us with barely a single notice but she didn't."

"It's true Master, I've witnessed and participated in many of her training secessions just like many of the royal guard and can attest to her speed and strength. If she really wanted to Isabella could kill every single one of us and there would be nothing less of using Jane as a human shield that we could do about it." My twin said while walking up to me and grabbing my hand in the familiar way we used to do to comfort each other. Giving him a gentle squeeze back I allowed myself to briefly revel in the familiar warmth of his presence and was a bit saddened at realizing just how much I missed him as we were no longer able to do things like this after I met Isa simply from her being uncomfortable with his presence and pledged to work with her to change that.

Focusing back on Aro I wasn't too surprised at hearing his next statement as I had already expected his parental protectiveness to overpower everything else he might have felt but couldn't help from feeling a sense of betrayal at his continued refusal to see things from my point of view.

"I'm sorry Jane but my decision is final, She'll be placed into containment until she regains control of herself then she and Anderson will restart another round of training but this time with no time for interference from you or anyone else and hopefully within the next year she will have full control of herself and we'll no longer have to worry about these explosive outbursts from her."

"Awwwww!"

"Grrrrr..."

Turning back to the fighting two at the sound of the newborn's screams, I found that my mate had torn off all his limbs and now held him pined against a wall by his throat while continuing to glare hatefully at him.

"Grrrr...Tell me where they are!" she snarled viciously with a growl as she slammed him further into the wall but all she got was a disgruntled growl of refusal as the crazed newborn continued to snap his teeth at her.

"Where are they?! Victoria, your coven, tell me where they are now!"she practically roared in the foolish boy's face as she continued to slam him deeper and deeper into the wall with each push while also tightening her grip around his neck; threatening to pop his head from his neck like a champagne cork.

Watching the cracks along his neck began to spread, I watched as the boy quickly snapped out of his frenzied state and instead began to struggle with desperation as he tried to escape the baited predator who was within moments of ending his pathetic life.

"P-p-please s-stop. I-I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't m-mean t-to attack you... l-let me go...please." he managed to wheeze out with most likely his last bit of breath as I'm sure his windpipes were nearly crushed by now.

His pleading seemed to only enrage Isa even more as the fury in her eyes grew brighter and more fierce as he continued to avoid answering her questions. Noticing how her body began to shake I was just about to move to calm her down when the room's doors were threw open once more to reveal an ever foreboding Anderson who cast a brief look around the room before landing irritated eyes on my shaking mate and continuing on towards her with a unreadable look on his face and her chains in his hands.

"How disappointing, my most promising student to ever train and you allow yourself to succumb to the weakness of your emotions so easily. What a pity. Oh well, I guess that just means more training for us now turn around and face me like the beast you are Half-breed!"

It must have been the chilling authority he put into his voice that grabbed her attention as Isa instantly whipped her head around to snarl at him with hatred burning bright in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here Anderson, I've completed my training with you a while ago and so no longer have any business with you; what do you want?!" she growled while slightly tightening her hold around the newborns neck.

"Obviously we were wrong as I was called here to collect you for further training as you had allowed yourself to submit to your emotions so easily and become little more civil than the newborn you hold in your hand. Now the question is; are you going to put on your grown up pants and come with me silently or will I be forced to place you in these chains?" He asked while vaguely gesturing to the chains he loosely carried in his hands.

Watching as she then cast her hateful gaze briefly upon the chains before continuing to bore their might into her old mentor's guarded eyes I was shocked at how controlled and calm her voice was as she spoke her next question out loud even with the underlined disgust I could still sense hidden within its folds.

"I thought I destroyed those chains months ago so how is it you have them now?"

"Oh you did but after witnessing your power during our first sparing secession I thought it best to repair them as we might have need for them later, which, low and behold, we do. Even better, they're now stronger than ever so hopefully we won't have to worry about you breaking out of them this time as they are now infused with your own venom as well." he said with a slight shrug of his shoulders as if it were nothing before looking back at her with a smirk and a chilling gleam in his ever cold eyes while continuing.

"Now I'll ask you again which will it be? Will you come quietly or will you force me to drag you away in chains like a common dog?"

"Neither. Look, I haven't shifted and I haven't lost control of myself; everything is fine so you can just leave now."

"Oh is that it well, I guess I can just be on my way then... not. Girl I'm not stupid, I can see how close you are to losing yourself to your emotions and am here to prevent any further damage from occurring. You've already shown that no one, not even your mate, is able to keep you on a leash so now I'm task with either making it so that you either no longer need one or to make sure your physical one is strong enough to work. Now for the last time, which will it be?"

"What?!" she roared at him enrage by his continued interference with her desired task. Watching as she slowly released the newborn from her iron grasp in exchange for focusing all her ire on the now smirking Anderson I was helpless in stopping the forbidding chill that ran down my spine at seeing his eyes turn crazed with excitement as we all watched as Isa's darkness bled out of her and blanketed the surrounding room in its shadows.

 _'I don't know in what land Aro came form to ever think having Anderson deal with the issue was a good idea but I'm putting an end to it right now. Things are just going from bad to worse and at this rate he'll be the reason she loses control of herself and not just her emotions.'_

Making to dash over to my frustrated mate I had only managed to take a few steps before I felt someone lay a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Wait a moment Jane." remembering when similar words were spoken to me in the past I allowed for a low growl to past my lips at the rage they invoke within me.

 _'Oh hell no not this shit again.'_

Whipping my head around to see who it was to try and deter me from returning to my mate's side I was unable to prevent my eyes from growing to the size of saucer plates upon seeing who the culprit was.

 _'Didyme?, but she's normally the one to stand with me in trying to keep Isabella out of harms way, so why is she stopping me now?'_ feeling as if my confusion on the matter was too much to keep to myself I instead decided to ask her.

"Why?"

"Oh Jane, don't get the wrong idea I do love her and, just like you, will do anything to keep her out of harms way but I also know that she will not be able to forgive herself if she were to ever hurt you and I fear that in this state she just might do so on accident so am taking steps to prevent that from happening. Don't worry, I have a feeling everything is about to calm down soon and then I will allow you to go to her so just be patient a little more."

"Now look here you senile old man that bastard deserved everything I did to him and with his earlier actions against Jane tonight I would be fully within my rights of killing his pathetic ass but he has information I want which is the only reason he's still alive and not ashes I am in full control of myself and my emotions so get off my back already."

"Is that so...then what do you have to say for when you snapped earlier resulting in you throwing everyone including Jane away from you and into the surrounding walls or when you ferociously attacked that boy, ripping off his limbs before settling enough to actually ask him any questions? Wouldn't you say that was evidence of you losing control and submitting to the desire of your emotions, it was even to the point that you ignored the calming intent of your mate and threw her away like common trash."

"Anderson that's going too far!" I heard Athenodora say from besides Caius having it been the first time to hear her speak since we entered the room earlier it was a bit surprising but still not enough to draw my attention for more than a moment before I was once again concentrating on the pair arguing in front of me.

"You're lying, I would never do that to Jane!"

"Oh really...?" he said before turning to face me with an intriguingly raised eyebrow and a continuously predominate smirk still occupying his face.

"Well Jane would you care to elaborate and tell her whether I'm lying about the statement I've just made?"

"Anderson!" this time it was Didyme.

Once again ignoring the interruptions made by the other occupants in the room I instead observed the combatant trainer's face and noticed his smirk had grown a bit wider signifying him being up to no good.

"Go on Jane, tell her that I'm lying."

 _'He's playing with us. He wants her to snap as to give him a reason to attack her so it doesn't matter what I say to try and dissuaded Isa's anger he will always find someway to twist my words to benefit his scheme.'_

". . . ." Realizing the intent behind the advocate's game I decided it was best to remain silent.

"Jane?"

Looking at my mate upon hearing the soft question in her voice I nearly had to break eye contact immediately after making it upon feeling pangs of regret and guilt I got from looking into her eyes as even with knowing that it was for the best to not give Anderson further ammunition to use against my enraged mate the heart broken look of self-loathing, regret and loss I seen displayed in her ever guarded eyes almost broke me.

"Look at that, utter silence, she can't even give you an answer what other evidence do you need to verify your guilt?" he said with a slight shake of his head before taking a few more steps closer to her.

Feeling my own rage rise up at his manipulation of my mate I let out a warning growl before taking a few threatening steps towards them as I battled against my beast not to inflict this bastard with my gift knowing it would only lead up to more problems.

"Get the hell away from her Anderson."

"Come now Jane you know I can't do that. I have my orders and you have yours which, if I'm not mistaken, says you're banned from further interacting with her until she's completed her training; isn't that right Aro?"

"That is correct."

"Aro?!"

"Brother?!"

"Master?"

"I'm sorry Jane but as I said before my decision was final. She and Anderson will restart her training but this time with no time for interference from you or anyone else and when it comes time for when she needs rest she will be brought back to her old cell and enchained until her next training secession. Her meals and break times will be decided and supervised by Anderson leaving her no possible time for distractions which will hopefully lead to the end of these violent outbursts of hers." He said with finality before turning his focus back towards Anderson.

"Isabella has already been hunting with Jane earlier today so as long as she doesn't spend too much time shifted she should be fine for another three weeks. You two are now dismissed and may begin her training immediately."

 _'What?'_

"Thank you Aro and again I must apologize for my pupil's disgraceful behavior; I'll be sure to make it so that it will never happen again."

 _'No, this can't be happening. He can't do this to her, to us, it'll drive us insane and if not, kill us.'_ I thought while struggling with my feelings of panic and disbelief at the concept of my master, my sire, my father actually going though with doing the one thing that's more taboo than allowing humans to know of our existence which is keeping one away from their mate.

"Come along Half-breed."

Watching as Anderson began to lead my dejected mate out of the room I could no longer hold down the rising fury I felt tearing at my chest and let it all out in a terrifyingly monstrous roar.

"GRRRRAAWWWW!"

"Alec restrain her!" I heard Caius say and turned to see Alec nod in compliance to his order before facing me with sad and regretful eyes before allowing his face to harden in concentration.

"Don't you fucking dare." I growled at him knowing full well just what he was going to do. He was going to use his gift to take my senses away.

"I'm sorry Jane but Aro's orders are final and you need to calm down." and that was all the warning I got before I saw the black mist of his gift began to wrap around me quickly taking away all feeling within my body. The lack of feeling was soon followed by deafness and the loss of scent leaving me with only sight and as I watch Anderson lead Isa out of the room and farther away from me I made a silent promise to myself to get revenge on him as soon as possible.

 _'I'll be sure to make him suffer for this I swear.'_ I thought before I was then swallowed by darkness.

(Time Skip)

* * *

(BELLA P.O.V)

A year... twelve fucking months, that's how long it's been since I've been forcible separated from Jane and it's slowly killing me. And when I say killing me I don't just mean it in the overly dramatic sense people usually do as just another way of saying they really miss someone; no I meant it literally. I could actually feel myself slowly fading more and more from this world each day causing my grip on sanity to weaken as my resolve to continue dissolved. This then reasonably resulted in a decrease in my training progress leading to a angry Anderson, frustrated kings, and a mixture of terrified and smug feeling guards but I didn't care.

I could no longer feel a need to care for anything anymore as my sole reason for living was now taken from me, leaving me with nothing and the worst part of it was that I had no one to blame but myself. I was the reason why Jane was separated from me because I was unable to control my emotions placing both her and everyone else in danger resulting in Aro making the ultimate choice to separate us.

At first I tried to use my desire to protect Jane and my need for revenge as fuel to power through my training and distract me from the pain I felt at being away from her but it didn't take long for those faulty illusions to be overcome by my true need to have Jane at my side.

I am currently in the castle's outer entertainment arena where the kings would allow a select few of the guard to battle out against new recruits to determine if they were able to be admitted as a member of the guard. They would then hold another match later on between the new guards and the elite to determine their rank and position within the system.

Luckily for them I was able to bypass the entire process upon my arrival here and was instead sent straight to training because otherwise I didn't doubt that they would have been downed at least twenty more members if we had gone that route seeing as I've already cost them around fifteen of them. But anyway, getting back to the task at hand, Anderson had previously picked a total of eight guards of varying powers, strengths, skills, and weaknesses and simply told me to defeat each one without using my gift, shifting, or losing my cool and so far I've been able to do tow out of three of those things but no matter what anyone did I simply was unable to control myself enough to prevent my rage and blood lust from overpowering my mind.

I was pissed and I was dying. Pissed because I've been doing this for a year and still have had a total amount of zero progress due to my extended separation from Jane and dying because I knew that I needed her and so long as I continued to make zero progress in my training I would remain separated from her for eternity or until Aro says otherwise and as everyone already know that is physically impossible for us once we find their mate.

With all supernaturals it becomes physically painful to be separated from ones mate for an extended period of time and if push comes to shove its been said to have driven some insane but the separation is even worse for animal based supernaturals as they are incapable of living without their mates so whether it be from extended periods of separation, death, or the rare chance their mate decides to reject them they will eventually die and seeing as I'm a hybrid of vampire and shifter I get both consequences a hundred times full.

 _'This is fucking bullshit, I mean, we are both centuries old adults and should be able to see each other whenever we want without having to listen to anyone else's commentary or ask for their permission so why am I even allowing this to happen? Why is Jane allowing this to happen?'_

 ** _"Well yeah, that would be true in any normal circumstance but you have to remember that Aro is both Jane's sire and her father along with being one of our ruling kings so no matter how much either of us may dislike it we both know that we are unable to defy him unless Jane's life is in crucial danger which, last time I checked, he's trying to instead prevent that by separating us from her isn't that right?"_**

 _'Huhh...Yes.'_ I thought with a sigh, feeling all my earlier anger dissipate immediately after leaving me feeling despondent and empty.

 ** _"Then that's it, our hands are tied so for now we will just have to suck it up and suffer though the pain in silence until we either hopefully pull through with our training or Aro lets up on our ban from seeing Jane."_**

 _'Yeah hopefully...SHIT!'_

I was then ripped from my thoughts at feeling multiple sets of teeth sunk into my skin allowing liquid fire to course throughout my body. Blinking at the pain it caused I then look down to find two of my opponents latched onto me with one to each of my arms while the other six stood circled around us with varying looks of disbelief and shock.

"Girl, get your head out of your ares and focus on task in front of you because if this was a real fight you would be dead ten times over as would Jane if she hasn't already left your ares; and who could blame her? I would do the same or worst after witnessing how pathetic you truly are because that's what this. It's a pathetic attempt at you pretending to fight I know you are far better than this shit you're trying to pull but so far you've been showing as much progress as a rock so I suggest you get your act together fast or things will just continue to get worse and you will never see Jane again!"

All throughout his speech I listened with deft ears to his threats and insults as I knew it was just a tactic he would use to help lure out my anger but unfortunately for him it was not an effective one anymore as I no longer cared about anything; at least that's what I thought until he mentioned Jane and the moment he said I would no longer be able to see her again was when I truly lost all sense of restraint.

It was like I was under the influence of Alec's as I could no longer see or feel anything but the cold darkness of the void while falling deeper into its cavern of chaos. The eminent ringing of its silence was soon broken by the sound of screams; and as a wave of excitement and blood lust was followed by summits of anguish I knew that I had lost the battle and doomed to die. I was broken.

The screams were soon followed by silence once more and upon the rest of me realizing the true consequences to what was just done I allow the calls of slumber to engulf me at last. Waiting as my mind slowly began to shut down I was mildly intrigued by how similar losing all concept of life and reality is to trying to grasp water; you feel it, you know its there, and you know what you're trying to do and yet you're still unable to really hold water as it simply escapes your grasp no matter how hard you try to keep it. I then connected this flow of thinking to my strive to gain control over my rage and continued to go over the idea until I was finally met with nothingness.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

Twelve months, that how long it's been since I've even so much as caught a glimpse of Isabella and it has been driving me insane. To constantly be aware of her presence within the castle and catch whiffs of her scent in the air but still being unable to see her, to touch her, was killing me and so was also doing wonders for my temper which others could attest to having only gotten worse as I was now constantly lashing out at them for no apparent reason.

Originally I was just furious at everyone for allowing my mate to be taken from me but soon that changed as I was constantly denied the ability to see her leading for my fury to change to loathing and me to become excessively violent. From my increased blood lust when hunting to the need to destroy anyone who gets close to me it all resulted in everyone becoming so worry of me that they had started to avoid interaction with me in all ways unless ordered by the kings and even then they would give me a wide berth of space and avoid making any type of eye contact.

Now things have gotten so bad the even Alec, my own twin, has taken to avoiding me more times than not and Aro has threatened to send me away. This seemed to only make things worse as it resulted in me actually attacking Aro leading to Caius having Alec place me under the influence of his gift for an entire week before sentencing me to two weeks of throne room duty.

(Flashback)

"Jane it's been six months since Isabella has restarted her training and while I can understand your anger at being separated from your mate this behavior you've taken up has started to get out of hand. I have been continuously informed of you violently assaulting your fellow guardsmen for apparently no reason and have brought you here to inform you that these tantrums you've been having will no longer be tolerated. You are over 4000 years, no longer a child, so act like it and get yourself under control or I'll be forced to subject you to the consequences."

"Will you then allow me to at least see her?" I asked knowing it was a lost cause but did so anyway from desperation.

 _'I just need to see her, is that too much to ask?'_

"I'm sorry my dear but you already know the answer to that. I've already made it clear countless numbers of times that she is to remain uninterrupted from her training until Anderson has said otherwise and am sticking to that rule; so no, you may not see her." he said this with a tired look of regret and sadness in his eyes that spoke the truth of his feelings on the matter.

He knew that the separation was hurting me and so regretted having to do it but the ruler in him continued to say it was the right move to make so he remained firm in his decision. But despite knowing this I was unable to stop my rage from boiling up to the surface at his refusal and so exploded.

"BUT WHY?!"

"Jane..."

"No, I want an answer. All I want to do is see her, that's it, even if its from a distance and she doesn't know I'm there. That's all I want, just the chance to see her yet every time I ask all I get is "no", why is that?"

"You need to calm down and remember your place Jane, we are still your kings and so don't have to answer your question." Caius quipped up from besides Aro. He along with Athenadora and Didyme were the only ones to be just as effected by the separation as I was and so I somewhat expected him to snap at me from all the pent up irritation he's been holding in but that didn't help with trying to dissuade my own from rising up in response to it.

"How about you fucking learn your place! Damn it she's my mate so you better start answering my questions because as every vampire who's worth any blood knows mates are the most important thing to our species yet you have stolen mine and I want her back!" I yelled back directing the statement to each of the three men sitting on the thrones causing everyone else in the room to look on with varying expressions of disbelief and fear.

"Why you egotistical-"

"ENOUGH!"

Turning at hearing Aro's frustration being released through that growl I was a bit surprised at how he reacted seeing as he would normally hide behind his childishly, gleeful mask of passive threats and disarming smiles yet this just proved how stressed everyone has become over the past few months.

"Master-"

"Jane I said enough. Now I won't say this again; you are to refrain from making any sort of contact with Isabella until the end of her training with Anderson's explicated permission so hurry and get your temper in check before you force me to do something you and I'd both regret."

"Oh yeah...like what?" I hissed from between clenched teeth as I tried to push down a growl that was trying to rip itself from my throat. My rage had now grown to the point that I was literally beginning to shake as I fought back the urge to attack my sire.

"Don't test me child I may be sympathetic to your cause but I wont tolerate this disobedience from you or anyone else and will not hesitate in exiling you from the castle until her training is complete. I would rather avoid this action as it will most likely make things even harder for you as you won't even have the lingering remains of her scent in the halls to be comforted by but I will if it means you are no longer here randomly torturing your coven mates and you are kept occupied with something other than the separation." He said with finality ringing in his voice as his darkened eyes pierced into my own daring me to oppose his authority which normally I wouldn't but at that time I didn't care. I wanted my mate and I wanted her at that very moment.

"Like hell you will!" I roared out in fury as I felt my eyes begin to glow with the intensity of rage. Casting my gift out to inflict everyone within the room I paused for a moment to relish the sight of everyone falling to the ground while crying out in pain and only pressed on with my attack when I saw how Aro was slowly but surly pulling himself back up to his feet even when I knew he should have still been withering on the ground.

 _'The hell?'_

Looking around to hopefully find the source to his ability to resist my gift it wasn't long until I sensed the familiar presence of my twin and turned to find him stood just a few steps behind me with a hardened look of concentration on his face.

 _'He must be using his gift to dull their senses just enough for them to be able to withstand the pain, figures he always one to please.'_

"Twice brother. This is twice now that you've chosen to betray me in favor of this coven who's not even of your own flesh and blood so I can no longer offer you any forgiveness." I said with a bit of hatred lacing my now frigged voice as I directed my gift towards him while also blurring over to Aro who had just managed to get himself standing again.

Grabbing hold of him by his throat without breaking pace I then carried him with me until we reached his throne which I then slammed him into while continuing to snarl in his face with vengeful fury.

"Lift the ban and allow me to see her, NOW!" I roared while continuing to shake from the amount of restraint I was executing in trying not to simply squeeze his head off his shoulders.

 _'It would be easy, like snapping a tooth pick; but then he would be out of commission for a while and I may never be able to see Isabella. I have to be patient.'_ I thought with reluctance knowing that my eyes have long since bleed from their normal crimson to onyx and that they would only continue to grow darker the angrier I got.

"I'm sorry Jane but the answer is still no. She is not stable enough to be let around others and now... neither are you."

The look of regret and sorrow was the only warning I got before I felt his foot come up and connect with the center of my chest while at the same time he grabbed hold of my arms and pinned them to him resulting in them being ripped out of their sockets as he kicked me away from him.

Hissing in pain as I landed on the floor at the bottom of the stairs leading to the thrones I didn't even have enough time to process the fact that my gift's influence had receded with the shatter of my concentration before I was once again reacquainted with Alec's gift.

"Now Alec." It was Caius's voice this time.

 _'I must have unconsciously released them from my gift when Aro broke my concentration. Damn and I was so close.'_ I thought with self loathing fueling my now cold fury as I felt my senses be slowly stolen once more.

 _'I should have just popped his head off and taken my chances in trying to see her with or without his permission.'_

"I'm sorry Jane, I never meant to hurt you in doing all this but you've just been lashing out at everyone and with no one but Isabella being unaffected by your gift countering it with mine was our only solution. I love you sister and hope that you will someday forgive me but until then just try to hang in there a little more. I'm sure she will learn how to control herself eventually then you two can be together and everything will be better so take this time to try to calm down and relax." I could hear the sadness in my brother's voice as he apologized for using his gift on me before I was met with the void of nothingness.

(End of Flashback)

Thinking back on it, despite how betrayed I felt at seeing Alec subdue me whenever he was told to by the kings instead of standing by my side in trying to get then to let me see my mate I knew deep down that he was only doing what was best for me as if he hadn't my punishment for my actions could have resulted in much worse than what I received but it still didn't take away the pain of him actually subjecting me to his gift and in doing so forcing me to subject him to mine.

We had made a promise to each other after we were turned and discovered our gifts that we would never use them on each other but so far since meeting Isabella we had to break that promise twice already and it was causing me to become a bit worried about our drifting relationship resulting in my temper to flare even more.

I had just arrive in front of the throne room doors with Demetri for my daily report when upon entering the room we find a frantic looking Fredrick talking to the kings about something I had yet to hear as I was trying to not pay the boy too much attention in the hopes of keeping calm and not attacking him.

Over the course of months the boy has been staying with us I have grown used to his gift of repulsive magnetism which we realized to be more of a defensive gift and found that despite his gift for making people become repulsed by him he was actually a descent looking guy with a reclusive yet observant personality reminding me greatly of Isa. This aspect of him only served to increase my hate for him even more because even if there is nothing wrong with him physically he was still half the reason to why my mate was taken from me leading to me having nothing but contempt for the kid so avoiding coming into as much contact with him as I could would be the best I could do for him.

 _'Besides I wouldn't want to break Master's new pet quite yet now would I? We haven't quite got a lock on the location of his coven even if we do have a estimate to where they could be having found the Cullens in Washington so throwing away a possible key isn't yet a possibility.'_

I was soon broken from my thoughts at hearing my mate's name being spoken by the still frantic acting boy and immediately decided it best for me to tune in to the conversation.

"Master I don't know what happen all I know is what I saw which is then all laying on the ground with varying levels of dismembering. She had even managed to tear both of Anderson's arms and one of his legs off before I got there and by the time I did she had went back to tearing into the others leaving Anderson alone just long enough for him to tell me to get her chains and try to restrain her."

"And then what happened?"

"I tried to put them on her but I couldn't. It was like a force field was stopping the cuffs from getting any closer than a few inches from her skin."

"Should have expected as such seems she was using her shield to avoid being enchained again. Okay what's next, where you able to detain her?"

"No,...I'm sorry Sir but I was not, she instead turned and attacked me before running off into the forest. I tried to track her down but her scent just disappeared."

"Yes I would figure as much as Isabella, no matter her state of mind, is no one to underestimate. Her shield is the most absolute one I've ever seen and so far I haven't met anyone whose gift or skills could penetrate it unless she wanted them to. Huhh, okay what else was there; did she shift?"

"No Sir she didn't shift but what changes she did go through were terrifying enough. Her teeth had lengthen so much that her top fangs were at least two inches long, her nails had sharpened into claws and the entirety of both her eyes had turned black with silted pupils and two crimson glowing rings circling the pupil and around the edge where her iris would be. The look she gave me was like a predator would give prey they planned on hunting and killing later it was truly frightening."

"Understandable...huh, how disappointing. Well I guess there's not much we can do besides wait for her to calm down and return on her own. Normally in cases like this we would send Demetri to track them down but with her using her shield to hide her presence it would all be just wasted effort."

 _'Wasted effort?! That's my mate they're talking about who just went missing and is still missing and instead of trying to, I don't know, call me to help find her they just want to label it as wasted effort because of her gift and leave it up to the chance she calms down by herself and comes back; are you fucking kidding me?!'_

No longer able to sit back quietly as they continued to talk about my still missing and troubled mate as if she were the most unimportant thing in existence I immediately made it so my presence was known in the room.

"And why, please tell dear Master, was I not informed of my mate's disappearance first upon it happening?" I asked allowing the ice in my words to nip at the air and freeze all who heard.

"Jane, I don't think-" Demetri began only to be cut off by Aro raising a hand up for silence before dismissing both him and Fredrick from the room and only after the doors had closed behind them did he finally answer my question.

"You know full well why you remained uninformed Jane and beside, you two's separation aside, we all know that unless Isabella wishes to be found she won't be so there's no use in sending guards out on a wild goose chase."

"With all due respect Master that isn't your call to make. Despite you being one of our kings I'm still her mate and so during instances like this my decision overrules yours and I believe that I'm more than capable of finding Isabella and bringing her back so at least allow me the opportunity to try before going on to label her search party a _'wasted effort'_." I said as calmly as I could while being sure to throw his insulting label back in his face and upon seeing the look of regret and apology in his eyes I knew he had understood where he went wrong.

 _'You wouldn't like it if someone called a search for mother a wasted effort now would you; of course not.'_

"My apologies Jane you're right, I should have at least given you the chance to try and find her before making any decisions of my own and also hope you can forgive me for the insulting statement I made towards your mate. Everyone deserves a chance to have their mate searched for no matter how difficult or unproductive it maybe."

I just nodded in acceptance.

 _'Yes I will finally be able to see you again my beautiful girl. After all this time we will finally be together again so where ever you are just wait a little longer I'm coming to get you.'_

"Okay so how would you like this to go? I will accept allowing you to search for her as she is your mate but I would still like someone to go with you just in case something goes wrong. Even if you think nothing will just humor me and bring someone with you because despite how much we've been at odds lately I still consider you to be my little girl and so worry for you."

"Understood and I'll be bringing Didyme with me. She is one of three people that Isa has actually grown comfortable with besides myself and is also her mother so she should prove to be the less threatening of the three of them as Caius act like a rival for her and Athenadora another mentor which she definitely doesn't need around her at the moment."

"Very well, good luck Jane and be careful."

(Time Skip)

* * *

We have now been walking around the forest searching for approximately half an hour and were still no closer to finding her than we were when we first started and I could sense Didyme's anxiousness grow just as my own at the lack of progress we've made.

"Do you even think she is still within this area Jane? Maybe she had decided to move further north? She is a tiger and with a nearby lake in that direction maybe she decided to head there?"

"Yes that would make sense especially with how much she just likes listening to the sound of running water but I'm afraid that's not the case at this point."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really sure but I just keep getting the feeling that she is somewhere close; very close, and hiding, watching, waiting for the perfect time to pounce."

 _'It's almost like she's the predator of this forest with us as the prey and she's hunting us.'_ I thought while feeling a shiver of anticipation run down my spine.

We had continued our search for another twenty minutes when I began to notice that all the sounds of the forest had grown extremely quiet as if the animals knew there was a predator worse than us vampires lurking these woods and didn't wish to attract its attention.

"Do you sense that Jane?"

"Yeah like we are being stocked. I think we are very close so keep your eyes peeled for anything that seems unusual." I said while looking at a tree to the rear right of us having swore to have sensed something coming from that direction but by the time I went to observe it the feeling had left.

 _'She's moving.'_

"Didyme it seems like the closer we get to her or where ever the feeling of her is sourcing from the more she moves around so be sure to watch your back. She's in predator mode right now and with all predators its easier to take down your prey by going after their blind spots so be careful."

"Okay."

Nodding that I heard her I turned around to continue on with our search and it wasn't even a full ten minutes after I had spoken my warning that I felt a body crash into me sending me tumbling into a bush and falling face first onto the ground a few hundred meters away from were I was standing slightly in front of Didyme.

"Awhh... son of a bitch." I hissed from a combination of pain and irritation.

"Jane are you okay?!"

"Yes I'm fine." I growled already feeling irritation turn to anger as I tried to pick myself up from the ground only to be stopped by the added weight on my back and the feeling of teeth placed at the back of my neck followed by a warning growl sounded next to my ear.

 _'Shit it's just my luck to be attack from behind just barely ten minutes after giving a warning to avoid that.'_ I thought with another growl of irritation before immediately stiffening up upon feeling the teeth pressed to my neck begin to bite down a bit as the warning growl turned threatening.

"Are you sure? Whatever that was that crashed into you was moving so fast that I didn't- (gasp)..oh Jane, we found her, or maybe it's more she found us?" I heard Didyme say with obvious shock and relief coating her voice and upon processing what she just said realized exactly who it was that crashed into me and is still sitting on me, pinning me to the ground.

"Isabella?" I said it like a question due to the amount of shock and relief I felt at finally being able to touch her, see her. I then tried getting up again; wanting to bring her into a tight embrace only for her to place more of her body weight onto me to keep me pinned as her teeth sunk deeper into my neck. She then released a low vengeful growl from deep within her chest signifying just how serious she was about me staying still right where I was.

 _'Just what has gotten into her she hasn't been this aggressive with me since the time we talked about her past.'_

Didyme must have been thinking along the same lines, as I heard her take a few steps closer to us before stopping at noticing Isa's body stiffening up resulting in her teeth sinking a bit deeper into my neck as she lent more into my body while her growl turned from angry to possessive.

 _'It's almost like she's acting like this because she's afraid of losing me.'_

* * *

(DIDYME P.O.V)

Noticing how aggressive Isa was becoming with Jane anytime she made to move from off the ground I decide to take matters into my own hands and see what all was going on as from the moment she had got hold of Jane she had refused to let her go.

Taking a few steps closer to the pair I had to stop soon after upon noticing how nervous it was making my little girl therefore causing her to bury deeper into Jane as she released a possessive growl from deep within her chest.

 _ _'It's like she's afraid of losing a meal but she doesn't have a meal she has Jane. Could that be it? Is she afraid of losing Jane again? I guess it would make sense as they were freshly mated upon being separated and for that to continue for such a long time without even consummating their bond it must have been terrible for them; especially for Isa since she is part shifter and they really aren't meant to go any real length of time without at least seeing their mate and she was forced to do so for a year. This must have been slowly killing her.'_ _ I thought with a bit of panic beginning to rise up at the realization of the gratify in the matter and decided it was best to try and confirm my suspicions.

"Isa, Honey, would you please turn and look at me for a second?" I softly asked while making to gently turn her head just enough to allow me a look at her face; being sure not to hurt Jane in the process whose neck is still being held captive by her mate's teeth and what I saw was both heart breaking and terrifying.

Just as Fredrick had described her fangs have lengthened to the point they came past her bottom lip and her eyes have changed to the colors of her beast but unlike before where the crimson rings in them were bright with emotion and purpose they were now dull and unfocused with only looks fear and desperation left to fill the shell of a girl left behind. You could tell my baby had been driven past the edge of insanity and was on the brink of death and holding on with every last scrap of strength left within her as her saucer sized eyes and paper thin, dilated pupils continuously darted around everywhere with a crazed desperation look in her eyes as if she was expecting someone to come at any moment and snatch away the final fiber of her life force.

"...MINE..." I heard the word be growled out with a single breath as her eyes became almost hollow with desperation as she tightened her grip on Jane even more while trying to move away from me causing Jane to release a hiss of pain as Isa's teeth and nails sunk even deeper into her. This only seemed to make things worse as I watched agony and confusion take home upon my daughter's face as she heard her mate cry out in pain but couldn't comprehend what was causing it resulting in her holding onto Jane even tighter and starting the vicious cycle all over again.

"Oh my poor girl what have they done to you?" I whispered softly while trying to fight down the tears I felt whelming up but knew I would never be able to shed.

"It's okay Isa I know Jane is yours and have no intention of taking her away from you. I won't let anyone take her away from you; I just want to help you but first you have to calm down and allow Jane to get up, alright?"

"No run away...mine." she growled again with the same look of agony, desperation, and confusion in her eyes but I could also sense a bit of uncertainty beginning to rise up within her. She didn't know what to do any more. On one hand her beast was telling her to hold on to her mate and never let her go, to protect her from everything and anyone to avoid her being taken again but on the other her instincts are also telling her that she could trust me and my words of wanting to protect her and not take her mate.

"I know baby but you don't have to worry about Jane running away from you either. We both came to get you and bring you back home so we won't be leaving you alone here I promise; so just relax and calm down." I continued to whisper to her in a calm and soothing voice while reaching out to her slowly with one hand allowing it to comb gently through her hair and upon feeling her body begin to relax reached out with the other to try and ease her off of Jane and into my arms and at first it was working until she realized that Jane was no longer attached to her and began to struggle, whimpering and crying in my arms like the wounded cub I knew she was somewhere deep down inside.

"It's okay baby girl I've got you and Jane's here too you're safe now." I softly cooed to her while gesturing to Jane who had just managed to pick herself up from the ground and was now making to sit herself on Isa's lap making it so that I was now holding both in my lap one on top of the other. The moment she felt Jane on her lap she encircled her within a tight hug and buried her head within her neck before leaning back into me and finally relaxing completely. Rocking them both back and forth it only took a couple more minutes for her breathing to even out in sign of sleep and the moment I was confident in her being completely asleep is when I decided to stop and look down only to be greeted with the most breath taking scene any have or will probable ever see concerning Jane Volturi.

The two of them were comfortably wrapped around one another both with eyes closed and purring in contentment. Isa being fast asleep with her face buried in Jane's hair while Jane with closed eyes just taking the opportunity to relax in the knowledge of her mate being back in her arms safe and sound with no possibility of anyone ever taking her away ever again.

 _'At least not as long as I have anything to do about it. No one will ever separate the two of you ever again; I'll make sure of it.'_ I thought while glancing down to look at them only to feel my heart melt once more upon watching as the two of them snuggled closer together as Jane lent up to place a kiss on Isa's temple.

 _'Yes I'll be sure to make it so that no one will ever separate the two of you again.'_ I thought with a smile before looking up to the sky to see the stars twinkling brightly against the darkness of the night sky. Deciding that it was best to start making our way back to the castle I slowly made to stand up, being sure not to jar the precious loads in my arms before taking off in the direction of home.

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

Feeling as Didyme made to stand I decide against opening my eyes and instead buried myself deeper into Isa's comfortably warm body.

 _'She's most likely taking us back to the castle so I might as well enjoy the time of tranquility I have with Isa as I can.'_ I thought before allowing my mind to quiet and slip into a meditative state.

(Time Skip)

* * *

Snapping out of my meditative state from the quiet whispers of my name from Didyme's soothing voice I open my eyes to see we had arrived at the doors to the castle and decided it best for me to walk the rest of the way in on my own instead of being carried less the newer recruits get it in their minds of me being weak which will most likely lead to a new record of body counts consisting of guard members especially if they're stupid enough to wake Isa from her rest.

"Thanks Didyme I really appreciate you allowing me that time with her." I said while slowly disentangling myself from Isa's and Didyme's arms to stand upon my own two feet.

"It was no problem Dear and I should be the one to thank you for allowing me the chance to help you find her. I've really missed her and the mere idea of her being missing and no one willing to look for her had frightened me so the fact that you allowed me to go and search for her with you means a lot to me so thank you." she said with a small bow to me before turning to look softly upon the still sleeping Isa in her arms.

Watching as Didyme bent down to deliver a motherly kiss to her daughter's forehead we both has to freeze upon seeing Isa began to stir in her sleep but immediately relaxed when she didn't wake up and glanced up at each other with looks of relief at her remaining asleep before Didyme gently place a kiss upon her forehead and whispered so gently in her ear that I was just barely able to hear it even with my superior hearing but even so what I did hear just served to remind me just why Didyme was known as the most compassionate amongst the royal family.

"Sleep well Little Cub, Jane and I are here with you and won't let anyone hurt you so just relax and rest." she finished with another kiss to my mate's head before looking back at me with a questioning look on her face.

"What's the matter Mistress?"

"Nothing much Jane, I just worry that the scents of all the others could cause her to wake up and send her into another frenzy and was wondering if you wouldn't mind lending me your cloak? I could wrap her within it which will hopefully keep her asleep by surrounding her with your scent instead of everyone else's until we are able to reach your guys's room." she said while shifting anguished eyes between the castle entrance and Isa before settling them on me.

Immediately understanding what she meant I instantly took off my cloak and handed it to her to wrap my sleeping mate in and upon see that Isa was safely wrapped within the folds of the fabric turned to begin leading us back into the castle all while silently hoping that no one would try to stop us on our way to mine and Isa's room.

(Time Skip)

* * *

Opening my room's door to allow Didyme in I was glad to say that we were able to make it here with little to no interference from passing vampires we seen within the halls but still wasn't naive enough to say it's because they weren't paying attention to us. No, I knew for a fact that each of them were but they just decided it best to listen to their instincts on the matter of leaving us alone as they noticed the hard and threatening looks mirrored on both Didyme's and mines faces as we passed especially when we noticed Isa beginning to stir whenever someone passed too close to us.

Of course not everyone was smart enough to listen to their instincts, mainly the newer members, as they ignored our warnings and proceed to get closer to us in the hopes of figuring out what, or more specifically who, it was that one of the queens were willing to degrade themselves enough to be carrying within her arms and upon hearing Isa let out a low warming growl as she stirred in her sleep, from smelling the foolish individual they instantly backed off and continued on their way with a terrified look upon their face.

Anyway back to the present I turned to watch as Didyme gently deposited Isa onto the bed with a final kiss goodnight before turning back towards me to head out the door.

"She's probably going to sleep the rest of the night and all of tomorrow so take this time to relax a bit more and prepare to be summoned at some point by my foolish brother as we both know that he will want a full report on how she behaved around us to see if she is eligible to be around others again or if she needs more training."

This caused me to release a low growl of my own as I knew it was still possible for him to sentence Isa to more training meaning she will be once again taken from me.

 _'Not so long as I can help it. I'll die before I allow them to take her away from me ever again.'_

"Calm down Jane I know what you're thinking and believe me I don't like the prospect of that happening either so trust me when I say it won't. I'll be making sure of that so calm down and go cuddle with your mate before she wakes up upon noticing you're no longer with her." she said with a reassuring smile while placing a calming hand upon my shoulder before turning and leaving the room being sure to close the door quietly behind her.

Turning at the sound of whimpering coming from the direction of my bed I looked to find Isa reaching out with her arm all around the bed in search of me and upon coming up empty opened her mouth to release a heart breaking whine before moving to curl into herself. The sight was so heart wrenching that I had found myself standing next to the bed before I even had time to realized I had moved and instantly crawled onto the bed to lie next to her while wrapping my arms around her waist to pull her in tight against me just as she cried out again this time in pain and desperation.

"Shhhh... It okay beautiful I'm here, I've got you. Your okay so just relax and sleep alright, your safe now." I whispered softly in her ear before giving it a kiss and nuzzling my head into her neck.

Having felt me pressed against her I was surprised at how she continued to stir until I watched her turned herself around within the embrace to pull me into one of her own while being sure to tangle her legs tightly with mine completely locking me in place.

 _'I guess this is her way of telling me I'm not to go anywhere again. Oh well it's not like I had any plan to do so anyway.'_ I thought before allowing myself to completely relax and quickly fall back into my meditative state from before.

(Time skip)

* * *

As always it wasn't surprising when I was disturbed from my peaceful state the following day by Alec who told me I was being summoned to the throne room by Aro.

 _'Figures he wouldn't want to waist time in trying to get information on Isabella's behavioral progress, he couldn't even give me a full twenty four hours with her before calling me away.'_ I grudgingly thought with a growl upon looking at the clock hanging on my bedroom wall.

"I'm really sorry about having to do this to you Jane, I know you wish to spend time with her now that you finally get to be with her but it's Aro's orders." I heard Alec say with great apology and regret filling his voice telling me just how sorry he was for having to interrupted my time with Isa as well for contributing in the act of taking her away from me causing our relationship to become strained but I knew he was only doing what he felt was best which was following orders and helping to keep me out of as much trouble as possible so couldn't really fault him for it.

"It's okay, I understand that you are only doing what you feel is right so will try to at least respect your choices even if I don't like or accept them. Now I will only be a few minutes then I will meet you in the throne room per orders." I finished and waited for him to leave before retreating back into my room and closing the door.

Turing to where I have my phone plugged into the wall I immediately went to pick it up a dial a number I knew to now be forever important when it came to matters concerning my mate.

"Hello Jane."

"Didyme, I need you to do me a favor and come to my room to keep an eye on Isa for me."

"Alright I'll be right there." she said before hanging up the phone. Ending the call on my end as well I made sure to turn the device to silent before donning my cloak and placing it into my pocket as I waited for Didyme to arrive.

Looking to the clock I found it hasn't even been five minutes when I heard knocking at my door signaling Didyme's arrival and instantly went to open the door to let her in.

"Queen Didyme it's so good that you were willing to do me this favor on such short notice which I'm sorry for but as we both knew would happen I was summoned by Aro to most likely give a report on Isabella's behavioral progress based on what we witnessed last night and must leave immediately despite not wishing to. "

"It's alright Jane we both knew this would happen at some point and I can understand why you called me as we both know with you away Isa is more likely to wake up and turn frenzy if not accompanied by someone she's comfortable with and trusts while she sleeps so I will gladly remain here with her until you get back."

"I thank you I just worry about her being alone so soon after us being reunited and didn't want to chance her with anyone else as I know it would cause her to freak out and most likely kill someone so you were my only option and I just really don't want to leave her." I finished in a long drawn out breath not caring that I was rambling I just wanted to stay with my mate, hold her in my arms and never let her go.

Didyme must have noticed my anxiousness as I saw a amused smile grace her loving face before she quickly pulled me into a calming hug that I once thought only Suplicia could pull off.

"It's alright Jane I understand you don't want to leave her just as you understand that you must do so anyway; now take some deep breaths and relax. We both know Isabella will be safe with me and waiting here for you when you get back so how about you hurry up and leave so you can get back sooner. I'm sure you're taking your phone with you so I will even promise to call you if anything goes wrong so will you just go?" she finished with a chuckle causing me to relax as I knew I could trust and believe in everything she said to be true.

"Alright I'll be going now and hopefully return as soon as possible." I said with pulling out of her embrace before walking back to the bed to give Isa a kiss and turning to blur out the door.

Entering the throne room I was immediately met with the sight of the kings in their chairs and Alec, Santiago, Demetri, and Fredrick all kneeling lined up in front of them.

Deciding it best that I go and join them I quickly go to position myself next to Alec before bowing my head and greeting the kings.

"Masters I have come as ordered what need do you have of me?"

"Aw yes good now that everyone is here we can begin but first; Jane how is your darling mate doing? We've all been made aware of you finding her by Didyme and are curious to know well she is fairing after the incident she had last night?"-Aro

"Yes has she awaken yet?"-Caius

"She is doing fine now from what I can tell and is still resting within our chambers so no not yet. I was also told by Didyme that she may remain sleep for the rest of the day but with me being away from her now I'm unable to be certain as she also tends to become restless whenever she senses the loss of my presence."

"Yes I would think that to be expected from what Didyme had explained to us upon your return and also to why you had called upon my wife this morning."-Marcus

"It is and I'm sorry for calling upon her as I did but she is her mother and as you all may have noticed Isa is nearly as trusting of Didyme as she is with me so leaving her in the care of her mother was the best I could come up with without possibly placing someones life in danger if she were to wake up before I returned."

"I agree to that logic and while I may also be look at as her father I do admit to not being as close to her as my wife and so can understand why you called upon her instead of myself and must also thank you for being willing to look for her when the rest of us wasn't and also apologize." Marcus finished fallowed by a slight bow of his head in both apology and thanks for the previous night's events.

Returning his bow in acceptance of his peace offerings I then turn my focus back to the always gleeful looking Aro.

"Wonderful now that that's all out of the way let's get to the real reason I had summoned the five of you here; the matter of Fredrick's previous coven."

"Victoria's army of newborns, Master? But it's already been over a year since she had started creating them so if any of them are still alive they wouldn't be newborns anymore and if she's continued to make more of them then her army must be huge by now." Fredrick nervously quipped obviously worried about the possibility of being out numbered and over powered if things ever came to a fight which they obviously would.

 _"Whimpering coward. I could never understand how he had already been here for just over a year training and living with us and still be such a pacifistic crybaby.'_

"Yes that would be true if she was looking to start a war with us but since we know she is most likely trying to stay under our radars as much as possible she will be sure to keep her numbers limited and contained just as you said she was doing when you first arrived here."I said in a cold and detached voice as I was still struggling with trying not to attack the little milquetoast whenever we so much as enter the same airspace.

"That's correct Jane and also why we were having such a hard time pinning down her location especially with not knowing the location of the Cullens but that problem has now been partially solved as we have been receiving constant reports of missing persons and animal attacks from within the States as well as a conformation to where the Cullens are currently residing. We will then be sending the five of you with the addition of Isabella to that location where you will wait and remain undetected until you locate Victoria and her army. Then upon receiving a lock on their location I want one of you to report back to me and wait for further instruction." Aro said while giving me a hard look of forewarning as he knew I've been waiting for a chance to kill Victoria ever since I heard of what she had did to my mate during her human life.

"Now normally we would place Jane in charge of a mission like this but due to her having personal issues on the matter that may lead to some unnecessary deviance from the original goal we will be placing Demetri in charge instead." Caius piped up taking control of the discussion from Aro and unknowingly directing my growing anger at himself as he knew how badly I wanted to avenge my mate yet he still went to deny me that opportunity.

Having most likely sensed my anger at his decision to place Demetri in charge of the mission I was a bit surprised when I looked back to him only to find him looking back at me with calm and understanding eyes letting me know that he realized and understood what I wanted but knew his decision was still best for the success of the mission resulting in me beginning to relax.

 _'Well at least he had considered my wants and needs concerning the mission and not ignore them by brushing them aside and labeling them unimportant.'_ I thought with an appreciative bow of acceptance towards him before turning my attention to Demetri who had taken a few steps forward at his labeling of leader to ask a question that I'm sure all of us was thinking but none as anxious for the answer as me.

"And where exactly is it that we will be stationed within the States, Master; and when will we be expected to leave?"

"It will be in the same location as the Cullens which is in a small, rainy town of Forks, Washington and You will be expected to leave no later than a day after Isabella awakens." he said causing all occupants within the room who knew of Isabella's past to send me sympathetic looks as they knew that the moment my mate finds out this information all hell would break lose.

 _'God damn it.'_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ Bella is finally going to return to Forks and confront her past with a furious Jane at her side so stay tuned to see as the two goes to kick ass and take names.**

 ** _Remember to review_**


	16. Mated At Last

**Italicized words are the inner thoughts of characters**

 **Bold and italicized words are the void speak**

 **Mated At Last**

 _'Damn it how am I going to explain this to her without her completely losing it again? She's already freaking out over finding me gone from her side so I know this will just send her over the edge.'_ I thought while quickly making my way through the castle's halls to my room.

Aro had just dismissed us from the throne room when I received a call from Didyme telling me how Isa had woken up and was now going berserk in our room over finding me absent. During the call, I could tell she was doing everything possible to keep Isa calm enough to simply remain in the room and immediately started to make my way back.

Arriving in front of our door I instantly threw it opened to find the room demolished and my furious mate snarling rabidly at a distressed and seemingly heartbroken Didyme who was held pinned against the wall by her throat and hands.

"Where's Jane?! She is mine! My mate and only mine, bring her back, NOW! " she roared with murderous gleam shining brightly in her eyes as she continued to slowly crush the Queen's windpipes.

"Isabella, stop!" I called out to her from the doorway and hesitantly watched as her already tense body stiffened even further at the sound of my voice before slowly turning to reveal lengthened fangs and the frigid glare of her crazed, crimson ringed, onyx eyes that bore hatefully into my own before instantly softening with a look of desperation and hope upon realizing who I was.

"...Mate...?" Her slightly more raspy voice whispered with uncertainty as she reflexively tightened her hold on Didyme, even more, to keep her pinned in place.

Quickly blurring over to stand in front of the two I was pained at seeing the crimson of her eyes dulled and unfocused as they quickly darted around my face with desperation, uncertainty, and hope. Watching in anticipation as her hand gave a slight twitch as if she had wanted to reach out to touch I was further distressed at witnessing denial darken her dull crimsons even more as she reconsidered the idea and tightly clenched the hand into a fist at her side.

Deciding it best to take matters into my own hands I tried to offer up one of my own to her only to feel anguish upon seeing her eyes widen with fear.

"No. No mate. Jane. No disappear. Stay. No closer, please."

She practically begged me not to move any closer to her and at first, I was confused as to why until I remembered that she had told me of something like this had happened before with those worthless Cullens.

 _'She's afraid I'm an illusion that'll disappear the moment she goes to touch me just as her visions of the Cullens had when they abandoned her._ '

"Jane you have got to help, I've tried everything but she just won't calm down. I was able to wrap her back up in your cloak which I think is the only reason she hasn't just gone off on a killing spree, that and the fact that she knows we're in your room but still I can't ... I just...I don't know what to do." the queen pleaded while unable to prevent her voice from cracking with emotion upon admitting her inability to do anything for her daughter.

Looking into her saddened, pain filled eyes, I had to stop myself from grimacing as my earlier feeling of anguish increased at finding unshed tears pooling within the queen's normally joyful eyes at her helplessness in trying to comfort her distressed child.

"Isa it's okay beautiful, I'm here. Truly here; it's not an illusion. I won't disappear, you can touch me. It's okay." I continue to try and reassure her of my realness while slowly reaching out my hand to touch her and hopefully calm her down enough so that she would release Didyme but this only seemed to make things worse.

Watching as her fear quickly turned into panic then terror as she hastily moved out of reach while violently shaking her head in refusal of me getting any closer I couldn't help feeling as my undead heart broke a little more at once again realizing just how damaged my girl truly was.

 _'So strong yet still so broken. Oh, my beautiful girl, I'm sorry for everything, but don't worry; soon the source of our problems will be dealt with and we can finally begin working on your complete recovery_.' I thought with a hint of bitterness as I was once again reminded of just how much damage those putrid Cullens and Victoria's nomadic group of ingrates did to my mate.

Shifting my focus back to the queen presently being held captive by my panicking mate at the sound of pain filled whimpers I was panicked to find the hand gripping her neck curling into a tighter fist causing the cracks on her neck to spread even further.

 _'Damn it, if I don't hurry and get Isa to release Didyme soon we'll find ourselves in deeper trouble than we already are as it would surely result in adding at least two more angry vampires to the mix which would only push Isa further away.'_

Throwing caution to the wind I quickly tackled Isa away from the queen and began my struggle in trying to keep her pinned down long enough to allow Didyme time to escape the room without risk of being further attacked by the disturbed hybrid.

Straining to retain my hold on her as she continued to scratch, claw, buck, twist and turn every which way in her efforts to escape my grasp to continue attacking the now shock frozen Didyme. Unable to hold myself back from taking some of my frustrations out on the distressed queen, I hastily order her to leave before focusing all my efforts back to the task at hand.

Hearing the sharp intake of breath as Didyme quickly snapped herself out of her shocked state, I waited a few more moments for her to leave only to have to repeat the order as she continued to linger around longer than necessary, causing Isa's struggling to increase. Waiting for the door to close, I instantly allowed my grip on Isa to loosen upon knowing the cause of her distress had left. Feeling a bit more relieved at the knowledge of how everything should be starting to calm down with the two of us finally being left alone, I was surprised at hearing a growl being released from my mate just before she flipped us over, officially reversing our positions and entirely pinning me beneath her with both her stare and body.

"Grrr... Why mate?!" She practically growled at me with eyes depicting a spectrum of emotions with betrayal and anger at the forefront of them.

"She's one of them. She took mate away. Away from us for a long time. She bad, why protect her? Mate is ours, no one else's. Ours." She was practically begging for an answer to why I had stopped her from attacking her own mother who in her eyes was a bad person.

 _'This is crazy.'_

Slightly shaking my head in amusement of how absurd things have become since meeting Isabella; I then slowly reach out, allowing my fingers to briefly tangle themselves within her thick, lushes waves before allowing my arms to drape around her neck.

Taking a moment to stare lovingly into her eyes I then pulled her down to connect our lips in a gentle and reassuring kiss in the hopes it would get the message across of how much I loved and cared for her better than my words ever could; especially while she was in this state of mind. Feeling as her body momentarily stiffened with surprise before relaxing, I sighed upon feeling her settle herself gently on top of me as she began to reciprocate the kiss. Sensing the control over my desire for her slip; I was powerless to prevent the need of wanting her closer from rising causing me to pull her impossibly closer while deepening the kiss.

 _'Gods I've missed her. So much.'_

Moaning as her velvety tongue reached out to touch mine, we soon began a short battle of dominance while at the same time stripping each other of our shirts. Unsurprised with her eventual victory over the kiss -as both my beast and I knew hers wouldn't allow any different- I was so by the feeling of hands beginning to roam aimlessly around my body.

Feeling nerves come to life as heated hands began to blaze a trail of pleasure up my body before finally settling with one hand on each breast, my eyes immediately snapped open when one hand begin to roughly knead and tweak my nipple while the other raked a path down my stomach only to stop at the brim of my pants momentarily before tearing them clean off.

Moaning as the cool air of the room came in contact with my heated sex I couldn't help the shiver that followed as Isa had moved from practically devouring me with her kiss to nuzzling against my chest. Getting feed up with the interference of my bra as it continued to get in the way of her nuzzling she then quickly did away with the offending garment before turning attention to my left mound and latching onto its erected nipple. Shivering further as the heat of her moist mouth combined with the flickering of her tongue sent waves of liquid heat straight to my core, I was unable to stop myself from squirming as she continued to suck greedily upon my bud before switching to do the same to its twin.

"Isa!", I gasped.

Sitting up a bit as she began nipping at the nipple she currently held captive I then grabbed onto the back of her head with one hand to pull her closer before wrapping my other arm around her shoulders, locking her in place. Allowing my head to fall back onto the floor, I began panting from the pleasure her ministrations brought me.

 _'Fuck, if she keeps this up much longer I might just end up cumming before she even begins to really touch me.'_ I thought with another moan of pleasure as more waves a liquid heat pooled in my core causing my clit to pulse from arousal.

So lost in the pleasure brought on by her ministrations, I wasn't able to properly process the idea of them stopping when all at once she had removed her mouth from my breast, momentarily causing me to feel a sense of loss and fear at the thought of her suddenly stopping, before trailing opened mouth kisses all the way down my body. Stopping upon reaching the apex of my thighs, she then forced my legs open wide enough to settle herself between them before lowering her face to get a closer look at the treasure trove hidden there.

"MINE.", she said with a possessive growl upon scenting the arousal emanating from my now dripping sex.

Inhaling deep with a rumbling purr, I watched with baited breath as my kitten used a sharpened claw to shred away my last piece of clothing before flicking her tongue out to take a tentative taste of the juices flowing there. Purring with apparent approval of the taste I was soon rendered powerless as she then flattened her tongue to rasp through the slit of my pussy folds from bottom to top forcing a mixture of yelps and moans from my lips as the rough but still incredibly gentle texture of her tongue sent erotic sensations throughout my body and core.

"Is-hssss...SHIT!" I hiss as she continued to feast on my juices before focusing on the small bundle of nerves there.

Shooting up into a sitting position as Isa took my clit into her mouth and began sucking I couldn't stop myself from tangling my fingers in her hair, forcing her inexplicably closer. I couldn't help it; couldn't even dream of stopping it. It was instinct. The urge to pull her closer as I desperately began to buck into her mouth in hopes of finally putting an end to this overwhelming amount of pleasure she had growing in my core was almost too much to bare.

"OH. MY. GOD!" I yelled with a groan as my spine suddenly stiffened with a shiver of pleasure.

Tensing as my body was soon wrecked by a small but intense orgasm I could barely register the feeling of my back hitting the ground as Isa released my clit with a resounding smack before moving to lick up the flowing juices of my cum, dragging out my orgasm even more. Quivering from the aftershocks I press down on her head while trying to shift myself away in an effort to escape the clutches of her hungry mouth only for her to hook both arms under my legs, locking me in place as her tongue continued its assault on my sensitive sex instantly sending me crashing into another right after.

"Isa, please. I-I can't..." I was begging now but I didn't care, I just wanted release. An ultimate release and not to be forever trapped in this world of ever pleasurable torture she seems intent on keeping me in but as I thrash about, gasping for unnecessary breath I began to fear that's exactly what would happen and tried to push her away again.

"Isa please, just-"

"MINE!" she growled while tightening her hold on me sending the vibrations straight into my sopping core, causing me to choke on my words as another orgasm ripped its way through me followed by intense waves of heat that instantly cooled to form a tight knot in my chest. Panting as the knot grew tighter and tighter with each lick to my sex I could feel my beast stir, whimpering with both longing and pain causing me to instantly grow fearful of something being wrong.

'What's going on? Why do I feel like I can't breathe? It's like I'm suffocating, and knot in my chest, the pressure in my gut, that intense heat, it all hurts. Why does it hurt? What's happening to me?!' Panicking, I couldn't understand what was happening with my body and it seemed to only make things worse.

 _ **"Not Enough. Need Mate."**_

 _'What?! No, she's right here. Right here! We have her, she's ours now; why is this happening?'_

 ** _"Not Enough."_**

 _'No it is enough, Stop!'_

 ** _"Not Enough."_** The heat has now grown into a raging fire and I was burning.

 _'It hurts!'_

 ** _"Not Enough."_**

"ISABELLA!"

Shaking as I felt like my body had lost all its strength, I begin to fight against myself on whether or not I should push her away or pull her closer only to find the decision made for me as she suddenly flattened her tongue for one more sensational lick before proceeding to push it deep inside of me. Arching into her upon feeling the muscle dip and swirl inside me it was like she was stroking the fire inside, causing to burn far hotter than before. Feeling as its flames licked mercilessly at the walls of my insides while proceeding to flood my veins and crawl up my spine it was like nothing I had ever felt before. Pain was starting to mix with pleasure, blurring the line between punishment and reward causing me to shake and scream as the urge to cry quickly ransacked my body along with an overwhelming wave of pleasure.

This feeling was like nothing I've ever experienced before. It was more torturous than when I was being burnt at the stake, more agonizing than my change yet still felt better than anything else. It was like I was being torn apart from the inside and had no way to stop it. I was dying, I could feel it. How she was slowly killing me. Destroying me from the inside, burning me alive before starting with my mind as she steadily pulled me into her world of insanity. It was a world of absoluteness and control. Her control. And it was so overwhelming, too much to fight, leaving my beast and I little else to do but submit and submit we did.

Stiffening momentarily as what felt like my hundredth orgasm tore through me, I could do nothing but shiver as she slowly retracted her tongue from me leaving me with a devastatingly empty feeling as she then pulled completely away.

Feeling as tears began to well up I quickly closed my eyes to prevent her from seeing them as the emptiness began to spread swallowing everything into its void and yet I was helpless to do anything but want her. I have become little more than a slave to my own desires.

 _'I hate showing weakness, especially in front of others, and at a time like this; I'd be damned before I allow my mate's beast to see me cry but I just can't hold back the feeling anymore. I can't understand it. Why is it never enough? No matter what we do, no matter how close we get it never seems to be enough. I can sense it, feel it in the depths of my being, there is something I crave more than this and until I get it neither my beast or I will be satisfied, but I don't know what it is.'_

 _ **"Mark Her."**_

Whimpering as my beast roared longingly at me for us to make that final connection to our mate I couldn't help but receive the sharp stab of pain in my heart as everything within me seemed to resonate with its plea.

 _'That's it, I want to mark her. To be marked by her. This is what we had been wanting to, what we had been needing to do this entire time and now that I can recognize it for what it is my need for it has only grown, tightening the knot in my chest while continuing to pierce my heart with dull knives. It feels like complete agony and almost makes me wish I had never realized the need at all. It hurts. It hurts so much.'_

Freezing at the feel of a gentle yet strong hand grasping my own I didn't even realise that I had, at some point, covered my face with my arm until I opened my eyes to find Isabella remove it from its resting place and upon looking into her eyes, was startled to find something powerful staring back at me from deep within their depths. It stared at me as if it could somehow look into my soul and see all the secrets kept hidden there and yet it didn't frighten me. Despite feeling as if I had been stripped bare in front of these eyes to the point of being transparent I didn't feel scared or even threatened but instead got feelings of comfort, devotion, and love and immediately began to relax.

Purring as she lent down to lock our lips in a passionate yet loving kiss I couldn't hold back my blissful whimper as I felt like I hadn't kissed her for centuries. Swiping my tongue across her lower lip as a silent plea for entry I soon found myself privy to the inside of her mouth and practically melted the moment my tongue came in contact with hers, it was pure extasy. Moaning at the feelings I felt being poured into me through the kiss I was surprised at the feeling of two fingers being pushed into me but after taking a moment to get accommodated with their presence, was once again in a world of blissful pleasure as Isa began to pump into me setting a moderate, steady pace.

Having already been hypersensitive because of our previous activities it didn't take me long to peak and as I felt the pressure begin to build in my stomach instinctively wrapped my legs around her waist to pull her in closer as I then buried my head in her shoulder while imploring her to pick up the pace.

"F-Faster."

Having been all the incentive she needed, the moment the word left my lips she began to piston her hand into me like a high-velocity vibrator. Moments later she must have sensed I was close as I felt her turn to graze her fangs against the side of my neck only to sink them in seconds later as I fell over the edge triggering me to do the same to her immediately after and in that instant I felt completely at peace.

Injecting our venom into each other at the same time I could feel as that small piece of her that represented the essence of her begin began to mix and mingle with mine and couldn't help growing protective over the feeling. I wanted to feel like this forever and would do anything to make it last.

 _'No one will ever separate her from me again, I sware it.'_ and with that, I was greeted by darkness.

* * *

(BELLA'S P.O.V)

Waking to the feel of small hands combing through my hair and Jane's scent surrounding me, I opened my eyes and turned, only to find myself practically smothering her with my body as I laid curled up on top of her. Purring as I lent down for a brief kiss before nuzzling her neck I soon stiffened as memories of yesterday's events began flooding my mind upon seeing the bite marks left there.

Flashes of a naked Jane withering and moaning my name as I brought her body ultimate pleasure while bringing our very beings closer and closer together before her grand release ran rampant in my mind causing my beast to purr as a wave of triumph and warmth filled me.

 ** _"Yes Isabella, we have finally claimed our mate. In both body and soul, Jane is ours. Completely and forever. Never again will anyone be able to separate her from us."_**

 _'Yes and if any were to try there wouldn't be any place to hide or any force great enough to stop me from killing them.'_ I thought while leaning down to nip playfully at my mating mark, causing Jane to giggle gleefully as I nuzzled more into her neck.

"I guess this means you're finally up; are you enjoying yourself?" she asked with a contented purr while continuing to combe her fingers through my hair.

Moaning in blissful approval of the pleasurable warmth her touch granted, I snuggled myself closer to her as the familiar need to have her closer tugged at my very soul.

 _'It's strange that no matter how close we get to each other it never seems to be enough.'_ I thought while encircling my arms around her waist to pull us that much closer together.

Feeling her body shake with the growing purr in her chest I practically melted as she also tightened her hold on me evaporating any remaining space between us. Relaxing into the embrace, it wasn't long until I found myself lulled into a dreamlike state only to be jarred from it as more memories from the previous night flashed across my mind.

Memories of a life so familiar yet foreign to me it was nearly impossible to mistake who they belonged to; especially when they all contained images of the one creature I would give everything and anything for, Jane.

(MEMORIES)

 _MEMORY #1_

Standing within a room of an old, one story, cobblestone building I looked about in confusion to what I was seeing only to whip around at the sound of frightened whimpers. Upon finding its source to be a young pair of twins, no older than eight, huddled together in a corner away from a woman, who- no doubt- was their mother. The twins were practically identical except for one having medium length, golden blond locks while the other had short brown almost black hair.

Noticing the bruises and how the twins held on tightly to each other as if protecting one another from harm I allowed myself to take a tentative sniff at the air and instantly growled upon detecting a hint of blood coming from the two's direction.

 _'SHE'S FUCKING ABUSING THEM!'_ I thought with a murderous snarl as I turned my attention towards the vile creature that was these two's mother.

 _'My mate, MINE! SHE HURT MY JANE!'_ I thought while inwardly drowning in rage as my beast fought to be freed.

So lost in my loathing I was nearly made deft to the weak, fright-filled whimpers of my Jane as her hellish mother drew closer.

"M-Mommy...p-pleease...what's w-wrong? W-Why are you h-hurt-ting us, Mommy?" Jane's pain and fearful voice whimpered as she moved to place her already bruised body protectively in front of her bleeding brother. Finally seeing Jane's eyes for the first time I was shocked at how blue they were, reminding me of two burning sapphires.

 _'Wow...'_

"What's wrong...WHAT'S WRONG?! EVERYTHING IS WRONG; ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO THE TWO OF YOU!" the vile women screamed while pointing a thick wooden object at Jane which was stained with specks of the twins' blood before sighing as if tired of explaining something over and over again.

"Huuhhh..., I knew it. From the moment you were born, I knew there was something wrong with you. Something unnatural, unholy, demonic. I don't know. What I did know was that I didn't want it. I didn't want either of you and so tried to get rid of you but your father wouldn't let me. That damned fool... he couldn't see the evil thriving within you and convinced me to keep two spawns of Lucifer with the hope we could raise them to be God-fearing people but he was wrong. No instead you just continued to grow into your hellish natures by poisoning the mind, body, and property of all around you." she said now glaring disdainfully at the quaking twins who tried unsuccessfully to press themselves further into the wall to hopefully phase through it to escape further harm.

"LIAR!"

Lunging at the women in hopes of preventing further harm to the twins as she moved to hit them once more, I felt a sense of weightlessness as I passed right through the women's image, as if it were a mere mirage, before easily landing crouched across from her. Instantly standing back up, I turn only to watch helplessly as the two were, once again, beaten ruthlessly by their own mother.

"No. Not again. Stop. Stop hurting them. Stop hurting Jane. Stop it... stop it... STOP IT!" I cried out in agony to the specter of the past as with each hit I felt the pain and torment of Jane's emotions just as if they were my own.

 _END MEMORY #1_

Falling to my knees, desperate for the image to stop, I was powerless in blocking the rest of the images as they flashed through my mind; playing out the horrors of my mate's life in both her supernatural and human ones, before coming to a halt at what I figured to be one of Jane's worst memories; the day of her changing.

 _LAST MEMORY_

The room was dark with its only light coming from the full harvest moon that, against the black, ominous night sky, made it seem as if the universe itself was begging for a night of bloodshed. Looking about as the room was bathed in the twins' scents my eyes instantly locked onto the sight of the two lying in their beds.

Having to stop myself from checking to make sure they were still alive, I slowly began to walk forward before stopping to stand directly between the two beds. Briefly glancing over at Alec to make sure he had no newly acquired bruises I soon determined him to be fine before turning my attention back to Jane and was instantly hypnotized. She looked like an angel with her golden locks splayed out behind her and her childlike face relaxed and blank in blissful slumber.

"Gods she's so beautiful. My angel. My goddess. My mate, Jane." I whispered so softly that not even the wind would be able to speak of my thoughts before kneeling down beside her as my need to always be with her pulled me closer.

I was so lost in the lour of my goddess that, for a moment, I had forgotten that none of this was real and made to reach out to touch her only to immediately snatch my hand back and stand up upon hearing the heavy footfalls of boots rushing towards the room.

Growling at the sound of the twins' heart rates picking up as they awoke in a panic as a group of men came barging through their door, I was instantly overcome with the need to protect and immediately crouched down ready to pounce at a moments notice. Lunging at the group as they continued to get closer I reach to shove the first two away and crashing back into the others only to freeze upon watching my hand pass through them as they continued to walk past or through me.

 _'Th-The hell...? H-He just passed right through me, as if I wasn't even...here. Damn it!'_ I thought as my eyes widened at the realization before turning as feelings of shock, fear, pain, confusion, and panic began to flood my senses.

Watching as those bastards forcefully dragged my 17-year-old mate and her brother from their beds, I couldn't help but try to protect them once more even with knowing it all to be in vain at the sound of their pain filled screams as the men hit, punched, and pulled their hair to try and get the struggling twins to cooperate.

"AWWW!"

"Isaac! Zac! Serpentious witch, retract your hellish sorcery!" the man holding on to Jane hissed with a mix of hatred and fear burning brightly in his eyes before daring to do the unthinkable.

"JANE!" Alec cried upon seeing his sister fall to the ground with a trail of blood streaming from her mouth from the strength of the hit.

Watching Alec's struggle against his two captors grow as he tried to get to his injured sister caused my already boiling anger to spill right over the edge as he was also knocked to the ground and then repeatedly kicked.

 _'These, these creatures in human skin dared to spill Jane's precious blood. They dared to harm what's mine?! I'll kill them! I don't care if this is all just a memory or that I have no real influence here I will see their bodies turn to ash by the end of this night.'_ I then roared as I fought to keep the tiger at bay.

Shaking with the effort it took to prevent my beast from taking over, with this much rage coursing through me I had to constantly remind myself that even if I was only experiencing past memories, I still needed to be cautious.

 _'Even with knowing I have absolutely zero chances of me being able to cause any damage here, I still have no idea what effects my emotions have on my physical body. And if they are affecting me in the real world the same way they are here then Jane could be in danger if she's still staying close to me. Damn it. Damn it all to hell.'_ I thought while continuing to shake and growl as I watched the men yank the twins forcefully to their feet.

Following them as they practically shoved the twins out their room and through the house, before shoving them out the front door I wasn't too surprised upon walking out after them to find more standing in a semicircle just a few feet from the door.

 _'Useless, pathetic, lumps of flesh. You should all be grateful none of you survive past this night because if any did, I would hunt you down and make you wish you were never even thought of.'_ I thought while continuing the fight to stay calm as I didn't want to risk hurting Jane if my earlier hypothesis was correct _._

"Isaac, Zac, what happened to you?"

"It was those Witches' faults wasn't it?!"

"Yeah, one of the wicked things used its sorcery against us as we tried to capture both it and its kin but no worries, they will soon pay for their sins."

"Yeah, they will burn at the stake."

"Harrah!"

Deciding it best to tune out the rest of the conversation as the creatures continued discussing ways to torture the twins my attention was immediately drawn to the twins as I watched Alec communicate wordlessly with Jane through their eyes before nodding in silent agreement to something and directing their eyes to stare back at the ground.

 _'Just what are the two of you planning?'_ I thought upon receiving feelings of hope, worry, and hate from Jane.

Watching as a majority of the creatures that helped in abducting the twins moved to join the rest of their kind it was then that I understood what the twins had communicated as with only two creatures left to guard them Alec's eyes quickly flickered towards the forest before everything sprung into action.

Jumping to his feet and shoving the creature closest to him into its accomplice allowed Alec to throw them off guard just long enough to grab Jane and make a break for the forest tree line.

"Clever boy."

Taking off after them I made sure to slow my pace up just enough to stay a few steps behind them as I wanted to make sure they would stay in my sight.

Continuing to run with the twins through the dense forest I was fascinated with how well the two were able to navigate its terrain even with how dark it was. Watching as the two ducked, dodged, or jumped the various types of obstacles the forest had to offer with such a seemed ease I began to wonder if the universe had intended for them to be one of its, various mythical creatures.

 _'Yeah I could just picture it; the two of them being some type of elf, fairy or something of the sort.'_ I thought with a smirk as I imagined the two as wood-elves similar to those off of The Lord of the Rings. So distracted with my thoughts was I that if possible I would have probably had a heart attack upon sudden hearing Jane's voice speaking within my head.

 _'The hell is going on now?'_

The voice sounded strange as it consisted of a variety of emotions: worry, fear, hate, confusion, panic, and suspicion; all mixing together and battling to be the most heard, the most felt.

 _~What's happening? We made extra sure to stay clear of the village as much as possible especially after the crops started to wither away and die so what's going on? And just what could have possibly happened to Mother? Maybe they took her before going for us? Yeah right, just who am I trying to fool? That woman is probably still whoring around with that perverted man, Mathew Hopkins. Witchfinder, that man is nothing but a perverted conman; using the growing rumor of witches to help better his own gains. Having been the cause of some 20 deaths just within his two years of being here both Alec and I knew it didn't matter what efforts we made in trying to distance ourselves from that horrid village and its patriotic "saints" the rumors would never stop and neither would the hunts.~_

Continuing to follow the twins as Jane's thoughts and emotions flowed into me I was a bit jarred at how suddenly it all stopped upon hearing the echoes of barks and howls within the forest and upon feeling a wave of panic and horror crash into me turned to find the twins starring petrified towards the direction of the sounds before looking back at each other.

"Hellhounds.", they said in sync, voices both quivering in absolute fear before darting away again even faster than before.

Feeling my heart race in sync with Jane's as her emotions and thoughts began to take hold I knew the twins had to be moving off pure Adrenalin now and would have to come up with a plan of escape fast as images of previous hunts seen with the dogs flashed through my mind.

 _~They went and got those fucking dogs. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I told him! I told that idiot, Alec, that it was best for us to stay in the forest. That it was only a matter of time until they'd come for us and now look where we are, forced to run for our lives while being hunted like fucking animals just because he thought it best to go back home. Grant it the nights were getting colder the closer we got to winter, making the risk of illness a problem; but so what. I could have figured something out. I could've found some way for us to stay warm and survive through the winter months, anything to prevent going back to that hellhole of a village but we did and now have to pay the price.~_

Hearing the howls grow closer and closer as time passed on I tried to will the two to go even faster only to freeze as Jane fall with a gasp as her foot was caught by an uprooted tree root before curling into a ball, holding her ankle. Instantly knowing what happened upon feeling a pain sprout in my own ankle before slowly spreading up my leg I knew the case was sealed just as we all did. Jane had sprained her ankle and while she could still run on it they would be slowed down significantly and with the dogs hot on their trail it was a certified death sentence.

 _'No Jane. No.'_

 _~Damn it why?! Why now? We were almost there just another mile and we would have been free, goddamn it!~_ she continued to seith in self-hate while cradling her hurt ankle until suddenly she stopped.

 _~Alec can still get away. If I stay back I'd be able to distract them just long enough for him to get to the river as long as he leaves now. We have always been fast runners so he shouldn't need any more than a ten-minute head start I should be able to last that long.~_ she thought while staring up at Alec with fierce determination shining in her eyes.

"No Jane, don't even try it.", I said while Alec unknowingly thinking along the same lines agreed with me upon seeing the look in her eyes.

"No Jane, I won't do it. How could you even think of asking me that? You're my twin sister, the only real family I have left, I can't just leave you here to die. I won't." his voice rang with resolve as his eyes shined with defiance towards his sister's unspoken thoughts.

Sensing irritation spike within Jane upon hearing Alec's refusal to leave I watched her roll her eyes before sitting up to stare directly into the twin set of sapphires across from her.

"Alec be reasonable, I'm injured and you're not. The dogs aren't too far behind and are hot on our trail, me going with you would just slow you down and get us both caught. Now we both know the river is your best chance of escaping as you can use the water to travel, efficiently breaking the trail, but it's still a mile away. Those bastards and their pets are too close and you need time that's where I come in."

"But Jane...!"

"No Alec! We may be twins but I am still the oldest meaning it falls on me to keep you safe. I won't let you throw your life away simply because you were too soft to leave me behind. Now I should be able to buy you enough time to get to the river if you run now. That's ten minutes Alec so you better make every one count; no stopping, no looking back." her voice was cold and eyes hard as steel as she continued to glare at Alec until he finally lowered his eyes to the ground in submission.

"Good, now get going.", Jane said while easing her way back to her feet.

Reaching out a hand to help Alec up she allowed a small smile to grace her face as she pulled the boy up and into a final hug. Holding him tight to her she placed a gentle kiss on the side of his head before trying to pull away only to find herself unable to move.

"Alec?"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, Jane. I won't leave you."

"Alec..."

"No! I won't do it! I won't leave you. I don't care if you're older than me, that you think it would be best, or even that you'll get mad at me; I won't do it. I'm your brother, even more, your twin brother; that means it's also my job to protect you. We protect each other, that's how it's been our entire lives and that's how it will stay. We came into this world together and we shall leave it together so please, don't push me away." he was practically begging to stay as he tightened his hold on Jane while his voice wavered with emotion.

"Alec I..." Jane hesitated as Alec pulled her closer and buried his head in her shoulder leading to a sense of regret and sadness to flow into me from her.

 _'Seems like you've been impeded, Jane. It's a good thing too because if not I would have had to kick Alec's ass and I was just beginning to like him.'_

"Fine. We'll just have to figure something else out; now will you let go?" she grumbled while returning the hug before pulling back.

"Whatever Janie, now how about I help you out? The hollowed tree isn't too far from here so you can rest there."

Watching as Alec brought one of Jane's arms to rest over his shoulders to help support her as they walked, they then took a right turn and began making their way to a ways off tree. Sighing at how Jane's plan fell through I began following after them only to stop shortly after upon hearing a twig snap behind me followed by low growls.

 _'Damn it they're here.'_

 _~No. Nonono, how are we out of time already? They didn't sound that close based on the last set of howls heard so how are they already here?~_ Jane thought in fear and confusion as they both turned to confirm what we all knew to be true; the time for running was over.

Turning to find a group of four Irish wolfhounds running towards us growling with teeth on full display I stood frozen, unable to do anything but watch, as the dogs lunged, bring the twins to the ground ripping and tearing at any bit of flesh they were able to reach while trying to get at the twins' throats. Falling to the ground I began sobbing, helpless against the bombarding of Jane's emotions of intense pain and fear as the dogs continued to tear mercilessly into both her and Alec. Shaking as my own emotions started to take over and mix together with Jane's I could feel the beginnings of my shift take hold and had to pull in to myself to try and hold off the rest but it was all for not.

Try as I might, fighting off my beast became entirely impossible the moment the first man entered my line of sight as it had begun to lay waste to my body tearing at my inner walls, chewing my organs, and practically destroying everything within me in its efforts to gain control and attack what we both knew to be nothing but an illusion. Powerless to completely stop its violent takeover I soon found myself to be nothing more than a bystander in my own body as I had managed to only stop it from shifting. Watching as the last of the men showed up I then stood against my will and growled as they called the dogs off only to commence with raining down blows onto the now bloody twins before tying them up and dragging them back out of the forest.

Growling as we stalked after them out of the forest I could sense the familiar temptation of the void as it whispered tales of murder and destruction upon witnessing the rough treatment of the twins as the two that were dragging their unconscious bodies uncaringly threw them on the ground at the feet of some other men on horseback.

Recognizing one of them as that prick Mathew Hopskin as he dismounted his horse upon noticing the twins on the ground I couldn't help agreeing with my beast's blatant desire for murder as he then walked over to jane nudging his foot against her body while glaring at her as if she were the vilest creature on the planet.

 _'How dare he. Fucking Prick, you wouldn't know beauty even if it smacked you in the face with an illuminated sign floating over its head.'_

Snarling as he turned to the two others saddled beside him I just barely held myself back from lunging at him as he instructed them to gag and blindfold the twins before stringing them up by their feet to the back of their horses.

"And don't forget to bind their hands as well. We don't want them escaping again and we definitely don't want to allow them any chances at bewitching us with their sorcery. The spectors of wiccas are especially fierce and are said to stick with those who know of them's family for all eternity, you may commonly know them as Banshees."-Hopskin

"Banshees?! But then what of the boy? What is it he does?"

"Male witches aren't considered as powerful as their kindred sisters but are said to act more like an amplifier for the female's powers while also serving as her protector when she is in lack of familiar."

"Protector huh, I always thought it quite queer how close the two of them were. You rarely if ever saw one without the other and they were always holding hands but now it all makes sense. He was strengthening his sister's powers this entire time we should have dealt with them individually long ago but no matter we shall soon be rid of them for good."

"Yes you shall, and may I say I'm quite impressed with how soon you and your men were able to locate and capture the little devils. Those must be quite some hounds you have there, train them yourselves?"

"Sure did Sir, and might I say that around here they are considered some of the best-trained hunting dogs around. No witch will be able to sway these hounds to their ways as they are trained to listen to none but their masters."

"Is that so, have you ever thought of joining the guild, we could sure use someone with your expertise. Hounds like these could be the missing link we need to rid ourselves of these witches for good."

"Oh no, thank you, Sir, but with all due respect, I must refuse. My boys and I are needed here to help protect our own village from devil spawns and so would be strongly against leaving it."

"I understand son. A man must ensure the safety of his home before ever thinking of entering someone else's war. You're a good man Johnathan and I pray the Lord blesses your family with nothing but goodwill." The prick finished with a tip of his hat before mounting his horse and riding off with his fellow horsemen back to the village with Jane and Alec dragging across the ground behind them.

 _'Goodwill my ass, the only thing you'll be getting is the will of the damned as you all take a one way express trip to hell.'_

Alternating between growling and whimpering as I continued to trail alongside the twins it was like someone had reached inside me and was slowly crushing all my organs as I received all of Jane's emotions and thoughts while the two of them continued to struggle for freedom from their binds.

 _'Oh, Jane, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but don't worry, it will all be over soon.'_ I felt like curling up and dying at the amount of helplessness, fear, pain, and desperation coming from Jane along with my own agony at being unable to help her, I just wanted to destroy everything but couldn't.

We soon arrived in the village's square where as expected they had already set up stake crosses surrounded by wood and hay to burn the twins. Stiffening as an intense wave of desperation and terror crashed through me, I quickly whip my head around towards the twins only to find them struggling against their captures as they tried to tie them to the stakes.

 _'JANE! No,no,no,no, JANE! STOP! STOP IT! Leave them alone you bastards. Stop, Jane!'_ I pleaded for them to be released and as I try to take a step closer was horrified to find that I was now frozen in place.

 _'What's going on? No no don't do this to me now. Let me go I have to save her! They're going to burn her! Jane!'_ I screamed, I cried, I begged, I fought, I did everything I could possibly think of to try and break this hold on me and yet nothing worked I couldn't move even to blink making me an unwilling captive, forced to watch one of my mate's most traumatic memories, the time of her death.

Hearing the surrounding villagers curse and mock their name while demanding retribution for crimes they didn't commit I could feel my beast thrash against our invisible restraints in an effort to lung over to tear the cur's throat out but it was all in vain, causing our ire for this place to grow to startling new heights.

"These two have been accused of witchcraft, what say you?"

"Guilty!" -person #1

"Kill the witches!"-person#2

"Devil spawns!"-person#3

"Let them burn!"-person #4

"Burn the witches!"-person#5

"Yeah! Huraa!"-Everyone

 _'You bastards, they have done Nothing!'_

"The town has spoken. This vile presence must be destroyed,TO SAVE OUR VILLAGE!"

 _'No!'_

Crumbling to the ground as the weight of the force pushing down on me has finally become too much to hold I was helpless in doing anything but whimper in pure agony as Mathew threw the flaming torch onto the hay at the twins' feet.

 _'Not them! Not Jane, please! Stop! Jane! JAANNEE!'_

Watching as the flames began licking at their feet before crawling up to devour their legs I could feel myself slowly begin to die along with them as Jane's feeling of agony and hate begin to seep through me only for me to suddenly grow hot with rage which I immediately understood the reason for upon hearing Jane address the vile creature I had once thought unable to get any more despicable and yet her she is to prove me wrong.

"Mother how could you? We have done nothing wrong! We are your children, how could you let them to do this to us?!"

"You are not my children. You are spawns of satan, creatures born of pure corruption and sin that I have been forced to bare and raise but am now finally able to be free of. The devil's influence has no place here and neither do you." the women finished with a snarl of disgust before taking her place next to Hopskin, once again playing the role of his ever obedient whore.

 _'A whore of a mother is far worse than the accused sinners of her offspring. This village deserved everything it got and more, I hope they are all living torturous lives in the deepest depths of hell.'_ I seethed with hatred while continuing to watch the horror of my mate burning to death.

Shaking at the sounds of Jane's tortured screams I continued to listen until both they and the scent of burning flesh had gone and I was once again reacquainted with the dark.

(End of Memories)

"Wake up, it isn't real! Isabella, none of it is real, you have to wake up! Please! Wake up!" Opening my eyes to find a frantic Jane looking at me with a heartbroken expression while trying to calm me down from that rush of memories.

Blinking to reorientate my mind in the present, I then shook my head to try and clear away the last of the fog, only to be instantly caught by Jane as I nearly collapsed from weary. Feeling my body shrink as it returned to its original form, I hadn't even realized I was a tiger and yet it didn't seem to matter as I allowed myself to sob into Jane's shoulder. Knowing that I had to remind myself that Jane was really here with me and that she hadn't died, burning at the stake that day, I practically crushed her to me while continuing to sob out all the feelings reliving her past invoked in me.

"Jane, I'm so s-sorry. They were horrible to the two of you, terrorizing you over things you couldn't control and brandishing you as witches they deserved all they got and more. Especially that whore of a bitch mother you had, gods you couldn't even begin to understand how badly I wanted to spill their blood, Jane. And I tried, who knows how many times, but I did try. I tried to save you, both of you, but I couldn't. It wasn't real, I wasn't actually there to save you so I could do nothing but watch as they tortured you, burned you, and it was killing me. Tearing me apart from the inside out and I'm just- so, sorry." I continued to sob while pleading for her forgiveness only to pull myself closer as she began combing her fingers through my hair while shushing my fears.

"Shhh. I know. I know you tried, and it's okay, you don't need to apologize to me. The past is the past and those were just memories, you can't change them just as I couldn't when experiencing yours so let's not worry about them anymore, okay? They were just memories, they're not real, but we are and we have each other so try to relax, okay; I'm not going anywhere." she said while continuing to combe her fingers through my hair urging a purr from me as her fingernails gently scratched at my scalp.

Snuggling even closer, I looked up at her upon feeling the kiss she placed on my temple and was once again stunned at seeing just how beautiful she is. Bringing my hands up to cup her face, I took a moment more to admire the pure radiance of her beauty before capturing her lips in a kiss. This kiss was different than all the others as it hardly had a hint of passion involved and yet it still caused a fire to burn in me. Feeling nothing but promise and love, I felt my body become as limp as a wet noodle and so wasn't surprised when Jane took the opportunity to top me.

 _'I knew she wasn't one to play the submissive role for long. I guess this means she's ready for round two.'_

* * *

(JANE P.O.V)

Take the opportunity to reclaim a bit of my dominance the moment I felt Isa'a body relinquish all hints of resistance I quickly push her over to gain top position only to freeze upon feeling her stiffen up.

 _'Damn it, I knew there would be a chance of her past experiences being a problem in regards to this but I had hoped she had managed to move past it but it seems I was wrong as she still isn't comfortable in submissive situations. She's probably having a total meltdown right now, I have to move carefully.'_

"Fuck Isa, I'm sorry. I knew this kind of situation would be hard for you considering your past but I had just hoped-" I went to apologize while moving from on top of her only to stop halfway through upon catching sight of eyes that looked both calm and clear of all hints of haziness as they stared back at me with absolute love and adoration while her hands settled on my hips to hold me in place.

"It's okay Jane, it was only a reflexive action. I'm not afraid of doing it so long as it's with you."

"Are you sure, because if not I can wait. I don't want you to feel as if I'm trying to force you, or something. We don't have to have sex now, or ever, if you-"

"Jane, I know you're nervous and that until recently you were a virgin -and yes, I did notice- but I really need you to stop talking. I've already told you I'm fine. I never feel forced to do anything with you and know that despite your impressively long record of abstinence you're not one to go cold turkey once you've had it, and we have had it."

"That's not true, I could too do it. For you, I would do just about anything, all you have to do is ask."

"I know you would Jane, just as I would do the same for you which is why I would never ask you to do that. I love you Jane and want to share this moment with you, to make love to you. It's not just sex." Hearing this I was unable to hold myself back anymore and instantly locked us in a kiss filled to the brim with every feeling I have ever felt for her.

Pressing myself flush against her I then tangling our legs together and made sure every inch of me touched her before pulling back just enough to look into her eyes to ensure she could see the depths off my conviction.

"And I love you, Isabella Marie Swan-Volturi."

"How-how did you...?"

"I told you before that I understood what you were going through with the memories and that it would best for us to forget them. I wasn't just talking in concern of my own."

"So you-"

"Yes I saw them Isa and don't worry the few things you had hidden from me have changed nothing. I still love you but we will be discussing the issue of you hiding things from me later, understood?"

"I-I-I...yes. Yes. Oh gods, yes! Thank you. I love you. I love you. I love you." her face had quickly shifted from disbelief to worry then shock before settling on relief as if she had expected me to reject her while continuing to cry out her love for me and nuzzle into my shoulder.

Knowing that she had already been through a bigger range of emotions than usual I decided to forego asking her about her reaction and instead decided to allow her to stick with the lighter emotions of relief and happiness.

"Yes, I'm sure you do, just as I'm sure you'll learn never to hide things from me ever again. Now, where were we? Oh, that's right, I was just about to repay you for yesterday." and with that, I immediately went about showing Isa just how much my being an over three millennia year old virgin has prepared me for this moment.

Payback is a bitch.

* * *

(Time Skip)

We had finally settled down after who knows how many hours of constantly returning each other's favors when Isa had finally become exhausted enough to fall asleep only to be startled by a knock at the door a few moments after.

Growling at the same time as Isa, I quickly threw on my cloak to head to the door only to be stopped by one of Isa's hands grasping my own.

"Wait, I'll get it." and then she instantly had the door thrown open with eyes black and teeth on full display, she was pissed.

"What!" she growled heatedly obviously unamused despite my brother's bemused smirk.

 _'He's such an idiot.'_

"So the two of you have finally done it? Good, I was starting to worry that Janie here would stay a virgin forever. Glad she finally got laid, maybe now she'll finally start to lighten up."

"My intimate affairs are of none of your concern Alec, and last I checked, you were just as much of a virgin as I but now you're the only one, congratulations."

"Ooo, maybe not, and for your information Janie, I may still be a virgin but never did it affect my moods as it did yours. If I didn't know it to be impossible I would sometimes think you were having what humans call PMS moments but now I can see it's just part of your personality, my apologies."

"Damn straight it's my personality, I hate working with idiots and bias, ignorant ones are even worse."

"Yes, I will agree with that."

"What is it you came here for Alec, we were busy." Isa sounded irritated but not as hostile as she normally is around Alec which caused me to wonder if she had started to warm up to his presence yet.

 _'I sure hope the two of them can learn to get along. I have a feeling that they would make great friends.'_ and then I got an image of the two of them going around turning my life into a complete nightmare and quickly rethought the idea. _'On second thought, I think I prefer them as they are.'_

"I'm sure you were."

"Alec."

"Anyway, Aro wishes for both of you to report to the throne room as soon as possible for a mission."

"Fine, we'll be there in a few minutes." and with that, she immediately shut the door on the idiot's face.

 _'Great just what we need, a mission dealing with every major antagonist of my mate's past, what could possibly go wrong?'_


	17. Return to Forks

**_'Italicized'_ words are the inner thoughts of characters**

 **Bold and _"italicized"_ words are the void speak**

 ** _~Italicized~_ words are conversations over mental link**

Return to Forks

 **(BELLA'S P.O.V)**

Alec, Santiago, Demetri, Fredrick, Jane, and I were all sat on one of the Volturi's private planes heading for an airport just outside of Seattle, Washington.

 **(Flashback)**

Jane and I had just been summoned to the throne room by Aro and upon reaching the room I made particularly sure to keep Jane exceptionally close upon seeing the surprising amount of occupants inside.

"Ahh, Isabella, what a joy it is to see you amongst us after such a long time of absence. And how wonderful, the two of you have finally consummated your mating, congratulations." Aro said with his usual childishly exuberant attitude.

Instantly sending him a warning glare upon sensing a hint of mocking in his tone I then growled as my glare seemed to do nothing but provide the foolish king entertainment.

Seeing as an amused smile began to grace his lips, I almost missed how Didyme began to squirm in her seat with hints of longing and uncertainty flashing in her eyes as the edge of my vision became tinged with red. Feeling a pang of regret upon remembering how I treated her a few days ago, I could sense her inner battle she fought against the decisions of whether or not she should interact with me at the moment.

Realizing how much pain the struggle must have been causing her only caused my feelings of regret and self-loathing to grow. Averting my eyes from hers in the hope that it would quel my inner turmoil, I begin to pull in on myself. Jane, having felt the echoes of my emotions across our link, stiffened, causing the rest of the room's occupants to grow tense with caution.

"Now Aro, you know better than to tease the girls; especially so soon after their mating. Unless you would like them to relieve you of your limbs again, I suggest you choose your words more wisely, hmm?" Suplicia said while slowly walking up to her husband from her own seat to give him a repriming look before turning to us with a gleeful and loving expression.

"How are you Isabella, Dear? I do hope Jane hasn't been wearing you out too much since your return, as she has been rather unappeasable since your separation. Going around maiming and killing anyone unfortunate enough to cross her path, it had gotten to the point where Aro had to threaten to ban her from the castle if she didn't settle down. As we all expected, it didn't do much in calming her down but now she seems a lot better. The both of you do. Congratulations." she said with a loving smile allowing me to momentarily forget my feelings toward Didyme.

Bowing my head in both respect and thanks for her words, I then turned my attention back towards Aro.

"Alright back to the reason why I had the eight of you gathered here. Jane, you already know this but I'm sure with how eventful the past couple of days were for you that it might have slipped your mind to tell your mate of the mission. We are already behind schedule so we must hurry. You all will be on a flight to Seattle, Washington within the next hour. The missing people reports and newborn sightings coming from the Olympic area have increased significantly since we spoke of this two days prior and the humans are getting suspicious. Your mission is to track down and dispose of the ones responsible along with any under their command. You will also be providing protection for the residing coven there and report back in. I will provide you with further instructions on what to do after, you are dismissed."

"Yes Master." we all said before leaving to get ready for the mission.

 **(End of Flashback)**

Unknowingly to everyone except Jane and myself, I had already been informed of the mission prior to our summoning as Jane had made sure to tell me as to prevent me from reacting violently towards anyone else who may possibly give me the news. To say she had a great sense of foresight in that instant would have been an understatement. we both knew that had the news came from anyone else, I would have gone on a killing spree, but since it didn't, it just resulted in an extra day of rough sex.

Feeling a shift from the body curled up in my lap, I looked down to find Jane staring up at me with concern and instantly moved to put her at ease. Tightening my hold on her, I pulled her further into me before leaning down to nuzzle her neck, causing her to purr and nuzzle me back as I kissed my mark on her shoulder. Looking up at the three guys sat across from us (Alec was sitting two seats over from me as Jane was originally sitting between us) I found them to be frozen in place with varying looks of discomfort, fear, and confusion as they watched Jane continue to cuddle up to me. Wanting to make them even more uncomfortable, I then lean up to whisper softly into Jane's ear, causing her to giggle childishly at the comment before fixing the three across from us with a cold stare.

"Is there a problem, Gentlemen?" my voice was cold and even promising harm to anyone who dare challenge me.

"N-No Isabella! No problem at all!" the three said spontaneously all shaking their heads and holding their hands up in a placating manner. This caused a feral grin to take home on my face as I heard the twins laugh in dark amusement.

"Ha ha ha ha. Morans." Jane continued to laugh while turning to look at the three with glowing crimsons, depicting her activating her gift.

Hearing Fredrick shriek in agony while failing around in his seat only to inadvertently throw himself on the floor in his ploy to escape the internal inferno laying siege throughout his body, I couldn't help chuckling darkly alongside the twins at the sight of his blatant torture.

Sensing the approach of our human flight attendant, I could feel a tinge of sadness taint my amusement as I knew I had to put a stop to Jane's play time and reluctantly told her to stop.

"Sorry love, but I must put a stop to your play time as our human attendant has decided that now was the perfect time to do her job." I whispered softly in her ear and couldn't help smirking fondly at her upon hearing her grumble her dislike for the situation under her breath.

"Figures. Humans are just as bad with their timing as they are with everything else. Insolent pest, she better know how to keep her eyes to herself or I will be sure to make her the snack on this trip." she growled before possessively tightening her hold on me as her eyes glared absentmindedly into those across from us, momentously allowing her mind to wonder.

Kissing her head, I waited the few seconds for the attendant to finally reach us with her cart and slightly tighten my grip on Jane as well in a subconscious display of possessiveness and restraint. It didn't matter that I had impeccable control over my thirst or that the intruder was a weak, measly human, my beast and I were still very protective and possessive of Jane and didn't want to take any chances of someone getting the idea that it was okay to try taking her away from us; because it wasn't. The anxiety of having Jane stolen from us again was so great that I was beginning to fear my constant need for her was approaching obsession as I could sense the void's ominous presence whisper threats of future oblivion whenever she moves out of my sensing range which luckily, wasn't often. At least, not anymore.

 ** _"It's important that Jane stays within range, no matter what."_**

 _'Don't you think I know that? I can sense your threats of taking me over should I fail in this task which I won't. I need her with me always.'_

 ** _"I know, but I just figured I warn you. I can't exactly describe what it was but something changed when we completed our bond, specifically when we marked her as ours and us, hers. Upon her venom entering our system, I could sense something that laid asleep deep inside you wake up, and can now feel its influence changing us slowly but surely. This is serious Isabella, whatever this thing is, it's very adamant about keeping its mate close and has no qualms about destroying everything including ourselves to keep her that way. It is both very ancient and very powerful and has somehow managed to bind itself to the beast and I making us slaves to its desires and will."_**

 _'And exactly what is its desires?'_

 _ **"Jane, but it is different than us. It's hungry for her in a way that is practically obsessive and you may find it harder for you to control yourself now especially when it comes to matters of Jane but you must never let it take over you. It is an Alpha by nature and means to dominate all it feels undeserving of power and yet it's also highly dependant on its mate bond and requires the bond to be enforced on a regular bases. Prolonged periods of separation is no longer an option as it will resort to forcing itself onto Jane to reestablish its bond to her."**_

 _'So wait, you're saying that it would... that I... would...No. No I would never. I could never hurt Jane that way. I would rather spend eternity in that whole than do that. Hell I'd rather die in the most painful of ways possible one thousand times over than hurt her that way. There has to be a mistake. '_

 ** _"There is no mistake about it Isabella, I can feel its urges just as well as we can feel Jane's and you know it. You are starting to notice the changes too, that's why you're starting to fear our constant need for Jane to be close because you can sense the impending consequences if there ever comes a time when she isn't. My advice is to reinforce your defenses, be alert to your feelings and desires to keep them in check, and keep Jane close."_**

 _'Great this is just what I needed, more things to add to my ''Shit that Happens Due to me Being a Freak'' list.'_ I continued to fume only to be interrupted upon sensing the approach of our human flight attendant.

"Hello. Can I offer any of you a drink? The captain said the flight should last at least another two hours meaning we still have a while until we land so how about it?"

This girl obviously must have had a death wish because she started to pay especially close attention to Alec causing Jane to release a low warning growl while Alec simply continued to stare blankly ahead with a bored expression on his face, completely disregarding the girl's presence altogether.

"Back off human, he's is not for you, unless you want to become an early meal." Jane growled at the girl while sending her murderous glares resulting in the girl taking a step back in fear before turning her attention towards the other three sat across from us.

"An-And you?"

"No. I think we are all good for now. You may leave." Santiago said cooly, not even bothering to pay the girl any attention before dismissing her from our presence.

Waiting for the girl to be completely gone, he then cleared his throat, signaling he was about to speak, causing the rest of us to fix our eyes on him. Figuring it best for me to stay out of the conversation as I still get the urge to attack anyone not of the royal family, I lowered my head to place a tender kiss to the top of Jane's before nuzzling her once more and burying my nose in her hair. Breathing in the minty scent of her shampoo that seemed to only enhance her natural scent, I was finally able to relax against my seat resulting in me bringing Jane with me as I settled in to listen to the impending conversation.

"What's the plan for when we land?"

Demetri being the leader of the mission was the one to speak.

"Our plan is to patrol the surrounding area before making our way to Forks. We should be landing around 8 P.M. giving us at least two hours of patrol time in Seattle before making our way to Forks and setting up a perimeter search with the Cullens." He spit the name out as if it were acid before continuing yet I could see he was now being cautious with his word choice as he knew that coven was a particular trigger warning for me.

 _'Never pull the trigger of a gun unless you are ready for the resulting consequences. They must must know that saying by heart now.'_ I smirked to myself before focusing back onto the conversation.

"Aro has set us up with a small home at the edge of the forest where no humans go so we shouldn't have to worry about being discovered but stay on guard nonetheless. Remember, there is a pack of shifters living in the area so try to avoid their land as much as possible to prevent any unnecessary problems. We most likely will be dealing with them indefinitely in the future but for now avoid all possible confrontation with them as we are still unsure of their numbers and Aro has ordered us not to engage in any fight with them unless necessary."

"But Demetri, isn't it the purpose of the wolves to kill vampires? How are they able to live so close to the Cullens without the two groups being at constant war?" Fredrick asked, voice soft and wavering with nervousness.

 _'Humm...Still a yellow belly I see. How pathetic.'_

"It's because the Pack's anciesters made a treaty with the Cullens but we can't really trust that to keep the dogs on their own land so stay alert."

"How will we do the patrols and perimeter searches?" -Santiago

"We'll be doing the patrols in pairs of two, allowing us to search a larger area quicker, and with more security than doing it as a group or individually. Isabella should also be able to shield us mentally during the duration of our patrol which is another plus. The problems will come upon entering Forks."

"Yeah, don't we know it. Those Cullens, even with us going there to practically save their asses, will still be too scared and superstitious of us to simply allow us to do our job and will demand themselves to be integrated into our plans in some way to make sure we don't double cross them." Jane said while scoffing at the mere idea of the Cullen's interfering due to their paranoia.

 _'As if we would stoop so low as to do such cowarly things. If anything, we would do our job, leave to report the outcome of the mission then come back to kill them later; separating the two events completely.'_

"Exactly Jane, that is way we are going to have to do the perimeter searches in groups of three or four as it's practically guarantee they will try to integrate themselves into the mission with some holier than thou excuse to support their reason."

Everyone then groaned and rolled their eyes as the truth of the matter made itself known. There won't be any human hunting anywhere near the coven.

Sliding my hands inside Jane's cloak, then under her shirt, I allowed my thumbs to rub small circles on her belly causing her to purr but this time louder than before.

"Jane, your soft side is showing." I whispered softly into her ear.

Stopping herself immediately after, you could tell she would be blushing now if her heart still beat, resulting in wheezing sounds escaping two of the three sat across from us as they fought back their urge to laugh with amused smirks while the third seemed to become lost in his thoughts as he continued to stare at Jane with a mixed look of fear, amazement, and, what looked to be, lust.

Growling at the lustful look in his eyes, I practically roared as a hint of his arousal began to perfume the air as he continued to stare at Jane. Breaking him out of the trance, I watched him then quiver in absolute fear at my fury. Feeling my eyes darken with rage towards this child's disrespect, I could feel my beast brush just beneath my skin, demanding retribution for the insult and instantly tightened my hold on Jane. Pulling her even closer to me, I then directed my ire into glaring at the pathetic creature sniveling in front of me.

"Boy, it would be wise to advert both your sights and urges away from my mate before I take the capability for both away from you. Jane is already both spoken for and marked making her fully mated, you have no right to even think about making a claim to her. This is your only warning. Do it again, and I won't hesitate to torture and kill you. And believe me, me killing you would be a mercy. You will beg me for it." I growled while feeling a bit of my powers slip from my control as shadows began to darken the plane.

Feeling my eyes quickly flash colors, I watched as the other occupants became statues. All afraid to attract the attention of the beast except for the beast's mate, Jane.

"There, there, Kitten. You know I'm yours entirely, in every sense of the word; so there's no need to be jealous. Besides, the worm wouldn't dare try anything as he knows what would happen to anyone who tries to separate us. Now don't you, Fredrick?" She asked while nuzzling her head beneath my chin as her hand reached up to combe fingers through my hair before turning, most likely glowing, crimsons to look at a now petrified Fredrick.

Watching the creature nod his head so fast that you wonder how it didn't just snap off his neck, I almost laughed at how he yelped in fear as Jane demanded for him to give her a verbal answer.

"Yes Jane, I understand." The fear in him was so palpable that you could almost taste it, making me think that if he were still human he would have surly pissed himself before passing out.

 _'How pathetic, it was more of an insult to Jane than myself that this thing even entertained the idea of claiming her.'_ I thought with a huff before relaxing back into my previous position, looking out the window, content to finish out the flight in complete silence.

(Time Skip)

* * *

Arriving in Seattle, we immediately broke up into pairs with Demetri and Fredrick taking the northern part of the city, Alec and Santiago the western and Jane and I the southern part. After agreeing to patrol all our designated districts to the best of our abilities and meeting back up at a local car dealership before the two hour deadline, I made sure to cast my mental shield over everyone before departing.

Checking every part of the city from sewers and junkyards, to abandoned buildings and alleyways, Jane and I were disappointed to have found nothing but old, fading trails and a sparse newborn or two. We took great pleasure in disposing of them after doing an extensive investigation only to once again be greeted with disappointment as none of them seemed to know anything about Victoria or her army.

 _~Damn it, where are they?!~_ I growled silently to myself as frustration quickly turned to anger.

 _~Calm down Love, we will find them eventually. They can't stay hidden forever.~_ Jane supplied via our mentallink, momentarily surprising me as I had thought I blocked her.

 _~Now don't be surprised. You know it's impossible for you to block me out completely, especially now with you shielding me.~_ she finished with a chuckle, obviously amused at catching me off guard.

 _~Not funny, Jane.~_

This instantly caused her to somber up as she then looked at me with a blank expression.

 _~You're right, it's not. Not when I know you were consciously trying to block me out and hide your feelings. What's wrong Isa? I thought we talked about this. You can tell me anything so why are you trying to hide from me?~_ she asked, clearly upset with my actions.

Stopping in our track to our designated meeting point I let out a sigh before turning to speak to her.

"It's not so much that I'm trying to hide anything from you Jane, but more of me trying to protect you. I know that at times my emotions can get out of hand, becoming too intense for others to handle, and so I tried to block you from them so you wouldn't get hurt." I then dropped my eyes to the ground as memories of Jane screaming in agony as she relived my past flashed across our link.

 _'See, I knew it.'_ I thought this time being sure to block the thought completely from Jane.

"Isa. Isa look at me. Isabella." the use of my full name quickly caused me to reestablish eye contact with her leading to me just barely being able to hold back the rising whimper that wanted to escape upon seeing the amount of sadness and understanding shining back at me from her enchanting crimsons.

"Look Isabella, I know you don't mean to hurt me by hiding and can understand you wanting to protect me from being hurt but what you fail to understand is that there is nothing besides you leaving me that can truly hurt me. I have relived and overcome the pain and suffering of our past and survived the agony of our separation. We both have so withstanding the intensity of your full emotions will be nothing." she finished with eyes depicting absolute love and conviction.

She looked so determined. So confident in her conviction to being able to bare the full brunt of my emotions that I was almost able to convince myself that she was right but we both knew better. It didn't matter how determined or strong she was there are just some things strength and determination alone aren't enough to overcome. Everyone has their limits to what they can bare and unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, this was Jane's.

Casting my eyes towards the ground while taking a slight step back, I couldn't help the slight tinge of bitterness thrumming in my chest as the reality of our situation took hold. _'I would never be able to be completely open with Jane.'_ this alone made me feel sad and lonely causing my beast to cry out in pain at the thought.

Lifting my head back up so that my eyes could reconnect with Jane's, I couldn't help but smile sadly at her as I knew nothing I could ever say could stop her from being hurt by the truth.

"Haaa... that's where you're wrong Jane. The emotions you felt while experiencing my past was but a shadow of their real strength and you seen how they made you crumble. If you were ever to feel the true strength of my feelings they would crush you, leaving you a broken shell of yourself and I can't allow that to happen. I won't allow that to happen. I have to protect you or I would be lost forever. You are my everything, Jane." I was practically begging her to understand now. I needed her to understand.

Knowing full well how Jane would react to my words, I wasn't surprised upon feeling her anger begin to rush through our link like a tidal wave and yet that still did nothing to lessen the amount of pain and sadness I felt at knowing I was the one to cause such emotions within her. Taking a moment to push back my own rising emotions, I quickly began to prepare myself for the impending argument as I knew she would fight me tooth and nail on situations like this until the end resulted in something she was pleased with.

"That's a bullshit excuse, Isabella and you know it. It would be nothing to train myself to withstand the brunt of your feelings through constant steady exposure. And if it's the pain that's bothering you, you can rest easy as there is nothing I wouldn't or couldn't withstand if my end reward is you. I love you and want for us to be able to share everything of ourselves with each other yet you seem adamant on hiding things from me; why is that? Is it because you don't yet fully trust me enough to let me in or is it because you think me not strong enough?!" she continued to press while taking steps towards me, consequently backing me into a nearby tree.

Sensing her spiraling emotions as hurt and sadness quickly turned into frustration then anger I scrambled to try to calm her with reinsurance only to have my efforts completely disregarded.

"Jane please calm down. I didn't mean to upset you, I just-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" she roared before continuing in a quieter volume that still hinted at the same amount of aggression and power as her words before.

"I'm tired of feeling as if I'm constantly walking on eggshells with you. Afraid that at any moment I could accidently trigger a painful memory resulting in the five steps forward we managed to make in our relationship to be immediately followed by another three steps back. I get it okay, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your past haunts you so much, that those bastards forced you to endure so much pain and suffering for something that wasn't even your fault, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you but that doesn't mean you have to continue to suffer alone and it definitely doesn't excuse you constantly trying to push me away whenever things seem to get tough."

"I know Jane, and I-" Again I tried to speak up only to cut off before I could really try to say anything.

"Oh do you? Do you really, Isabella, because as far as I'm concerned you seem to be almost completely dumb to anything involving letting others in!" this instantly caused me to be alarmed as Jane's anger almost seemed as if it were trying to attack me instead of simply flowing into me to be felt as usual making me wonder just how long has Jane been holding on to these feeling for them to get this intense.

"You have unknowingly hurt me almost everyday since we've met, did you realize that? Your constant distancing and need to be overprotective of me without allowing me the chance to return the favor makes me question both your trust in me and myself and I hate it!" she continued, her anger and frustration on full display but nothing could hide the tinge of fear and uncertainty I could sense thriving just underneath.

It was hidden within the slight wavering of her voice, the tension of her clenched fists, and the shaking of slightly darkened eyes. For the first time ever I could see fear swirling within Jane's darkened crimsons and it was hurting me. It hurt to know that I am the reason for this normally confident, self assured, and independent women suddenly feeling so insecure and doubtful of herself making me want nothing more than to correct this grievance made against her.

Pulling her to me, I made sure to keep my hold on her tight as she tried to struggle against me, pushing and pounding her fists against my chest only to settle down moments later. Feeling her body relax as she allowed her head to rest on my shoulder, I couldn't hold back my sigh of relief upon feeling her wrap one of her arms around my waist while her other hand clenched down tightly onto my shirt bringing me that much closer to her.

Stiffening upon feeling the violent shakes of silent sobbs raking through her body, I had to bite down on my lip to hold back my own urge to cry at the pain I felt flowing from Jane and quickly readjusted my hold so that her head was tucked securely under my chin. Placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head, I soon replaced my lips with my cheek as I began to sooth and sush her in an effort to help calm and comfort her.

"Shh... It'll be okay Jane, we'll get through this. You were right, about everything, and I am so sorry Jane. So very sorry. I never meant to hurt you, you know that right? I was just scared. I am scared, scared of myself, of losing you, of hurting you. I'm scared of you, Jane, of you pushing me away, but I am also scared for you. Something in me changed during the night of our concinmation, making it harder than ever for me to retain control over my urges but I am trying, Jane. I am trying for you. You have so much power over me and you don't even know it. I would literally jump through fire if you asked me to. You mean everything to me and it terrifies me because I have never cared for, let alone loved, anyone that much before which is how I know this isn't something I'll be able to do alone. I need your help Jane and I am begging for your forgiveness, please." I begged while burying my face in her hair in fear of her possible rejection.

Laying all my cards on the table for Jane to see, I knew I was defeated but didn't care. I would willingly submit to her every day for the rest of eternity so long as she forgave me.

Hearing the sound of air being discharged in the form of a sigh, I immediately stiffen up at the resignation I felt flowing into me from Jane and instinctively tightened my hold on her as she tried to pull away from me. Hearing her release another sigh in frustration with her unsuccessful attempt at escape I could feel myself begin to shake as I tried to retain a sense of calm while being trapped in a storm of chaos,

Feeling as fear quickly became accompanied by panic I struggled to make sense anything my mind was trying to process as it all began to blur together into a cloud of indistinct sounds and fuzzy images. Nothing was tangible anymore and there was no color, just varying shades of gray. It was like I was floating alone in the void again but unlike then, I was still able to sense a small connection tethering me to something solid far off in the distance stopping me from completely falling prey to the nothingness I knew was always lurking in the nearby shadows, there was still hope.

Grasping on to that hope as tightly as I could I was desperate for it to be proven right, for my fears to be put to rest by Jane's pardening kiss only to feel as if it had all suddenly been torn away from me upon hearing her next words.

"Isabella, you need to let me go now."

And all had turned silent. The grays have turned to black and the hope frozen and broken. Everything was now cold. I was cold, and alone. She didn't forgive me.

' _She didn't forgive me. She wants me to let her go. She's going to leave me. But she can't leave, right?'_

 ** _"No, not anymore. The pack was sealed, she is ours forever and she knows it."_**

 _'But she won't forgive me. Why won't she forgive me? Have I really caused her to hate me so much? What do I have to do so she will forgive me?'_

 _ **"Try reminding her. Our mate obviously isn't one for simple words, Isabella, she needs proof of our conviction so we must show her. Show her that we meant what we said, that we are just as much hers as she is ours."**_

 _'But how?'_ I asked only to be meet with silence.

I didn't know how I was going to gain Jane's forgiveness and the void seemed to either be unforthcoming or didn't have a suitable answer to give causing me to grow tense with trepidation and uncertainty.

Ignorant to how the anxiety was affecting my body, I was startled into awareness by feeling the soft pads of Jane's hands upon my face as she commanded my attention to her.

"Isabella you need to stop and calm down, you're starting to slip."

Shaking my head no, I tried to dislodge her hands only for her to tighten her hold as she forced me to maintain eye contact with her.

"I mean it Isabella. I'm not trying to leave you. I'm not going anywhere, I just want to talk, but to do that you have to calm down."

Relenting, I granted her freedom from my embrace and couldn't help but whimper at the sense of loss I got from the new distance placed between us but knew it was most likely for the best.

Looking at her, I watched anxiously as darkened crimsons glared stubbornly into my own as their owner were searching for something I couldn't understand. Jane's search must have came up empty as her glare soon soften into a look of defeat followed by a sigh of resignation.

"...Fine, seeing as neither of us are willing to back down on this, how about I propose a compromise? For now, I will allow you to funnel the emotional part of the link, giving you full control over how much of your emotions I'll be able to experience and in exchange, you will be sure to never completely close the funnel for any reason. You will also keep the telepathic part of the link completely open and confide in me whenever you feel conflicted or overwhelmed. I want us to be on equal ground within this relationship, for that to happen you have to let me support and protect you just as much as you do me. We are partners as well as mates, we should be able to lean on each other without any doubts or second guesses so for that I will not allow you to push me away anymore."

Reaching up to bury her fingers in my hair, she used her hold to pull me down to her so that our faces were once again only mere inches apart, allowing me to see just how serious she was about her decision.

"Do you understand me Isabella; there will be no hiding from me any more." her tone left no room for discussion and her eyes were hard with conviction. She was steeled in her decision and nothing I could say would make her change it.

Being sure to return her stare with just as much intensity, I nod my head, both stating my understanding and agreement to the compromise.

"I understand, Jane."

 _~My Goddess.~_ this resulted in a smirk of amusement from Jane at the nickname.

 _~You know I could hear that, right?~_ she giggled, obviously enjoying the light moment of fun.

"I know." I grinned back at her before stealing a quick kiss from her succulent lips. Grabbing her hand, I instantly interlocked our fingers before continuing our walk.

* * *

Arriving at the dealership, we found the guys to already be there and standing around a vehicle to their collective choosing which I found upon closer inspection to be an all black Dodge Grand Caravan with a three row seating arrangement, allowing plenty of room for a six person passage. Nodding my head in approval of the imbeciles' practical choice in vehicle, I then turn towards the dealer to inquire about my own means of transportation.

"Excuse me Sir, but would you happen to have any bikes in stalk?" this caused the others to look at me with varying levels of confusion before my attention was once again drawn towards the dealer as he responded to my question.

"Of course Ma'm, right this way." he then directed me to their motorcycle section.

Eventually settling on a Yamaha Star Stryker with a raven black finish, I then picked out a matching pair of gloves and two helmet before paying for it all. Straddling the bike I motioned for Jane to get on behind me before starting the engine.

"Why in the world did you buy this thing? Not that I dislike it because you look sexy as hell on it but the guys already bought the car."

Jane inquired while hopping on behind me, being sure to put the helmet on, before encircling her arms around my waist.

"It's because 1) I like the feeling of riding a bike, always have and 2) because it would be too cramped in there for my liking."

"Cramped? But it's a seven seater car, there would be plenty of space."

"Yes, bodily wise there is plenty of space but we all know I tend to lose my shit around anyone not of the royal family, and with that child's behavior earlier today, I figured it'd be best to play it safe and got my own means of transportation rather than risk going berserk in a confined space." I then revved the engine a few time to help it heat up faster as we were still waiting on the others to start the car before pulling off.

 _~Besides this give us more time to ourselves and the chance for me to try and relax before meeting the Cullens.~_

 _~I can understand that, also I think I'm starting to get why you like riding this contraption so much, it's nice.~_

Laughing upon hearing Jane purr as she snuggled herself closer to me, I was surprised at how relaxed and carefree I had become within the short time we've been riding the bike and silently thanked Jane as I knew majority of this feeling sourced from her.

Focusing back on the road, I noticed the guys starting to pick up speed the closer we got to the city's limits and was overcome with the sudden urge to go faster. Cranking back more on the throttle, I quickly caught up to and passed the Caravan only to smirk upon seeing the completely flabbergasted look Demetri's face as we passed him leading to him stepping more on the gas in an effort to keep up.

Eventually making the event into a race we sped down the road as fast as we could to see who could reach our destination first.

(Time Skip)

* * *

Entering Forks, I was instantly hit with a sense of forewarning and unease resulting in the guys winning the race do to my lapse in concentration but I could care less about the matter; something felt seriously wrong here and it wasn't just the time change.

 _~What's wrong Isa, you feel uneasy?~_

 _~I don't know Jane, something just doesn't feel right here and it seems the closer we get to the Cullens the stronger the feeling grows. It's like my instincts are telling me something bad is going to happen but I don't know what or when.~_

Looking around, I found everything to be just as bland and green as I remembered.

 _~Alright. Well, try not to worry about it too much. I'm sure that whatever it might be we will be more than ready to handle it. Also, I meant to talk to you earlier about this but I think it would be best for you to hide your identity and the fact that you are a hybrid.~_

 _~Why?~_

 _~Nothing much, I would just like to have a back-up plan in case we get there only to find the Cullen's have made things worse by taking matters into their own hands. Besides, I'm sure it will be absolutely hysterical to see the looks on their faces upon realizing their old "Pet" is now a feared member of the Volturi and my mate.~_ Jane chuckled darkly while subconsciously tightening her grip on me upon remembering all the pain the Cullen's had put me through.

 _~Basterds.~_

 _~Hey it's alright. I'm alright. Now, how are we going to do this?~_ I asked while parking the bike and shutting off the engine.

We now stood parked in front of a mini, stone structured mansion and upon seeing the amount of windows the place had couldn't help rolling my eyes at how flashy it all looked.

 _~Of course, leave it to Aro to pick one of Fork's few mansions to be our base of operations. God if I didn't know any better I would think it just natural for vampires to want to flaunt their money despite having to stay under the humans' radar.~_

"Now now Isa, it's not all that bad. Yes, vampires do tend to like spending money on fancy things, at least those of us who like to keep any but that's simply because we live so long and crave to experience all the new and finer things in life. Also, you have to think about the practical use in choosing a house like this. Think about it. We are a relatively large group of vampires, majority of us male, with the only two females being newly mated meaning we are prone to violent, possessive outbursts, and we're all living under the same roof. This all amounts to a need for extra space in the living arrangement to keep peace amongst the inhabitants which is exactly what was provided along with privacy to allow us the freedom to roam without the risk of being caught by humans."

"Yeah, well I'm sure even with the extra space none of those fools would be safe from me if they ever so much as look at you funny."

Allowing what I hoped to be a predatory grin to take homage on my face, I instinctively took hold of Jane's hand before leading her into the house after the guys.

Entering the house, I immediately went about finding the master bedroom. Claiming the room as ours, I quickly pulled Jane inside to find the room already furnished but still lacking our personal touch to make it truly our own.

"This certainly isn't home but it will do. Hopefully we'll only have to stay in this hellhole for a few months before going back home so there shouldn't be much need to get too comfortable."

"Right, and it's not like we'll be spending much time here anyway. Knowing the Cullens, we'll probably have to fight to get any space away from them with how suspicious they are of our intentions. The way I see it, we'll probably only return here to shower and get a change of clothes which, by the way, are scheduled to arrive tomorrow morning."

"Like hell I'll allow that to happen. I don't care how suspicious the Cullens are of us, you still require sleep from time to time and I'll be damned if you think I'd let you sleep anywhere near them. Let them throw their tantrums and cry all they want to Aro about it, we will not be staying with them!" she growled while taking my hand and pulling me out with her to tour the rest of the house.

Stopping in the living room, we found the rest of our party gathered there waiting quietly for Demetri to get off the phone with who seemed to be Queen Suplicia.

 _~Twenty bucks says the reason for her being on the phone right now is because Aro broke his while trying to answer it again.~_

 _~I'm sure that will be just like him considering how clueless he is with modern technology despite being alive for so long, so no. Sorry Hun, I'm crazy, not stupid.~_

 _~Kill joy.~_ she grumbled, seemedly upset with me not taking her bet but I knew it was all an act and simply tugged her closer to nuzzle her before focusing back on Demetri as he finished the call.

"Did Aro destroy another phone trying to answer it again?" Jane asked despite already knowing the answer upon seeing the hopelessly amused expression on everyone's face.

"You know it." - Alec

"Figures."

"Anyway, enough with that. We've been ordered to perform a thorough scouting of the area before meeting up with the Cullens. They apparently were expecting us at 10 but with our previous discovery of newborns in Seattle, the masters understand our need for caution and have granted us extra time to scope out the surrounding area. We have thirty minutes, so be quick. Remember, the quicker we get this done the sooner we can get the meeting with the bunny munchers over with. Isabella and Jane will take near the reservation. Make sure the wolves are staying on their land but remain out of sight and undetected." he then turned towards Alec and Santiago.

"The two of you will go ahead of us to scope out around the Cullens' land. I want to make sure they are all there and not hiding any unwanted surprises for us. Remember to be careful of the mind reader, Major and Orical, Isabella's shield should protect you but we cant be certain of the effects with the wolves factored in so remain cautious. Lastly, Fredrick and I will look around town to see if we can pick up on where Victoria and her group are hiding; we'll all then meet back up here to discuss any findings. Dismissed!"

We all then blurred out of the house towards our assigned locations.

(Time Skip)

* * *

 **(ALEC'S P.O.V)**

Leaping through the trees, we soon slowed upon catching a glimpse of the house through the forest treeline up ahead. Being sure to remain as quiet as possible, we slowly pressed our advancement closer before stopping completely a good three hundred meters within the treeline to prevent them from scenting us.

Observing the coven through the windows, we found majority of them to be gathered within the living room discussing plans on what to do upon our arrival.

determining their discussion as being unimportant for now, I signaled Santiago to do a quick perimeter check as it was obvious that two of the coven's members were missing. Watching him leave I quickly tuned back in to the coven's conversation to see what information I could get from it and as always was left disappointed by the Cullen's lack of tact when it came to anything relating to strategic planning.

(Spying on Cullen Conversation)

"Carlisle what are we going to do? The Volturi are expected to show up in any minute and they still aren't back yet." - Esme

"Don't worry Dear I'm sure they're fine and are on their way back as we speak." He then pulled his mate tight against him while continuing to provide reinsurance in the hopes of dissipating her fears.

"Oh really Now? And what, persay, do you think we should do if they fail to get back in time, Carlisle? The Volturi are on their way so just how do you think they will respond upon finding out some of our members are missing? With violence, that's how! Those monsters are always looking for reasons to get rid of us, and us making it seem as if we have some ultra vendetta just about hands them one on a silver platter!"

Rosalie growled, obviously angry at the situation the coven's patriarch had put them in.

 _'So two of them did leave and by the looks of things it was the Major and his mate the Orical. Weird coupling those two, but whatever. With them gone, it leaves us with only the mind reader to deal with, this should be fun.'_

Rosalie please, I know you're worried, we all are, but there just isn't much we can do. Their phones aren't working and short of sending more out to look for them the only thing we can do is wait. That would probably serve to only make matters worse if the Volturi show up to find more people missing then there already is. No, waiting seem to be our only and best option."

"He's right Babe, we should just calm down and wait for them to come back. Besides, it's Jazz and Tink, if there's anyone knows how to get out of trouble it's those two so try to relax, okay? They'll be fine." the bear of the coven then reached out, wrapping his arms around the still fuming blond and pulling her so her back was press against his front causing her to instantly soften.

 _'God, there they go again. Always touching. I can't understand what is it about finding ones mate that suddenly makes it so they have no regard for personal space. Take Jane for instance. Before Isa, she would hardly let anyone besides Sulpicia, Aro, or myself touch her unless it was in a combative situation and even then, they were all short and far inbetween; but now, it's as if they can't stop touching. Not once within the last week have they ever been separated for more than a couple of hours, and within the last four days, that time has been nonexistent. Unlike other mated pairs, for them it seems to be more than just instinct. More than just a craving. For them, it seems to be a necessity. They have to remain within range, within contact of each other no matter what and I just can't understand why.'_

Sighing with frustration at my thoughts I turn towards my left upon hearing santiago's return before sparing the anxious coven a final glance and leaving with him further into the forest.

(End of Spy OP)

"Were you able to find them; the Major and the Oricle?"

"No, but I did pick up their scents heading Northwards towards the border."

"Towards Canada?"

"Yes, but it was at least a day old, meaning they must have left sometime yesterday."

 _'Strange. What are they doing leaving the States?'_ I wondered before remembering the strange aliment the coven had towards another residing in Alaska.

"Dentali! They went to get reinforcements."

"Seems that way, won't the others just get a kick out of this." Santiago then shrugged before grinning darkly at the idea of the imposing fight.

Grinning along with him, I couldn't help imagining all the painful things those two would have instore for the coven of veggie munchers and pitied the naivety of the Dentali's for allowing the Cullens to drag them along with them into such a fate.

 _'You've done gone and done it now Carlisle, hope you're prepared to face the consequences of your actions.'_

* * *

 **(JANE'S P.O.V)**

Quickly existing the house, I was momentarily confused with the shift in air pressure until I looked beside me to find my tiger stretching out her midnight colored body with a satisfied purr before coming over to nuzzle lovingly against my chest.

Purring in content, I pulled her closer to nuzzle her back only to feel her give me a gentle shove back with her head. Falling back a bit from the head but, I watched as she smoothly leaped away before looking back at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she turned, running into the forest treeline.

 _~You're it, let's see if you can catch me.~_

 _~You're on.~_ I growled playfully back before taking off after her.

(Time Skip)

* * *

Our game of tag has been going on continuously for a good twenty minutes or so with us alternation who was the hunter and who was the hunted when Isa suddenly decided to stop.

At the time I was the hunter and Isa was doing a spectacular job of utilizing the torrain to avoid being caught when she suddenly stopped, forcing me to jump and catch a branch of the tree above her to avoid the pending collision. Watching worriedly as her body tensed, I knew something was off as she creeped steadily forward before releasing a low continuous growl upon smelling something up ahead.

Sniffing to try and scent just what had set her off, it took me a while but I could finally detect the offending scent of wet dog and momentarily wondered why I didn't smell it before.

 _~Wolves.~_

 _~And a vampire. Female by the scent of them; but what are they doing this close to Forks, and with a vampire at that?~_

 _~I'm not sure but I'm sure nothing good. Be ready for a fight Isa because we just might have one.~_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, not much happening in this chapter but at least the group has finally made it to Forks where, upon meeting the Cullens, there is sure to be instances of confrontation. Also, Jane has proven that once again she isn't one to take excuses from anyone including Bella and Alec has finally gave us a glimpse of his thoughts on mating, showing that he isn't too sure how to feel on such matter or that he is even hoping to find his own mate. Sounds like he's kinda on the fence with it but who knows, maybe things will become clearer for him later in the story.**

 **Now, the next few chapters should have a bit more action as plans are put into play and new relationships are made so until then, as always, remember to REVIEW and I'll talk to you later.**

 **~Ravenal**


End file.
